A Thousand Years
by samlover14
Summary: Nick and Jeff were seven when they first met, and it was beyond fate that they did. - your Niff guide to life. They'll get together and face all sorts of awesome challenges, not to mention sing epic songs. (essentially the Niff version of My Dark Side). Niff, GLORIOUS NIFF! (And Seblaine! and also quite a bit of Huntbastian!) [Prequel to My Dark Side]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi kids, guess what? I loved my fic _My Dark Side_ so much I decided to write more of it! In the form of NIFF GLORIOUS NIFF! Because I love me some Niff and I don't even give two squirts if you don't read this, because you know Niff is awesome so fuck you.**

**Anyway! I love the rest of you that weren't turned off by that disclaimer up there. You know I don't own Glee, and that Niff is canon and all other random things (because it is, don't you even argue) and, uh, this will follow the timeline of events as set forth in my fic _My Dark Side_ which is essentially a canon-except-for-steroids-because-Blaine-transferred-back-to-Dalton!AU. I loved it too much, had to keep writing, couldn't stop myself. I'm on a Niff rampage. Enjoy, I Niff you all, and especially, leave me a review? For Nick and Jeff?**

* * *

**Warning: this is a Glee fanfic, there is hot steamy boy love, and bullies, and all kinds of crap, nothing worse than the actual show... except maybe some actual sex later on, not just some nose touching. Even though I love my Klaine nose-touching, this is Niff. Let's be honest with ourselves.**

**Also: Each chapter will begin with a quote from _My Dark Side_. As far as I've written, they're all from Chapter 21. If you haven't read that fic, do it right now because it is AWESOME.**

* * *

**A Thousand Years  
**or**  
I Niff You  
**by samlover14**  
**

* * *

_Chapter One:_

"_Contrary to popular belief, Nick and Jeff had met as small children, even though they grew up on separate sides of the country. It was fate. The Duvals and the Sterlings both took the same cruise vacation."_

"That's not the point, Nicky!" Jeff whined. "She's a girl, and there are no girls allowed in the fort." Nick shrugged at Jeff's twin sister, Sarah, who crossed her arms and stomped off. "Forts have rules. Rule number one is no girls allowed, sisters or not. It's like you've never played forts before. Where are you from anyway?"

"Texas," Nick replied. Jeff eyed him warily.

"You don't have an accent," Jeff pointed out.

"Nope," Nick said. "Maybe a little bit. Where are you from, you don't have an accent either."

"Ohio," Jeff said.

"O-hi-ooo," Nick sang. "Cool! Wanna know something?"

"What?"

"I know someone from Ohio!" Nick and Jeff laughed so hard they knocked over their fort. "Oh no!"

"Oh, well, I was bored of this anyway," Jeff shrugged. "Let's go up top and pretend to be pirates!" The two seven-year-olds raced up the spiral stairs to the top of the day care center on the ship.

"Wow, it's so _blue_," Nick said.

"Ahoy Captain Nick, what do you see?" Jeff asked his taller companion.

"Just blue, First Mate Jeff," Nick replied, looking down at Jeff. "Take the wheel!" Jeff grabbed the play ship's wheel on the wall of the ship near the window (they weren't allowed outside without supervision, they might fall off the boat).

"Sharks!" Jeff exclaimed. "Everywhere!" Nick rang the distress bell earnestly.

"We're in a boat," Nick said suddenly. "Do sharks still affect us?"

"Iunno," Jeff shrugged. "I'm bored of this anyway."

"Let's go swimming!" Nick decided. They ran off in another direction, and so it went on for days and days, then suddenly it was Friday afternoon, and the harsh reality sunk in: they would be headed back to opposite sides of the country in the morning.

"I don't want to go," Jeff said, hugging his knees in tight, leaning against Nick.

"We have to go home," Nick said.

"What if I never see you again?" Jeff asked. "I Niff you!"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. "But I Niff you too." He started to cry, even though boys weren't technically supposed to. "I don't want to go either."

"I think I might fit inside your suitcase, maybe you can take me home with you," Jeff said.

"No, you won't fit," Nick said. "And your parents would miss you."

"Oh, pff," Jeff said. There was a quick silence and Jeff started to cry too. And that's where their mothers found them, ten minutes later, leaned up against each other, crying silently.

"Boys," Mrs. Duval said (_her_ accent was thick as hell). "Don't do that, what's the matter?"

"We don't wanna go!" Nick and Jeff sputtered at the same time.

"You both knew you'd have to go home eventually," Mrs. Sterling said.

"Not without Nicky," Jeff said, firmly, grasping Nick's arm for dear life. "I Niff him!" Their mothers looked at each other.

"How about we trade phone numbers and you can call each other on Sunday after we get home?" Mrs. Sterling suggested. This seemed to brighten Nick and Jeff up considerably and they ran off to play with something else.

"That's going to cost a fortune," Mrs. Duval sighed.

"As opposed to what?" Mrs. Sterling asked. "Jeff doesn't have many friends back home, I'd hate to see him throw this away. And I've never seen him this happy."

"You're right," Mrs. Duval said. "So where are you from?"

"Just outside of Cincinnati," Mrs. Sterling said. "You?"

"San Angelo, Texas," Mrs. Duval replied.

"Wow," Mrs. Sterling said. Nick and Jeff whizzed by, pretending to be airplanes, circling around, and collapsing on each other in a fit of giggles. "This is going to be… complicated. I can already tell."

"Our sons staying friends over a thousand miles?" Mrs. Duval asked. "Yeah, it sure is. I suppose next summer we'll be deciding whose house they'll visit?"

"If they're still this thick? Absolutely," Mrs. Sterling said.

"Mine first, obviously," they both said at the same time.

"Talk about it over dinner?" Mrs. Duval asked. Mrs. Sterling nodded.

* * *

"Nick! Nick, Nick, Nick, Nick, _Nick_!" Jeff yelled. "Wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Nick replied. "What's the matter?"

"It's my birthday, you idiot!" Jeff yelled.

"Happy birthday!" Nick replied. "Are you one, are you two, are you three–"

"Stop it!" Jeff said. "You know how old I am!"

"Nine!" Nick replied happily, jumping out of bed so excitedly that he almost dropped his cell phone.

"Yes!" Jeff said. "Finally the same age as you again."

"Haha, but I'm still older!" Nick said, triumphantly, pulling on his socks with difficulty.

"I just wish you were here," Jeff said sadly, looking at the dining room of his house, dismally empty without his best friend.

"I wish I was there too," Nick replied. "I Niff you, though."

"Well of course you Niff me. I Niff you too," Jeff replied, indignantly.

"It's not fair, really," Nick said, "I wish I could move to Ohio. It's too hot here."

"How hot is it?" Jeff asked.

"Really, really hot," Nick said.

"It's supposed to be in the 80s today," Jeff said happily. "Mom and Dad are taking Sarah and I to the pool and I'm going to jump off the deep end."

"It's definitely already in the 80s here," Nick said. "Maybe I'll go swimming too."

"Aw, man, I want to go swimming in the pond at your house," Jeff groaned. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Nick sighed, running his fingers over the blanket on his bed Jeff had given him the summer before. "How many more days is it anyway?"

"Fifty-Seven," Jeff replied immediately. "It's soon, and then you'll be here!"

* * *

**_NickyDuval:_** _Jeff, where are you?  
__**NickyDuval:**__ Jeff!  
__**JeffreySterling:**__ Nicky! I got you something!  
__**NickyDuval:**__ Yeah, I got it already. My mom's pitching a bitchfit, says she doesn't want me talking to strangers on the internet.  
__**JeffreySterling:**__ Not strangers, just me.  
__**NickyDuval: **__Yeah, whatever, same difference to her.  
__**JeffreySterling:**__ Did you get it all hooked up?  
__**NickyDuval:**__ Think so.  
__**JeffreySterling:**__ Turn it on!_

Nick's face popped up on Jeff's screen, and Jeff smiled bright.

"Happy birthday!" Jeff exclaimed. "Fourteen, it's exciting, right?"

"It's scary," Nick replied. His voice sounded pitchy over the computer screen, but it was better than nothing. "It's like a whole new universe. Not to mention high school."

"High school's not until next year," Jeff scoffed. "Forget that. Let's talk about the killer fort I'm planning for us to play in this summer."

"Aren't forts sort of… childish?" Nick asked.

"Nicholas Duval, I am ashamed of you," Jeff said, "just because you're fourteen now, you're going to renounce the Niff pledge and become a grown-up?"

"No, I would never renounce the Niff pledge," Nick said, quickly. "Forts are awesome."

"That's what I thought," Jeff said.

"I missed seeing your face," Nick smiled. Jeff smiled too.

"I missed your face too," he replied. "See what I mean about my hair, though?"

"Well, yeah," Nick said, "you just need to… I don't know. Turn your head to the left." Jeff obliged. "No, the other left." Jeff turned his head in the other direction. "I dunno, I kinda like it. Wish my hair could do that. Every time it gets a little long, my mom buzzes it off."

"I see that," Jeff remarked. "You're practically bald, you nerd."

"Hey!" Nick said.

"Oh, shush, you Niff me," Jeff laughed.

"Yeah, I do. You Niff me too," Nick replied, smiling.

They spent almost all day every day on their webcams, talking to each other lazily at their desks. Jeff's grades started to fall, and he swore Nick had nothing to do with it (and he didn't, because they did their homework together on the webcam every night), but his parents still grounded him from his computer and Nick until his grades came back up.

Except that didn't help. His grades only fell further.

Without Nick, his best friend in the world, Jeff became depressed, holing himself up in his room with his guitar, plucking away at useless melodies. He slipped into the middle school emo phase everyone goes through. Even though he was the skinniest kid in his grade and obviously one of the most beautiful people on earth, his self-esteem took a plummet, hiding under baggy clothes and growing his hair out even farther to hide his face.

Three weeks since the last time he'd spoken to Nick, he got a letter from him in the mail.

_Jeff,  
I miss you. Are your grades any better yet? Probably not or I'd have heard from you, I guess. I miss you tons. Cameron and I are going fishing in the pond tomorrow, but I don't think we'll catch anything because it's winter still. It's not the same without you anyway. If I need to invoke clause 14 of the Niff pledge, please reply 'Orange' to this message._

_I Niff you.  
Nicky._

Jeff smiled, putting the letter on his dresser. His good mood only lasted until he got to school, though. There was a second reason Jeff was depressed, the original reason his grades had dropped: bullies at school. A rumor had gotten around to the school, and he'd been going through a lot of hell, pushed against lockers, fights on the athletic field during recess. He'd silently suffered through bloody noses and more bruises than he could count.

So what if he liked boys instead of girls? Who cares?

He didn't even know how the kids at school had even found out. He'd never told anyone, not even Nick. Not because he didn't feel comfortable telling Nick, he just didn't realize he had to. Not for the first time, Jeff wished his best friend lived nearer him.

It's not like Jeff had ever been popular, he'd had one, maybe two friends since kindergarten, but he more knew who they were than really knew them personally. He knew everyone at school's names, the way you do when you go to school with the same people for years on end, but it wasn't the same.

When Jeff got home that afternoon, he composed a letter to Nick.

_Nick,  
Orange.  
I Niff you too.  
Jeff._

He folded up the piece of notebook paper, stuffed it in an envelope, quickly addressed the letter to his best friend, slapped a stamp on it, and put it in the mailbox at the end of the street. Walking back to his house from the mailbox, Jeff got accosted by two guys. They shoved him rudely, and he limped the rest of the way home. Finally, his parents seemed to notice something was up, but Jeff insisted he'd just tripped. They dropped the matter.

Four days later, Jeff came home with more injuries, he said he'd fallen down the stairs.

Two days after that, he was hurt so badly, the school nurse called his mother to pick him up from school. He still maintained it was nothing.

The day after that he finally wound up in the hospital. When he came to, who should be at his bedside but his best friend, smiling down at him.

"Nicky," Jeff breathed.

"Hi," Nick said.

"I'm dead, then," Jeff said. "If you're here."

"Nope," Nick replied. "I'm really here."

"You're really here," Jeff repeated.

"Clause 14," Nick said. Jeff sighed, a smile on his features again finally. It felt like years since he'd smiled, really smiled.

"I Niff you," Jeff said, tears leaking out of his eyes, he was so happy.

"I Niff you too."

* * *

"Mom and Dad are sending me to a boarding school," Jeff said, laying down on the grassy hill.

"Sounds like fun," Nick said, lying down next to Jeff. The stars were just starting to emerge.

"Yeah, I think it will be," Jeff said. "The school has a zero-tolerance harassment policy, so at least I'll be safe."

"Well, that's the most important thing," Nick said. "Hey, maybe my mom and dad would let me go there if it's a boarding school."

"Yeah!" Jeff exclaimed. "Oh, please, please, please." He spotted the first star in the sky. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight!" He squeezed his eyes shut and wished with all his might. Nick looked over at his best friend and sighed. What he wouldn't give to be with him every day.

"It's a long shot," Nick said. "My mom's…"

"Psycho?" Jeff supplied. "Yeah, but she'll let you. It's in the _stars_ now."

"There ain't nothing prettier than a Texas sky, is there?" Nick asked, looking up at it.

"Sure there is," Jeff smiled.

"Like what?" Nick asked.

"Nah, can't say," Jeff laughed. He shot a sideways look at Nick. _Like you_, he wanted to say, but… they'd have plenty of time for that later, when they were going to the same high school and saw each other every day.

It took a _lot_ of convincing, even after Jeff went back home to Ohio, but finally Mrs. Duval relented and called Dalton Academy to enroll her son. Nick had decided to surprise Jeff with the news.

Jeff dropped his bags on one of the beds in the room second to the end of the row on the third floor. It looked like his roommate was already there and unpacked. He wasn't surprised. A lot of students came from far away and had been moved in for days.

"Hello?" Jeff called. "I'm Jeff Sterling and I–" His roommate emerged from the bathroom just then. There was no word for the emotion Jeff felt then. Happy didn't even begin to cut it. He smiled the biggest smile he'd ever smiled and ran forward to hug Nick. "I can't believe you here!"

"You better believe it," Nick grinned. "Four years of this, and you won't be able to get rid of me."

"I Niff you so much," Jeff cried, hugging him even tighter.

"I Niff you more," Nick replied.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review. :( I miss having my inbox filled with emails from you awesome people. And also read my other stuff and review that because then I'll have jillions of emails! (If you like Niff my fic _Sunshine of the Group_ isn't awful. And if you like Seblaine, _My Dark Side_ and _It's a Shittacular Life_ aren't too bad either. And if you like Huntbastian, then I'm not sure why you're here, but I have tons of Huntbastian stuff too, for instance _Dude Looks Like a Lady_ quite possibly may be the best thing I've ever written until I started writing this, and maybe even then. Is it bad that I'm obsessed with my own oneshot?)**

**Samantha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Niff you all. Have some more Niff friendship. How about I promise they get together soon? Yeah? **

* * *

_Chapter Two:_

_"Halfway through freshman year, just as the Warblers were gearing up for Regionals, a new kid came along: Blaine Warbler. Then-junior Wes took the extremely talented, extremely good-looking freshman Blaine under his wing. You can't get into the Warblers unless you're good-looking, it's a pre-requisite. We're still not sure how Sebastian got in."_

"Okay, first things first, what extracurricular are you joining?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, yet, what do you like to do? Sports?" Nick asked. Jeff snorted.

"Right, like they'd let me do sports," he said. "Look at me, I'm all awkward."

"You're beautiful, remember?" Nick said. "Smile." Jeff did, unable to control himself. "Perfect."

"Oh, shush," Jeff said, his smile only growing bigger, even though he tried to contain it.

"No sports then," Nick said. "Music?"

"We both like to sing, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, of course," Nick replied.

"Let's try out for the Warblers," Jeff said. "Show choir. It looks like fun."

"It does look like fun," Nick said, flipping through the pamphlet for the Warblers. Wes was smiling in the center of the front of the leaflet holding his precious gavel. On the inside was a group shot of all the previous year's Warblers. "I was in choir back home. Kind of got hassled about it."

"No hassle here!" Jeff said. "Says the Warblers are one of the most elite clubs on campus. They're like rock stars. We'll never get in."

"Hey, we haven't even tried yet!" Nick said. "Look, below that. Almost the whole team graduated last year, they have eleven open positions."

"Does sound like our shot," Jeff admitted. "What should we sing? Solos or a duet?"

"Hmm…" Nick considered. "I don't know. Solos, probably. They might ask us to sing something specific…"

They didn't. Auditions were simple. You went in alone and sang in front of Wes and two seniors. Jeff sang _Fifteen_ by Taylor Swift, because it was one of his favorite songs. Nick sang _Take Me There_ by Rascal Flatts, because honestly, why not? They met a few other people that day, Thad, David, and Beatz. They, along with a few others, were chosen to become part of Dalton's elite.

It was kind of surreal, really. In February, Dalton Academy got two new students, and the Warblers got two new members, Blaine and Trent. Blaine had it all. He was good-looking and _so_ talented. He became Nick and Jeff's third roommate, so late in the semester he had no other choice but to share. Nick and Jeff didn't mind, Blaine was awesome.

"Point of order," Wes said, banging his gavel loudly. "We have worked hard this season, but with Blaine we will definitely have what we need for Regionals."

"I agree," said the councilmember to his left, one of the only remaining seniors. "Blaine is the best, and we need the best."

"Blaine it is," Wes said, banging his gavel again. "Meeting adjourned." Blaine was still frozen, sitting on the arm of one of the couches.

"Blaine?" Nick asked, waving his hand in front of Blaine's face.

"Blaaiine?" Jeff sang, shaking him a little. Everyone else was gone by this point, it was just the three of them. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, suddenly coming out of his trance. "Did I really just get the solos for Regionals?"

"You bet your ass you did," Jeff replied, holding up his fist to bump. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Blaine said. He hopped off the couch and walked with the other two back to their dorms. "Wow, I just can't believe it. Competition solos, me."

"You say that like you would never have dreamed it was possible," Nick laughed.

"Well, I didn't," Blaine said.

"You fruit loop, you're amazing!" Jeff praised. Blaine laughed softly. Nick and Jeff traded compliments for Blaine as they neared their room. When they were finally back inside, Blaine sat on Nick's desk and faced the other two.

"Do you know why I transferred here? Trent and I, both?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Nick shrugged.

"Oh," Blaine said.

"Trent said something about getting beat up at a dance," Jeff said.

"Yeah," Blaine said, off-handedly.

"That's okay," Jeff said. "I was bullied too."

"You were?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said, laughing in spite of it. "People are jerks."

"Is- Is everyone who goes to school here gay?" Blaine asked quietly.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Um, no," Jeff said. "I don't think so, at least. I mean, I am, but…" He trailed off, realizing he'd never told Nick that before.

"You…are?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded, biting his lip. "Oh. Fantastic. Congratulations."

"Thank you?" Jeff replied, confused. "Anyway, Blaine. Nick's not, but he's chill. We've been best friends for a thousand years."

"And we'll _be_ best friends for a thousand more," Nick grinned. Blaine laughed.

"You guys are cool," he said. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

"Enjoy," Jeff said. Blaine disappeared into the bathroom.

"How come you never told me?" Nick asked.

"Wasn't important," Jeff said. "What's it to you?"

"If that's the reason you were being bullied–"

"Forget it," Jeff replied. "We're here now."

"How did you know?" Nick asked out of nowhere after a quick pause.

"What do you mean, how did I know? I just did," Jeff shrugged. "It's not rocket science. I've always liked guys. Ever since I was a kid."

"Nothing, I just… I never thought about it," Nick said.

"You're fifteen, put a lid on it," Jeff said. "You're probably straight."

"Yeah, I guess," Nick shrugged. "Doesn't matter anyway, does it?"

"Not as far as I can see," Jeff replied. "I'm gonna go to bed if we're done with the weird conversation. Super tired from dance rehearsal."

"Yeah, sure," Nick said, realizing he was sitting on Jeff's bed and vacating it. "Are we on for our usual Thursday breakfast shenanigans?"

"Of course," Jeff said. "It's not Thursday without breakfast shenanigans."

"Just like it wouldn't be Monday without sweater vests," Nick agreed.

"I Niff you," Jeff sighed.

"I Niff you too."

* * *

The Warblers, unfortunately, lost at Regionals and nothing particularly noteworthy at all happened until the fall of the next year. One dreary Tuesday, Blaine came spinning happily into Nick and Jeff's room.

"You don't live here anymore, remember?" Jeff reminded him.

"Where were you two today?" Blaine asked, sitting down on Nick's desk. "There was the _cutest_ boy at the performance this afternoon."

"We missed another performance?" Nick asked. "Dammit, Jeff, I told you we didn't need to go to Abercrombie!"

"_Teenage Dream_," Blaine said wistfully. "He was my teenage dream."

"Who?"

"Kurt. New kid," Blaine said. "He's so _pretty_."

"I totally thought I was the prettiest person on campus," Jeff said.

"Well, look whose self-esteem is flourishing today," Nick commented.

"Shut up," Jeff said, shoving Nick playfully. "You know it's true."

"Oh, it totally is," Nick replied, "I'm just saying."

"Jerk," Jeff said, sticking out his tongue.

"I Niff you," Nick said sweetly.

"I Niff you too," Jeff replied.

"I didn't think we were getting any transfers this week," Nick said to Blaine.

"But…" Blaine said. "Oh."

"I'm sure he's still pretty whoever he is," Jeff assured him.

"Oh," Blaine said again. He hopped off the desk and left the room without a goodbye.

"Is he dreaming cute guys now?" Jeff asked Nick. "Because if he is, I want some of whatever he's taking."

"There aren't enough cute guys in real life, you need to dream them?" Nick asked.

"Call em like I see em," Jeff shrugged.

"I take real offense to that," Nick said.

"No you don't, you big nerd," Jeff said. "Come on, we'll be late for practice."

* * *

"What are we waiting for? Kurt, Blaine, hook them up!" Thad said. "I have a lot of money rested on them getting together."

"It's complicated," Nick said. "Blaine's still reeling over the whole Jeremiah thing, and I'm not sure tonight is the best time. It's Valentine's Day."

"Yeah, and he'll be the only one with a date if we set them up," Jeff said. "Then what if they don't work out and Valentine's is a source of awkward in their lives for the next two hundred years?"

"I'll see what we can do at Breadstix tonight," Nick sighed. "But it probably won't be tonight. Before Regionals, definitely, but not tonight."

"Breadstix tonight," Jeff echoed as Thad left. "Sounds exciting."

"Sure does!" Nick exclaimed. "David says his girlfriend has a friend that would be perfect for me."

"Have you ever been on a date before?" Jeff asked skeptically.

"Nope, not a one," Nick replied.

"Alright, good luck," Jeff said. "Really, I'm sure if David thinks she'll be perfect for you, she will be. You're amazing."

"Well, this is true," Nick said. "I am amazing, but not anywhere near amazing as you."

"Ha," Jeff said. "I'm nowhere near amazing. I am the opposite of amazing."

"Oh shush," Nick said.

"I Niff you," Jeff said, laughing.

"I Niff you too," Nick replied.

Nick ended up on a date with Ashleigh, David's girlfriend's friend. She was lovely, sure, but Nick wasn't feeling it. It ate him apart for weeks, but finally he knocked anxiously on Blaine's door.

"Hey Nick, what's up?" Blaine asked.

"I need to talk to you, alone, preferably now, while Jeff's still out," Nick said. "We kind of like to eavesdrop through the wall…"

"What can I do for you?" Blaine asked, holding the door open so Nick could enter.

"How do you know if you're… gay?" Nick asked.

"Uh… that's kind of complicated," Blaine said. "Why do you ask? Maybe I can help better this way."

"It's just… I went out with Ashleigh and it was… weird."

"Of course it was weird, it was your first date."

"No, but it was weirder than a first date really should be," Nick said. "I watch TV, I know about first dates. This was… different."

"So you bombed one date and you think you might be gay?" Blaine asked. "Nick, that's probably not what it is. She's just not the right girl for you. There are literally billions more."

"No, I think it's more than that," Nick said. "I guess I wasn't realizing it until lately, but I think I have feelings for Jeff."

"You don't say?"

"You don't have to act so surprised," Nick mumbled.

"I'm not surprised in the slightest," Blaine said.

"But I could be wrong," Nick said.

"Even if you're not, that still doesn't make you gay," Blaine said. "You fall in love with a person not a gender. What kind of parts that person has doesn't determine anything besides where you put it. You can have feelings for Jeff, or anyone you want. Doesn't change anything. You just need to accept yourself for whoever you are. Yeah?"

"I guess so…" Nick said, biting the edge of his lip in thought.

"Besides… you're never _ever_ alone," Blaine said, smiling.

"Thanks," Nick said. "What about you?"

"What about me, what?" Blaine asked.

"How do _you_ know?"

"I got drunk and spent an entire night sucking face with Kurt's friend Rachel," Blaine said. "That, sir, is what we call rock bottom. I got all confused, thought I might be bi, and then one afternoon, she kissed me sober, and I just _really_ knew."

"Oh," Nick said. "I've never kissed anyone."

"No one?" Blaine asked. Nick shook his head. "Neither have I. Well, Rachel, but not a boy, and that's all that really counts, I guess." He looked up at Nick, standing just inches from Blaine as he sat on his desk. It happened at the same moment – their lips connected slowly and just as quickly parted. "And now we have."

"And now we have," Nick echoed.

* * *

**A/N: Leave a review, please? I get more response when I ask discussion questions.  
Discussion Question:  
If Kurt couldn't be with Blaine (cuz Blaine is with Sebastian), who would you like Kurt to be with? I'm vaguely torn between Adam and Karofsky, myself, but I'd love to hear your opinions.**

**Samantha.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I loove you. Have some Niff. And also, I don't own Glee, because if I did, the show would be about the Warblers. No question.**

* * *

_Chapter Three:_

_"Anyhow, it wasn't until the Sexy lesson that Nick finally caught on. Under the cover of tons and tons of bubbles, Nick finally kissed Jeff. Jeff was surprised, but very, very happy. They went back to their room to continue kissing and they've been dating ever since."_

"We've got to hold another emergency meeting," Blaine said, setting down his coffee.

"Why?" Kurt laughed.

"Weren't you listening? The judges at Regionals have their eye out for something new, which means the Warblers gotta do something sexified," Blaine said. He grinned.

* * *

"Turn to the left," Nick instructed. Jeff did so. "Now your other left." Jeff turned the other direction slowly. "I don't get it, what am I looking at?"

"Never mind," Jeff sighed. He jumped onto his bed and stuffed his head into his pillow, groaning exasperatedly.

"I love your hair!" Nick protested. "I've always loved your hair."

"You're jealous of my hair, there's a difference," Jeff said, "and yours is getting pretty good too."

"Because I haven't seen my mom in a while," Nick replied.

"Anyone who would cut off a man's hair is definitely psycho," Jeff said. "It's the source of my power."

"Calm down, Sampson," Nick laughed.

"No, I'm serious," Jeff said. "I'll show you, come on." He jumped out of bed, seized Nick's arm, and dragged him out to the quad. "Watch that guy over there. The blond." Nick stared very intently at the indicated junior. Jeff shook his hair lazily, then pushed it out of his face. The guy immediately sprung up from his bench and walked over to them. Nick absolutely stared, because there was Jeff and some guy hitting it off _right in front of him_.

It had never occurred to Nick that Jeff didn't like him in that way. He'd always just assumed he did. But now, seeing this other guy make the moves on _his man_ – well, not his man, but his best friend at any rate, and the guy he _wanted_ to be his man – it made him angry. He suppressed the urge to body-check the new guy (especially since he was taller even than Jeff), settling for standing there awkwardly while he listened to the two of them make plans. Finally the guy was moving away and Jeff turned back to Nick.

"See what I mean?" Jeff grinned.

"How did you learn to do that?" Nick asked.

"Middle school wasn't all bad," Jeff laughed.

"You-you had a boyfriend in middle school?" Nick asked.

"If you could call him that, I guess," Jeff shrugged. "It was fun. Why? Jealous the socially awkward kid with no self-esteem could get a date?"

"No, of course not," Nick said quickly.

"I think you are," Jeff teased. "We'll get you another date. Just because you bombed the last one, there's no reason to give it up."

_How_ did Jeff still think Nick was straight after all the time the two had spent together? Wasn't it obvious Nick was pining for Jeff? Oh. Maybe it wasn't? Nick should make a move on Jeff, then, just to make it obvious. But what if Jeff didn't like him like that? What if Jeff only liked him as a friend?

"Besides, there are, like, 3 billion girls on the planet, you'll find a good one," Jeff continued. "We wouldn't want you to get a _bad_ one. I'll teach you the hair thing, mmkay?"

"Uh… yeah, definitely," Nick said, completely oblivious to whatever Jeff had just said. He'd been lost in his thoughts.

"Are you listening in there, Nicky?" Jeff laughed.

"Of course I am," Nick said, shaking his head vigorously. "Yes, _yes_. I'm here."

"Good," Jeff said, still laughing a bit. "Come on, we need to figure out what I'm going to wear on my date tonight."

"You have a date _tonight_?" Nick asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jeff shrugged. "Well, I mean, it's Thursday, but other than that?"

"I… I don't know," Nick said. "That's… fantastic. Let's find you something to wear."

It was the worst thing Nick had ever experienced, helping Jeff get ready for his date. He looked _fabulous_, of course, but that wasn't the point, really.

"Wish me luck?" Jeff asked, almost flirtatiously.

"All the luck in the world," Nick replied, trying to smile. "I Niff you."

"I Niff you too," Jeff grinned, before leaving their dorm room. Nick managed to hold out a full minute before he broke down.

Jeff didn't love him.

Jeff had had other boys, maybe tons, although that seemed unlikely.

Now that Nick thought about it, he vaguely recalled Jeff going out with someone on odd nights for some months the year before, and he hadn't thought anything of it. No wonder Jeff didn't really think of him like that. God, Nick was more oblivious than _Blaine_!

Nick vowed that if he and Jeff made it through this snafu, he'd make sure Blaine and Kurt got together.

Jeff came back from his date around midnight, grinning wide, and missing the tie he'd been wearing, fortunately not his uniform one, just a plain black one.

"Hey, you're still awake," Jeff giggled as he walked in. Nick looked up from his computer, trying to look like he hadn't stayed up this late on purpose waiting for Jeff to get back.

"Lost track of time," Nick said, shrugging. "How was your date?"

"Oh, you know," Jeff grinned. Nick made the executive decision to hate the idiot Jeff was dating. "I don't kiss and tell."

"Obviously," Nick replied, before he could really stop himself. He stood up from his desk and threw himself at his bed.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, a little hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me you'd had boyfriends?" Nick asked.

"I don't even…" Jeff said. "Why do you care?"

"I'm just wondering what else you've kept from me," Nick sighed. "We're supposed to be best friends."

"We are. We are best friends," Jeff said, sitting down on the edge of Nick's bed. "I'll tell you anything. Whatever you want to know."

"Do you like him? The guy you went out with tonight?" Nick asked.

"Of course, he's _gorgeous_ and so funny!" Jeff exclaimed.

"How many others have there been?" Nick asked, quietly.

"A few. Three. Uh… four," Jeff said, uncertainly. "Hold on." He counted silently on his fingers for a moment. "Four." Nick sighed inwardly. "No, wait, there was Jason in seventh grade, then in eighth there was AJ and Kevin, then last year Brian… you knew about Brian, right? You used to come out with us all the time. And now Chris, and _oh my God_, Chris. Five. What about you, Nick?"

"Um, nope, I never dated anyone," Nick said. "I went on a date, I guess. If you want to count _that_ disaster."

"Oh my God, I'm brilliant," Jeff said, suddenly. "Come out with me and Chris tomorrow night, his best friend would _love_ you. She's amazing, really." Nick looked unconvinced.

"I don't know, J…" Nick began.

"Nicky, it's me. Would I set you up with someone who wasn't _perfect_ for you? I Niff you!" Nick had to admit he had a point.

"I Niff you too."

Jeff smiled and twirled his way into the bathroom. He'd long given up that Nick could possibly be interested in him, long, long, _long_ ago, like forever and a billion years ago, and he didn't even really _want_ Nick to, now that he thought about it. Losing his best friend like that… well, that wouldn't be pretty. He'd admit he'd had a brief infatuation with his best friend when he was eleven or twelve, but it was passing fancy, and by the time they'd seen each other again, it had passed him by.

Chris though.

It wasn't something he thought he'd ever be able to do – just meet a guy and have him be absolutely perfect, not mention have the other like him back. His first kiss with Jason in the seventh grade – it could barely count as anything, but people had found out about the two of them, forced them apart. It was different with AJ, they'd been _very_ quiet about it. Stolen kisses behind closed doors, still, they'd been forced apart.

Kevin had been _after_ Jeff's bout with depression. After Nick had invoked Clause 14 (stealing his dad's emergency credit card to buy a plane ticket, and getting himself grounded for all eternity, but fortunately not from Jeff, after they'd both proved to their parents how much they needed each other), after it was all over, and the bullies were at bay. Kevin had been Jeff's first real _boyfriend_. They went to the movies and held hands, hugged, kissed, snogged, experimented, even. They'd broken up when Jeff had left to go to Texas in July the summer after eighth grade, and they'd never seen each other again.

Brian was amazing. He was gorgeous, a junior when Jeff was a freshman. Brian had asked him out in January, and Jeff had agreed hesitantly. After Blaine had come in February though, Jeff got a huge surge of confidence, and he and Brian had moved to full boyfriend status. They'd dated until the end of school in June, when Jeff had anxiously broken it off – he wasn't sure what his parents would say. Brian was a senior this year, he and Jeff were civil to each other if they saw each other, not bitter, more on the level of 'that was fun, but it's in the past' (besides the one or two times they'd gotten together in the fall for the heck of it. Those didn't count).

Now Chris.

_Chris_.

Chris was amazing, 6'1 and blond and _fit_ and so funny. He was a junior, captain of the Lacrosse team, and genuinely interested in Jeff.

It was very surreal for Jeff that anyone could be interested in him, because of his self-esteem problems, but he hadn't really had that problem in a long time. Nick told him every day how amazing he was, the perfect best friend. Yeah, Nick was pretty cool. Jeff had always really liked him, felt a certain bond to him, but let's face it, an hour ago in Chris's single dorm on the fourth floor of the other dorm building across campus, he hadn't been thinking about Nick, not in the slightest.

Friday evening came far too soon for Nick's taste. Yes, Emily was perfect and amazing. She was a junior at Crawford Country Day, and pretty, and whatever, but Nick wasn't feeling it. He definitely knew he had feelings for Jeff now, and he assumed from the way he was openly leering at Jeff all through dinner that Emily knew as well. She was cool about it at the end of the night when Jeff and Brian disappeared to God-knows-where. She kissed him on the cheek, laughing, and wished him all the luck in the world.

He would need it.

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers, please, this afternoon, please! We are going to be performing _Animal _by Neon Trees for our sisters at Crawford Country Day. Kurt and I have learned that the judges at Regionals are going to be scoring a little _extra_ for … sexy," Blaine announced. Wes didn't seem to care that Blaine wasn't even close to being on the council, and nor did anyone else. He pretty much had free reign.

"All Warblers opposed?" Wes asked. No one bothered to raise their hands.

* * *

"How'd it go with Emily?" Jeff asked Nick as they stood in line, waiting to perform. Nick shook his head. "That sucks. It's not going so well with Chris either. I mean, physically, _oh my God_, but I don't know, he's gorgeous and everything but there's nothing emotional there."

"So you broke up?" Nick asked.

"I guess you could say that," Jeff said. "We weren't really boyfriends or anything, just went on a couple dates. Two dates and then yesterday."

"Is that what people do?" Nick asked. Jeff shrugged.

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"Depends on the people," Jeff said. "How do you not know this stuff? I thought I was the socially awkward one." He reached up to push his hair out of his face and at least six of the girls from Crawford Country Day getting lectured by Blaine swooned. Nick fixed his jacket, trying to ignore how sexy Jeff's hair really was.

It was hard to miss, Jeff's sexiness. It was hard to believe someone _that_ hot had self-esteem issues, but Nick supposed it could happen to anybody.

Then they started singing and for the love of God, Kurt, what on earth are you doing? Even Nick could fake sexy better than that and he'd never even thought about it that much. Then Nick started noticing everyone.

Thad. David. Wes. Even _Trent_, they were all damn hot! And Blaine, obviously… It was like madness. Suddenly, even though he knew he was dancing and singing and there were people all around, all he could see was Jeff and his dance moves. His hair was a little messed up and his blazer was undone, but then Nick had taken his off entirely.

Kurt and Blaine released the bubbles, and even though there were people all around and bubbles everywhere and they were still _singing_, Nick found Jeff in the madness and kissed him. Kissed him good.

After all the bubbles were gone, and Nick and Jeff were back in their room, Jeff finally looked over at Nick.

"Was it… did you…" Jeff seemed unable to get the words together. It had been bubbly, Jeff hadn't known it was Nick who kissed him. Was Jeff mad? Nick might be able to play it off like he hadn't…

"It was me," Nick admitted, looking at the ground.

"You…" Jeff began again, gesticulating with his hands as if they could say something his mouth couldn't.

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Wanted to," Nick said. "Seemed outrageous at the time that we never have."

"I… I d-don't…" Jeff stuttered.

"Figured you didn't," Nick finished the unsaid thought. "That's cool. Thought it might be something we tried." He finally forced himself to look up at Jeff, who looked on the point of tears.

"I-I-I," Jeff tried to speak. Nick was unsure if he should get up and try to help or not, so he stayed put. "I Niff you, so freaking much, Nicky."

"I Niff you too," Nick replied automatically. "And I'm sorry, I just thought it would be okay."

"No," Jeff said. "It is okay. It is definitely okay." The parts of Jeff's brain that he'd forcibly shut down years and years ago that pined endlessly for Nick were restarting themselves, booting up, getting ready, gearing themselves for what was about to happen. "Way more than okay." His language centers didn't seem to be able to cope with the changes and his voice was coming out all high and incoherent.

"You okay?" Nick asked, concerned, finally standing up from his bed and moving towards Jeff, afraid he'd triggered something awful in his best friend, and that was the last thing he wanted. As soon as he got within reach, however, Jeff grabbed Nick by the tie and smashed their lips back together, lips saying wordlessly what the brain wanted to communicate.

It was heaven.

* * *

**A/N: So, uh, just as a favor to me, if you're actually reading and keeping up with this story, leave me a review? I really like to interact with my readers. We can talk, or not, if you don't want to. I just get lonely sometimes, with nothing to do but manipulate fictional characters who've never had an on-screen conversation. Did you like it? Did you not like? You're gonna hate me right off here, I mean what do you do in a story billions of chapters long when they get together in chapter three? Draaamaaa. Enjoy.**

**I love you all anyway.  
Samantha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really love this story. Have some more. I don't own Glee, because, let's face it, if I did, it would make a lot more sense.**

* * *

_Chapter Four:_

_"To thank Blaine for all his help, Nick and Jeff decided to hook him up with Kurt. Nick and Jeff regretfully killed Pavarotti. Technically, they poisoned her water. Technically, they are horrible, awful people. Technically, it was totally worth it."_

"Okay, our next order of business is Kurt and Blaine," Nick announced, looking down his notebook.

"Ugh, what about them?" Thad asked. "I'm so sick of this will they, won't they crap. It's worse than the TV."

"They will," Nick concluded, snapping his notebook shut. "Because Jeff and I have a plan."

"This better be a good plan," Wes scolded them. "I don't approve of shenanigans under my roof."

"Who invited this party pooper?" Nick asked rhetorically. "It's brilliant. Blaine hates studying and loves Maroon 5, right, so when we are all studying in the common room this afternoon, he's going to have to interrupt us… and that's only the beginning." Nick grinned and Jeff did too.

"Okay, it's all set," Nick said to Jeff. "Are you ready?"

"Okay hold on, we can't just kill Pav," Jeff said. "He's part of an unbroken line of canaries that have been at Dalton since 1891!"

"Okay, Wes," Nick replied, rolling his eyes. "What do you propose?"

"Um…" Jeff thought. "Okay! We go to a pet store and get a _different_ canary, which we then kill, and we keep Pavarotti."

"Where?" Nick asked.

"Uh… my house!" Jeff said. "Sarah will take good care of him." Nick contemplated this plan.

"Alright, _fine_," Nick said.

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers, I am merely suggesting that instead of wearing blue ties with jackets with red piping, we jackets with red ties and blue piping for the competition."

"This is a kangaroo court!" Trent burst in.

Warbler meetings often descended into pure chaos. It made Nick second guess his decision to try to acquisition a position on it for the next school year, when Wes would be graduating, and Thad had already said he would be stepping down. Leadership wasn't his thing.

Warbler meetings that didn't involve actual practicing were a big waste of time, when Nick could be spending that time kissing Jeff. That's all they did (for now), just kissing, but it was beyond anything either of them had ever dreamed of. When their skin touched it was like fire and ice at the same time, just perfect.

Kurt walked in, dressed all in black, and Nick immediately knew what had happened.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"It's Pavarotti. Pavarotti's dead."

Nick wished he was sitting next to Jeff so he could poke him in the ribs and say something akin to 'I told you so'. Instead he settled for looking mildly alarmed.

There it was, halfway through the song – Blaine's face was unmistakable. Finally, the obliviousness was gone, and Blaine realized Kurt was it. It was a glorious, glorious thing.

"So, now what?" Jeff asked Nick.

"Go next door and talk to Blaine," Nick instructed.

"Why me?" Jeff asked.

"Because if I go, he'll know it's a set up," Nick sighed. Jeff left their room and knocked on Blaine's door.

"It's open," Blaine called. Jeff pushed his way into the room slowly. Blaine was sitting on his bed, textbook on his lap, notebooks all around him.

"Hey," Jeff said.

"Hey," Blaine replied. Jeff didn't say anything, just sat on Blaine's desk chair, waiting for him to say something else. "How could I have been so dumb, Jeff?"

"What?" Jeff asked.

"_Kurt_," Blaine said. "He was there the whole time, right in front of my nose."

"Yeah, you wanna talk about dumb," Jeff sighed. "I've known Nick for, like, a thousand years, and I never realized he was into me."

"That's different," Blaine said. "Like, for real, I really am clueless. He told me. You know he actual _told_ me on Valentine's Day and it's taken me this long to figure it out. What do I say now? What do you say _two months_ after someone tells you he likes you?"

"Sing it," Jeff suggested.

"What?"

"You should sing it," Jeff said, deciding to roll with this train of thought now. "Instead of doing another Pink song, do a duet with Kurt. At Regionals next week."

"I-I don't know, Jeff," Blaine said, off-handedly. "Wes would never go for it…"

"Wes loves you like his own son," Jeff said. "Everyone knows he's handing the Warblers over to you next year. Just, come on, do it, for all of us."

* * *

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is actually better than the original," Thad said.

"But it's not in his natural key, so…" David argued.

"How dare you?" Trent barged in.

"Enough," Blaine called. "I'm tired of this."

"I agree," Thad said. "I think we should just let you pick the song that you want to sing."

"No, I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me," Blaine said.

Well, this was certainly a different outcome than Jeff had expected was coming. He looked over at Nick, trying to speak to him telepathically, although it didn't seem to be working because _everyone knows that every Monday is sweater vest Monday, but Nick wasn't even wearing his today, just a regular old stupid sweater. _ The whole point of sweater _vest_ Monday is that you wear a sweater _vest_!

"All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" Blaine finally asked.

Jeff's hand was the first shot into the air, big smile on his face. The other Warblers were starting to get it too.

* * *

"It's not just the sweater vest thing," Jeff groaned, throwing his head into his pillow. "Blaine expects me to come up with a duet for them to sing on Saturday, and I'm having choreographer's block!"

"What the… just pick any lousy duet," Nick replied. "I told you my sweater vest is at the dry cleaners! It's not my fault they're slow."

"But it's Monday, and we always wear sweater vests on Monday. I'm wearing mine, you're _not_ wearing yours!" Jeff yelled.

"I'm going to go talk to Trent and Thad. When I get back, I expect this mood of yours to be over," Nick said, icily, standing up and leaving the room. Jeff punched his mattress again as the door shut behind Nick.

It was their first real fight, and it wasn't even a real fight. It was just a damn sweater vest, not anything important. Jeff didn't even know why he was getting so mad about it, it wasn't a big deal, and it wasn't the first time either one of them had missed a sweater vest Monday. It's just… he needed to talk to Blaine. Reluctantly, Jeff got up off his bed and went next door to talk to Blaine, who was uselessly ruffling through pages and pages of Warblers music to find a duet for him and Kurt.

"Nick and I are having a fight," Jeff announced without pretense.

"It's natural for best friends to fight," Blaine replied without looking up.

"Not as natural for boyfriends to get into a fight over a sweater vest," Jeff said. Blaine looked up.

"Boyfriends?"

"Blaine, I swear to God, you're like the slowest person on the planet," Jeff sighed. "Nick and I have been dating for weeks." Blaine stared.

"I can't do this," Blaine said. "I can't just walk up to a guy and tell him how I feel."

"Yeah, yes, you can," Jeff said. "Because I've done it and if anyone shouldn't be able to do it, then it's me. You are Blaine freaking Anderson and you are amazing."

"Why are you fighting about a sweater vest?" Blaine asked.

"It's sweater vest Monday!" Jeff exclaimed. "On Monday, we wear sweater vests, it's a tradition dating back to the beginning of our time at Dalton! Everyone knows about it!"

"This is the first time I'm hearing about it, really," Blaine said. "What song are Kurt and I going to sing? This was so much easier when the council picked out songs for me. I can't handle this, Jeff. You got me into this, now fix it!"

"I… Candles," Jeff blurted.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Candles, by Hey Monday," Jeff said. "It's, um… really emotional, kind of … perfect."

"Candles," Blaine said. "Candles. Candles. Okay, candles. Alright then. Kurt and I are going to sing Candles."

"Alright," Jeff said. "Now fix me and Nick."

"What's wrong with you and Nick?" Blaine asked.

"We're fighting about sweater vests," Jeff said.

"Grow up, would you both?" Blaine asked. "There are actual grown-ups trying to start actual real-life relationships here." Jeff stared at him.

"Wow, that's a really good point," Jeff said. "I haven't even told Nick I Niff him today." Jeff turned around and left Blaine's room. Nick wasn't back in their room yet, Jeff didn't expect him to be. He marched down the hall and knocked on Trent and Thad's door. Nick opened it.

"What now?" he asked.

"I Niff you," Jeff said. Nick sighed, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"Look, J, I know you just want me to forgive you so it can all be back to normal, but I don't feel like it today," Nick said, walking down the hall with Jeff.

"No, it's not about the sweater vests. I don't care about them," Jeff said. "I Niff you."

"What does that even mean?" Nick burst out angrily. "I Niff you? It's not even a word, J."

"It's our thing," Jeff said, a little hurt now. "Niff, Nick plus Jeff."

"I know that, but what does it mean when I say I Niff you? I Nick plus Jeff you?"

"It means I love you," Jeff said quietly. "But more than that. It's like… I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life loving you, but so much that it hurts a little. Niff is the highest, truest, purest form of love in the universe, so great that it can only be bestowed upon the best and most perfect of all people. Simply telling you I love you would put it to shame for how deep and strong my feelings really are. I Niff you, Nicky, I Niff you so much."

"I Niff you too," Nick replied, tears in his eyes, reaching forward to hug Jeff tightly to him. They were so lost in their own Niff that they didn't notice Blaine watching them from down the hall. It looked so simple – saying it like that. It sure took a lot of that courage Blaine was always on about. But Nick and Jeff had known each other for a thousand years. Blaine had known Kurt mere months. It was different, it was painfully different. Blaine snuck back into his single room before Nick and Jeff caught him spying.

* * *

"He did it," Nick announced, walking into their room. "Blaine kissed Kurt and we are going to lose on Saturday."

"But it'll be totally worth it," Jeff shrugged. "We kinda owe Blaine anyway."

"Why? For what?" Nick asked.

"For always getting the solos," Jeff said. Then, because Nick wasn't getting it, he continued. "How many times have you auditioned against him?"

"Three," Nick replied.

"And me?"

"Six, you know that," Nick said, still lost.

"How many guys did I date before you?" Jeff asked.

"Five," Nick said.

"Which makes you…?"

"The sixth," Nick replied, a smile growing now. "And I dated, sorta, two girls before you, so you're the third."

"And our anniversary is?"

"March 6th," Nick said. "Oh my Gosh. I Niff you, I Niff you, I Niff you, I Niff you, I Niff you!"

"I Niff you too, Nicky," Jeff replied, smiling, as Nick attack hugged him.

* * *

**A/N: Sweater Vest Monday is totally a thing where I work. Every Monday we all wear sweater vests. It's a thing. It's gonna catch on, and everyone in the world will wear sweater vests on mondays.**

**Discussion Questions for this chapter:  
What is the stupidest thing you've ever gotten into a fight over?  
Why do I love both Klaine and Seblaine and seem to be completely incapable of choosing just one?**

**Love you,  
Samantha.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So, I don't own Glee, because... if I did, it would be better. Ignore bad gay sex almost-jokes in the middle of the chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Five:_

_"Long story very short, Blaine and Kurt got together, but the Warblers lost Regionals. That's okay though, Klaine is better than a lousy trophy. Life went on, as it tends to do. Kurt transferred back to McKinley. The New Directions lost at Nationals, if it makes anyone feel any better. I think they came in 12th. God, that sucks. I hope we don't come in 12th."_

"I'm so bored," Blaine complained.

"You'll get over it," Nick replied.

"But Kurt's back at McKinley and we lost at Regionals, and I am _bored_," Blaine said.

"Tough shit," Jeff commented. "Could be worse."

"How could it be worse?"

"You could be trying to spend time with your boyfriend but you can't because someone who shall remain nameless won't shut up and go away," Nick said.

"I was gonna say it could be raining," Jeff shrugged. Blaine sighed.

"Fine. Bye." He moped out the door and back to his room.

* * *

"Nicky, don't make a big deal about this. If you're not ready, you're not ready. Everyone matures at different speeds. I'm not going to pressure you into anything. We're 16, we've got all the time in the world," Jeff said.

"Well, I'm 16," Nick said. "You're still 15."

"For _one_ more day," Jeff said. "Close enough. I don't want to put any pressure on you, Nicky."

"You're not, stop it," Nick said. "I just want everything to be perfect. For you."

"For me?" Jeff asked. "I've done it, it's not a big deal to me anymore."

"But it's your birthday," Nick whined. "Everything should be perfect."

"Fine, everything should be perfect," Jeff agreed. "Are you going to jump or not?" Nick looked down at the water below them.

"No, I'm scared, you go first," Nick said. Jeff laughed.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Nick said, nervously.

"Alright," Jeff said. "Back up." He bounced a few times on the spring board then jumped wildly off the edge, managing a perfect somersault before diving into the water below. Nick was supremely impressed. "Come on, Nicky, it's fun!" Nick walked slowly to the edge, trying not to look down. Taking a deep breath, he counted to three, squeezed his eyes shut, and flung himself off the high dive, connecting with a hard smack with the water below. "Oh, nice belly flop," Jeff laughed, swimming over to his boyfriend.

"Ow," Nick said.

"You're not supposed to land like that," Jeff said, still laughing a little, pulling Nick to the edge of the pool.

"Ow," Nick repeated.

"You're such a little kid," Jeff said. "Come on, Blaine's performing soon."

The Warblers were throwing a birthday party for Jeff at a nearby waterpark. Technically speaking, it was a combined birthday party for all the Warblers who had had birthdays in the past year (everyone, surprising). Strictly Warblers-only, plus Kurt because he was still an honorary Warbler even if he'd transferred back to McKinley.

Nick complained about the vigorous bitchslap the pool had given him for the rest of the afternoon, even when they were back in their dorm room that night.

"Oh, stop it, it doesn't hurt that bad," Jeff said.

"Yes it does," Nick whined.

"Do you want me to make it better?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded, pouting. "How?"

"I don't know," Nick admitted. Jeff thought about it for a moment, then leaned down and softly kissed Nick's stomach.

"All better?" Jeff asked, hopefully.

"No." Jeff tried kissing different spots, all over Nick's upper body, finally landing with a deep one to Nick's lips. As Jeff sat, straddling his boyfriend, glued to him by the lips, there was a knock on the door.

"Mmph!" Jeff called to whoever was there. Whoever was there decided that was code for 'come in', and in his defense, they should have locked the door.

"Guys," Blaine scolded.

"Excuse you for not having a sex life, Mr. Boring," Jeff replied, finally letting go of Nick's lips for long enough to make the words. "Just holding hands over coffee isn't enough for some of us."

"Trent and I were going to get some dinner and wanted to know if you wanted to come, but I can see you're busy," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Do we want dinner?" Nick asked, breathlessly.

"Do you?" Jeff replied. Nick kissed him again in response. "I'd say we're… mmph… good, Blaine, thanks."

"Alright, suit yourselves," Blaine said, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Jeff groaned involuntarily, his eyes rolling back into his head. Being with Nick was the best thing in the universe, and they still hadn't moved passed kissing. Jeff didn't mind – he loved Nick and wanted to wait until Nick was ready, but sometimes he got a little too bothered and had to cool down for a few minutes.

"Nicky," Jeff said, through their kisses. "Nicky, Nicky, Nicky, stop, Nicky, wait a minute." Nick refused to let him go. "Nickyy…"

"What?" Nick finally asked.

"I'm… you know," Jeff said, pulling back from Nick's face an inch.

"So am I," Nick replied, shrugging, and trying to pull Jeff back down to him.

"Nicky, no, let me go for a second," Jeff said, struggling against the stronger one's grasp. "I don't want to…"

"But I do," Nick said, pulling Jeff even closer. "Trust me."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked, suddenly breathless.

"Yeah," Nick breathed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Nick screamed at the top of his lungs, around 9 the next morning. It was Sunday.

"Oh," Jeff groaned. "I was sleeping, Nicky…"

"I don't care! Happy Birthday!" Nick yelled again.

"Yes, yes, happy birthday to you too," Jeff mumbled, rolling over in his bed. "Oh, _ow_…"

"What?" Nick asked, concerned.

"No, nothing," Jeff said. "You'll find out when you're older." He rolled over again, trying to find a position that was comfortable and failing.

"I am older than you," Nick said.

"Okay…" Jeff said, rolling off the bed and onto his feet, sleepily, even though that didn't hurt any less. "Butts weren't designed to have penises in them, does that answer your question?" He made to cross to the bathroom, but Nick blocked his path.

"Did I hurt you? Are you okay?" Nick asked anxiously.

"Of course I'm okay," Jeff said, staring at Nick. "I'm not exactly new to this." They'd talked about it a few times, how Jeff had had sex before. Nick had said he was okay with that – after all it was basically his fault for not realizing he wanted to be with Jeff sooner.

"But I am," Nick said, still valiantly trying to block Jeff from running away into the bathroom.

"And it's nothing you have to worry about, sweetpea," Jeff said, a smile on his face, leaning down to kiss Nick on the forehead briefly, before slipping into the bathroom and shutting the door. Nick stewed, pacing around his desk while he waited for Jeff to come back out and talk to him. Finally, he came back out, looking significantly more awake. "What?" Jeff asked, noticing Nick staring at him.

"I don't know, I just feel like I should feel _different_," Nick said.

"Well, you look like you slept with a hanger in your mouth," Jeff said. Nick stared at Jeff, confused. "Look in the mirror." Nick hopped the step into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He had the widest smile on his face. Seeing it just made him blush and smile a bit more. "So, I'm sure you don't regret it."

"No, of course I don't," Nick said quickly. "It's… something special that you should… experience with someone you love." Jeff felt his insides drop out. "And no one could possibly be more in love than us." Maybe Jeff's insides were still there, because they were definitely squirming around uncomfortably. "What? You look like you're going to puke."

"I just… I don't know," Jeff said. "You're right, someone you're in love with." Nick looked at him, smile finally fading a little. "And I wasn't in love with them."

"Aw, Jeff, don't do this," Nick said, rushing forward to collect his boyfriend in a tight hug. "We're in love."

"We're in Niff," Jeff corrected. "Love is for noobs."

"It doesn't matter, J," Nick said. "We're together now."

"Yeah," Jeff said, distractedly running his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, it's you and me, now." He looked up at Nick, who still had that stupid smile on his face. "You're my favorite person on earth. It should have been you." Jeff pressed his lips to Nick's, and there they stood for what seemed like years, kissing and kissing and kissing.

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday dear Jeffff  
Happy birthday to you!_

The Warblers harmonized perfectly, as a cake was presented to Jeff, sixteen candles burning bright.

"Happy 16th, beautiful," Nick murmured in Jeff's ear.

"Make a wish!" Wes instructed. Jeff closed his eyes tight, wishing harder than he'd ever wished for anything, then blew out all the candles.

"What did you wish for?" came the obligatory question.

"Nope," Jeff said, shaking his head. "Not telling." He looked at Nick and grinned. Nick smiled back.

"I, uh, prepared a little song of my own for you," Nick said, hesitantly. "Wes already said I could, and, uh, this will be my very first solo. If it counts." He looked over at Blaine who immediately gave him an encouraging look.

"Of course it counts, let's hear it for Nick!" Blaine said, clapping softly.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss No Way It's All Good  
It didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Underestimated  
Look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever, ever feel like you're  
Less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel like you're  
Nothing, you are perfect to me_

Jeff couldn't help but cry, it was so beautiful. It was one of his favorite songs, one of the songs he played on his morning mix to remind him life was worth living, not that he needed much reminder with Nick by his side. He cried and cried, smiling through the whole song. He couldn't help it, the Warblers were all giving him reassuring gestures as they doo-wopped behind Nick. It looked like Blaine was having a hard time not singing the lead, but his efforts were valiant, and when Nick finally closed the song, Blaine jumped on him, hugging him hard, so proud. Nick escaped Blaine's hold to fall into Jeff's lap. Jeff didn't let him go for a very long time.

* * *

**A/N: So, um, yeah. I'm not feeling particularly loquacious today, I hit 27k words (11 chapters so far and I'll get to posting them) and I'm drained. So I accidentally promised to continue my hogwarts au warblers and other people want more of my wonderful life au and I'm like I'M ONLY ONE PERSON OKAY? And I have school and a job and I'm trying to get through all the episodes of doctor who but I can barely understand what they're saying because I'm american and they're not and there are no subtitles because I didn't exactly buy the dvds and so yeah.**

**Discussion:  
Do you Who?  
How do you like this story? What direction do you think it should/will take? I'd love your input.  
How do we like Sebastian? Cuz he's my favorite character, definitely.**

**Samantha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Soo. If I ever don't update this for too many days at a time, someone PM me and tell me I'm slacking. Because I check my emails, but I sometimes lose track of the date. Anyway! Hi people. Do you love this story? Are you obsessed? Are you afraid? Are you very very very afraid? You should be. Because I don't own Glee. And also 'Being Alive' is giving me Klaine feels.**

* * *

_Chapter Six:_

_"Nick and Jeff heard a clamoring from the room next to theirs. Blaine was dressed in capri pants, bowtie, and sweater vest, throwing everything he owned into boxes. He was transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt. Nick and Jeff were supportive. Blaine called an emergency council meeting and named Nick as his successor. Then, he was gone."_

"Warbler practice in ten minutes," Blaine announced, sticking his head into Nick and Jeff's room.

"You need to learn how to knock," Nick complained. "We could be naked."

"You need to learn to lock your door," Blaine shrugged. It was the middle of the afternoon, school didn't start for days, but most of the Warblers had come back early. In fact, most of the Warblers had stayed at Dalton all summer, like Nick and Jeff.

"But it's more fun to hear you scream when you walk in and see us naked," Jeff shrugged. "We like naked."

"Naked Niff, that's us," Nick said.

"Warbler practice, nine minutes, forty-seven seconds," Blaine said. Then he left.

"It's not even the first day of school yet," Jeff complained. "I wish Blaine would disappear and you could have all the solos."

"Hey," Nick said. "That's awful, don't wish that."

"Don't you want all the solos?" Jeff purred in Nick's ear, seductively.

"We have Warbler practice in ten minutes," Nick said, loosening his tie a little because it was getting a little _too hot_.

"I like a challenge," Jeff grinned, jumping on Nick.

* * *

"You're late," Blaine said from the center of the council's table when Nick and Jeff walked in.

"You'll get over it," Nick replied, taking his seat to Blaine's left. David had retained his position on Blaine's right. Blaine, obviously, as Wes's heir apparent, had become Captain and head of the council.

"As I was saying before esteemed Councilor Duval and his freakishly tall boyfriend arrived, this is going to be the best season the Warblers have ever had," Blaine said.

He babbled on and on about the numbers he had ideas for and this that and the other thing. He had said practice, not meeting. Everyone was practically falling asleep as they waited for the singing to start. Finally, as he finished his last sentence:

"Hit it Beats!" Blaine shouted. Beats hit it.

_Wake you up in the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed  
You say no it isn't working  
And I say no it isn't perfect  
So I stay instead  
I'm never gonna leave this bed_

"I don't know, I just really like Maroon 5," Blaine admitted when they'd finished. "I'll see you all tomorrow, I'm off to the Lima Bean. Kurt, you know." He skipped happily out of the practice room.

* * *

It was much later that night when Nick and Jeff were alerted to Blaine's return to the school. There was such a loud clamor coming from the next room, they couldn't help but investigate.

"What's going on?" Nick asked, pushing open the door to an awful sight. Boxes everywhere, and Blaine was throwing his things into them.

"I'm transferring to McKinley," Blaine said without looking up.

"No, you can't do that," Jeff said.

"Actually, I can," Blaine said. "Do me a favor and call an emergency council meeting, would you?" Nick and Jeff hesitantly left the room and stood in the hall staring at each other.

"This is all your fault," Nick said to Jeff.

"What?"

"You wished Blaine would disappear, and your wishes always come true," Nick accused.

"That's not true, they don't– they don't _always_ come true," Jeff said.

"You wished my parents would let me come here, and they did," Nick pointed out. "And what did you wish on your birthday?"

"I wished that no matter what happens, we'll always be best friends," Jeff said quietly. "Because I Niff you and I messed up."

"Oh, honey," Nick said, putting his arms around his taller boyfriend. "You know we will be."

"But I can't help but think… what if we're not?" Jeff asked. "What if for some stupid reason we break up and we ruin our friendship?"

"We won't break up," Nick said. "Don't even say that, J, you're hurting me."

"Just, what if?" Jeff half-yelled.

"Don't," Nick begged. "Please don't." He wrapped his arms tighter around Jeff and pulled him in as close as he could get.

"We're 16, Nicky, how do we know what we want?" Jeff asked.

"Because we've essentially been together since we were 7, and I know I will never love anyone else," Nick said. "Just you." Jeff placed his lips on the top of Nick's head, kissing it softly. Nick tilted his head up so that his lips caught Jeff's instead. "I love you, J. You don't have to worry about those other guys, because they don't matter. All that matters is us. Us and our Niff."

"Us and our Niff," Jeff echoed.

"Ugh, get a room," Thad called down the hall, from where he'd just stepped out of his room to see Nick and Jeff pressed up against each other in the hallway.

"Blaine needs an emergency council meeting," Nick said. "Spread the word, would you?"

"Sure thing, boss," Thad said, sticking his head back into his room to let Trent know. "Five minutes."

"Let's get going," Nick said, trying to pull apart from Jeff.

"No," Jeff said, holding onto Nick tight.

"J, we have to go to the meeting," Nick scolded. "Blaine is _leaving_. He has to name a successor."

"He'll name you," Jeff replied.

"Says who?" Nick asked.

"Says me," Jeff said. "I wished it."

"You really have to stop using your power for evil," Nick said.

"Nah, it's more fun this way," Jeff said.

"Blaine? Five minutes!" Nick hollered in the direction of Blaine's room before hauling Jeff to the stairway.

* * *

"Settle down, please," Blaine said, not sitting _behind_ the council's table like a normal person, but _on_ it. "I have some news."

"Clearly."

"Regrettably, I am transferring to McKinley High, effective tomorrow," Blaine said.

"What?" Trent asked, absolute disbelief in his voice.

"While our classes don't start for several days, theirs started several days ago, and I don't want to miss any more days of being with my boyfriend," Blaine said. Loud protests. "Warblers, Warblers, please."

"You can't leave," Thad said.

"If you transfer, we'll be competitors," David pointed out.

"Yes, and may the best show choir win," Blaine said.

"No, you can't leave," Thad said. "That's crazy talk."

"Nick, Jeff, please back me up here," Blaine recruited.

"I don't want you to go either," Nick said.

"If you two went to different schools, wouldn't you do anything in your power to change that, so you could see each other every day?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Jeff said immediately. Nick nodded as well.

"We should be happy for Blaine," Trent said, finally. "He's found someone he wants to be with, and that's more than most of the rest of us can say."

"Thanks, Trent," Blaine said. "Does anyone else want to be happy for me?"

"Yeah," Nick admitted. "I know from experience how it is to _beg_ to transfer schools." Other Warblers reluctantly muttered their assent.

"Thank you," Blaine said. "I guess all there's left to do is name my successor and hold elections for my council seat."

"Have you chosen someone?" Thad asked. Blaine hesitated, then nodded.

"And?" Trent asked. Blaine hesitated again, biting his lip.

"All thirteen of you are extremely talented, and I don't want anyone to think I'm playing favorites," he said. "But, nonetheless, I am ready to announce that the successor to my position as lead soloist and head of the council is… Nick Duval." Nick let out a long breath. He had been expecting it, but he was still nervous. Jeff tackled Nick in a hug, yelling how he'd known it. The other Warblers cheered, almost forgotten for a moment that their star was abandoning them. "Um… here." Blaine handed Nick Wes's old gavel. "I promised Wes nothing bad would happen to it, so take good care of it."

"Thanks," Nick said, accepting the gavel. "I'll…treasure it." Suddenly, he'd set the gavel down on the council's table and was hugging Blaine tight. "You really think I can do this?"

"Of course I do," Blaine said. "I believe in you. And if you do half the job with this team that Wes did, the New Directions and I won't stand a chance." Nick laughed weakly and released his hug.

"Thanks, Blaine," Nick said. "I won't let you down."

"I know you won't," Blaine said. Nick returned to Jeff's embrace. "I guess all that's left is to replace Nick's council seat, since he's taking mine. Do we have any nominations?"

"Jeff," Thad said.

"Really?" Jeff asked, perking up.

"Second," David added.

"All in favor?" Blaine asked. Every hand in the room went up. "Congratulations, Jeff." Jeff was floored. "That's all I have… Nick?"

"I think we should sing one more song before Blaine leaves us," Nick said. "Beats?"

_Summer after high school when we first met  
Made out in your Mustang to Radiohead  
Never thought that one day, I'd be losing you_

_In another life, I would be your girl  
We'd keep all our promises  
The us-against-the-world  
In another life, I would make you stay  
So I don't have to say you were  
The one that got away  
The one that got away_

Nick hugged Blaine one last time before Blaine left.

"We'll miss you, come and visit any time," Nick told him.

"I will, I promise," Blaine said. "Thank you guys."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter and the next one should have been one chapter but I really wanted to use two different quotes. So I stretched them out and it's okay because the chapters start getting a lot longer starting right... now.**

**Discussion:  
Favorite Katy Perry Song?  
Favorite Maroon 5 song?  
Mine are The One That Got Away and Payphone.**

**xoxo  
Samantha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Enter Sebastian! My personal favorite, and this story takes a bit of a turn for the Seblaine, but still very Niffy. I don't own Glee, cuz if I did it would be gayer than it already is. And, um, enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Seven:_

_"Sebastian Smythe, what a douche. He was so douchey. He looked like a douche, he sounded like a douche, he acted like a douche, and then he showed up to Warbler practice. And he was a douche there, too."_

"Is Blaine back?" Jeff asked.

"Uh… I don't think so?" Nick replied.

"Then we've got a new neighbor," Jeff said. He pressed his ear to the wall. "He sounds tall. And cute."

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"I mean, tall, just tall," Jeff retracted quickly. "Definitely not cute at all." He pressed his ear closer, listening to the stranger, then mouthed _Oh, My, God_.

"I can see you," Nick said, frowning.

"You gotta listen," Jeff said, indicating a space of wall. Since they'd pushed their beds together there was a large space of open wall good for listening.

"Is that French?" Nick asked, quietly. Jeff nodded vigorously. "What is he even saying?"

"No idea," Jeff said. "But, _ohh_."

"Okay, we're going to have sex, then we're going next door to meet this guy," Nick said.

In his room, Sebastian was on the phone with his mother while he unpacked. She being 100 percent Parisian, they were arguing in French. The conversation was going something along the lines of Sebastian defending his decision to return to the States, and his mother asking him if he was sure he didn't want to stay in Paris with her. No, he didn't, definitely, because she was rather involved with a nice man named François, but Sebastian and François didn't get along, because of some of Sebastian's habits to bring a different guy back to the house every other night.

"I'm fine, mother," Sebastian burst out, in French. "Dad's already paid for this school, and I'm not going to get kicked out this time, I swear. It's my last shot, but I'm a grown-up now. I'm _fine_." His mother squabbled back at him, also in French. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye, Mom."

He ended his phone call and tossed the phone at his bed, before jumping after it, sighing.

"Though it would be nice to have some friends," Sebastian muttered under his breath, this time in English. He'd been raised bilingually, but had lived in the States his whole life excepting the last year he'd spent in Paris with his mother. (His parents had gotten divorced when he was 12.) His father lived in Chicago, and Sebastian had gotten valiantly expelled from 9 boarding schools across the midwest in the last five years. This was the last one Mr. Smythe was willing to pay for.

A knock on the door. Confused, Sebastian got up to answer it.

"Hello," Nick said, making his way into the room. "Love what you've done with the place. I'm Nick Duval, your neighbor." Nick gestured at the wall to his and Jeff's room. "Welcome to Dalton."

"Um, thank you," Sebastian said.

"How do you like it so far?" Nick asked.

"It's… it's nice," Sebastian said. "I like all-boys schools."

"Me too," Nick said. "I would love to introduce you to my best friend, roommate, and boyfriend, but he's a little _tied up_ at the moment…"

"Kinky," Sebastian said, grinning. Nick blushed a little.

"Anyhow, I hope you know you're in the dorm room of the man, the myth, the legend, Blaine Warbler," Nick said. "It's gonna be a museum someday, so don't mess it up too bad."

"Blaine Warbler?" Sebastian asked. He vaguely remembered something about a Warbler. "The show choir?"

"Yes, I am interim Captain of the Warblers," Nick said. "Do you sing?"

"Does a bear shit in the woods?" Sebastian asked. "I try to shy away from stereotypes, but show choir is my weakness."

"Fantastic," Nick said. "We actually have an opening. Why don't you come to the senior commons around… six tonight, and we'll see if you can walk the walk."

"Great," Sebastian said. "Thanks, Nick."

"You're welcome," Nick said. "Welcome to Dalton. Don't mess up the room." He left.

"There were go, now we're talking," Sebastian said to no one in particular. "Show choir and some friends." He looked up at the ceiling and whispered, _thank you_.

"Good news," Nick said, walking back into his room. "He is definitely cute. And tall."

"Never doubt my ears," Jeff replied, grinning. "Now get over here." He tried to gesture at Nick, but he was, after all, a little tied up.

"Who gives the orders?" Nick asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The one with the rope," Jeff replied. Nick raised his eyebrows a little more. "You do, Nicky."

"That's what I thought," Nick said.

* * *

"Warblers, please settle down," Nick instructed, experimentally banging the gavel. "I always really wanted to play with this." He banged it a few more times, then David stole it from him and placed it on the desktop. "I'd like to introduce our newest member, Sebastian Smythe." The double doors of the library opened, and Sebastian swaggered down the steps. "Sebastian, this is everybody, everybody, Sebastian." The guys all said hello to Sebastian, who took a seat in one of the vacated chairs. "The main purpose of tonight's meeting is to discuss the matter of the Warblers Captaincy. I can't be the only one who noticed Blaine didn't appoint me."

"Think you were the only one," Thad said. "He probably meant to and just didn't say it."

"Formal elections for a new Captain will be held in six weeks," Nick said. "Anyone who wants to run against me can feel free to… In the meantime, I am the interim Captain. As usual on Monday, I think we should perform our annual first-day-of-school number. All those opposed? Good, passed."

The council meeting went on and on, and finally Nick called a break. He went to talk to Trent and Thad about something or other, while Jeff hovered by the council's table. The rest of the Warblers talked amongst themselves. Sebastian, however, after a quick survey of the room, strode up to Jeff, offering him his hand to shake.

"Sebastian Smythe."

"Uh… Jeff. Sterling," Jeff replied, shaking the offered hand. Sebastian was rather uncomfortably close and Nick was starting to notice. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just noticing you," Sebastian replied smoothly.

"Um… I'm flattered," Jeff said, "and I'm sorry if I accidentally hair-signaled you, but I'm taken."

"Doesn't matter to me," Sebastian shrugged.

"Clearly," Jeff remarked. "And really, I'm flattered, but Nicky's sort of protective of me, and I'd hate for you to get your ass kicked on your first day."

"Well, if you're sure," Sebastian sighed.

"Absolutely," Jeff said. Sebastian turned on the spot to look at the other Warblers.

"Which flavor do you recommend, then?" Sebastian asked.

"Of these guys? I think only me, Nick, and Trent actually go that way," Jeff said.

"That doesn't matter to me either," Sebastian said.

"Have you met the Captain of the Lacrosse team?" Jeff asked.

"Maybe?" Sebastian replied.

"His name is Chris, and he is fantastic," Jeff said.

"Thanks, but I don't do relationships," Sebastian said. "I am going to screw every guy in this school, including you and your little boyfriend, just a fair warning."

"Well… good luck," Jeff told him.

* * *

"Who is it today?" Jeff asked as Nick leaned against the wall, listening to the noise in the next room.

"Sounds like Thad," Nick said.

"That man has no boundaries, honestly," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, Thad has very few morals," Nick said.

Sebastian had already banged five of the thirteen Warblers, and more non-Warbler Dalton attendees than Nick and Jeff cared to keep track of, by the time he met Blaine.

"Jeffrey, my room, let's go," Sebastian instructed. Jeff shot a look at Nick, then followed Sebastian next door. "Blaine. Tell me everything you know about him. Now."

"Um… he's mondo-talented? Used to be lead soloist, but he transferred to be with his boyfriend, Kurt, who is even more protective of Blaine than Nicky is of me…"

"That's it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, he used to live in this room. He was Captain and head of the council for like a day until he transferred. He likes Maroon 5 and Katy Perry. He's a dog person. His favorite color is red, but then green, and then dark blue. He lives in Lima, and his favorite place to get coffee is the Lima Bean. His order is a medium drip, and sometimes he puts a little cinnamon in it. And you're making me sound like a stalker, Sebastian."

"What about the boyfriend, then? Are they close?" Sebastian asked.

"I think they're becoming one person," Jeff laughed. "Personally, I like Kurt. Why do you even care? Blaine doesn't sleep around, I doubt he and Kurt have moved passed holding hands yet. And you don't seem like the holding hands type."

"I'm not," Sebastian said, running his hand through his hair. "Alright. Thank you, Jeff, you have proved most useful. You may go."

"Just like that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, just like that. Why?"

"I just thought you were going to collect me," Jeff said.

"And you were just going to let me?" Sebastian laughed.

"No. Maybe? Didn't think I'd have a choice." Sebastian laughed again.

"Not today, sweetheart," Sebastian said. "You're pretty much my only friend here, even I'm not stupid enough to frig that up."

"Maybe if you weren't such a douche, you'd have more friends," Jeff suggested.

"Yeah, yeah, get out," Sebastian said. Jeff didn't need telling another time.

* * *

"And supposing he does eventually try to 'collect' you?" Nick asked, incredulously. "Are you just going to let him?"

"Of course not," Jeff said. "I thought we had a discussion about sex being between people who love each other, or, in our case, Niff each other."

"I distinctly remember all eight times we had that discussion," Nick said.

"Don't you trust me?" Jeff asked.

"Of course I do, it's _him_ I'm worried about," Nick said. "Is that Trent?" Jeff pressed his ear to the wall briefly.

"Sounds like it," Jeff said. Nick and Jeff looked at each other for a few seconds. "Maybe he just wants more information on Blaine." Nick didn't say anything, just pressed his ear against the wall.

"Sometimes, I feel bad for Trent," Nick said.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"He's so adorably innocent," Nick said. "Just keeping calm and carrying on, even though he has all those pent-up feelings for Blaine. He's never… Well." He stopped talking again and sighed. "Sebastian is not a good guy."

"Obviously," Jeff replied.

"They're just talking," Nick said, closing his eyes to briefly thank God. "I will hurt Sebastian if he even thinks about getting Trent."

"What about me?" Jeff asked.

"I thought you could handle yourself," Nick said.

"I can," Jeff said.

* * *

Finally, six weeks had passed, and the formal elections for Captain were held. Nick hadn't thought anyone would run against him, but he was wrong. Someone did have the audacity: Sebastian Smythe. Even worse, he _won_, eight votes to six.

"I must say, this is an unprecedented turn of events," Sebastian remarked, taking a seat at the front of the room, _on_ the council table. "Thank you to Nick, you were a worthy adversary." Nick nodded in his direction. Sebastian mimed tipping a hat. "I'm so glad, I have lots of ideas for Sectionals…"

"I hate him," Nick said to Jeff later. "I hate him. I really, really hate him."

"He's not all bad," Jeff said. "The guys probably just see him as more fun than you."

"I'm trying to uphold the legacy that Blaine and Wes left for me to maintain," Nick said. "They trusted me. I am a total failure."

"No, you're not," Jeff said. "You're amazing, and beautiful, and not even Sebastian can take that away from you, because you have something he never will."

"Class?" Nick guessed.

"My Niff," Jeff said, kissing Nick's forehead lightly.

"Why can't you just be a normal person and tell me you love me?" Nick asked.

"Because I Niff you," Jeff replied. "It's better."

"And while I appreciate that, it wouldn't kill me to hear the words 'I love you' every once in a while," Nick said.

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun... So okay. If you're still reading this, mind sending me a review to let me know? I know there's a lot of people who have it on alerts, and you're all awesome people, and I'll keep updating eventually even with no reviews, because I think people who refuse to update until they get x amount of reviews are just the worst kind of people, I'd just like to get your opinions, make sure I'm still a good writer... That sort of thing.**

xoxo  
Samantha.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm going to stop telling you all I love you even though I do because apparently a few of you want to marry me. I'm sorry, I'm flattered, but I don't want to get married. It's not you, I swear. I would love to enter into a polyamorous internet relationship with all of you, though. Remember, I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_Chapter Eight:_

_"You can tell the others they won't have to deal with me again. Tell them I'm sorry for what I put them through, tell them I'm sorry I talked them into cheating on their girlfriends, tell them anything you want, really. I was a little misguided… okay, a lot misguided last year."_

"Sebastian and I are going to go over choreography for Sectionals," Jeff announced. Nick grunted. "Are you even going to talk to me?"

"Wasn't planning on it," Nick said.

"Why are you mad at me?" Jeff asked.

"If you don't know, then you need to grow the hell up," Nick said.

"Ookay, then," Jeff said. "See you." He left their room and went next door.

"Excellent, you're here," Sebastian said. "Everyone says you're the one to talk to when it comes to planning dance numbers."

"Indeed," Jeff agreed. "It's my favorite thing."

"And if I've read the Warblers rule book correctly from 1891, you're also the councilor in charge of song selection," Sebastian said, snapping the ancient book shut and placing it on his desk.

"I suppose I am," Jeff said.

"Excellent, I have plenty of ideas I want to bounce off you," Sebastian said. "First, Nick was a rockstar in Uptown Girl, so I think we should definitely use that for Sectionals."

"Absolutely," Jeff agreed.

"And not to toot my own horn here, but I think I should sing the other song," Sebastian said.

"Sure," Jeff shrugged. "What song?"

"I don't know yet," Sebastian said.

"What's it like?" Jeff asked.. Sebastian stared at the absolute vagueness of that comment.

"What is what like?" Sebastian asked. "You're going to have to be more specific, you could be talking about scarves for all I know."

"Having a solo," Jeff said.

"Oh, uh…" Sebastian began. "It's alright if you like that sort of thing. Have you never had one?"

"Nope, never," Jeff said. "The dancing is really more my thing."

"Would you like to have a solo?" Sebastian asked.

"I… I don't really…" Jeff said vaguely, shrugging.

"Why don't you lead the next practice, then?" Sebastian asked. "It'll be great. We'll find a really fun song for you."

"Oh… I don't know…" Jeff said.

"Wow, you get nervous easy," Sebastian said. "We could do a song together, if you want to."

"Sure, I guess," Jeff said.

"If they like it, we can do it at Sectionals," Sebastian said. "What do you like… Pink? Fall Out Boy? Nickelback? Taylor Swift?"

"All of the above," Jeff replied.

"I had a feeling you did," Sebastian said. "What do you think about clubs?"

"Like… dance clubs?" Jeff asked.

"More like a gay bar?" Sebastian said, with half a smile.

"We're not old enough to go to a bar," Jeff said. Sebastian produced a small piece of plastic from nowhere – no, make that two pieces of plastic.

"For you and Nick," Sebastian said. "Do me the favor of accompanying me to Scandals this Friday night?"

"Sure," Jeff said. "Sounds like fun."

* * *

"No," Nick said.

"Come on, Nicky, it'll be fun," Jeff said.

"No," Nick repeated.

"Nickyy," Jeff whined. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it."

"If you don't know what's wrong, maybe we shouldn't be together anymore," Nick shot back. Jeff was floored.

"Wow. You need to chill the hell out," Jeff said.

"You need to get out of my room," Nick shot back. Jeff stormed angrily into the hall, where Sebastian was waiting.

"Don't ask," Jeff said in answer to Sebastian's questioning face. "Let's just go." Jeff was very quiet on the ride into Lima.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore, what happened?" Sebastian asked.

"I think he's mad at me because I'm friends with you," Jeff said.

"And that makes him angry, because…?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I've never had any other friends besides him before," Jeff said. "Maybe, I don't know. I don't want to talk about him. Not tonight."

"Okay, that's fair," Sebastian said. "You'll be having so much fun soon that you'll forget all about it anyway."

"I hope so," Jeff said. Sebastian pulled his car into the parking lot at Scandals. "How do you always get your car back to school?"

"Either I have someone drive me back in, or I take a cab, or once I paid someone to get it for me," Sebastian said. "Money's not really a problem for me. Don't sweat it."

The pair showed their IDs to the bouncer and were permitted entry to the bar.

"What a dump," Jeff commented.

"Tell me about it," Sebastian remarked. They walked to the bar and Sebastian ordered a number of shots. "Ever drank before?" Jeff shook his head. "That's gotta be a lie, come on."

"No, I haven't," Jeff said. "I used to take anti-depressants, and I couldn't drink."

"Do you still take them now?" Sebastian asked, concerned, retracting the drink he'd been about to hand Jeff.

"No."

"Alright then," Sebastian said, handing a shot to Jeff. "Take it slow." Jeff pounded the shot. "Or don't."

"Gimme another one," Jeff said. Sebastian handed him a second one, then quickly took two of his own, not wanting to fall behind.

The evening progressed and the pair got progressively drunker.

"Okay, see those guys over there?" Sebastian asked, nodding to a couple of mediocre looking guys. "Every time I come in here, they try to get with me."

"And you said no?" Jeff asked.

"I do have standards, please," Sebastian scoffed. "That is, I am not yet _that_ desperate. Maybe by next year." Jeff laughed. "And besides that…"

_I'm not here for your entertainment!  
You don't really wanna mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second,  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cuz you know it's over before it began  
Keep your drink, just gimme the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight!_

Jeff joined in with the song as Sebastian pulled him out to the dance floor.

_You know who you are, high-fiving, talking shit, but you're going home alone, aren't ya?_

It was different, dancing like this, dancing with Sebastian… Jeff had never been anywhere quite this sleazy, but it was pretty fun. Sebastian was tall, hot, and though he didn't look it under the uniform he wasn't wearing tonight, perfectly toned. Jeff supposed it was all the Lacrosse. He had a sudden flash of himself, licking Sebastian's abs and stumbled slightly, taken aback. Sebastian caught him, fortunately.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Jeff shook his head.

"I don't know, I feel funny," Jeff said. Sebastian put an arm around him and helped him walk to the bar.

"Water," Sebastian snapped to the bartender.

That was the last thing Jeff remembered from that night.

* * *

Jeff woke up the next morning, perfectly comfortable, cuddled up in two blankets, but something was wrong. The bed was too small, and there was no one next to him. This wasn't his bed or his room, and where was Nick?

Then the events of the night before came rushing back and he sat straight up.

"Well, good morning," Sebastian remarked, chuckling. "Are you always such a sleepyhead?" Jeff spared a glance for the clock – 11:15. Warbler practice was at noon.

"Ohh, my God," Jeff said, quickly hopping out of the bed he'd slept in. "Oh, my God. Oh, ooh, ah, no. Oh, God."

"Okay, strange reaction to oversleeping," Sebastian said. "If you want to take a sec to get cleaned up before we do a little work on our song for practice today?" Jeff stared at Sebastian like he had three heads, at least. Sebastian was already showered, dressed in his uniform, and, it looked like, doing homework at his desk. "Stop staring at me like that, you're making me uncomfortable."

"What… did we?" Jeff tried to articulate. "Because… and I'm…"

"Jesus, you're weird today," Sebastian said. "Nothing happened, I know you're taken. Look at yourself." Jeff looked at himself – he was wearing the same jeans and button up he'd been wearing the night before, now sleep rumpled.

"Oh. We didn't do anything," Jeff concluded. Sebastian shook his head, trying to contain his laughter. "Okay."

"I like that your first assumption is that I would get you drunk and take advantage of my best friend, who is coincidentally already taken by the scariest person I've ever had the misfortune to cross paths with." Jeff had to admit it was unlikely. "Black out drunk and non-consensual… it's not me."

"Yeah, okay," Jeff said, smoothing his shirt a little, taking deep breaths. "Okay."

"I don't do this very often, but because we're friends, I promise you, I won't do anything with you unless you ask me to," Sebastian said. "We're buddies." Jeff nodded. "Practice? Real quick and then you can go shower and get dressed?"

"Yeah, did you decide on a song?" Jeff asked, sitting back down on the bed.

"I thought we did pretty good with You and Your Hand," Sebastian said. "Sound okay?"

"Yeah, definitely," Jeff said. "We kinda have a tradition in the Warblers for Pink songs. It dates back to Blaine, I think."

"Ah, Blaine," Sebastian said. "He's lucky."

"How?" Jeff asked.

"He's lucky he decided to transfer out before I transferred in, or he and Hummel would be _long_ broken up," Sebastian grinned. Jeff rolled his eyes. "Okay, practice." They ran the song once, singing along to Sebastian's iPod, then Jeff went next door to his own room.

It didn't surprise him that the bathroom door was shut and the water was running. He briefly entertained the thought of joining Nick in the shower, but then decided against it, in case Nick was still angry with him for no reason. Instead, Jeff grabbed his uniform and went back to Sebastian's room to use his shower.

"Why does your room have two beds and desks if it's just you in here?" Jeff asked.

"It's a valid question," Sebastian admitted. "It was like that when I got here. So I can entertain guests, I suppose. Generally, I sleep on this one and have sex on that one, but sometimes I switch it up. Sometimes I enjoy doing it standing up against that bare bit of wall there next to the bathroom door." Jeff nodded, sometimes it was nice to switch things up. "You know, I've never been in your room, but how is there even room for a window, if it's set up like this one?"

"Uh, it's a little different," Jeff said. "Our bathroom is smaller and off to one side, and the window is sort of next to it. It was kinda cramped until we pushed our beds together."

"Oh, man, why didn't I think of that? I could have been sleeping on a double wide this whole time," Sebastian said. "Help me rearrange later?"

"Sure thing," Jeff agreed, before he slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

Nick refused to look at Jeff during practice, even though Jeff was rocking the song he and Sebastian were doing. Everyone cheered, Jeff's first solo, well, duet, but it still counted. Jeff basked in it – the knowledge that he was _good_ at something.

"You," Jeff said to Sebastian after practice as they walked across campus. "Are the single most fantastic person on the planet!"

"Really now?" Sebastian asked, surprised. "Why would that be?"

"I never thought I could do… do _that_!" Jeff exclaimed. "Sing, on my own, in front of all of them. Me, solo!"

"Why not?"

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged, pushing his hair out of his face subconsciously. "Probably because I'm not very pretty and sort of… awkward… and not really very good at anything."

"You did audition for the group, right?" Sebastian asked. "And you do own a mirror, am I correct?"

"Of course I have a mirror, what kind of question is that?" Jeff asked. Sebastian fished his phone out of his pocket quickly.

"Smile," Sebastian instructed. Jeff did, a wide genuine smile. Sebastian turned the phone around to show Jeff. "You are one of the most beautiful people on earth." Jeff looked at the picture, it was him but… different. "Now, go back to your room, get your homework done, because we are practicing all day tomorrow for the number _we_ are going to do at Sectionals." Jeff didn't budge. "Jeff." Jeff looked at his friend. "Go home." Jeff took off running towards his dormitory. Sebastian headed toward the Lacrosse field and the adjoining locker rooms. He was picking up a hottie vibe in that vicinity, and besides he had Lacrosse practice soon.

"You're late," Nick said, hearing the door open.

"Sorry?" Jeff replied. "Were you expecting me?"

"You didn't come home last night," Nick said.

"I blacked out, Sebastian let me stay next door," Jeff said.

"Clearly," Nick replied, still not looking at Jeff, although the conversation was an improvement.

"Are you still mad at me? I'm not going to replace you as my best friend, and certainly not as my boyfriend," Jeff said. "I Niff you." Nick stewed on his reply for several moments, finally wrenching his eyes from his shoes to look at Jeff before he spoke.

"You are always worried about you losing me, you not being good enough for me," Nick said. "Well, I worry the same things. I'm not Captain of the Warblers, I'm slowing losing my credibility as lead soloist, I've got _nothing_ left except you. And he's taking that from me too."

"But… I don't care if you're not the Captain or lead soloist, you're Nicky," Jeff said. "You're my Nicky, and you're perfect just the way you are. I've Niffed you since I was seven years old, before we'd even shared nachos or crayons or whatever it is seven year olds do. Sebastian is just my friend. He doesn't mean anything, he's just a _friend_. He wanted you to come with us last night, you didn't want to. He's not going to take me from you. And besides all that, I'm the councilor in charge of song selection, and I can give you every solo if I want to." Nick smiled weakly. "Baby come back?" Jeff opened his arms, waiting for Nick to come to him. Nick stood up, a stupid grin on his face like they'd just had sex for the first time, and ran the few feet into Jeff's waiting arms.

"I Niff you too," Nick replied, letting Jeff pick him up a couple inches briefly, before he landed back on his feet and pulled Jeff to their joined bed.

* * *

Despite overwhelming evidence to the contrary as Sectionals neared, Jeff still maintained Nick wasn't going to lose him to Sebastian. Sectionals had been two weeks off when they'd had their fight, now it was only a week away.

Five days.

Three.

"Scandals tonight?" Sebastian asked, popping his head into Nick and Jeff's room.

"Shouldn't we be practicing for Sectionals?" Nick asked.

"Is everything about competition to you?" Sebastian asked. "You gotta leave some room for the fun times."

"I'm in," Jeff agreed. "Come on, Nicky, you'll _love_ it."

"I was planning to watch two more episodes then go to bed," Nick said.

"That sounds lame," Sebastian said. "Come out with us, I swear you won't regret it." Nick turned a glare on Sebastian. "I'm trying to be your friend, here, woman. You could at least humor me."

"There's a jukebox," Jeff interjected. "It's got your favorite song!"

"Fine, I will accompany you to Scandals," Nick conceded. "And Sebastian, if you call me woman one more time, you will find out just how _un_-ladylike I really am."

"Ooh, kinky," Sebastian grinned. "Don't threaten me with a good time." Nick shot him a glare, but Jeff laughed and Nick started blushing and then all three of them were laughing. "Parking lot in five?" Then Sebastian was gone with a wink.

* * *

"No, it's not just that he has the audacity to park his stupid _red_ BMW in Blaine's spot," Nick said as he and Jeff waited for Sebastian, leaning against his car, "or that he's late or that he usurped my position. There's something about him I just don't like. I can't put my finger on it. You know like that way you hate Victoria Justice, but you don't know why?"

"Still a mystery," Jeff said.

"I just thought this year would be great, you know?" Nick rambled on. "_My_ year, _our_ year, you and me. When Blaine left, I had this sudden flash of myself, somehow, impossibly leading us to victory, confetti falling on our heads, you kissing me onstage… The time of our lives."

"It'll happen," Jeff said. "You have a solo at Sectionals, and you're going to own it, because you are a rock star, Nicholas Duval. You'll go down in Dalton history as the legend who, above all odds, became even _greater_ than Blaine Warbler. Which, I'm sure, is saying something because his last name is Warbler."

"You really believe that?" Nick asked.

"Not a single bit of it," Sebastian interjected. Nick frowned at him. "Come off it, Duval. You're mediocre at best, and Blaine's last name isn't Warbler. Get in the car, let's go." Nick was about to protest, but then Jeff had pushed him into the backseat of the BMW.

"Oof!" Nick exclaimed.

"Oh, don't play like that, we all know you like it rough," Sebastian chided as he climbed into the front seat.

"Oh, well, fuck you," Nick shot back.

"You're more than welcome to," Sebastian replied. Jeff laughed.

"What are you, twelve?" Nick asked his boyfriend. Jeff laughed more. "What are we waiting for?"

"Our designated driver," Sebastian replied as the passenger door opened and Trent got in. "Trent has graciously agreed to provide us with this service."

"Someone's got to look after the three of you," Trent shrugged. "Especially Sebastian."

"I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thanks," Sebastian said, starting the car. "It's Jeff who needs the looking after."

"I don't know, judging by the look Nicky gave you when you said 'mediocre at best', he might be the one needing the most looking after," Jeff said, quickly kissing Nick on the lips.

"Well, I've been around," Sebastian said. "Like I said, nine different boarding schools in the Midwest, a private school in Chicago, and, last but not least, Paris, and your boyfriend is, unfortunately, mediocre at best. You definitely have all the talent in your relationship, not to mention all the looks."

"No, don't be silly," Jeff said. "I'm definitely worse than mediocre, I'm awkward and… kinda tall in the wrong way and my hair does this thing where it…" He trailed off as his phone buzzed in his pocket and he opened it. Sebastian (while driving, tsk tsk) had sent him the picture he'd taken of him.

"Don't text and drive," Trent reprimanded Sebastian.

"I just really wish he'd stop saying stuff like that," Sebastian said.

"So do I," Nick said. "J, you are obviously one of the most beautiful and perfect people on the planet."

"No I'm not," Jeff mumbled, sinking into the leather seat, looking at the picture on his phone. It was silent for a while until Trent got bored of silence.

"So," Trent said. "Dream role in a musical, go."

"Fiyero, Wicked," Sebastian said, immediately.

"Seriously?" Trent asked, laughing.

"Oh, absolutely," Sebastian said. "He's so _me_. Except for that bit at the end where he falls in love and turns into a scarecrow."

"So, really he's nothing like you at all," Nick concluded.

"He's a little like me," Sebastian argued. "If you push aside the fact that all that love bullshit is a myth."

"Scuse me?" Nick snorted.

"It doesn't exist. It's bullshit," Sebastian said. "None of it is real. It's all hormones and your DNA telling you to reproduce. It's crap."

"Everyone's entitled to their own opinion," Trent interjected, sensing a fight.

"No, no one is entitled to an opinion on whether what I feel for Jeff is real or not," Nick said. "Because it is _real_ and strong and do _not_ test me, Sebastian Smythe. I've already had it up to here with you!" He raised his hand to indicate a level near the ceiling of the car.

"Okay, calm down," Sebastian said, as he made a hard left turn into the parking lot at Scandals. "I really don't want to get into this fight with you right now, because I came here to unwind, but fine, if you want to believe it exists, that's perfectly okay."

"Aren't you supposed to be in love with Blaine?" Jeff asked Sebastian. Sebastian chuckled.

"Sure, he's pretty, but I don't do emotions," Sebastian said. "Obviously. Shall we?" The quartet walked into the bar. Sebastian ordered shots for him and Jeff, a beer for Nick, and a Shirley Temple (with extra cherries) for Trent. "To the glamorous life, boys."

After downing three shots, Sebastian headed straight to the jukebox to load it up with a few good songs, a few pop songs, things Jeff liked. Then, because it was Drag Queen Wednesday, and Ginger from Gilligan's Island had taken his seat at the bar, he pulled Jeff to dance with him.

"No, by the way," Sebastian said suddenly about half an hour later.

"No, what?" Jeff asked.

"No, 'I don't do emotions' isn't the only reason I'm not hooked on Blaine," Sebastian said.

"I didn't ask," Jeff said.

"You were thinking it," Sebastian replied.

"Then what's the other reason?" Jeff asked.

"Oh, you know, I'm sort of looking into other possibilities," Sebastian shrugged. "Keeping my options open. Continuing my conquest of the men of Dalton Academy."

"How many guys have you had sex with?" Jeff asked.

"More than I can count," Sebastian said. "I think I have an official tally from each different school in my room somewhere, I can get you the number if you want it."

"No thanks."

"And what about you, Mr. Sterling?" Sebastian asked. "How many lucky guys have gotten to tap that?"

"Three," Jeff said.

"Oh, interesting," Sebastian said with a smirk. "There's a plot twist."

"I haven't always been with Nicky, what's it to you?"

"Just saying," Sebastian said. "Care to make it four?" Jeff didn't know what to think about this. He knew the correct answer was 'no', plain and simple, but the question hadn't been 'have sex with me right here and now' and besides, Sebastian had said he wouldn't start anything without Jeff's permission, which led to this gray area.

"Maybe someday," Jeff said.

"Interesting again," Sebastian said, his smirk widening. "Wouldn't have pegged you for the type."

"What type is that?" Jeff asked.

"You know," Sebastian replied, winking.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Nick announced from near the jukebox. "One of Earth's traditional ballads!" He pushed the button on the jukebox, and the song started playing.

"Earth's traditional ballads?" Sebastian asked, stopping his dancing for a moment. "It's… Toxic. This is Britney Spears."

"That's my boyfriend," Jeff grinned, "the Whovian."

"The what?" Sebastian asked.

"Doctor Who," Jeff said.

"Why are you asking me?" Sebastian asked. Jeff rolled his eyes and ran over to his boyfriend, seizing him. "Well, then." Sebastian went back to the bar, two more shots were definitely in order. "You know what, Trent Warbler?"

"Hmm?" Trent asked serenely, popping a cherry into his mouth.

"I think we need to find you a man," Sebastian said.

"I hope you're not thinking yourself," Trent said.

"Not specifically, unless you're into that sort of thing," Sebastian said.

"I'd rather have a real relationship, no offense," Trent replied.

"Right," Sebastian said. "Well, remind me tomorrow and I'll fix you up with someone nice."

"How do you even know anyone nice?" Trent asked.

"I know you, don't I?"

Nick and Jeff spent the next hour drinking and tripping over each other trying to dance. The hour after that Sebastian and Trent joined them as they tried to put on an impromptu Warblers number, Nick slurring the lyrics to _You Give Love a Bad Name_ as the other three danced behind him. By the time Trent dragged them out at 2am (they had school the next day), Nick could barely walk and Jeff wasn't any better. Only Sebastian seemed to be able to handle his alcohol. Lots of practice, Trent assumed, as he helped Sebastian heave Nick into the backseat. Jeff dove after him, and Sebastian rolled his eyes, slamming the back door before digging his keys out of his pocket and handing them to Trent.

"Enjoy," Sebastian said, turning back to the building.

"And where do you think you're going?" Trent asked, hands on his hips.

"Back inside," Sebastian shrugged. "You think I'd go to a bar on a Wednesday and leave without getting laid?"

"Get in the car," Trent instructed.

"What's it to you, sassy? I'll take a cab back later, they know me here."

"Get in the car _now_," Trent said. "It's not a negotiation." Sebastian glared at him for several seconds before stomping around the car into the passenger side seat. "That's much better. You don't need to find creepy men in a sleazy bar. You're better than that. And besides, I'd never get these two upstairs without you."

"Forgot we lived on the third floor," Sebastian said. Trent put the car in gear and drove it out of the parking lot.

"This is a smooth ride," Trent said.

"You're telling me," Sebastian said. "Just don't crash it. I'm leasing."

"Thought money wasn't an issue for you," Trent teased.

"It's not, but my dad gets cranky sometimes," Sebastian said. "Like when I go out drinking and crash my BMW."

"Where's your dad? Why did he send you to so many different schools?" Trent asked.

"Oh, you know me, I like trouble," Sebastian said. "Set fire to a mascot once, probably one of the tamer things. Not his fault I had to go to so many."

"So you're just going to light Tweets on fire one of these days and be off to another school?" Trent asked.

"I wish," Sebastian said, "but no. This is the end of the line for me. Dalton or bust. Dad's gotten stingy, said he won't pay for any more schools after this. I get kicked out of here and it's off to the Chicago Public School District."

"That's too bad, I guess. So you're stuck with us until graduation, and then what?" Trent asked.

"Hopefully, I'm off to New York," Sebastian replied.

"To do what?"

"Male escort," Sebastian replied promptly. Trent laughed. "No, but in all seriousness, college. I'm going to be a lawyer."

"There are colleges in Ohio."

"But there's no me in Ohio. Not to toot my own horn here, but I am _wasted_ in Ohio."

"You do have a certain flair," Trent said. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Don't think I haven't noticed you noticing," Sebastian replied.

"Get a room," Jeff mumbled.

"Coming from you?" Trent asked. Sebastian looked over his shoulder into the backseat.

"Hey! I'm leasing! Get your hands out of each other's pants!"

By the time they arrived back at Dalton, Jeff had completely passed out. Nick tumbled out of the car the second it was parked and puked.

"Sloppy drunks," Sebastian sighed. "You good to walk, Nick?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Nick said shakily.

"Trent, help him upstairs. I'll get Jeff," Sebastian instructed. Trent helped Nick walk up to the third floor, while Sebastian carried Jeff easily, finally laying him in the bed he shared with Nick. "Good night you two. See you in History if you show up." He laughed then he and Trent were back in the hallway.

"Well, this has been fun, but I think it's probably time to hit the hay," Trent said.

"Nah, come in and stay for a while, I'm not tired yet," Sebastian said, unlocking the door to his room and motioning Trent to follow him. Trent sat at Sebastian's desk, Sebastian lounged on his bed. "We have something in common, you know."

"And what's that?" Trent asked, flipping experimentally through a book on Sebastian's desk. It was in French.

"Everyone seems to think we've got boners for Blaine," Sebastian said.

"Well, I don't," Trent retorted.

"No, nor do I," Sebastian sighed. "He's pretty, and it might be nice for a while, but I'd get bored eventually. How about you?"

"How about me what?"

"What do you do?"

"Nothing really," Trent said, shifting in his seat. "I'm in high school."

"I didn't invite you in here just to talk, you know," Sebastian said.

"I figured as much," Trent said. "You're not exactly subtle."

"Not my style," Sebastian commented. "How about it?" Trent looked at the door, then back at Sebastian, and nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Trent said.

"Will I be the first?" Sebastian asked. "I do have a very small subset of morals, and that's one of them."

"No– Yes."

"I'm fairly certain you can really only be one or the other," Sebastian said. "Unless you're one of those slightly eccentric born again virgins."

"There was a – a guy, and we were… intimate," Trent said, fiddling with a pen from the desk as he searched for words. "But we didn't… there was no… um…" He trailed off.

"Okay," Sebastian said, nodding. "First timer. No big deal to me, if you're willing, I'm up for it."

"Y-yeah," Trent said. "I'm just not really sure how it… works."

"Well, generally, when there are two guys and one's drunk at 3 in the morning, and there's a raccoon in the hot tub…"

"No, I know how… sex works," Trent interrupted. "How do _you_ work?"

"Are you asking if you have to tip me? I'm not a prostitute," Sebastian said, laughing a little. "Yet."

"No, not exactly… I guess I'm just lost, is all. And a little afraid," Trent said. "Not of… of this. Of what people will think."

"Trent Warbler, you have two options. You can walk out the door, no string attached, and I won't come after you. Or you can relax and enjoy the show because I am going to give you the best night of your entire life."

Trent didn't leave.

* * *

When Nick woke up the next morning, Jeff was already showered and sitting quietly at his desk. Nick groaned, headache, catching Jeff's attention.

"Hey," Jeff said, softly.

"Hey," Nick said. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30," Jeff said. "I thought we'd show up for lunch and go to afternoon classes if you wanted…"

"What the hell happened last night?" Nick asked, sitting up. Jeff tossed him a bottle of pills, which he almost caught. "I remember agreeing to go to a bar and dancing to Toxic…"

"That basically sums it up, I think," Jeff said. "Except… uh, one thing."

"What?" Nick asked.

"Sebastian," Jeff said. Nick looked at Jeff, as though scared of him.

"Sebastian and you…?"

"No, no, _no_, not me!" Jeff said quickly. "Trent."

"I'll kill him," Nick said, immediately getting to his feet, hangover forgotten. "How did you even find out?"

"I saw Trent this morning," Jeff said. "He told me."

"He told you?" Nick asked.

"Of course he did," Jeff said.

"Of course he did," Nick repeated. "We're practically his parents."

"I thought we were Blaine's parents," Jeff said.

"We can't have two kids?" Nick asked.

"Not two boys, I thought we'd have one of each," Jeff said.

"Oh, good point," Nick said. "What did Trent say when you saw him?"

"Just told me what he did and not to be mad because it was his choice," Jeff said.

"And?"

"That it was spectacular," Jeff grinned.

"Oh, like he has a frame of reference," Nick scoffed.

* * *

**A/N: Also I kind of apologize for not updating this sooner. I really don't have the internet at home, and I'm doing really well considering. Happy pre-Niff Anniversary! (Tomorrow's 3/6!) **

**I'll get another chapter to you either tonight or tomorrow, I absolutely promise. I've been writing in the meantime, so there are plenty of chapters to come!**

**Samantha.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: _****Warning: don't stop reading halfway through, you won't regret it because it ends okay. Like I said a few chapters ago: Draamaa. **

* * *

_Chapter Nine:_

_"Sebastian was so practiced, he didn't need to look. This was just like another hookup for him: autopilot. 'Sebastian… Don't.' Sebastian immediately stopped everything he was doing and backed away about a foot and a half. Nonconsensual was _not_ Sebastian Smythe's style. 'Why?' he asked, confused. He thought Blaine wanted him. If he'd read the signals wrong, he was making a really big ass of himself – and he didn't even think he could get any lower on Blaine's approval rating."_

"I'm still not talking to you, don't even ask," Nick said, sensing Sebastian come up behind him.

"Okay, Jeffrey, enjoy your handful," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Sup?" Jeff asked Sebastian.

"Are you ready?" Sebastian asked, grinning.

"I am psyched!" Jeff said. "I mean… before you came along, a solo was this legendary mythical _thing_ that only Blaine got and, oh my God, I'm just… yes, I'm ready." He grinned back.

"Nicholas?" Sebastian asked.

"Still not talking to you," Nick replied.

"We're talking right now, so you might as well tell me if we're going to bomb this," Sebastian said.

"I'm fine," Nick said. "Go away."

"Are you still mad about Trent and plotting to kill me in some particularly ghastly way?" Sebastian asked.

"I might if you don't go away," Nick replied.

"I promise you I have not done anything against anyone's will, and I haven't hurt anyone," Sebastian said.

"This is _my_ team, Sebastian," Nick said, finally looking at Sebastian. "You might have gone behind my back to get control, and you can turn them all against me if you want, but this is _my team_ and I have a responsibility to look after every single one of those eleven guys, plus Jeff. Eight of them, I haven't been able to save."

"I haven't hurt anyone!" Sebastian insisted.

"What about David's girlfriend? You don't think you hurt her?" Nick asked. "How about the ones who _liked it so much they're questioning their sexualities_? Didn't hurt them? Don't you think it will hurt _me_ if you decide one night that Jeff would be a particularly good dessert choice? Don't you think it would hurt him, knowing he'd cheated on me? Get out of my _face_, Sebastian, I don't want to see you until we're on that stage."

"What if I think you'll make a particularly good dessert choice?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"I'll give you one guess as to who'll be hurting then."

Sebastian had the sense to walk away.

_Warblers, you're on in five!_

"Thanks," Nick threw distractedly at the guy with the clipboard.

"I'm not going to do anything with Sebastian," Jeff said, quietly.

"That's not the point," Nick said. "Inevitably, it'll happen whether you want it to or not."

"He said he won't do anything unless I ask for–" Jeff began.

"And do you really believe that?" Nick asked angrily. "Eight of the rest of them, Jeff. David's been with his girlfriend as long as I can remember. Beats is in a relationship with a guy back home."

"Beats is…?" Jeff half-asked.

"Bi, yeah," Nick said. "Look, I can't get any sleep thinking about what Sebastian might do to you."

"What about you?" Jeff asked.

"I don't care as much about me," Nick said. "I'm not worried about it, I think he's scared of me."

"What do you mean you're not sleeping?" Jeff asked.

"When was the last time you saw me asleep?" Nick asked.

"Well, you slept half of Thursday," Jeff said.

"I was passed out drunk," Nick said. "Besides that."

"I can't remember," Jeff conceded.

"Do you like Sebastian? Please, be honest with me, because I'll love you either way," Nick said.

"N-no!" Jeff said.

"Jeffrey," Nick reprimanded.

"Maybe," Jeff said, cringing. "I'm sorry. He's so dreamy. B-but I Niff you, so…"

"Honey, it's okay," Nick said, pulling Jeff for a kiss. Then he just stood looking at Jeff.

"What?"

"You're just so beautiful," Nick said, sighing. "If… if you really want to catch a ride on the STD-express, I can't stop you."

"Are you going to sleep?" Jeff asked.

"Probably not," Nick said.

"Why won't you sleep?" Jeff asked.

"I don't need to sleep, I'm _fine_," Nick insisted.

"Why don't you sleep?" Jeff whined. "Tell me, Nicky."

_Warblers, thirty seconds!_

"Get on stage, let's go," Nick said, a little louder than they'd been having their conversation. "We're on!" The fourteen Warblers took their positions onstage.

"I Niff you, Nicky," Jeff said.

"I Niff you too," Nick said, "my only Uptown boy."

_All the way from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

As soon as the curtains opened, the Warblers all began, Beats in the lead.

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Uptown girl…_

Nick was absolutely a rockstar, even without sleep and in a bad mood. That was the easy number. Nick could actually do it in his sleep. Jeff and Sebastian had a song next. They'd had a little over ten days of practice, including learning their own choreography. The rest of the Warblers had it easy, basically just sing. Jeff closed his eyes, waiting for Beats and the others to start.

_I'm gonna make it bend or break…  
Say a prayer, but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
Who does he think he is  
If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the kiss_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great  
He tastes like you but sweeter_

_One night, yeah, one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you but sweeter_

_It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past  
One night stand…  
One night stand, one night_

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories…_

They took their bows and got off the stage. They were third slot, now just to be judged.

"What can I do to make you sleep?" Jeff was a persistent little bugger.

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Nick said.

"Nicholas, may I borrow you for a moment? I want to run an idea by you for the victory party," Sebastian said.

"Uh… okay, but I'm not going anywhere alone with you…" Nick said. He walked a few steps away, just out of Jeff's earshot. Jeff hummed to himself, waiting for the call back onstage when the winner would be announced. Nick and Sebastian came back about a minute later. "Hey, sweetheart. When we win, and we're going to, we're gonna have a Warbler party in the practice room. Sebastian's going to get some tequila and Thad's ordering pizza."

"Yeah, whatever," Jeff said, sighing and leaning into Nick. "I'm just worried about you, baby."

"I know," Nick said, tilting his head to push his lips to Jeff's. "Just remember, I'll always Niff you, no matter what."

"I'll Niff you too," Jeff replied.

_All competitors onstage for results, please!_

Jeff slipped his hand into Nick's as they walked onstage and stood nervously. This was it, this would determine if they went on. The Warblers had never lost at Sectionals. At least if they did lose, Nick could blame Sebastian. Not only was he the Captain, he'd tempted fate by pre-planning the victory party.

_And in first place… from Westerville, Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

* * *

"This is obviously your first Warbler Party, so let me get you a little antiquated," Thad slurred. "There is pizza, alcohol, stupid games, and above all else, impromptu performances."

"I think the word you were looking for was 'acquainted', and thanks, Thad," Sebastian said. "Why don't you go sit down, you're drunk."

"Ready?" Nick asked Sebastian. Sebastian nodded. "Hit it Beats!"

Sebastian had had an idea, an idea to give Jeff just enough of a boost that he would never again say he was awkward. It might work, Nick thought it was worth a shot, and if Nick was willing to go along with Sebastian's idea, it had to be a good one.

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door  
Don't need makeup to cover up  
Being the way that you are is enough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you…_

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know-oh-oh, you don't know you're beautiful  
That's what makes you beautiful!_

Nick and Sebastian singing a duet to Jeff, there was something new. They were at least a little drunk. A few of the Warblers singing behind the pair botched the 'na-na-na' part and started laughing hysterically, but the leading men carried on valiantly. Nick pulled Jeff to him, dancing with him as they sang.

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

"I love you, J," Nick said, breathlessly. "Always remember that."

"Oh, I know," Jeff said. "I love you too." Under any other circumstances, Nick would have done a freezetake, Jeff had never once said he loved Nick, always choosing to use the word 'Niff' instead, but they were both a little inebriated and Nick assumed it had just slipped out. "And I always will." Nick almost started crying into Jeff's shoulder, he was so happy just then.

The party continued, and eventually Nick fell asleep on one of the couches – more like passed out. The rest of the Warblers slowly left the party until just Jeff and Sebastian were left. Jeff was sitting on the floor, stroking Nick's hair delicately.

"Just us now," Sebastian said.

"Yep," Jeff agreed quietly. "I liked his long hair better."

"What?"

"His hair, it used to be longer," Jeff said. "Not like mine long, but longer."

"I think it looks fine," Sebastian shrugged. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Nah, I'll stay here with Nicky," Jeff said. "You go."

"You can't just sit there until morning, you'll get bored. It's barely 1," Sebastian said.

"He doesn't sleep anymore, you know that?" Jeff asked.

"Why not?"

"Worrying about me."

"Why? That's a silly thing to worry about, I look out for you."

"I don't need looking after," Jeff said, turning a frown on Sebastian. "I'm not a child."

"I know, it's dumb," Sebastian said. "You just remind me a little bit of… well, me. Years and years ago. I just wish there'd been someone to look out for me. Maybe I wouldn't… wouldn't be like this."

"You're not a bad person," Jeff said. "You're a little… misguided, but generally good-natured."

"Yeah, you remember that," Sebastian sighed. "One day, I'll have lit Tweets on fire and the student body will chase me out of here with pitchforks. Come on, we're going to bed."

"I'm staying with Nicky," Jeff insisted.

"Well, I'm taking him to your room, so you'll have to come with me," Sebastian said, leaning down to scoop up Nick. He stumbled a bit, but Nick just snored right through it. "Okay, he's a little heavier than you."

"You're really strong," Jeff said, getting unsteadily to his feet and following Sebastian out of the senior commons.

"Yeah, I like to lift things," Sebastian said.

"How much can you bench?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, how much do you weigh?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not telling you!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Well, whatever it is, more than that," Sebastian replied.

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can." They bickered for a while, finally: "Unlock the door, come on, he's heavy."

"See, you can't!" Jeff said, fumbling with the key to his room.

"I'm just gonna get him settled in," Sebastian said. "Here." He tossed Jeff the key to his own room. "I'll be right in."

"I can take care of Nicky…" Jeff said.

"No, I got it," Sebastian said. Jeff left the room and went into Sebastian's. Sebastian laid Nick in the bed carefully, propping him in the right way, getting him a bucket in case he needed to puke and couldn't get to the bathroom. Unfortunately, that's when Nick decided to wake up briefly.

"What… Jeff?" Nick asked weakly.

"No, shh, go back to sleep," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" Nick asked.

"Your boyfriend, or about to be," Sebastian said. "Now go back to sleep. Shh." Nick settled back into the pillow, Sebastian's words not registering. He drifted immediately back off to sleep. "Good, sweet dreams." Sebastian turned out the light and went next door. "Alright then! Regionals here we come, amirite?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "It's great, isn't it?"

"Oh, definitely," Sebastian said. "I'm thinking Maroon 5, but I don't know yet."

"They'll probably assign us a theme," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I was afraid of that," Sebastian sighed. "Oh well." He took off his blazer and hung it on the hook behind the door. "Long day."

"Yeah, I guess," Jeff said. "What are we gonna do? I'm not tired yet."

"I'm going to be doing _you_ in a few seconds here, if that's alright with you," Sebastian replied boldly, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Um…" Jeff said, mind going blank.

"You'll love it," Sebastian said.

* * *

"No!" Nick yelled at the wall, pounding it with his fists. It was the next morning, and at some point during the night, he'd managed to recall what Sebastian had said. "No, no, no!" Tears ran down his face. It had happened, and he hadn't been able to stop it.

"Oi! Shut it!" came a voice from the other side of the wall. "We're sleeping in here!" Nick slumped against the wall, still crying, silently, the voices in his head still screaming no.

Sebastian had taken Jeff from him, maybe forever. What if Jeff decided he liked Sebastian more than he liked Nick? Nick didn't have the will to move, he just sat there next to the wall.

Two hours later, the door to the room opened, and there was Jeff.

"I'm sorry," were the first words out of both their mouths. Nick got to his feet and rushed forward to hug Jeff round the middle.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," Jeff said. "One second we were just sitting there talking about Regionals, the next he was all over me and I was just… I'm so, so sorry, Nicky."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I shouldn't have ever left you alone with him."

"But you were right!" Jeff cried. "I was the one swearing he was harmless and that he wouldn't touch me and…and… he did."

"I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you alone with him again," Nick said, equally tearful.

"No, no, it was okay, I'm okay," Jeff said.

"You're… okay?" Nick asked, confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"What are you– Did you… You think we did it?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"You didn't?" Nick asked.

"Of course not!" Jeff said, indignantly, taking a step back from his boyfriend. "I kissed him. Or he kissed me. We were kissing each other, and then I told him to get off me, and he just… did. Immediately, like some kind of no-means-no black magic. I know I'm his best friend so it might be different with me, but there was… something weird. Like… I don't know, he was taken advantage of in the past."

"Can't take advantage of the willing," Nick spat.

"No, I'm serious. He takes 'no' really seriously," Jeff said. "I think he was telling the truth, all those kids were more than willing."

"Still doesn't excuse his behavior," Nick said, hugging his boyfriend tight. "Taking you away from me."

"He can't," Jeff said. "And he won't as long as I have a say in it."

"I lov– I mean, I Niff you," Nick said.

"I love you too," Jeff replied. "But I Niff you more."

* * *

**A/N: I Niff anyone who reads this. Keep bearing with me and I shall bring you fruit and rewards.**

**Samantha.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I love you guys. You're all awesome individuals. Have some fun with Niffbastian.**

* * *

_Chapter Ten_

_"Sebastian Smythe had never been in love. Sure, he loved things. He loved sucking dick, and he loved getting his dick sucked, and he loved various other things that involved his dick. He loved making weaker people suffer. He loved being dominant. He loved dancing. He loved his mother, even if she was in Paris. And, everything else be damned, he loved Blaine Devon Anderson."_

Nick and Jeff took to walking into Warbler practice arm in arm and only separating for dance rehearsals. More than anything they wanted to show Sebastian that he couldn't rip them apart. Two weeks after Sectionals, Sebastian knocked on the door to Nick and Jeff's room.

"Who's there?" Nick called.

"It's me," Sebastian sighed.

"Go away," Nick replied. He was the only one home, Jeff was over at Trent and Thad's studying for a test. Unfortunately, the door wasn't locked and Sebastian came in anyway. "I _said_ go away."

"Please can I talk to you?" Sebastian asked.

"No."

"Then I'm just going to talk and you can listen or not," Sebastian said. No reply from Nick. "I-I just want to start by saying I'm sorry. He-he was my best friend, and I never wanted to do that, not like that, I guess. I don't know what came over me. I… I was drunk, and I'm sorry." He paused, waiting for Nick to interrupt, but he didn't, so Sebastian plowed on. "I woke up this morning, I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore. Don't know who I am. I, uh, well. There should be more to me than sex. There has to be. I'm… I'm Sebastian Smythe. I've won awards for dancing, you know? It's crazy, I had this whole other life." He sank slowly onto the bed. Nick still refused to look at him, staring fixatedly at his textbook. "I had a mum and a dad, and a step-sister, she's only five. What kind of older brother am I? This… this is not what I want to be known for." He looked at Nick. "I've never known what you know. To be… in love with someone like that – like you are. I never will." He sniffed hard, he hadn't even noticed he was crying. "This isn't what I came in here to say. I didn't mean to turn into a puddle on your bed. Sorry, I'll just go." He stood up and was halfway to the door before Nick spoke.

"Wait," Nick said. Sebastian turned around to view him. "You are despicable, maybe the worst person I've had the misfortune to cross paths with. I don't believe your apology at all. That being said, I accept it, because I was beginning to think you didn't have any emotions at all. You keep saying you don't do them. So why did you come in here?"

"Originally, to give you this," Sebastian said, holding out the paper in his hand. "It's… well. It's your next solo." Nick took the paper from Sebastian's hand and looked at it. "You can say no, I guess, you are head of the council."

"No, I like it," Nick said, setting the sheets on his desk with a small smile. "But don't think you're charming me for a second."

"No, that part comes later," Sebastian smirked. "I mean… god _damn_ it. Sorry." He closed his eyes and banged his head on the doorframe for good measure. "Sorry. I'm… I'm gonna work on it. I was more wondering if you wanted to go somewhere with me."

"Not particularly," Nick replied.

"To McKinley," Sebastian said. "It's their Sectionals today. Please?"

"No funny business?" Nick asked.

"Well, you're the only person I trust to slap me hard enough to keep me in line," Sebastian said. "So, no, no funny business." Nick glared at Sebastian for several seconds.

"Fine, count me in," he agreed.

"Excellent!" Sebastian said, digging his keys out of his pocket and tossing them to himself. "See you in the parking lot in ten?" Nick nodded reluctantly. "Fantastic! _Allons-y!_ _Allons-y_, I like that, I should say _allons-y_ more often. _Allons-y!_" He left the room. Thirty seconds later, Jeff walked in. Nick was already out of his desk chair, pulling his tie on over his head.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked.

"Uh…" Nick began, his mind drawing a blank. "Actually, Sebastian talked me into going to Lima to see Blaine's Sectionals."

"And you didn't think to ask me?" Jeff asked.

"Nope," Nick said, sparing a kiss for Jeff's lips before running into the hall. He banged on Sebastian's door as he ran passed it for the stairs. "_Allons-y!_"

It was a full minute later while Jeff was still sort of staring at the doorway in disbelief when someone poked their head in: Sebastian.

"What are you waiting for? Get your blazer on, let's go!" he said. "_Allons-y!_" Jeff grabbed his blazer and ran out of the room after his boyfriend and Sebastian.

"So, here we are again," Sebastian said, unlocking the doors to his car as they approached it. "Three Musketeers, happy as can be."

"Uh-huh, sure," Nick said, pushing Jeff into the backseat and climbing in after him.

"Alright, then, I'm happy," Sebastian said, plopping so un-Sebastian-like into the driver's seat. "You guys are my only friends, you know?"

"We're not friends," Nick said.

"I'm… I'm kind of his friend," Jeff piped up quietly. "If I'm still allowed."

"I don't tell you who to be friends with," Nick said. "Your decision."

"Jeff, I'm sorry," Sebastian said as he backed the car out of the parking spot. "I never meant–"

"Forget it," Jeff said. "It wouldn't be the first time I've been a total idiot, so, just call it even, I guess."

"No, but you trusted me not to act without your permission and I broke that trust," Sebastian said.

"He did, you know," Nick said, attaching his lips to the side of Jeff's neck.

"Yeah, he did, but I'm over it," Jeff said.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry," Sebastian said. "And thanks for coming with me."

"Why are we coming with you?" Nick asked as he moved from Jeff's neck to his ear.

"Probably because it would be weird if he showed up alone," Jeff said. "Kurt might strangle him."

"For the last time, I don't like Blaine!" Sebastian said. "I thought the two of you might like to see your friend, and I am scoping out our competition."

"Except you do like Blaine," Nick said, giving up on trying to keep his tongue on Jeff, as he kept having things to interject into the conversation. "I think everyone knows by now."

"Okay, I like Blaine," Sebastian admitted.

"And you've developed a scheme to get him," Nick continued.

"I have," Sebastian said.

"Even though you don't do emotions or relationships," Nick concluded.

"I could give a relationship a go if I found the right person, and I'm still not sure about the emotions, those will come later," Sebastian said.

"You've got the hots for Blaine!" Nick laughed. "Oh, this is brilliant."

"It's too bad Blaine would never go for him," Jeff replied. "Can you imagine them as a couple? With their height difference? Oh, Lord, it would be hilarious."

"Not to mention, Blaine's adorable bowties in stark contrast to Sebastian 'badboy' Smythe." They both laughed some more. "You know how we knew, right?" Nick added to Sebastian.

"How's that?"

"You don't smile," Jeff said.

"What?"

"No, you don't smile," Jeff repeated. "Not real smiles, just smirks and half smirks and that little laugh-smirk. Not even around me. You save your real smiles for Blaine."

"That's ridiculous."

"No, it isn't," Jeff said. "When you were telling me about when you took him to Scandals and you made up a Warbler dance with him, there was one of those stupid smiles I usually only see on Nicky."

"What kind of smile is that?" Sebastian asked.

"The I'm-gonna-marry-that-guy-someday smile," Jeff said.

"You're ridiculous," Sebastian said.

"You're in _love_," Jeff concluded.

"I am not, shut up," Sebastian said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Oh, yes you are," Jeff teased. "Big, bad, heartless Sebastian Smythe is in love with the most adorable teddy bear of a guy on the planet. You've got it _so bad_."

"I'm beginning to regret bringing you two with me," Sebastian said. "I won't have another word of this nonsense." Nick and Jeff continued to relentlessly tease Sebastian all the way into April Rhodes Auditorium and their seats in the second row.

"How did you get seats this good?" Jeff asked.

"How did you even know we'd agree to come?" Nick asked.

"Well, I originally had four seats, but Trent didn't want to come," Sebastian said. "Something about a French test… Stupid. I could teach him more about French in one day than he'd ever learn at Dalton in a million years."

"Maybe he doesn't want to hang out with you," Nick said. "I understand the feeling."

"Nah, Trent and I are cool," Sebastian said. "I fixed him up with a guy. I think they're still together."

"You fixed him up with a guy before or after you put him through your own personal brand of hell?" Nick asked.

"Excuse me, it wasn't like that, not with him," Sebastian said. "Forget it. We are obviously never going to be friends."

"Clearly," Nick replied.

"I wish they'd assign the theme for Regionals already, I'm bored with nothing to do," Sebastian said.

"They haven't even finished cycling through Sectionals yet," Jeff said. "Give it a couple weeks. Pick out some stuff to do for fun."

"I did," Sebastian said. "I downloaded the music for the Britney Spears megamix. Personal favor to Nick." He nudged Nick with his shoulder. "He's totally psyched about it."

"I am not. I may have shown a little excitement…" Nick said.

"No, he was totally psyched," Sebastian said.

"It sounds like him," Jeff said. "Any chance to do Britney, right?" Nick blushed. "Oh, come on, you know you love her." The lights in the auditorium got low and a train whistle blew.

"Evita!" Sebastian squeaked.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Oh, do keep up with your stereotypes, would you?" Sebastian half-demanded. "Trent would have loved this!"

_Stand back, Buenos Aires!_

"You too?" Nick whispered to Jeff, seeing him mouthing the lyrics as well.

"Possibly," Jeff smirked. "You've got your Britney, I've got my showtunes."

_Rio de la Plata, Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio  
All I want to know…  
Just a little touch of Star Quality!_

"Oh, that was good!" Sebastian exclaimed. "We should get out more. This is fun."

"I always wished Dalton had a theatre program, you know?" Jeff said. "It would be sort of weird with all guys, but we could do joint with Crawford."

"Oh, don't I wish," Sebastian said.

"I remembered why I don't like going around with the two of you," Nick said. "Such a third wheel."

"Just remember I'm going home with you," Jeff said, planting a wet kiss on Nick's cheek.

_From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the Troubletones!_

"McKinley gets two choirs? There's something you don't see every day," Sebastian laughed.

"Sorta flashy, aren't they?" Jeff asked. "Are they trying to win using their girl parts?"

"Wouldn't work on me," Sebastian replied.

"Me neither," Jeff snorted. "Nicky?"

"Never," Nick replied. "Stereotypes or not, this is only for you, baby."

_I will survive…_

"Okay, why did they all fall down there at the end? That's just… look, you can see up their skirts!" Jeff said.

"Choreographical nonsense," Sebastian snipped. "Blaine's up next, then."

"Yep, right after intermission," Nick said.

"In that case, I'll use this time to get to know you better," Sebastian said. "Favorite TV show?"

"Doctor Who," Nick replied promptly. Jeff laughed.

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"Ice cream."

"Vanilla or chocolate?"

"Chocolate."

"One other person besides Jeff you'd willingly have sex with?"

"Captain Jack Harkness." Jeff laughed harder.

"Who the – No, never mind," Sebastian said. Jeff was nearly in tears, laughing so hard. "Favorite type of music?"

"Rock, pop, country," Nick said. "Anything really."

"Favorite artist? Pick one," Sebastian instructed.

"… Michael Jackson," Nick decided.

"Kirk or Picard?"

"Kirk."

"Favorite book?"

"Harry Potter. Are there any other books?"

"I don't really think so," Sebastian replied. "Which one?"

"Goblet of Fire." Jeff snorted again, gasping for breath. "Favorite movie too."

"I'll never know why Jeff's laughing, will I?" Sebastian asked. Nick shook his head. "Alright then… what else is there? Favorite… place to have sex that's not a bed."

"Uh… the bare bit of wall next to the bathroom door," Nick said. "God, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yup," Jeff said.

"Something I think all three of us have in common," Sebastian smirked. "Greatest love song ever?"

"Baby Got Back," Nick said. That finally made Sebastian burst out laughing.

"Seriously?" he asked. Nick shook his head again, this time laughing as well.

"Intermission's over, shh," he said, choking on his own laughter.

_Also from McKinley High, the New Directions!_

_You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before  
Like I before E except after C  
And why two plus two makes four_

"Oh my God," Nick whispered. "I had no idea, I swear."

"You and Blaine always have been a little telepathic," Jeff whispered back.

"Telepathic?" Sebastian asked. "Don't tempt me."

"He doesn't like you," Nick hissed.

"I didn't need to know," Sebastian retorted, standing from his seat to clap the beat, smiling even despite what Nick had said, almost like he hadn't heard or was choosing not to listen.

"See what I mean?" Jeff whispered in Nick's ear as they stood up as well. "He's got it bad."

"Well it's not happening," Nick whispered back.

"Says you," Sebastian said. Nick refused to talk during the rest of the number, just watching Blaine and the New Directions. They were good. Blaine was excellent. At the end of _Control_, Nick finally had one more comment:

"I think I lied, I would totally do him," Nick said. "Hard and good, any way, any time, any_where_." Jeff cracked up again. "And I totally didn't mean to say all of that out loud, it just kind of came out."

"I'm telling him you said that," Jeff said, almost breaking under the strain of trying not to burst out laughing.

"Don't think I didn't hear that either," Sebastian commented from Nick's left, also silently laughing.

"Everyone's entitled to their fantasies, Sebastian," Nick snipped. "It's not like I would act on them even if the opportunity presented itself."

"Just to clarify, you were talking about Blaine, right, not that blond one with the magic sex dance?" Jeff asked.

"No, you're the only blond in my life," Nick said, kissing Jeff quickly.

"Had to check," Jeff shrugged. "Cuz I can do my own magic sex dance if you want."

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror  
I'm asking him to change his ways  
No message could have been any clearer_

"It's good advice, you know," Nick muttered to Sebastian, low enough so Jeff couldn't hear.

"I know, but it won't even matter," Sebastian replied just as quietly. "Isn't that what it is, wanting him to be happy, no matter what it does to me?"

"Oh, my God, you _are_ in love with him." Sebastian didn't reply to that.

After the award ceremony, the three Warblers caught up with Blaine, somehow sans Kurt.

"You guys came!" Blaine exclaimed, giving Nick a hug. "What did you think?"

"Legendary," Sebastian said, smiling.

"I think Nicky fell in love with you there for a minute," Jeff teased.

"Oh, I could tell," Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm in love with Blaine, ha ha," Nick said, sarcastically. "I don't think Kurt would give him up, though, so I'll stick with Jeff." Jeff put his arm around Nick.

"Yeah…" Blaine sighed. "Kurt and I are strong as ever. It's just so good to see you guys! Well, the two of you." He directed at Nick and Jeff. "I think Sebastian lives at the Lima Bean. See him just about every other day."

"What can I say? Good coffee," Sebastian shrugged.

"I have to get going, Mr. Schue wants us all in the choir room, sorry," Blaine said. "Really good to see you, I'll visit soon!" Then he'd run off.

They were back in the car before Nick said what he'd been thinking.

"You think the coffee at the Lima Bean is awful," Nick said.

"So I do," Sebastian remarked. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Nick said. "Yet."

"Blaine wouldn't believe you if you told him," Sebastian said. "That's the brilliant thing about his adorable boyish obliviousness. He'd just laugh and blush and deny it."

"Sort of the exact same thing you're doing?" Nick asked.

"Not at all," Sebastian said. "Because I'm Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Warblers, and I don't do emotions."

"Sure you are," Nick replied, rolling his eyes.

"What are you two doing for Christmas?" Sebastian asked, changing the subject.

* * *

**A/N: Wheee-ooooo! Until we meet again... Allons-y! PS, if you're reading this, I'd love a review. (:  
**

**Samantha.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Fun with Niff and Seblaine? Wheee-ooooo! I'm a little bit drunk but that really has nothing to do with the chapter cuz i wrote it a while ago but i'm not big on captial letters right now or spelling apparently. Enjoy the chapter, i';ll see you at the end. :D  
**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven:_

_"The first rule of Sebastian Smythe Christmas is liquor. Fortunately, I've never had a problem getting any, and have filled Hunter's dresser with various contraband. The second rule is hot men. I think between the two of us, we've got that covered. And usually there's a lot of sex. And where there is plenty of liquor involved, I'm sure that won't be an issue."_

Nick was throwing things into his suitcase, it was his first real trip since he'd started at Dalton. He was going to Jeff's house for Christmas vacation. Nick didn't mind that he hadn't been home in two and a half years, he'd never really liked home anyway, Jeff wasn't there. A knock on the door.

"For the last time, Sebastian, if that's you, you can't come," Nick called.

"I don't even want to come," Sebastian said, poking his head in. "Sounds too… domestic. I'm planning to virtually live at Scandals for the next two weeks. You'll be back for New Year's, right?"

"Should be, yeah," Nick said.

"Where's Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"Shower," Nick said.

"Water's not running," Sebastian commented. The bathroom door opened just then, and Jeff walked out with a burst of steam, nothing but a towel slung low about his hips. "And I'm leaving. Nice talk, see you at New Year's." He turned around and walked back out of the room. Jeff laughed. "Don't tease me, Jeffrey!" Sebastian yelled from the hall.

"Don't make me want to!" Jeff replied loudly. "And how is Nicky this morning?"

"Concerned," Nick said. "Your parents don't know about… us… do they?"

"No, why?" Jeff asked. "Is it that important? We were best friends before, we're best friends now, the only difference is now we have sex too."

"And hold hands at dinner," Nick said. "And sit in each other's laps. And kiss and flirt and–"

"Chill out, it'll be fine," Jeff said. "If it starts being weird, we'll just come back."

"Or we could tell them," Nick suggested.

"Is it that important? I don't want to ruin Christmas," Jeff said. "They have cable, we can watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special!"

"You bet your ass we're going to," Nick replied, kissing Jeff. "But right now, I'm going to lock the door, and you're going to drop that towel, because you are the sexiest man in the universe."

"Including Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"Yup."

"Including David Tennant?"

"Yup."

"Including Benedict Cumberbatch?"

"Yup."

"Including John Barrowman?"

"Maybe," Nick replied, pushing the door shut and turning the lock. "But Captain Jack's not here and you are."

"He's also twice your age," Jeff said as Nick tore the towel from his waist. "At least."

"Stop it."

* * *

Sebastian's Christmas plans had been simple: book a hotel room, hit the bars, screw as many guys as possible. His many failed attempts at getting Blaine to see he was the far superior choice to that Kurt Hummel was starting to get to him.

Except his mother called. Worried about him, all alone in the States.

So instead of booking a hotel room, he booked a plane ticket and flew to Paris to visit her. It's not like there weren't hot guys in Paris he hadn't banged yet. It was nice, pretending he had a family for once. He'd always loved his mother, and it's not that his father was bad or mean or anything, he was just never there.

Sebastian told his mother everything, how he'd owned at Sectionals, become Captain of the Warblers, and met the man of his dreams, Blaine Anderson.

On Christmas Day, François popped the question, asked Jacqueline to marry him. She was only too happy, it had been five years since she and Mr. Smythe had broken up. Sebastian thought it was too soon, they'd only been seeing each other a year, if that, but they were grownups and he knew they were perfect for each other, even if François didn't approve of him.

Why should he? It's not like Sebastian was a model son or anything. In fact, he was probably the worst son ever, what with getting kicked out of schools and doing whatever he wanted at all hours.

"You know, Soph," Sebastian said, talking English at his step-sister, even though she didn't know it at all. She was pretty much asleep, curled in Sebastian's arms, and liked the sound of most English words. Like Glockenspiel. That's a funny word. "Your dad's not so bad. Maybe I should have stayed here. Ohio isn't working out so well for me. There's a guy. His name is Blaine and, my God, Soph, he's just about the most adorable thing in the universe. That hair, oh, and those eyes, wow, and his smile…" Sebastian sighed dramatically. "But there's a problem… he's already taken. And that guy isn't awful, he's just … not me. Man, I don't know." He looked at his step-sister. "_Qu'est-ce que je faisait?_"

"_Sébastian?_" Sophie mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"_Je ne parle pas Anglais_," she said.

"Right," Sebastian said, cuddling her closer and starting again, this time in French. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful prince named Sebastian, and he lived in a magical land where it was okay for princes to marry other princes. Prince Sebastian had gone out to another kingdom one day, another kingdom in the same land where it's okay for two princes to get married, and while riding, he came across a distressed prince. His name was Blaine and he was the most magnificent prince Sebastian had ever seen. Unfortunately for our hero, Blaine was locked away in the tallest tower of the McKinley Castle, guarded by a fiery dragon, Kurt." He babbled on, telling Sophie this magical story, basically a fictionalization of his own life. Finally, he rolled to a stop. "Prince Sebastian was right there, about to barge into the castle, all thoughts of the dragon thrown to the wind."

"And then what happened?" Sophie asked her stepbrother in French.

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "He lost his nerve. The dragon is really … scary." He felt almost stupid, describing Kurt as scary. Sebastian could crush him with one thumb, but he doubted Blaine would appreciate it.

"_Sébastian_?"

"Yeah?"

"_Tu dois sauver le prince_," she told him.

* * *

Sebastian eventually bid his mother _au revoir_, heading back to the States for New Year's, like he'd promised. Nick, Jeff, Trent, and a few others were back. Nick was showing off his plush Dalek that Jeff had gotten him, how it matched his Tardis one, whatever all that meant… Sebastian just sat by himself in a corner of the common room, staring at the TV, but not really seeing or hearing it.

"What's going on in your head, buddy?" Jeff asked, sprawling himself across the arm of Sebastian's chair.

"I don't want to be here," Sebastian replied.

"Then go back to your room," Jeff said.

"That wouldn't do any good. I have to rescue the Prince," Sebastian said, standing up suddenly and leaving the room.

"Where has he been?" Jeff asked Nick of Sebastian.

"Went to Paris with his family," Nick said. "Where'd he go?"

"Said he had to rescue the prince," Jeff said.

"What prince? His Prince? Is he drunk?"

"He doesn't have a prince."

"He has Blaine…"

* * *

Sebastian was already in the suburbs by the time he realized he didn't have the slightest idea where Blaine lived or if he'd even be home. On basic instinct, he parked his car on the side of the road, using his phone to look at Blaine's facebook. Blaine was the sort of person who would have all their contact information on the facebooks, even his address, in case someone wanted to pop by and bust out a funky tune.

Good, it wasn't far now. Sebastian hopped out of his car, walking to the end of the street, turning right and continuing on. It was nighttime, far into the dark hours, maybe 8:30. It was snowing a little as Sebastian jogged the last few houses and turned to one that looked just as normal as all the others. One light was on, but the shade was pulled and Sebastian entertained for a moment that Kurt might be in there with Blaine, but he shook that thought, somehow knowing Blaine was alone tonight.

In true Prince fashion, Sebastian picked up a few pebbles and threw them at the window with the light on. It took three pebbles for the shade to go up and Blaine's face showed in the window. He looked halfway between amused and confused.

"Sebastian?" Blaine asked, opening his window and sticking his head out.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"What are you doing out there, you'll freeze!" Blaine exclaimed.

"Rescuing you, of course," Sebastian said. Blaine shook his head, smiling, and shut his window. His figure retreated across his room, Sebastian assumed to the door, so he walked over to it. Sure enough, he was only waiting about a minute before Blaine was opening it.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked again.

"Rescuing you," Sebastian said.

"How did you know I needed rescuing?" Blaine asked.

"Warbler's intuition," Sebastian said, winking. "Come on, they're having a big party at Dalton. Not a Warbler party without you." Blaine smiled, grabbing his coat and keys. "_Allons-y_?"

"_Allons-y_," Blaine agreed. "Did you walk all the way here from Dalton?"

"No, I parked around the corner," Sebastian said. "Red, flashy, can't miss it." Blaine hesitated. "If I was going to kidnap you, I would have drugged you already."

"I wasn't worried about kidnapping," Blaine said. "I am _now_."

"Blaine, it's me," Sebastian said.

"And it's me," Blaine replied, continuing their egress in the direction Sebastian had said his car was. "How was your Christmas?"

"Quiet," Sebastian replied. "And yours?"

"Uh… actually really eventful," Blaine said. "I was on TV."

"No way, you were on TV, and I missed it?" Sebastian asked. "What were you doing?"

"PBS Christmas Special," Blaine replied. "Black and white 1950's tribute to Star Wars, and Itchy the Holiday Elf… It was a disaster, really." They rounded the corner and Sebastian's BMW came into view. "Red, flashy, can't miss it."

"Yep, that's her," Sebastian said. "Only woman in my life. Well, actually it's a stick so… maybe it is a man." Blaine laughed and they jogged to the car. "Isn't that what they say? Automatics are female, sticks are male?"

"Makes sense," Blaine shrugged. Sebastian started the car and they took off, back to Westerville. "How did you know I'd be alone tonight?"

"Didn't really," Sebastian said. "Why are you alone? Where's Lady Face?"

"He's with Finn and Burt and Carole – um, his dad and stepfamily," Blaine said. "They invited me, but…" He trailed off.

"You wanted to give them some family time?" Sebastian suggested.

"Nah, it's not just that," Blaine said. "Burt thinks of me like his own son, so it's not like that at all…"

"Then what is it?" Sebastian asked.

"My mother," Blaine said. "She was supposed to be home."

"But it's just you," Sebastian said. "She didn't show?"

"I haven't seen her… in so long," Blaine said. "I didn't really expect her to show, but still…"

"I know what it's like to be that kid," Sebastian sighed. "But enough of the downer, I'm rescuing you from boredom and sadness and everything that's not happy and awesome."

"Well, Warbler parties are the definition of happy and awesome," Blaine said. "Are you sure it's alright for me to come? I'm the competition now."

"These kids worship you," Sebastian said. "I can see why, obviously, they're pedestrian, but you – you were their star. You made the Warblers great."

"What about you? Do you make the Warblers great?" Blaine asked.

"You'll have to wait for Regionals to find that out," Sebastian said. "Or maybe you'll find out tonight."

* * *

"I'm back!" Sebastian announced, prancing through the double doors. "And look who I brought."

"Blaine!" all the Warblers exclaimed, rushing to hug him.

"Now if this doesn't score me some serious Warbler points, I will be genuinely surprised," Sebastian threw sideways at Jeff. "There's an emotion." Jeff laughed.

The Warblers sat Blaine down and made him tell them stories, everything that had happened since he'd left, which was surprisingly little and suddenly they'd burst into a number – _Thriller_, Blaine in the lead, that is, until Sebastian chimed in and made it a duet.

"You know what we should do?" Thad pitched around 10:30.

"What's that?" Nick asked, a bit preoccupied with Jeff to really be paying attention.

"We should play the Best Friends Game," Thad said.

"Sounds like something for 12 year old girls," Jeff replied.

"Well, we've got you and Sebastian, so what's the difference?" Thad remarked. Sebastian laughed. "Who's your best friend?"

"Jeff," Sebastian said automatically.

"But Jeff's my best friend," Nick whined. There was liquor, did I mention there was liquor?

"You're always saying how you and Blaine are telepathic, why don't you prove it?" Sebastian challenged.

"Okay, fine, Blaine's my new best friend," Nick said. "What's the game?"

"Virtually the same as the roommate game or the fiancé game," Thad said. "You prove how well you know each other."

"Oh, we got this," Jeff said to Sebastian, holding out his fist to bump.

"You better believe we do," Sebastian said, bumping Jeff's fist with his own.

Sometime later, but not near midnight yet, the room was bursting with laughter. It was Nick's turn to guess Blaine's answers, while Jeff guessed Sebastian's, and Jeff and Sebastian were kicking butt.

"For the last time, we're not telepathic," Nick sighed.

"Okay, okay, an easy one for you," Thad said. He, David, and Trent were making up questions. "How many different people have you had sex with?"

Jeff and Sebastian laughed in perfect sync as they had been all night, scribbling on their dry erase boards. Nick knew Blaine had only been with Kurt, and wrote down 'one'.

"Blaine?" Thad prompted. Blaine turned around his board revealing his 'one' while a deep blush crept into his cheeks. "Oh, Blainers, you so adorably innocent. We love it. Nick?" Nick revealed his matching 'one', and Trent put up a tally mark on their side of the scoreboard. "Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around his board, on which was written an unabashed 'a lot'. "I think you're supposed to write a real number."

"I don't know the real number," Sebastian said, frowning.

"Jeff?" Thad asked, trying to cover up his amusement. Jeff turned around his board, revealing he'd written 'a lot' as well.

"I think that's technically cheating," Trent said, reluctantly putting up a tally mark in Jeff and Sebastian's column.

"Okay, next question," Thad said.

"What, in your opinion, is the greatest love song of all time?" Trent asked. Blaine immediately scribbled his answer. Nick had no idea. Sebastian tentatively wrote down a few words, as did Jeff.

"Blaine, I want you to focus really hard on your answer, and I'm going to telepathically read your mind," Nick said. Blaine did as he was told, closing his eyes tightly shut and focusing on the two words that made up, in his opinion, the greatest love song of all time.

"Jeff and Sebastian, we'll do yours while Nick uses his telepathy," Thad said. Sebastian turned his board around to reveal written 'the piña colada song'.

"Seriously, of all the songs you could have chosen, you picked one about two people cheating on each other– Oh, that actually makes sense," Nick said, pausing his concentration for a second.

"And what did Jeff guess?" Trent asked.

"Piña Colada Song!" Jeff said, turning his board around happily.

"Okay, Nick, you ready?" Thad asked, as Trent marked another tally in Jeff and Sebastian's column. Nick wrote down two words on his board and looked at Thad.

"Yep," he said, confident.

"Blaine?" Thad asked. Blaine turned his board around to reveal 'Teenage Dream' written on it. Nick, still confident, turned his around and Thad's jaw dropped. There on Nick's board was written 'Teenage Dream'. "You're _not_ telepathic, stop it."

"Hey, why do you think he named me his successor?" Nick asked, cheekily.

"Yeah, speaking of," Blaine said. "Are you guys working on anything I can see?"

"Well, I did sort of pass around this number to do for fun," Sebastian said. "We can show you if you want…"

"Of course!" Blaine said, game suddenly forgotten. "Go on!"

"It's not exactly finished, that is to say, the guys know the music, but only Bas and I know the dance," Jeff said, "because, well, we made it up."

"Good, I'm too drunk to dance," one of the Warblers interjected.

"Warblers, from the top, and I don't want to see any of that sloppiness from the post-Sectionals party," Sebastian instructed. "Nick?"

"Are we doing my solo version or the other version?" Nick asked.

"Whichever one you want," Sebastian shrugged.

"The other one," Nick decided, a grin splaying on his face. Sebastian smirked.

"Beats, hit it!"

_Oh baby baby  
Oh baby baby_

Blaine turned a deep pink as he realized what was going on: the Warblers – his Warblers – had found an acapella arrangement of the Britney Spears megamix, obviously for fun because he thought dancing like _that_ in competition had to be against the rules. Jeff and Sebastian seemed to be perfectly comfortable dancing together, but then Nick was in front of them, singing.

_My loneliness is killing me (and I)  
I must confess I still believe (still believe)  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Gimme a sign, hit me baby one more time_

_You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep  
I'm so excited, I live 2-d  
Ohh, crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night_

Nick danced around the other two, as Jeff took the next solo. Nick wouldn't even bother trying to deny it, Jeff was never hotter than when he was dancing.

_I'm a slave for you  
I cannot hold it, I cannot control it  
I'm a slave for you  
I won't deny it, I'm not trying to hide it, baby_

Nick took the lead for a second during the transition, but then Sebastian was out front singing:

_Oops, I did it again  
I played with your heart  
Got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops, you think I'm in love  
I'm not that innocent_

No, Sebastian wasn't anywhere near innocent, but even Blaine was suddenly thinking that he was really hot, even though he'd never thought that before. Maybe he should have gone with Kurt that night. Then Nick was back.

_But now I'm stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I… I… stronger_

The beat became slower and finally faded away as Nick yelled 'Stop!' and Trent came through the mess of Jeff and Sebastian momentarily halting their dirty dancing.

_Every time I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

The beat came back in full force, and so did Nick.

_What am I to do to win my life?  
Gon' find it out don't worry  
How am I supposed to know what's right?  
Just gotta do it your way  
I can't help the way I feel but my life has been so  
Overprotected_

Nick's grin was unmanageable as the Warblers behind him set up for Toxic. It was without a doubt, his favorite song. He stood behind Jeff and Sebastian dancing, then pushed them to the sides and walked through them as he began to sing again.

_With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic, I'm slipping under  
A taste of your poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you,  
Don't you know that you're the toxic?_

_And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic?_

"Yeah!" Blaine exclaimed, high-fiving Jeff behind Nick's back as he hugged him. "That was great! You're a rock star, Nick."

"No, I'm not," Nick said. "You are. And we're mildly telepathic."

"Oh, come on, the Warblers were never all about me," Blaine said. "There are fourteen very talented people in this room."

"Yeah, the fourteen of us, then Sebastian," Jeff joked. The room erupted in laughter, even Sebastian good-naturedly smirked.

"Pipe down, it's two minutes to midnight!" someone yelled from near the TV.

"Well, I guess we timed that right," Nick said.

"Come along, Nicky, we'll need a couch for this," Jeff announced to the room at large. "Don't bother telling us when it's midnight, we won't care, I promise." He pulled Nick down on top of him on one of the couches.

"Oh, for the love of peace, get a room," Thad said, rolling his eyes.

"I think it's a tradition," Trent said. "Something like, if you're together at midnight on New Year's, you'll be together all year long."

"Sounds like the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard in my life," Sebastian said. "Who wants to be with the same person for a whole year?"

"Keep in mind this is the guy who said love was your DNA telling you to reproduce," Nick said, pausing his oral assault of Jeff's neck.

"That is perfectly legitimate," Sebastian snipped. "Science, peasants."

"Wait, you don't believe in love?" Blaine asked.

"Nope," Sebastian said, "though I probably shouldn't knock something I've never tried." He tried to smirk, but it turned into a smile because Blaine was there, annoyed as he was.

"That's really sad," Blaine said. "I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about, sorry?" Sebastian laughed. "You think I want to be like that?" He gestured to Nick and Jeff, so immersed in each other they were no longer listening. "Someone tell me what the point is."

"Intimacy," Blaine replied without a second thought.

"What?"

"You can do your man-of-your-dreams-on-the-dance-floor thing as much as you want, but it won't ever get you what you're looking for," Blaine said. "The closeness you get from being with someone you love is… indescribable."

"Sounds incredibly _boring_," Sebastian yawned.

_Ten! Nine! Eight!_

"Well, Happy New Year," Blaine sighed. "You're entitled to your opinion."

_Four! Three!_

"Happy New Year, killer," Sebastian said.

_Happy New Year!_

"Here's to 2012 being even better than 2011," Blaine said, holding up an invisible glass and miming draining it.

"There's tequila if you want some," Sebastian said, pointing vaguely in the direction of the table they'd left it on.

"No, no, no!" Jeff said, sitting up, Nick displaced to the floor with a thump. "Do not give Blaine tequila."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked.

"It turns him into a dirty slut," Thad said. "Trust us, you don't want to give him any."

"I do not– Guys, please," Blaine said.

"Really, what happened at the last Warbler Party of last school year?" Jeff asked.

"I got a little drunk," Blaine said.

"Let's just say, it's good Kurt wasn't there," Thad joked.

"I don't even remember this," Nick said, dusting himself off and sitting back on the couch.

"No, you wouldn't," Jeff said. "You were kinda gone."

"Blaine started a rousing chorus of S&M, by Rihanna, and it all kinda went downhill from there," Trent said.

"Was I even _there_?" Nick asked. "I think I'd remember if we sang S&M. Why would Wes let us sing that?"

"He was a little drunk, professing his love to his gavel," Jeff said.

"It was not that bad," Blaine said. "Nothing happened."

"Sure, let's go with that," Thad said, unable to contain his laughter.

"Alright, nothing happened," Sebastian agreed. He turned briefly around and made hand motions to Jeff quite clearly meaning, 'you'll tell me later', and Jeff nodded before Nick decided he was doing too much talking and not enough kissing. "So, Blaine," Sebastian said, turning a predatory grin back to the shorter one. "You like S&M, huh?"

"Sure," Blaine said. "I like most of Rihanna's stuff."

"How do you manage to basically admit to liking it rough and look so innocent at the same time?" Sebastian practically groaned. Blaine blushed bright pink. "You're being modest again." Blaine's face became a darker pink. "You're so adorable. I like you, Blaine." Blaine's pride in himself was showing, but his blush was very obvious. "You sure you'd rather have Lady Hummel than this?" Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Blaine said. "Not that I'm not flattered by your persistence."

"Well, I have excellent stamina," Sebastian said, still predatory, maybe even more so now.

"Hey!" a voice interjected from nearby. Trent. Sebastian rolled his eyes. "He's taken, Sebastian."

"Yeah, and he can speak for himself," Sebastian said. "What's it to you, sassy? Don't you have someone to be running off and snogging?"

"No," Trent said, frowning. "Broke up two weeks ago."

"Pity," Sebastian said. "Do you want me to find you another?"

"Nah, just lay off Blaine."

"It's fine, I can handle myself," Blaine said, smiling in spite of it all. "But it is getting late…"

"I'd drive you back, but I'm buzzed," Sebastian said, pounding another shot as if to prove his point. "You can stay in my room, if you like."

"I can drive you back," Trent offered. "Sober, I promise."

"Thanks, Trent," Blaine said, taking his suddenly buzzing phone out of his pocket. "Hey baby…" Sebastian rolled his eyes once again and took his keys out of his pocket to give to Trent.

"Don't crash it," Sebastian warned him.

* * *

**A/N: S S S and M M M! Wheeeeeeee...  
**

**When does the shit hit the fan? In the next chapter. Shit hits the fan hard and it goes everywhere. Enjoy! Leave me reviews so I can remmeber posting this chapter tomorrow when i'm sober again.  
**

**Samantha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Promise me you won't stop reading halfway through because there's a resolution by the end. It'll be okay. Just a lot of feelings. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve:_

_"The five Warblers piled into Hunter's SUV and took the drive to Scandals that Hunter now knew far too well. The name was ridiculous, it was probably the least scandalous place in existence. Of course, the bar didn't need its own scandals when Sebastian was involved. Immediately upon entering, Sebastian ordered drinks for everybody, downed two shots, and hit the dance floor. He seemed to have a gift for picking out the one or two good looking young men."_

Sebastian smiled with memories for a week, then Jeff gave him a late Christmas present, a DVD he'd burned himself simply labeled 'Blaine' in Jeff's handwriting, and then under that in Nick's handwriting 'not happening, get over yourself'. Curious, since he'd received no explanation, Sebastian popped the DVD into his computer. Up came a main menu, Jeff had obviously spent a lot of time on this. Sebastian instinctively clicked on 'Play All'.

_Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm an acorn._ The Blaine on the screen burst out laughing. _Sorry, can we try that again?_ The frame blipped and Blaine was still there, Warbler uniform and all, smiling at the camera. _Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson, and I'm an acorn. No! I was thinking acorn that time. I'm sorry. One more time. Please._

Jeff's voice came from behind the camera, _No, just go on_.

_I'm a Warbler,_ Blaine said. _That's what I do. The Warblers are the best show choir in Ohio, and I'm the lead singer. The Warblers are like… rock stars._

The picture faded out and was replaced with a shot of the senior commons, full of Dalton uniforms, obviously an impromptu performance.

_Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun_

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on  
Now every February, you'll be my Valentine…_

The video quality was a little grainy, and the audio sounded like the Warblers were too awesome for the poor camera's microphone, but even so, Blaine was amazing. The camera panned around the room, showing the Warblers and the crowd, including a boy at the door who stuck out like a rather sore thumb. Actually… was that Kurt? He looked so much younger. But Blaine, wow, Blaine was gorgeous. The number faded all too soon, to be replaced with Blaine again.

_Hi again. Blaine Warbler here. I'm not an acorn. Jeff won't tell me why he's making this, I feel like I'm on Big Brother._

_It's part of being a Warbler, even ask Wes_, Thad's voice said from offscreen.

_Being a Warbler is the greatest. It's all harmony and brotherhood and being one with the music in a very upscale and traditional way._

The picture changed, seemed to be footage of a Warbler party, most likely in the backyard of one of the Warblers who lived nearby, since Sebastian didn't recognize it. Blaine was standing on a picnic table, crooning to his heart's content, an empty bottle of tequila in his left hand.

_Na na na, come on!  
I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it…  
Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!_

Sebastian laughed as Blaine jumped off the picnic table, dancing around someone who must have been Wes, holding the gavel, Nick's gavel. Sebastian paused the video briefly to pick up his phone, texting Jeff.

_Scandals tonight, just you and me?_

The reply came not long after, _Shouldn't._

_Why not?_ Sebastian inquired.

_Nicky and I are fighting._

_Where are you?_

No reply. Sebastian had instincts and, pulling on a coat to protect against the January air, went out to the Lacrosse field. Jeff was sitting, no coat, underneath the bleachers, his back against the cold metal.

"So, nice day to sit outside," Sebastian said, sitting down next to Jeff. It really wasn't. The wind whipped through that part of campus like no other. "Tropical." No response from Jeff. Sebastian shed his coat and put it around Jeff, who was only in a t-shirt. "Do you want to go inside and talk about it?"

"No." A word was better than no words, so Sebastian pressed a little more.

"Do you want to talk about it right here?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to Scandals and drink until you forget your own name?" Sebastian asked. A tear fell out of Jeff's eye. "Come on, tell me, what's going on?"

"It's stupid, really," Jeff said. "We've really only fought, seriously fought twice."

"And you've been together how long?" Sebastian asked.

"A thousand years," Jeff replied.

"A thousand years, right," Sebastian repeated. "And what are you fighting about?"

"The first time, it was because Nick wasn't wearing his sweater vest on sweater vest Monday," Jeff recited. "The second time was when you replaced him as Captain."

"And now?" Sebastian asked.

"He even said so himself, everyone's entitled to their own fantasies. Everybody has fantasies, don't they?" Jeff asked.

"I know I do," Sebastian said.

"But apparently I'm not entitled to these particular fantasies," Jeff continued.

"What fantasies are these?" Sebastian asked, interested.

"It's not really weird or anything," Jeff said, not answering the question yet again. "He knows _he's_ the one I want to play out my fantasies with, so he's really being pretty unreasonable."

"What, did you write him a list or something?" Sebastian asked, a little confused.

"It's on my computer," Jeff said. "When I think of another one, I add it on, so I can keep track. Like a bucketlist."

"Right…" Sebastian said. "So Nick found it and he's mad?"

"Some of the items may be less than tasteful," Jeff admitted.

"They're supposed to be, they're fantasies," Sebastian said. "Even I have a kinks list."

"Nicky's not really one to talk at all, with the way he talks about John Barrowman," Jeff said. "Just because I have a fantasy man that's a lot … closer to home…" Jeff turned kind of pink and Sebastian finally understood.

"Come on, we're going to Scandals," Sebastian said, standing up and offering a hand to pull Jeff up. "You'll feel better."

"I don't know if I should," Jeff said, standing up, but looking at the ground. "Nicky told me not to talk to you."

"And you're just going to let him run your life? He's such a buzzkill," Sebastian said. "Let's go."

"I can't wear this to Scandals," Jeff said, indicating his track pants and t-shirt.

"You can wear something of mine. We're about the same size, right?" Sebastian asked.

Twenty minutes of deciding what to wear and the thirty minute car drive to Scandals later, and Sebastian and Jeff were finally on the dance floor, three shots already coursing into their bloodstream.

"So, what's so saucy on this list?" Sebastian asked, after shot number seven. "What am I doing on it?" He grinned, eyes glinting. Jeff groaned. "Just water for him," Sebastian added to the bartender as more shots were poured. "You don't have to tell me," he continued in Jeff's direction, "if you're embarrassed."

"It's not embarrassing," Jeff said. "At least, I'm not embarrassed by it."

"So what am I doing?" Sebastian asked.

"It was only a suggestion, most likely a feasible one," Jeff said, "of maybe having a threesome one day."

"Oh, I see," Sebastian said. "You know I've never had a threesome."

"Seems like it would be right up your alley," Jeff said.

"Never found a couple that was willing," Sebastian shrugged, pounding another shot. Jeff reached for another as well, but Sebastian grabbed his hand. "No more for you, I don't want you puking on me."

"It's not like I ever talked to you about it," Jeff said, "and I'd want Nicky to be there. You're dreamy and everything, but it's him I'm in love with. Always have been."

"Yeah, you've got that old ball and chain alright," Sebastian said, letting out a sigh. "I guess since you won't remember this tomorrow, I can say I've had a taste of that. It hurts, Jeff, it really _hurts_."

"It only hurts because you're not together," Jeff said. "If you were together, it would be the most wonderful thing you've ever done. You can do the one-night-stand thing, you can even try to drink it away, but you can't get rid of it. It will _never_ go away. And it'll hurt until you deal with it."

"Don't tell me how to deal with my feelings," Sebastian said. "You're the one fighting with his boyfriend."

"You're the one who dragged me here and got me drunk," Jeff said.

"Yeah, because I know you'll never lose control enough to let me do _this_ when you're sober," Sebastian said, his left hand still holding Jeff's, and his right hand tangling in the long blond hair as he pulled Jeff's head close, mashing their lips together. He eventually broke away, panting. Jeff gasped for air. "This is going to be worth every second of the chase." Jeff didn't have anything to say, just took the glass of water the bartender had poured and drained it. "Jeff?"

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked. It took Jeff a second to realize Sebastian was genuinely concerned and Jeff shook his head. "Tell me to stop and I will." Jeff shook his head again. "Jeff?"

"I don't want you to stop," Jeff whispered. At this point, Sebastian had two options, take things into the bathroom for quick and dirty, or endure almost thirty minutes of foreplay in the cab ride back to Sebastian's dorm room for the best night either of them had ever had. He chose the latter, immediately pulling Jeff off his barstool, out of the club and into a cab conveniently waiting outside.

Twenty-four minutes of agonizingly slow, intimate kisses later, they were parked outside their dorm. Sebastian threw a few bills at the cabbie, before whisking Jeff up to his pleasure palace. Okay, dorm room, but pleasure palace sounded a lot better.

"Are you still sure?" Sebastian asked one more time, giving Jeff one more chance to leave, go back next door, and forget this night ever happened.

"Absolutely," Jeff breathed, lust and alcohol clouding his better judgment.

* * *

When Jeff woke up the next morning, he was lost, disoriented. Sebastian had, with Jeff's help, rearranged his furniture several months before so that his two beds were pushed together for a larger sleeping surface, and the setup was very similar to Nick and Jeff's, but Jeff knew that it wasn't his own bedroom, knew that the warm body next to his wasn't Nick's, knew that he'd done something awful. The snippets he could remember of the night had been _fantastic_, but that was beside the point. He'd cheated, he'd honest-to-God cheated, something he'd sworn he would never do, not to Nick, not with Sebastian. And he had.

Jeff rolled over, intent on getting out of bed, but an arm reached out for him. "Stay," Sebastian whined. He didn't seem the type to get clingy, but apparently hung over, morning after Sebastian was a cuddle whore as well. Jeff let Sebastian hold him in his embrace. He'd almost forgotten why he'd gone to the bar in the first place, almost forgotten the circumstances under which he'd left Nick, almost. Sebastian's arms were strong, and Sebastian's smooth, bare chest was warm against Jeff's own. Sebastian, without really moving, puckered his lips to kiss whatever part of Jeff's body was closest to them. It just so happened that that part was Jeff's lips, and Jeff kissed him back, wondering for the first time in a thousand years, what it would be like to be with someone that wasn't Nick. It was then that Jeff knew he had really thrown things down the toilet for him and Nick. It had been fixable, just a little fight, nothing serious. This, _this_ was serious. Honest-to-God cheated.

"Bas?" Jeff asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Sebastian hummed.

"What am I going to do?"

"Go back to sleep," Sebastian suggested. Jeff took the advice, drifting back off to slumber-land. It was late in the afternoon when he woke up next, Sebastian still next to him. He was awake, but he hadn't moved, just staring at Jeff's perfect face and body, so beautiful, especially sleeping, like an angel. "Good morning, sleepyhead." Sebastian smiled and Jeff began to wonder for just a second whether Sebastian really was in love with Blaine, whether it wasn't him. Then an image of Sebastian's face lighting up when Blaine had sang at Sectionals came to mind, and the thought was dismissed.

"Morning," Jeff mumbled. He felt awful. He had a headache and he thought he was going to puke, but above all else, he felt like he should be running away as fast as possible, but he couldn't will himself to leave Sebastian's arms. He didn't know what to say, and hoped Sebastian would start a conversation, otherwise he might just fall back asleep.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian said. Not the conversation Jeff had hoped he would start, but better than silence. "I can't believe you can't see it." Jeff didn't reply. "I usually don't do this, the whole domestic, cuddling, watching you sleep thing. Just you." Jeff still couldn't think of anything to say. "Do you regret it, last night?"

"I don't know yet," Jeff said, unable to say the word 'yes' with Sebastian looking at him like that.

"Did you enjoy it, at least?"

"I definitely did," Jeff replied, letting out a sigh. A tear he hadn't realized was there fell out of the corner of his eye, sideways across his face towards his ear, and onto the mattress.

"Hey, hey," Sebastian said, his thumb connecting with the tear's trail, rubbing the wet off Jeff's face, "what's this?"

"Regret," Jeff whispered, unable to make his voice any louder. Sebastian's face fell.

"Never regret something that once made you smile," Sebastian said.

"What would you know about it?" Jeff asked, more tears falling out of his eyes. Sebastian pulled Jeff a little closer, and Jeff buried his head in the mattress, near Sebastian's shoulder.

"I've had a few regrets," Sebastian said. "Undoubtedly this will add to that list."

"What am I going to do?" Jeff cried.

"Shh, shh," Sebastian said, his hands like fire on Jeff's back, rubbing it softly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not," Jeff mumbled, very muffled, since he was basically talking to the mattress. "It will never be okay."

"Jeff?" Jeff grunted. "I never had a best friend before you."

"I wonder why."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

It took several hours for either one of them to leave the bed. It was Sunday, so it's not like they had anywhere better to be. Jeff knew he should have left hours ago, but he couldn't will himself to get up and face what he knew was waiting for him in his bedroom. Sebastian finally did get up first, and only went so far as the bathroom to take a shower. Jeff just lay in bed, uninspired to move. Sebastian finished his shower, walking out of the bathroom in just a towel. There was a familiarity between them, and neither said anything, Sebastian just pulled on underwear and a pair of gym shorts, and climbed back into bed.

"Stay as long as you like," Sebastian said. Jeff just cried and cried until he fell asleep again, and then it was very early Monday morning. "Jeff… you have to get up, we have class."

Jeff groaned and rolled over. He hadn't gotten up, eaten or even moved since they'd arrived back Saturday night. His uniform was in his own room, where Nick was. He couldn't do it, but then somehow his feet were on the floor and he realized he was still naked, totally, completely naked. His white skin looked _too _white in the low light from the rising sun. He stumbled his way into the bathroom and caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was a mess, even more than he usually thought, and his face looked awful, with deep circles under his eyes. He heard the water running next door, and the tears came again.

"I never meant to hurt you," Sebastian said, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, already in his uniform. "I never even really meant to… do this. It's like I'm a completely different person when I'm drunk, and I'm so sorry."

"I think we both knew what would happen before we'd even left the Lacrosse field," Jeff said. "It's done." His face was like stone, completely emotionless, just looking at himself in the mirror.

"I'm trying to change," Sebastian said, still intent on explaining himself.

"It won't matter," Jeff replied. "Everyone knows who you are now. It's too late."

"I never wanted to hurt you," Sebastian repeated. "I only wanted to show you a good time."

"Forget it," Jeff said, still stony. "Just stop." Sebastian sighed and left the bathroom doorway.

"I'll get you a blazer…" Sebastian said, barely audible, then the sound of the door opening and shutting, then just silence. Eventually Jeff found himself in the shower, trying to scrub the memory off his skin, to wash the guilt away, but it didn't. Sebastian was back with a spare uniform by the time Jeff got out of the shower. He knew as well as Jeff did that Jeff wasn't going into his room to get his own. "I'll get it dry cleaned when you're finished with it…"

Jeff didn't know where spare uniforms came from, but he didn't care, just pulled it on, thankful to have this cloth armor back in place. He usually wore the Dalton attire like a badge of honor, but now it was like a giant shield, protecting him from everything and everyone around him.

Nick and Jeff didn't have first period together, or second, or any classes at all until after lunch. Jeff spotted Nick across the cafeteria between David and Thad, wearing his red Dalton sweater vest, because after all, it was Monday. And every Monday was sweater vest Monday. Jeff felt even more guilty, just knowing he wasn't wearing his. Nick didn't look in Jeff's direction during lunch. Jeff sat by himself, far on the other side of the room. Sebastian had his usual lunch with Trent, usually Nick and Jeff ate with them too, the self-proclaimed Gay Men of Dalton Academy club, as Nick had always called it.

Nick didn't look at Jeff in math class, not even one glance, and Jeff tried to keep the tears off his face. They didn't even speak to each other during the first obligatory council meeting of the year, as they sat side-by-side at the council table. Sebastian had, at some time after Sectionals, replaced David as the third councilor. Sebastian didn't try to apologize, didn't even try to talk to Nick or Jeff, and after the council meeting, Nick and Jeff walked in complete and utter silence back to their dorm. Neither of them said a word all afternoon. Neither of them said a word to each other all day Tuesday or Wednesday either. It was only on Thursday, when Nick finally broke the silence.

"I can't find my good pen," he said, more of a statement than a question.

"Check your blazer pocket," Jeff replied, completely monotone. Nick got up from his desk and fished in the inside pocket of his blazer, hanging on the back of the door, and sure enough, there was his pen. Not another word was exchanged.

It went on for two weeks. The silence, the guilt, the skirting around each other because of their complete inability to start a conversation about it. Neither was really sure if they were even still together. Jeff didn't eat, didn't sleep, and he knew Nick wasn't either. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and went to Sebastian.

"Hey, beautiful, long time, no see," Sebastian said, looking up to see Jeff standing in the doorway of his room. Jeff walked in and shut the door behind him. "This is not a friendly visit, is it?" Jeff shook his head. He'd lost fifteen pounds already, and at his size, it wasn't healthy. Sebastian could tell, just by looking at him, that this was not going to be easy. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I don't know what else to do," Jeff croaked. "I can't do this anymore. Stop me before I decide to jump off the roof."

"Okay," Sebastian said, gauging the situation. "I can fix this, don't worry about it." He took his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh," Sebastian said to Jeff, selecting a contact on his phone and calling it. "Hey killer, I need your help."

Blaine was surprised Sebastian had called him out of the blue, though he shouldn't have been. It was Saturday afternoon, after all, and he wasn't really doing anything.

"Hey, Sebastian. What's going on?"

"I need you to use your telepathy," Sebastian said. "What does Nick consider to be the greatest love song of all time?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" Blaine asked.

"It's a surprise for him," Sebastian said. "Asking would give it away."

"I can try, but I don't really…" Blaine said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Sebastian said, trying to sound innocent. "Take your time. Text me the song. Toodles." He hung up. Jeff was staring at him. "Don't worry, I got you. Don't sweat it. Eat something. You want me to take you to McDonalds?"

"No," Jeff barely mumbled. Just the thought of food made him want to be sick.

"You're skin and bones, I'm not letting you out of my sight until you agree to eat something," Sebastian said. He got up from his chair and began to rummage through his spare dresser. Among the many bottles of tequila, he found a small bag of cheez-its and a can of oranges. "Please?" Jeff took the bag and the can, agreeing to eat them, but left the room without opening either, and when he got back into his own room, just dumped them on his desk and collapsed into bed. Nick wasn't there. The two beds in the room were still pushed together, but it wasn't any better than it would have been if they'd separated them. They didn't touch, they didn't speak, they just existed.

Sunday afternoon, Jeff found himself accosted by Sebastian, who was attempting to stuff a sheet of music into his hands.

"What are you–" Jeff asked, but Sebastian cut him off.

"Don't ask, just _do_, and for God's sake, eat something!" Sebastian said, before running off, more papers in his hands to give out. Jeff looked down at his paper. _Drops of Jupiter_. Next to the title, Sebastian had scribbled 'Jeff's first proper solo' and a smiley face. Jeff flipped through the whole thing. Sebastian had written one last thing, at the very end. 'Knock em dead.' A smile crossed Jeff's face for the first time in weeks.

* * *

On Monday, Jeff pulled his sweater vest on under his blazer, and saw Nick doing the same, but he didn't say anything. He waited out the whole day, until Warblers practice right after last period.

"Beats?" Jeff said, a little hesitant. Beats nodded at him. "Hit it."

Nick was surprised, and it brought tears to his eyes, though he wiped them away furiously.

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you  
Even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance  
Five hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had  
And me_

It wasn't enough to fix what had happened, but it was enough to break the ice, and when they got back to their room after practice, they finally talked.

"I love you," Nick began. "I just wanted to say that before we even started, so that you knew that I still do. No matter – no matter what ever happens, I always will." Jeff sniffed hard, enough to keep the tears in his nose, knowing that it wasn't his turn to speak, not yet. "I don't want this to ruin us, what we have, the beautiful friendship we've kept up since we were seven years old, because the thousand years that's passed have been too wonderful to just throw away. I always want to be best friends, J, I always do." This was it, this was the version of the speech that Jeff had been dreading for weeks, but hearing it was better than putting it off any longer. "I can't be with you anymore. We can't – we can't be what we were, right now. Maybe we can in the future, and I feel like a jerk for putting that hope out there when I can't even think of a time when I would be okay with it, because maybe in the future, it will change. I still love you, I'm still in love with you, I just can't be with you right now." Nick looked up at Jeff, seeing the hurt in his eyes, and almost took it all back, but he knew it was what was best for both of them. Jeff nodded, casting his eyes downward. The silence pressed on a few more seconds before Jeff had collected himself enough to speak.

"I can't pretend and say that I was too drunk to know better, because I wasn't, and I knew what I was doing. But I also know that it was wrong, and that you have every right to be angry, and throw me out, because I don't deserve you. I never did deserve you, I don't know what I did to make you love me in the first place," Jeff choked out. Nick's already slightly crumpled heart shattered at hearing these words from Jeff's mouth. "It was wrong, and I hate myself for it, but I know that I can't live without you, because even not talking to you has been torture for me. I feel like my whole body is being ripped apart from the inside, and I can't go on anymore, not without you. I accept the offer of friendship from you like a bandage for my broken mind, but I can't ever be who I was without you. Without you near me, without you touching me, holding me, protecting me from the world out there, because it is cruel, and no one knows that more than me." Suddenly all Nick could see was Jeff lying in that hospital bed all those years ago, beaten and bruised, and he could feel his resolve crumbling, but he couldn't let it. He had to put himself first for once in his life, he had to do it for his own sake. "Though I don't deserve your love or even friendship, I will always hold on to what I can get, from now on, every day hoping that we can be us again, wishing I could take it back, but I can't, and I know I'll get through it, because you're here at my side." Tears were freely rolling down his face again. "I'll do whatever you want me to do, however I can fix this, because I love you, and I always, _always_ will."

* * *

**A/N: So, you all hate me now, but just remember when Darren Criss said he was an acorn. See, I can be funny.**

**See you all next time for Chapter Thirteen: Michael Week, Part One. In which Sebastian becomes a Whovian and Niff, of course, reach a resolution.**

**Love you guys xx  
Leave me reviews, please? :D  
Samantha.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: It's okay, it gets better, and I'll post it all super fast so it gets better even faster. Don't stop reading because I swear this shit gets funny again.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen:_

_"Nick knew what Sebastian did in this room, what he'd already done to Jeff, what he was planning to do to Nick, maybe even right now. Nick wasn't going to let him. Nick wasn't that weak, not that Jeff was weak."_

It was hard, it was really hard, at first, to be friends again, just friends, nothing more. Jeff still refused to eat, and neither one of them got much sleep. It was literally killing them to be apart from each other, even their friends noticed. Trent, David, Thad, and many of the other Warblers approached them together and separately to beg them to get back together for their own sakes, but they both refused. They would continue refusing, and they would always refuse, if it hadn't been for one person:

Sebastian Smythe.

It was well-known that Sebastian was a douche. He'd proclaimed himself as one many times, and everyone in the school knew it by now, even the hermit people who never came out of their dorm rooms. But he seemed douchier than ever now. In fact, it seemed like now he'd finished his conquest of Jeff, he no longer cared about Nick and Jeff at all, since he kept to himself, taking all the solos for himself, choreographing the dances himself… but that's not what he was doing at all. For the first time, he really _did_ care. He cared so much that it hurt, so he involved himself with Nick and Jeff as little as possible, knowing that was the only way they were going to heal, together, without Sebastian.

That's how Sebastian ended up in his room with Trent, drinking boxed wine and watching Doctor Who. Finally he understood about Toxic and Captain Jack. They'd started Friday afternoon with Season One, and they hadn't slept at all, subsiding on chocolate and tequila, then boxed wine when they'd run out of tequila, and it was fun.

Trent was easily scared, but the only thing that scared Sebastian was the angels, that's how they'd ended up spilling wine all over Sebastian's uniform, that he hadn't bothered to take off. Sunday night Trent finally left, and Sebastian slept like a log, alone in bed, just like he had been the last few weeks, completely exhausted. It wasn't until Tuesday morning that Sebastian called Blaine, he didn't really need help getting the wine out of the blazer, Trent had known how to do it, but Sebastian called Blaine anyway, using the question as an ice breaker.

That's when Blaine had started gushing about Michael Jackson, and Sebastian had had the idea, now to get the rest of the Warblers on board, with a mixture of douchey-ness and fear. He called an emergency council meeting.

"Boys!" Sebastian announced at the emergency council meeting he'd called. "The topic is Regionals."

"And we already have a setlist," Trent reminded him, which they did, sort of, have a tentative one, subject to chance when they got the theme.

"The council advises Trent to shut up," Sebastian shot at Trent. Trent fell silent, almost hurt. "How do you guys feel about Michael Jackson?"

"Love him," Nick and Jeff said at the same time. They were still in perfect sync, and they tried to pretend to everyone else that they were still a couple, but everyone knew they weren't and no one wanted to talk about it. The other Warblers agreed their love of MJ.

"Just so we get a headcount on this, how do we feel about the New Directions?" Sebastian asked. The Warblers weren't so clear on this one.

"Blaine's with them, so I'd say they're alright," Nick said. He was still in the center of the table, he had the gavel, the proverbial head of the council, but it was Sebastian running the show now, totally and completely. While Nick and Jeff worked out their problems, Sebastian had literally taken over the entire club.

"They stole Blaine from us," someone else whose name Sebastian didn't care said.

"I say they stole Blaine from us, we should steal something from them," Sebastian said.

"Blaine will never come back," Jeff said, "he's with Kurt. They're worse than me and Nick."

"God knows we can't get the two of you apart," Thad joked. It was awkward for a second, but no one wanted to talk about it, so Sebastian rallied on, and the Warblers jumped at the change of topic.

"The New Directions want to use Michael at Regionals. We drew first slot, what say we take it from them?" Sebastian asked. The Warblers all made sounds of agreement. Nick shot a look at Jeff, whose face seemed to be an exact copy of his own. "Excellent. I am going to the Lima Bean after last period to break the news to them, then I will invite them back here for a little taste of what's to come. How's I Want You Back sound?" He held up sheet music he'd already made in preparation of getting his way. More murmurs of consent. "Beats? Can we run the music?" Sebastian led the Warblers in some rudimentary choreography he'd thought up while listening to the song during first break that morning. "Thank you all, you're wonderful human beings." In the old days he would have thrown out a playful 'except you, Nick', but today he left it alone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, meeting adjourned."

"Sebastian," Nick called after Sebastian, hurrying down the hall after him, in the direction of the dorms, Jeff on his heels. "You can't steal from the New Directions."

"Actually, you'll find I can," Sebastian replied. "If you disagree, I don't need either one of you on my team." He disappeared into his dorm room. That stopped Nick dead. Sebastian was cold and cruel, sure, especially lately, but he'd never threatened expulsion, especially of a _council member_, really two council members, including head of the council. The Captain didn't even have that power, did he? If anyone knew the rule book, it was Sebastian, he'd read it through several times, often invoking obsolete clauses to get his way.

"Nicky, this is all I have," Jeff begged, as the door of Sebastian's room slammed shut. "He drops me as choreographer and lead dancer, all I have left is you. Then he'll take that from me, too." Nick bit his lip. Sebastian had, in a manner of speaking, already torn them apart, more than once now, and more permanently than either of them would have ever imagined. Nick led the way into their bedroom. Once inside, he collapsed onto the bed and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jeff," Nick grunted.

"Hi," Jeff replied.

"Can you do me a favor?" Nick asked. This was the absolute lamest way to do this, but he had to.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, looking up from the papers he was sorting on his desk.

"Come over here," Nick said. He was going to regret it, but he couldn't help himself. This whole Sebastian-Blaine thing was going to hit the tip of the iceberg very soon, and he didn't want to go through it alone. Jeff, concerned, walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky, what's up?" Jeff asked. Nick sat up and just looked at his best friend for a few seconds. Then he'd grabbed Jeff by the tie and they were kissing, rolling around on the bed, and it was all lips and tongues and hands and then buttons and _Oh, shit, Nicky_ and then they were panting, lying flat on the bed.

"Let's do that more," Nick said. He took a few breaths and then added, "let's do that a _lot_." Jeff couldn't agree more. "On two conditions."

"What?" Jeff asked, concerned.

"We're not officially back together," Nick said, "and you need to _eat something_."

"I'm not hungry," Jeff insisted.

"I don't _care_ if you're not hungry, you're not getting enough… I don't know, vitamins or something. You're going to pass out during practice," Nick said. Jeff huffed for a moment, his arms crossed in front of his bare chest, but this was his chance, his foot in the door back to the way they were before he'd had to go and ruin it all. And he wasn't going to take this 'not officially back together' bullshit. (He was no Blaine.)

"I'll eat when you're my boyfriend again," Jeff said. "Until then, I'm _not hungry_."

"So, that's it, is it?" Nick asked, turning over to look at Jeff – more like glare at him. "You're going on a hunger strike until I decide to forgive you for cold-bloodedly _cheating_ on me?" Jeff ground his teeth but kept his resolve.

"Yes," he said. "That is exactly what I'm going to do."

"You'll _die_," Nick said.

"I'm don't want to live if I'm not with you!" Jeff half-yelled. That stopped the wheels in Nick's head for a second. Jeff had always had low self-esteem and he'd battled with depression his entire life, but he'd never been suicidal. Was this what _Sebastian_ had driven them to?

"Okay," Nick said, uncrossing his arms.

"Okay?" Jeff asked.

"Okay, we're back together," Nick said.

"Really?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Nick asked. "If I do the right thing for me and say no, then you don't eat, you end up in the hospital with a tube in your arm, and it would be all my fault. So I'm doing the wrong thing for once, and giving in."

"Nicky," Jeff whined. It was his turn to glare. "I don't want it, not like that."

"You're not giving me a choice," Nick repeated. "These are the options you're giving me. What am I supposed to do?"

"You're supposed to tell me you love me and you forgive me and that you _want me back_," Jeff said. "_Oh, baby, give me one more chance… to show you that I love you… won't you please let me… back in your heart?_" Nick felt his heart break as he said his next words.

"No, Jeff, I can't."

* * *

"I used to be really proud of being a Warbler, not because we were good, but because we were really classy. None of that was classy. Nothing. Come on, guys, let's go."

The hero of the Warblers, Blaine Warbler himself, walked away. Sebastian folded his arms, stewing.

"You're all on notice," he said, sternly to his Warblers. "All of you. Duval, my room, five minutes." Everyone dispersed.

"What does he want with me?" Nick asked Jeff. Jeff was still angry with him, and the issue of their relationship was still up in the air, but they were still, at a very basic level, best friends with benefits. Jeff was determined to make Nick take him back, and Nick was determined to hold out until he just couldn't anymore.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I really don't know."

"I don't want to win, not like this," Nick said. "Don't know why I stay, he's never going to give me another solo. He's all but abolished the council, he's even doing the choreography himself, J."

"I know," Jeff sighed, "but being Warblers is who we are."

"I want to hurt him," Nick said. "I want to make him bleed for what he's done to me."

"Are you suggesting we kill his canary?" Jeff asked. "Because Tweets is actually really nice and fairly quiet for a canary."

"No, that wouldn't work, he's not the sort of person who gets emotional over dead birds," Nick replied. "I just… I don't know." He sighed and looked at Jeff. "Please eat something." Jeff shook his head. He was still one of the most beautiful people on earth, but when he took off his uniform you could really tell he was losing weight. Nick suspected he _was_ eating, just in very small quantities and not around other people, because if he really hadn't eaten since they'd fought, he would have dropped dead by now. "I'm begging you."

"No, Nicky," Jeff said, resolution etched into his face.

"Fine, I'll be right in," Nick sighed, knocking on Sebastian's door. Jeff slipped into their room as Sebastian answered his door.

"Ah! Nicholas, do come in," Sebastian said. It was the first time he'd had a proper conversation with Nick since the incident, and he'd already decided he wasn't going to apologize. Nick walked into Sebastian's room and sat himself in the desk chair, what he guessed was probably the cleanest surface in the room.

"You're not going to get to me, Sebastian," Nick said. "I've had enough of your _shit_ and I'm not taking it any more."

"I think I am," Sebastian said. "See, I know Blaine is your best boy. You were going to take over for him when he left to join that little diversity group, then I came along and messed all that up. You must be just livid." Nick was livid with Sebastian for many reasons, and, yes, that was definitely one of them. But satisfaction was bad, especially giving it to Sebastian.

"No," Nick lied. "You're… good too."

"Or is it that you're worried I'll displace your boyfriend?" Sebastian asked, as though he was oblivious to the events that occurred on the other side of his wall.

"He's not my boyfriend," Nick said, now glaring at Sebastian. "But, no, I wasn't worried about it."

"I'll do it," Sebastian said. "He loves dancing more than anything, besides you. I can take it away from him, put him in the back, sideline his passion. I have the power." _Technically_, since Nick was head of the council, he had all the power, but Sebastian did have the majority of the Warblers wrapped around his little finger. He'd slept with all of them, every single last one, except Nick. "He's a good dancer, yeah, but I want loyal ones." _Loyal ones_ meaning ones he could control. He'd lost control of Jeff the second he'd kissed him at Scandals and things had started spiraling. Sebastian would never admit it to anyone, but he'd been running the Warblers much more smoothly when he and Jeff were best friends. And they certainly weren't that, not anymore.

"What do you want from me?" Nick asked. If Sebastian was going to sideline Jeff, why not just threaten Jeff into doing his bidding? He'd already proven it was far too easy to get Jeff to just bend over and take it.

"You're going to help me take down the New Directions, starting with Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Why Kurt?" Nick asked, though he thought he could probably guess.

"I don't know if it's a secret anymore, but he and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye," Sebastian said. "The way I see it, Blaine's too good for him, the New Directions are a joke, and one of us has a hard luck case of the gay face, and it ain't me. By the end of this year, I want to have Blaine and a Nationals trophy, and Kurt will have khakis and a Lima Bean apron, and that same gay face." Right, another one of those ill-conceived attempts at getting Blaine to like him, like the song. Yeah, Nick could tell this was going to end well. "You're going to help me, because I know they trust you."

"And what if I don't?" Nick asked.

"I'll sideline Sterling," Sebastian said.

"And what if we both just quit?" Nick asked.

"Then I have more than enough pictures of his and my fantastic night together to send to his parents," Sebastian said. That made Nick stop. If Sebastian had photographic evidence, that was worse than bad. Jeff's parents didn't know yet. Nick wasn't even sure his parents knew, in fact, since he hadn't told them, he sincerely doubted they did. He was always planning on it, next time he saw them.

"Give me the pictures," Nick said.

"I have copies, Nicholas," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. Nick sighed. He was mad at Jeff, sure, but he'd never let Sebastian hurt him again. Not now, not _ever_.

"Fine," Nick finally agreed. "I'll do it."

"You'll do… what?" Sebastian asked, grinning in that smirky meerkat way.

"Anything," Nick said. "Please don't hurt Jeff."

"I love people in love," Sebastian said lazily. "So easy." Nick just glared at him. "You can let yourself out." Nick scrambled for the door. Once safely back in his own room, Nick broke down crying. Jeff, who'd listened to the whole conversation, just held him.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay," Jeff murmured.

"No, it's not okay," Nick finally said. "Because Blaine and Kurt are our friends and I don't want to hurt either one of them."

"Then let him do it," Jeff said. "Let him send the pictures and I'll deal with it."

"No, I can't do that to you," Nick said. "You know how your parents would react."

"I'm their son, they should be happy for me, that I've found the love of my life," Jeff said, kissing Nick. Nick ignored that comment, and pressed the bigger picture.

"Even if you tell them, the pictures aren't of us," Nick said. "I can't let him do that to you."

"So you're going to go along with his plans?" Jeff asked.

"I have to," Nick replied. "I don't have a choice. Seems to be happening a lot lately." He sent a glare in Jeff's direction.

"You have plenty of choices," Jeff said. "You can choose to be my boyfriend again, and you can choose to let Sebastian send any pictures he wants anywhere. I can choose to kiss you any time I like, and you can choose to glare at me when I do, even though I know you love me."

"You're not helping your case, J," Nick said. Jeff kissed him in response. Muffled noises came from Sebastian's room. Jeff moved to put his ear to the wall again.

"It's Trent," Jeff announced, shaking his head somberly. "Godspeed." He made a salute in the direction of the wall.

"What's he doing to him?" Nick asked anxiously.

"I will give you one guess, but I doubt you'll need it," Jeff replied. Nick sighed in a very frustrated manner.

"Remember when the only thing we heard through the wall was Blaine writing songs?" Nick asked. "I miss that."

"Poor Trent," Jeff said.

"I don't know, he seems to enjoy it," Nick said, shrugging.

"What's not to like?" Jeff asked.

"Are you being serious with me right now?" Nick asked, turning his glare back on Jeff.

"They're _watching Doctor Who_," Jeff said, rolling his eyes. "Same thing they've been doing all week."

"Right, sure they are," Nick said. "I know Doctor Who and that–" He put his ear to the wall. "Is Season Five." Jeff smirked to himself. "Fine, so they're watching Doctor Who." Nick's ear was still pressed against the wall when they heard a particularly loud noise come from next door. "_And_ having sex."

"Huh," Jeff said. "Why haven't you ever floated the idea of having sex during Who?"

"We've had sex while watching it _many times_," Nick said, staring at Jeff like he had three heads. "It's not my fault you can't remember."

"I haven't eaten, it's not my fault my memory's failing me," Jeff retorted.

"It's not _my_ fault you haven't eaten!" Nick countered. "It's goddamn Sebastian's and if I never see him again it will be too soon. You hear that Sebastian?! _Too soon_!" he yelled at the wall.

"Shut up, I can't hear the TV!" came the yell back.

"They're worse than us," Jeff said. "I think the official tally is, they're worse than us."

"Oh, we can be louder than that," Nick said.

"Sure we can," Jeff said. "Too bad I'm not having sex with you until you admit you want to be in a relationship again."

"Okay hold on now," Nick said. "You're revoking best friends with benefits status _and_ you're going on a hunger strike?"

"Yes," Jeff said, simply, jumping into bed, having already changed out of his uniform while Nick was next door. "Sounds legit, I think."

"I hope you know how much you're hurting me, knowing I'm causing you to do this," Nick said, looking at Jeff very seriously.

"I know," Jeff said. "But I also know you love me and want what's best for both of us, which is, inevitably, getting back together, and I'm not taking no for an answer."

"I can't be with you!" Nick half-screamed. "I can't do it! I can't deal with it right now, I don't want to think about you and Sebastian, and I don't want to have a serious talk about cheating! I just don't want to do it, and before we get back together, we need to seriously talk about what cheating is to us, because I can't go through this again. I can't." His knees gave out and he sank to the floor. "Not Sebastian, not anyone, not now, not ever, Jeff, I can't." Jeff was off the bed and at Nick's side faster than you could blink.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, you have to know how sorry I am," Jeff said, hugging Nick tightly to him.

"Please eat something," Nick begged, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I can't stand to see you like this, and I can't be blackmailed from both sides. Please, do it for me, your best friend, _eat something_." Jeff shook his head. "Jeffrey, please. _Please_."

"I can't, Nicky," Jeff said. "I tried, I really tried. I just throw up whatever I try."

"Try _harder_," Nick urged. "Because you're my best friend, and I love you and you're _dying_."

"I'm not dying, I'm fine," Jeff huffed. "I feel fine."

"You can't be fine, you haven't eaten," Nick said. "You should be dead."

"But I'm not, so can we stop focusing on it?" Jeff asked.

"Then tell me what to focus on," Nick said.

"Focus on what Sebastian is going to do to Blaine," Jeff said. "And stop him."

* * *

The next afternoon, Sebastian called Beats and Nick into his room, Trent was already there.

"Our mutual acquaintance Blaine and his posse of freaks and weirdos have invited the Warblers to a Midnight Duel a la Harry Potter, I would assume, at a parking garage," Sebastian announced.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Nick asked. "Or any of us?"

"I have handpicked the three of you to be my A-team," Sebastian said, and Nick was sure that he was on something, because this wasn't the Sebastian that used to live here.

"Which one of us is Mr. T?" Beats asked.

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian said. "When it comes down to a duel through music, assuming they haven't brought a band or anything stupid, we will bust into _Bad_, that's where you come in." He pointed to Beats. "After we win, which we _will_, Nick, you will fetch the slushee that I will have procured, and give it to me, at which point I will throw it in Kurt's stupid gay face."

"Why?" Nick asked.

"And Trent… just make sure I don't do anything stupid," Sebastian continued as if Nick hadn't interrupted.

"Like this whole plan?" Trent asked. Sebastian ignored that comment as well.

"Blaine is never going to go for you," Nick sighed.

"Do you want me to send those pictures, Duval?"

"I'm just saying," Nick shrugged. "It's clearly not a newsflash to you either."

"I am working on that part," Sebastian said. "In the meantime, this is the plan. Meeting adjourned." Nick and Beats got up to leave. "Nick, I need to talk to you, alone." Nick stayed put as Trent and Beats passed him, leaving the room and letting the door shut.

"What do you want?" Nick asked. Sebastian sighed deeply, getting out of his chair and rummaging through his dresser. He handed the box he pulled out to Nick. "What is this?"

"Just see if you can get Jeff to eat one," Sebastian said. They looked like granola bars. "It's not my place, I know, go ahead and hit me, I deserve it. But don't make the mistake of thinking I don't care." Nick glared at Sebastian. "And stop punishing him for my mistake."

"I do what I want," Nick said. "Blackmail or not, I _will_ do what I want." He glared at the box in his hands. "And thanks."

"It's not my first day on the job," Sebastian said. Nick turned his glare back on Sebastian.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked. Sebastian shook his head. "_Don't_ push me."

"Why are you so violent? You should have that checked out," Sebastian said, trying to sound lofty, but knowing that if he pushed the wrong button, Nick could probably take him. Nick's glare hardened even more and Sebastian cracked his neck. "Just let it go." Nick stormed out of Sebastian's room and back to his own. Jeff had gone over to Thad's, which gave Nick time to stash the box of granola bars in his desk, running his fingers through his hair, frustrated.

Yeah, Nick guessed, Sebastian did have every right to care. Jeff was his best friend too, or so he'd said. Was that all real or just part of the chase? Nick didn't know. He collapsed onto the bed, still in his uniform, without even taking off his shoes. He just needed to get a nap before the midnight madness tonight.

Jeff came back a little while later. He saw Nick sleeping, completely exhausted, and just sat at his desk, watching. He loved him more than anything, and he still couldn't believe he'd _cheated_, honest-to-God _cheated._ There was nothing he could think of to do that would be grand enough in one sweeping gesture.

Jeff didn't want half of Nick, just like he knew Nick didn't want to share him either. Jeff didn't want to be just 'best friends with benefits' when they both knew they were supposed to be together. Jeff didn't want to be 'bros helping bros', because Nick wasn't his bro. Nick was the love of his life.

Jeff began to feel light-headed again, it happened a lot now (gee, I wonder why). Usually, he'd just drink some water and he'd feel fine again. He dug his water bottle out of his bag where he'd left it, noticing it had curiously refilled itself again. He suspected Nick was filling it, trying to be helpful.

Except Nick wasn't filling it.

Sebastian was.

Sebastian had been augmenting Jeff's water with crushed up vitamins and other supplements for weeks now. Because he cared. He really did care. Jeff was his best friend, and it hadn't just been about the chase. They'd bonded over their mutual love of dance and music, then realized they had far more in common than just that. Sebastian had never had a best friend before. Now he guessed he didn't deserve one. Jeff deserved better than him anyway. He deserved someone who didn't turn into a sex-addicted phantom when they were drunk.

Sebastian would work on it.

* * *

**A/N: I love you all. Do you love me too? Probably not anymore.  
Next Chapter: Michael Week Part Two, in which Nick and Jeff get back together for reals, Sebastian almost gets kicked out of the Warblers, and Trent is conflicted.**

**Leave me a review?  
Samantha.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, I've tortured you long enough, have a chapter of good.**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen:_

_"Plans never go according to plan. You plan, you get there, all hell breaks loose. Nick handed the slushee to Beats, who gave it to Sebastian, who threw it at Kurt… who was pushed down by Blaine, meaning Blaine got a slushee full force in the face. He cried out in agony. Sebastian did a quick double take, he hadn't meant for Blaine to get hurt and he could feel his heart breaking."_

Time froze. There was no one around, just Sebastian, holding the empty cup, and Blaine, writhing on the concrete.

Blaine.

He'd hurt Blaine.

His Blaine.

Sweet, innocent, chivalrous Blaine had jumped in front of his own prince charming, pushing him out of harm's way.

Then Trent's hand was on Sebastian's shoulder, doing the one job Sebastian had given him: Stopping him from doing something stupid. Trent knew Sebastian was about to run to Blaine's side – and that the New Directions would rip him apart.

The Warblers turned around and left the garage, Sebastian, shaking, in the lead, with a very concerned Nick bringing up the rear. The Warblers split up into their cars. Nick and Jeff had come with Trent and Sebastian. Sebastian was shaking so bad he could barely walk, and slammed his keys into Trent's hand before collapsing into the passenger's seat. It was silent for a long time. Finally:

"What did you put in the slushee?" Nick asked, completely monotone.

"Don't," Sebastian replied.

"Sebastian, tell me what you put in that slushee," Nick said, getting angrier.

"Please don't," Sebastian whispered. Trent moved his hand from the gear shift to hold Sebastian's. Sebastian tried to shake him off, but Trent held it tight.

"Trent?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Trent replied. Nick looked at the floor of the car, even more frustrated now. Blaine was most certainly not okay. When they'd hauled ass out of there, they'd heard an ambulance on its way. Jeff's hand found its way into Nick's and Nick squeezed it.

Once back into their room, Nick and Jeff just held each other, unable to sleep. At first it was just holding, then it was slow kisses, then finally making love, which led to a really awkward morning after.

"We're not back together," Nick said almost immediately after Jeff got up.

"Too bad, really, I was sort of feeling breakfast," Jeff said, yawning, then stumbling to his desk for his water bottle, downing half of it in seconds.

"You can't do that, J," Nick sighed. "You know why we can't be together. We need to have a serious conversation."

"Then let's have it," Jeff said, opening his arms.

"We have class."

"Who cares?"

"I will skip class and have this conversation if you eat this," Nick said, opening his desk drawer and throwing one of Sebastian's protein bars at Jeff. Jeff looked at the bar in his hands. "_Please_."

"Fine," Jeff said, unwrapping the bar and nibbling at a corner. His stomach churned in protest but he fought to keep it down. "Talk."

"You cheated on me," Nick said. Jeff nodded.

"Yes, I did," he said.

"You cheated on me with Sebastian while we were having a fight about, oh right, Sebastian."

"Yes," Jeff said. "I did. I was drunk but that's not an excuse."

"You shattered the bridge of trust that we had," Nick said. "I can't trust… I can't trust _him_. Because if you really asked me, and I was being honest, I still love you and trust you with my life." Jeff bit off another hunk of granola and battled to keep it down. "If we're going to make this work again, you can't be alone with him anymore. There will be no more drinking by either one of us. And we need to talk about cheating."

"Cheating is anything with someone that's not us," Jeff suggested. "I know."

"But it's complicated because I don't consider flirting to be cheating, and I do want to do a lot of things on your list, but not with him, J, I just can't," Nick said.

"Then why didn't you just say that?" Jeff asked. "I would have gotten over it. You didn't have to yell about it."

"And I apologize for the yelling, but it didn't give you the right to go get drunk and _sleep with Sebastian_!" Nick hissed.

"I don't get why you're allowed to jump at Captain Jack or _Blaine_, but I don't get a fantasy man," Jeff said.

"You can have all the fantasy men you want, you cannot cheat on me with the man trying to ruin my life," Nick said. "And doing a very good job, I might add."

"You have never been with anyone else," Jeff said. "Don't you wonder what it would be like, to not be us? Don't you ever wonder if we knew what was out there, we wouldn't want to be together?"

"What am I hearing?" Nick asked, covering his ears, angrily. "You're not in a position to break up with me."

"I'm not breaking up with you, I'm fighting for our relationship, because _I'm_ the one who's been out there and I can tell you that there's nothing better for me than you," Jeff said. Nick stopped, looking at Jeff. "I Niff you, Nicky."

And those three words had always been able to fix everything.

"I Niff you too, J," Nick said. Jeff took another big bite of granola bar and chewed it slowly. "So, so much." Jeff focused on eating the rest of the bar while Nick silently stewed on his next move. Jeff knew it was less than a minute now before he caved. He just ate the granola bar, finally finishing it and throwing away the wrapper. Nick caught him with an arm around the waist and a smile. "Forgive and forget, okay?"

"Forgive and forget," Jeff echoed.

"Life's too short," Nick said, the last thing he said for a while, as his lips were busy doing other things. But finally, when he did say another thing it was this: "And not another word about it. Forgotten, I mean it."

"Forgotten," Jeff said. "Except, one thing?"

"No," Nick said.

"It's important."

"Okay, what?" Nick relented.

"You're next." Nick coughed, suddenly choking on his own spit.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The last Warbler," Jeff said. "You have to be next, because there's no one else."

"I will not be _next_ because I don't ever plan on being with anyone but you ever in my whole life," Nick said. "Ever."

"Not even John Barrowman?" Jeff asked.

"Not even John Barrowman," Nick said. "No one but you."

"What about a threesome?" Jeff asked.

"I'll think about it."

"What about a threesome with John Barrowman?"

"I'll think about it more."

"Nicky?"

"What."

"Wanna know a secret?"

"What."

"You're bigger."

* * *

It was like a cloud had lifted. A cloud that had been hanging over the Warblers for a month, it was gone and the sun was shining. Except for one thing: Blaine. They didn't know what was going on with him, no one dared to try to contact him. Sebastian was taking it in stride, being the fearless leader. He had every Warbler wrapped around his little finger. Every Warbler except Nick and Jeff. Nick and Jeff were not taking any more of his shit. And Nick and Jeff were the only Warblers besides Trent that knew Sebastian had stayed up the whole night before crying. He was in love. _Bad_.

Sebastian called a meeting, himself, Trent, Nick, and Beats, about a gameplan for here on out. This was the gameplan: Sebastian didn't have one, and he was open to suggestions.

"Here's a suggestion," Nick said. "Blaine is never going to go for you, especially not now, so why don't we all just cut the underhanded crap and lay low for a while before we all get expelled? They're investigating you, Sebastian. They're tracking down the Warblers and asking questions. What do you expect us to say? Because I'm prepared to roll over on you. I'm not getting kicked out of here, and with your record, I'm sure they'd believe me."

"You're sure one to talk, Mr. Violence," Sebastian shot back. Nick glared at Sebastian, but something on the desk caught his eye. A large envelope, addressed to the Sterlings.

_Oh, shit_.

There was nothing Nick could do now, just do what was right by his boyfriend.

"J, you have to go home," Nick said. "Go, home, and tell your parents about us. Tell them everything. And tell them not to open any envelopes they get."

"What?" Jeff asked, looking up. He hadn't bothered to eavesdrop on the meeting, not when Nick would tell him everything that happened, and he was too busy trying to eat a bowl of cereal. "But I'm eating and everything."

"Yep, that's great," Nick said. "Cheerios, delish. _Go home_."

"But… not without you," Jeff pouted.

"Can't. I'm playing the part of Sebastian's right-hand man," Nick said.

"You know what you should do?"

"What's that?"

"You should totally just stab Caesar." Jeff got up, set his cereal bowl on his desk, picked up his coat and keys, shoved his shoes on, and left the room, blowing a kiss to Nick.

It wasn't the sort of thing you could do over the phone. 'By the way, Mom, I've been in a relationship with that guy we met on a cruise ship ten years ago. Well, it's been almost a year now, but I didn't tell you, and there were other guys before him, oh and did I ever mention I'm gay and that's why kids were beating me up in middle school? Right, well, we have rehearsal, gotta go! PS, don't open any letters!' No, you can't do it over the phone. Jeff didn't live too far off, a couple hours. He'd be back before nightfall, as long as his parents were cool.

* * *

"This is not okay anymore, Sebastian," Nick confronted him, alone, outside Sebastian's room, after the incident with Santana.

"It really sounds like someone wants his boyfriend's parents to get some sexy pictures in the mail," Sebastian said, unlocking his door and walking inside, holding the door long enough to let Nick in too.

"No, I don't want that," Nick said. "Can you not see how far this is getting out of control? You may have blinded Blaine. Permanently. Aren't you supposed to be in love with him?"

"Please," Sebastian snorted. "He's pretty, but I don't do emotions."

"Keep telling yourself that," Nick spat, turning on his heel and leaving. Trent was in the hall, as if waiting for him. "What do you want?" Trent followed Nick into his room instead of going into Sebastian's.

"Blaine has to have surgery," Trent echoed what Santana had said.

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "But he'll probably be okay."

"His eyes always were pretty," Trent said.

"I have no sympathy for you," Nick said, shrugging.

"I wasn't looking for any," Trent said, turning a stare on Nick. "I do what I want, you're not my mother. If I want to _do_ Sebastian in my spare time, I will."

"It's not a relationship," Nick warned him. "Don't let him fool you. Sebastian only loves two people, Blaine and himself. He's got the rest of the Warblers wrapped around his finger, don't be one of the sheep."

"I'm not a sheep," Trent said. "What we have is real–"

"No, it isn't," Nick said. "Think about it. Has it ever been real? Was it real last time?"

"It's definitely real," Trent said. "We watch Doctor Who, he absolutely adores 9, by the way, and then he whispers sweet things and we do it, and we cuddle, and we hold hands under the table at lunch. It's _real_."

"No, it isn't," Nick said. "I'm sorry, Trent. I should have been there to protect you. But I can't even protect Jeff, how can I expect to protect everyone?"

"You don't have to protect anyone, especially not me. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself," Trent said.

"But it's not real, you have to know that," Nick insisted.

"It is!" Trent insisted harder.

"It's not real. Think about it. Even around the other Warblers, he's not affectionate with you. You're not in love. It's not _real_," Nick said. "It can be fun, but it won't last, so don't let yourself get hurt."

"I know what it is," Trent said. "I'll be fine."

"Yeah, you probably will. And who knows, maybe you'll rub off on Sebastian." Trent smiled and left the room, not really reassured, but no longer thinking about Blaine at any rate.

Shortly after, Nick saw an envelope, addressed to the Sterlings, on the floor near the door. Someone had slipped it through the gap. Sebastian. Nick picked it up and set it on Jeff's desk. He had no interest in the contents, in fact, he was going to tell Jeff to burn them when Jeff got back around dinnertime.

"How did they take it?" Nick asked quietly.

"They already knew," Jeff said. "Apparently so do your parents. They said something like it's about damn time I got my act together and told them about this important step in my life. And you know Sarah…"

"My parents know?" Nick asked, suddenly feeling sick.

"Yeah, they're totally cool with it, just evidently annoyed you hadn't gotten around to telling them," Jeff said.

"I haven't seen them!" Nick said. "I was going to tell them when I saw them…" Jeff shrugged.

"What's with the envelope?" Jeff asked, seeing the thick yellow envelope on his desk.

"Sebastian's surrender," Nick said, sighing.

"For real?" Jeff asked, interested. "Did you look in it?"

"No!" Nick said. "I would like to maintain a healthy distance between myself and Sebastian's dick."

"You'd be the only one," Jeff said, picking up the envelope and weighing it between his hands. "It totally just hit me. I can't believe I did this."

"Yeah, well, you're lucky I Niff you so much," Nick sighed.

"No one has ever Niffed anyone as much as I Niff you," Jeff replied, blowing a kiss at Nick. "Can I look in it?" Nick shrugged.

"Go ahead," he said. "Nothing you haven't seen." Jeff nervously turned the envelope over and dumped the contents onto their bed. The pictures weren't of great quality, but certainly recognizable for what they were – photographic evidence of Jeff and Sebastian's drunken one night stand. Nick glanced over at the pictures, then looked away. He didn't care. He didn't want to know.

"There's a note," Jeff said, picking it up. Sebastian's handwriting, short and simple.

_Jeff– Sorry. You deserve better. Remember to eat. –Bas._

"I know this is going to sound _so stupid_," Jeff said, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes, "but I miss him."

"You're right, that is stupid," Nick commented.

"Not – not Sebastian, per se, but my dance partner, my friend," Jeff said. "He kinda looked out for me."

"J, Sebastian is evil," Nick said. "Pure evil."

"He wasn't," Jeff said. "Not at first. Don't you remember?"

"No," Nick admitted. "All I remember was him trying to ruin my life." Nick got up from his desk and walked over to the bed, intent on gathering the pictures and throwing them all away, but then the images had caught his eye, and he was shuffling through them, looking at each one. "Didn't you notice he was taking pictures?"

"I wasn't noticing a heck of a lot of anything," Jeff said.

"What is this, like, six different positions?" Nick asked, flipping through all the photos.

"Seven," Jeff said, handing Nick the one he was holding. Nick took a deep breath and sighed it out, then stuffed all the pictures back into the envelope.

"We're gonna have sex now. If you like those pants, take them off immediately," Nick announced. Jeff was only too happy to comply, immediately dropping his pants and stripping off his shirt. "And then we're going to order pizza and one of those chocolate cakes, because I'm starving."

"I'm not up to pizza yet," Jeff barely breathed, as Nick pressed him up against the back of the door.

"You will be by the time we're finished," Nick half-growled.

"_Oh, God._"

* * *

"Good, the exhibitionists are finally here," Sebastian remarked as Nick and Jeff walked into the practice room and took their seats at the council table.

"We were _in_ our room, the door was shut, it's not our fault you don't know how to knock," Nick said. "And, really, like you're one to talk."

"Anyway…" Sebastian said. "Business. Our mutual acquaintance, Lady Hummel, has extended an invitation to us. I, for one, am extremely surprised, but evidently we are due in the April Rhodes Auditorium at McKinley High School, at three-thirty. We will, therefore, be leaving right after this meeting adjourns. We will not be staying there for long, because I am allergic to the stench of public schools."

"No you're not," Nick said.

"Yes, I am," Sebastian insisted.

"You dragged me and Jeff to McKinley for no reason to watch Blaine at Sectionals," Nick said. "You didn't seem to be suffering an allergic reaction then."

"Shut up," Sebastian said. Nick considered pulling rank over Sebastian, but then rolled his eyes. It wasn't worth it. Sebastian babbled for twenty minutes about this, that, and the other thing, because adjourning the meeting and the Warblers made their exodus to the parking lot.

* * *

"Now get the hell out of my auditorium," Artie said. "School's out!" The Warblers slowly made their way out of the school.

"Do you think he'll shape up?" Jeff asked Nick as they went.

"I doubt it," Nick said. "Leopards can't change their spots. This is Sebastian we're talking about."

"I thought he was supposed to be in love with Blaine," Jeff said.

"This is Sebastian we're talking about," Nick repeated. "Do you really think he can be in love with anyone?"

"Yeah," Jeff said.

"He's not," Nick said.

"I know Sebastian better than anyone on this team," Jeff said. "I was sure he was in love with Blaine. Not that they could ever be together or anything, so it's really best he got it out of his system."

"Well, it's certainly out of the question now," Nick said. "If I meant to hit Sebastian with a slushee and accidentally got you instead and accidentally made you have eye surgery, would you talk to me?"

"Of course I would, but I Niff you," Jeff said.

"I have an idea," Nick said. "Don't let anyone leave yet." He ran to catch up with Trent, whispering an idea to him as they walked down the McKinley High steps. Trent nodded and they sprinted across the street to the 7/11.

"Thirteen slushees, please," Trent ordered, taking his wallet from his pocket to pay for them. One for every Warbler except Sebastian.

When they got back, Trent quickly distributed the Slushees, while Nick went to find Sebastian, who was loitering next to his car, talking to Jeff. Nick stole a kiss from Jeff, then handed him one of the Slushees in his hands.

"Wh- What are you doing?" Sebastian asked, nervously.

"You know, the McKinley kids rave about these," Trent said. "They're so delicious, and they don't make for a bad face wash either." He threw his slushee at Sebastian, hitting him squarely in the face. The ten other Warblers and Jeff followed suit. Finally Sebastian was just looking at Nick, the last person holding a red beverage of doom.

"Just do it," Sebastian pleaded. Nick walked up to him, getting really close into his business.

"This," he breathed, "is for Jeff." He pulled Sebastian's waistband toward him by the belt and poured the entire slushee into the gap. "Come on, guys," Nick said to the rest of the Warblers. Trent pulled Sebastian's keys out of his pocket and got in the driver's side of the red BMW. Nick and Jeff climbed in the back, and they drove off, leaving Sebastian there alone and covered in red slush.

"I am so going to pay for _that_ later," Trent said, chewing on his lip.

"He deserves it," Nick said.

"Yeah, maybe he does, but he's still my boyfriend," Trent said.

"God, how can you even use that word about Sebastian?" Nick asked. "And furthermore, why would you even _want_ to? He's despicable."

"No, he's alright," Trent said. "We talk about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Nick asked.

"Blaine, most of the time," Trent said. "Jeff too. The future. Our families. Regionals. Music. Anything."

"What am I doing in these talks? Anything raunchy?" Jeff asked, suddenly interested.

"Nah," Trent laughed. "You were his best friend, he misses you."

"I've got Nicky," Jeff said. "I don't need Sebastian." Nick nodded, proud.

"He might have broken you up, but he got you back together too, not to mention kept you alive when you weren't eating," Trent said.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"Sebastian was putting crushed up vitamins and stuff into Jeff's water bottle," Trent shrugged. "And he used your and Blaine's telepathy to find out about Drops of Jupiter."

"Blaine and I are not telepathic," Nick groaned.

"He was doing what to my water?" Jeff asked.

"Thad and I were helping," Trent said. "He couldn't always get close enough."

"I don't even…" Jeff began.

"Look, he _cares_," Trent said. "He cares about the two of you and it scares him because he's never cared about anything before. And he cares about Blaine, too. He had some flowers sent anonymously. I know it doesn't make up for anything, but he does care."

"You _think_ he cares," Nick said. "If he cares so much, how come he doesn't seem to care about you? You're his boyfriend."

"He cares about me," Trent said.

"Then how come every other Warbler got their first solo after Sebastian tallied them off, and you still haven't had one?" Nick asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask," Trent said. "Maybe because it's more for me than just once. He never promised me anything besides the best night of my life. He had to bribe everyone else with solos."

"Didn't bribe me with a solo," Jeff grumbled, folding his arms. "It just sort of happened."

"I got solos without it," Nick said, shrugging. "Maybe I'm just lucky."

* * *

Sebastian didn't leave his room for three days after the slushee incident. Even Trent tried to coax him out, but he didn't answer the door.

"I'm really concerned about him," Trent said to Nick and Jeff.

"I'm not," Nick said. "Screw him. Not literally, of course, I'd say you already have, and that sure didn't help."

"Oh, well, fuck you," Trent replied, getting up and storming out. He stormed right into Sebastian's room, slamming the door behind him. Sebastian was sitting shirtless on his bed, bottle of tequila in one hand, TV remote in the other.

"Go away," Sebastian groaned.

"What is the matter with you? What are you doing with your life?" Trent asked.

"It's Saturday, so anything I want," Sebastian replied. "Leave me alone, Trent."

"What are we?" Trent asked.

"I'm drunk," Sebastian said. "You're sassy."

"Sebastian, I'm serious."

"So am I," Sebastian replied.

"You know what I mean," Trent said.

"Friends?" Sebastian guessed. "Maybe less. Warblers with benefits."

"Don't minimize this," Trent said, suddenly pointing a finger in Sebastian's face. "You wanted to give a relationship a try. I thought that's what we've been doing."

"I was wrong. Relationships are too much work," Sebastian said.

"Then that's all you had to say," Trent said. "Warblers with benefits." Sebastian shrugged. "Any time I want?"

"Sure," Sebastian agreed. "But non-exclusively."

"Okay," Trent said. "Isn't that more like Warbler booty call?"

"No, I have Beats for that," Sebastian said. "You're different."

"Cuz we talk about stuff?" Trent asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed. "The Warblers deserve better than me. Nick should be in charge."

"You did a great job for Sectionals and I'm sure you'll do great for Regionals," Trent corrected him. "Whether we beat Blaine or not is pretty irrelevant. I don't think anyone expects us to. That's what this season was, whether we could beat Blaine."

"I may have accidentally taken him out of their lineup for Regionals," Sebastian said. "Surgery, Trent. Fucking eye surgery."

"Stop it," Trent said. "We all know you weren't aiming for Blaine, and yeah, rock salt was probably going a bit far, but only Nick and I know about that. And Jeff. And Beats. And Thad."

"Don't stick up for me," Sebastian said. "I have no excuses."

"Sebastian…"

"_Don't_ try to clear my name," Sebastian said. "Just let me get expelled and I'll be out of your hair."

"The disciplinary council requires witnesses. I got a summons. I testify on Monday."

"Good, at least it will be fast," Sebastian said.

"Why are you so sure you'll be expelled?" Trent asked.

"Always am in the end," Sebastian said.

* * *

Sebastian was a no show for Warbler practice on Sunday – the first practice since the whole fiasco. Nick, as head of the council, became acting Captain for the practice.

"We're not doing MJ for Regionals," Nick said. The rest of the Warblers murmured assent. "In fact, the theme was delivered to me yesterday morning, which I will reveal shortly. Before I do, I have a song for us. Hun, can you pass out of the music?" Jeff immediately got up and started passing out the pages that would inevitably end up all over the floor. "On last Michael song, then we're done with it forever. Trent Warbler, congratulations on your first solo." Trent looked down at the music, which read 'Trent's solo: Black or White'. "You were the first one on that stage in solidarity to Blaine, even though you're getting naked with Sebastian. You helped us remember what loyalty really is, and proved that no one has to sleep with anyone to get a solo. Please, I'm serious about this, if anyone wants to do a number, talk to me. I'm not Wes, I'm approachable." The team laughed. "Beats? Hit it."

_But if you're thinking bout being my brother  
If don't matter if you're Black or White_

"Now then, we need to talk about Sebastian," Nick announced.

"He doesn't deserve to be Captain," Trent of all people said. Nick didn't have time to ponder that too much, though, because the others started getting uppity.

"Or lead singer!" Thad interjected.

"Order, order, please!" Nick called.

"All in favor of Nick becoming the new Captain of the Warblers?" Jeff asked. Every hand went up immediately.

"Jeff, please," Nick said.

"Nominations to fill Sebastian's council seat," Jeff continued.

"Trent," Thad said.

"Second," David grunted.

"All in favor?" Jeff asked. All hands again. "Unanimous." He banged the gavel.

"Jeffrey!" Nick shouted as Trent joined them at the council's table. "No." Jeff immediately stopped everything he was doing and looked at the ground. "We are not throwing Sebastian out." Immediate protests. "But we're not going to let him run the whole show. He is one of us, no matter how you look at it. I, obviously, hate him twenty times more than the rest of you, but I think we can all agree Sebastian is the better soloist–" More protests, louder. "Warblers, please! I appreciate your faith in me, but we're up against Blaine and the New Directions, and we need to have the best if we don't want to wash again this year. Regionals are in three weeks, the theme is inspiration. Please begin thinking of songs. We'll reconvene on Tuesday, 5pm. Meeting adjourned." The Warblers dispersed. Jeff and Trent latched onto Nick as he made his way back to the dorms.

"You can't be serious," Trent said.

"This, coming from you, are _you_ serious?" Nick shot at Trent. "Mr. I'm-in-a-relationship-and-it-is-real-I-promise?"

"Shut it, you know I was being blackmailed," Trent said icily.

"No, you weren't," Nick said. "You actually like him."

"My personal life and Warbler life are separate," Trent said. "What I do with Sebastian on my own time has nothing to do with the council or solos or Regionals. I can have sex with him and still think he's the worst thing to happen to the Warblers _ever_."

"Which part of your life does Sebastian's disciplinary hearing fall under?" Nick asked.

"None of your business," Trent shot back. "Why do you care?"

"He's trying to ruin my life," Nick said. "And doing a good job about it."

"Then why did you force us to let him stay?" Trent asked.

"We need him," Nick said.

"He's despicable," Trent said.

"You're the one dating him," Nick pointed out.

"I'm not dating him," Trent protested.

"Getting naked with him, fine, same difference," Nick spat.

"Excuse me for having a little fun. Nothing your boyfriend hasn't done," Trent snarked. Jeff was still looking at the ground and hadn't said a word since Nick had told him not to.

"Jeff knows that was wrong and had made up for the transgression," Nick said. "Haven't you, dear?"

"Yes, Nicky," Jeff said quietly.

"Sebastian is evil and I'm not denying that, but I still want to win," Nick said. "Sebastian is our best chance. It's our year." Trent just turned into his and Thad's room. "Jeff?"

"Huh?" Jeff asked, snapping his head up.

"Whatcha thinking about in there?" Nick asked.

"Nothing really," Jeff said. "I'm just really, really sorry."

"Hush. We've forgiven and forgotten. After all, I'm next" Nick sighed. "Go take a shower, baby, I'll join you in a minute." Jeff obeyed silently. Nick went next door and knocked on Sebastian's door. No reply. Nick tried the handle. Unlocked. Surprisingly, Sebastian was lying on the floor in the center of the carpet in his uniform. Not moving. Nick was concerned until the door creaked and Sebastian's voice rang out:

"Leave me alone."

"Sebastian…" Nick said, kneeling down next to him.

"Fuck off, Nick," Sebastian replied.

"Excuse me, Sargent Sassafras," Nick said. "Take it down a notch, will you? We need to talk. Seriously." Sebastian didn't move, so Nick continued speaking. "Why are you on the floor?"

"I have a hangover and it feels nice," Sebastian retorted, snootily.

"Okay…" Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Do you want to stay a Warbler?"

"Yes," Sebastian replied immediately.

"Why?" Nick asked. Sebastian sat up on the carpet across from Nick.

"My entire life, it's the only thing that's been constant – show choir, that is. I've been to what feels like a million schools, but the only thing that's been the same is this. And when I get kicked out of here and get shipped off to Chicago public school, I'll try out of show choir there, and probably get beat the hell out of for it. I don't know why I love it so much, I just do."

"It's right up there with sex, huh?" Nick joked.

"Hey now, I wouldn't go that far," Sebastian said. "Winning, sure, but…"

"We're going to – I. I'm going to let you stay on the Warblers if you want to. I will not tolerate any more blackmail, violence, or cheating, however. The Warblers have a deep tradition of class and sportsmanship."

"They elected you Captain, then," Sebastian said.

"Yes, but I'm not accepting it. I'm not a good leader. Head of the council with Jeff at my side, that's my job," Nick said. "I'll remind you that the council has executive power over the captain. The council picks the songs and the council picks the solos. Watch your step."

"I'm not on the council anymore?" Sebastian asked. Nick bit his lip.

"No. Trent's taking the spot," he said. He stood up to leave. "We'll review the situation after Regionals. The theme is 'Inspiration'." He walked to the door before pausing. "I've been called as a witness to your hearing."

"Good, I'd hate to have them call someone biased," Sebastian said.

"I'm going to lie," Nick said. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Warblers need you. You're not getting expelled, Sebastian." Sebastian stared ass Nick turned to leave.

"I'm still planning to collect you, if I'm not expelled," Sebastian warned. Nick was the only Warbler Sebastian hadn't taken yet, though he still had a good portion of the school yet to conquest.

"Good luck," Nick snorted. "And don't expect me to be nice to you just because I'm saving your ass." He left the room, slamming the door behind him. Nick stormed angrily into his own room, throwing the pieces of his uniform around the room before heading into the bathroom and joining his boyfriend in the shower. Jeff was just rinsing the conditioner out of his hair.

"Hey baby," Jeff said when he heard the shower curtain open.

"Hi," Nick said.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked, stepping out of the stream of water and opening his eyes.

"Nothing," Nick sighed.

"Nicky, who knows you best?" Jeff asked.

"You do," Nick said, grudgingly.

"And what's the matter?"

"I'm just worried," Nick said.

"About…" Jeff prompted.

"Blaine. Regionals. Sebastian's disciplinary hearing. Our history project that's due tomorrow and we haven't started yet," Nick listed.

"It's okay," Jeff said, working shampoo into Nick's hair in a soothing manner. "If he gets expelled, whatever. We're screwed for Regionals anyway. Even Sebastian can't beat Blaine, who, by the way, you know is going to be fine. You're telepathic, remember?"

"We're not telepathic," Nick mumbled.

"Come on, at least try it," Jeff said. "I'm worried about him."

"We're not telepathic," Nick repeated. "Everyone knows about Blaine and Teenage Dream, I was trying to make you guys jealous."

"Then how did Blaine know about _Drops of Jupiter_?" Jeff asked.

"He asked me," Nick said.

"Well that makes it a heck of a lot less romantic," Jeff frowned.

"I still thought it was romantic, until I found out Sebastian was behind it," Nick said. "And it's actually still pretty romantic."

"Do you think he'll get expelled?" Jeff asked.

"No," Nick said shortly.

"You aren't going to tell them the truth?" Jeff asked. Nick shook his head. "Why not? You hate Sebastian."

"I do hate him, but we need him," Nick said. "Everything I said at practice was true. And I might need a favor from him someday, so it's better that he owes me. Plus it'll keep him away from me for a while, at least. Trent got called too. I'm sure he'll put in something good."

"I got summoned," Jeff said. "I'm a councilor too."

"I know," Nick said, nodding, as Jeff carefully washed the shampoo out of his hair. "Ah, shit, soap in my eye." He reached for a washcloth to get the suds from his eyes.

"Don't nod while I'm washing your hair, you dork," Jeff reprimanded. Nick wiped his eyes and discarded the cloth as Jeff continued to wash his hair. Jeff knew a lot about hair, he had quite a lot of it to keep up.

"J, I would never ask you to lie for me, or even for Sebastian, you know that, right?" Nick said.

"Yeah, I know," Jeff said.

"You're going to, though, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Jeff sighed.

"You don't have to," Nick said.

"I think our stories should probably match, or we'll all get busted," Jeff said.

"Then what are you going to say?" Nick asked.

"I don't know."

* * *

**A/N: So, you all love me again? Right? Yes? Yay. Hugs for everyone.**

**Next time: Jeff and Sebastian become friends again, Regionals is lost, and Sebastian is put on trial.**

**Leave me a review?  
Samantha.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm rather enjoying writing it. It gets pretty juicy in the chapters to come. Enjoy this chapter. And remember, I don't own Glee, because if I did, Darren's butt would be on our television screens way more than it already is.**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen:_

"_Sebastian was about to get out of his car and crash what was left of the party when he spotted Blaine through the window, looking perfectly happy, healthy, and so Blaine, mashed up against Kurt as they slow danced to whatever song Sebastian couldn't hear. They looked so… so perfect together. Sebastian put his car back in gear and drove away. He couldn't bring himself to tear them apart from each other. It had been fun at first, but he'd gone too far. _Way _too far."_

As you might have probably guessed, Sebastian was not expelled from Dalton Academy just yet, because, let's face it, we all know he goes to Regionals in Season Three, and heck, he's even at Sectionals in Season Four. He was given a _formal_ _written warning_, meaning one more slip up and he was done at Dalton.

After that, Sebastian became a lot easier to deal with. He mostly sat quietly by himself during council meetings, accepting page after page of music, all contenders for Regionals. It went on for two weeks until Sebastian seemed to get himself back. He was still very lonely without his best friend, but Trent would come over sometimes and they'd watch Doctor Who or Torchwood or Sherlock or Will and Grace or House or Sex in the City or whatever was on.

But it wasn't the same, not without Jeff. Nick wouldn't let him more than an arm's reach away from him, let alone out of his sight, so it was impossible to talk to him. Sebastian even had the sneaking suspicion that Nick read Jeff's texts over his shoulder, so there wasn't even that.

Sebastian couldn't tell what hurt more: knowing he'd caused this rift or seeing that it wasn't affecting Jeff at all. Because it wasn't, or at least, it didn't seem to be. Jeff was … normal, again. He stuck by Nick's side, laughing, singing, dancing, eating, just normal. Sebastian laughed, sang, danced, and ate as well, but it was all forced. Except the chocolate, he basically lived off it. Fortunately, Sebastian had done enough show choir to make himself a decent actor, and no one knew he was suffering. Maybe Trent.

Sebastian spent most of his time in his room, with or without company, watching TV, doing homework, anything he could to dull the passage of time. He counted the hours until bedtime, the days until Regionals, the weeks until summer, the months until graduation. It all seemed dismally far away.

"Come on Tweets, eat the damn birdseed," Sebastian coaxed. "That's a good boy." A knock on the door. "It's open!" Nick, Jeff, and Trent walked in. "Ah, the council. I've been terminated as a Warbler, then."

"No, shut your mouth. Sit down," Nick said. Nick still had no patience for Sebastian. In his eyes, Sebastian owed him big time and wasn't worth the dirt on his shoe. Sebastian sat at his desk. Nick threw a folder onto the desk. "Setlist. Regionals." Sebastian hesitated, then opened the folder. "There are three songs. Pick two. Your choice, Captain." Nick spat the last word like it was venom on his tongue.

"Right now?" Sebastian asked.

"Would be nice, but you can have until tonight's council meeting if you need it," Nick said. "Let's go." The three council members turned to leave.

"That really doesn't seem like a three person job," Sebastian said. It was antagonistic and wrong, but he couldn't help himself. Getting a rise out of Nick was the little fun he got these days. "What's the matter, Duval? Scared of what I might do if I got you by yourself?" If you'd have blinked, you would have missed it. One second Sebastian was sitting at his desk and Nick was across the room between Jeff and Trent. The next, Nick had Sebastian pinned against the far wall, roughly grasping his blazer lapel with the most murderous look on his face, that even Sebastian was a little scared, but he played it off, remarking, "Kinky," with a smirk.

"Do not push me, Sebastian," Nick warned. Nick let go of his blazer and backed off. "I brought them for your protection, not mine." Then they'd gone. Sebastian breathed heavily against the wall. Pick two songs. He could handle that. No big deal, he hadn't just been almost decapitated. Wasn't this a zero-tolerance school? This wasn't exactly the time to be thinking of getting Nick expelled, though if he could crop up some witness testimony, it wouldn't be too difficult.

_Glad You Came. Stand._

Two songs. Done. Sebastian's phone rang on his desk.

_Call from Blainers_.

Blaine, calling him? Was it a mistake? Perhaps he'd butt-dialed him.

"Hello?"

"Hi," Blaine said. He sounded nervous.

"Blaine, I'm sorry about–" Sebastian began, but Blaine cut him off.

"No," Blaine said. "Let me. Surgery went fine. I'm – Kurt says I – Never mind that. Tomorrow night, Valentine's… Sugar Motta is hosting a Valentine's party at Breadstix. I… I, uh… I should have called Nick…"

"What?" Sebastian urged.

"I wanted to invite you and a few of the Warblers to the party, but I just remembered that my friends will probably kill you, so it's probably a bad idea," Blaine said. "Never mind." The line went dead. Sebastian stared at his phone for a solid minute before setting it back on his desk. He had to be dreaming.

* * *

"Warblers, Warblers, order!" Nick called. Jeff had taken custody of the gavel and banged it once or twice. "The setlist has been chosen, and rehearsals will begin on the 15th. Let's discuss our Valentine's day options."

"Valentine's sucks," was the general consensus.

"Excuse you, but some people like myself happen to be deeply in love," Nick said. "Now. Last year the Warblers provided entertainment for a Lonely Hearts Club at Breadstix in Lima. This year, I have been informed by a source that would like to remain anonymous that we are _persona non grata_ at Breadstix for Sugar Motta's Sugar Shack. You can all thank Sebastian. Therefore, I propose we crash Crawford Country Day's Valentine's Mixer as a group and mindlessly serenade them. Maybe some of you losers can even get girlfriends."

"All those opposed?" Jeff asked lazily. "So it shall be." He banged the gavel again.

"Meeting adjourned," Nick said. The Warblers dispersed, Sebastian hurried to catch up with Nick. "Don't even think about it, not this close to Valentine's, I will cut your balls off," Nick said, sensing Sebastian behind him.

"First of all, _ow_. Secondly, who said we're uninvited to Sugar's party?" Sebastian asked.

"My source has specifically requested anonymity," Nick replied smoothly.

"So it was Hummel," Sebastian said.

"Yes," Jeff interjected. Nick sighed.

"Blaine didn't call you?" Sebastian asked.

"Why would he?" Nick asked.

"Because he called me," Sebastian said. "To invite the three of us and Trent, I think, to Sugar's party. Then he changed his mind and hung up."

"And then he changed his mind and hung up?" Nick asked skeptically.

"Never mind," Sebastian sighed, ducking into his dorm room. Nick and Jeff entered their own room.

"Do you think Blaine really called Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know," Nick said, "but if he did, it means we're off the hook."

"It does seem like something Blaine would do. He never has been able to hold a grudge very long," Jeff said.

"I don't know, though," Nick said. "Isn't Blaine supposed to still be recovering from surgery?"

"Maybe he only invited Sebastian so that his friends could kill him," Jeff suggested.

"Would solve a lot of problems, but then we wouldn't have a soloist," Nick said.

"Pff, you'll be the soloist!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Please, J, let's be real," Nick said. "We're up against Blaine. I can't beat him."

"And you think Sebastian can?" Jeff asked.

"When was the last time we had a conversation that didn't somehow get turned to Blaine-talk?" Nick asked.

"Probably before we met him," Jeff conceded.

"That is haunting," Nick said. "Take your pants off."

"Do council meetings get you hot, or am I just looking particularly fantastic today?" Jeff asked.

"Doesn't matter," Nick growled, pouncing on his boyfriend.

* * *

"I'm dating a freak who gets turned on by council meetings," Jeff said. "I think that's basically what it comes down to."

"That doesn't make me a freak," Nick said. "I think it's tradition. Wes was turned on by council meetings. It made him a great Captain."

"Yeah, and he did things with that gavel that I don't want to talk about _ever_," Jeff said. "Still, I guess it could be worse."

"It could always be worse," Nick said. "It could be raining."

"I was going to say, you could be turned on by sock puppets, but sure, it could be raining," Jeff agreed. "This is the most boring Valentine's Dance ever."

"You only think that because we didn't spike the punch," Nick told him.

"You said no more drinking," Jeff accused.

"So I did," Nick said. "And I think that was a good decision." There was a lull in conversation, and Nick followed Jeff's gaze across the dance floor. "You miss him, don't you?"

"Of course not," Jeff said, blinking and looking at his cup of punch.

"Yeah, I know you do," Nick sighed. "Go ahead."

"No, really, I'm fine," Jeff said.

"Jeff," Nick said. Jeff looked at him. "It's okay." Jeff hesitated for a second before smiling, throwing his cup in the direction of the trashcan and hitting the dance floor, crowding himself in next to Sebastian.

"Careful, your boyfriend will notice you're over here," Sebastian said, just loud enough for Jeff to hear over the music.

"Contrary to popular belief, he doesn't own me," Jeff replied, allowing himself to really let loose for the first time since that last trip to Scandals, grinding against Sebastian to the beat of the pop song playing in the speakers.

"Could've fooled me," Sebastian remarked. "You might as well wear a collar."

"Who said I don't?" Jeff said, a grin creeping onto his face. Sebastian smiled too – a real smile.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Remind me to hug you later, when your boyfriend's eyes aren't shooting laser beams into my skull."

"Will do," Jeff laughed.

And it was almost normal, except it wasn't. And when the dance was over, Sebastian got into his BMW alone, and drove into Lima. He stopped outside Breadstix, about to get out and crash the stupid party, when he caught a glimpse of Blaine through the window, wrapped around Kurt, slowly swaying to the song Sebastian couldn't hear.

They looked so… so perfect together.

Sebastian put his car in gear and drove away, to Scandals, where every other pathetic loser would be on Valentine's Day, including one David Karofsky, who was bumming around like he'd just gotten his heart broken. Bummer. All the more reason not to do emotions. They sucked. Being at Scandals was almost more depressing than being alone in his dorm room on Valentine's. He considered going back to school and getting some Warbler Booty Call, but then he'd had a few shots and meh. He might as well drag it out now.

The next morning came too early for Sebastian's hangover, but someone was insistently knocking on his door.

"For the love of God, it's unlocked, just come in!" Sebastian groaned. The door opened and in walked Jeff. Alone. "What do you want?"

"It's lunchtime, first of all, you missed morning classes," Jeff announced, pulling the curtains on Sebastian's windows, so light flooded the room. "Secondly, I'm not sure how you've been getting on without me, clearly you're pitiful. And thirdly, I have been literally _sent_ in here to start choreography for Regionals. We only have ten days."

"Jesus, it's lunchtime?" Sebastian asked, opening his eyes, then hissing at the light. "Dude, I can't even think right now, I'm so hung over."

"You shouldn't have gone to Scandals on a Wednesday," Jeff said, sitting on the edge of the bed, and beginning to insistently poke Sebastian in the side.

"Ow. Ow, stop it," Sebastian said, rolling over. "I'm getting up, I'm getting up. I'm not sure if I'm wearing clothes, though."

"We only have half an hour before English," Jeff said. "If I were you, I'd take a shower and get dressed."

"And maybe vomit," Sebastian said, stumbling for the bathroom, a sheet around his waist. Jeff sat patiently on the bed, twiddling his thumbs, then Sebastian came out of the bathroom again. "Okay, I'm awake. Tell me how you got rid of the ball and chain while I get dressed."

"He trusts me," Jeff said, giving a half-shrug. "In fact, he's actually in the dining hall right now, not eavesdropping from next door."

"Surprising," Sebastian mumbled.

"That and Regionals are only ten days away and we have no choreography," Jeff said.

"That shall be remedied, I've been thinking of a few things I want to do," Sebastian said.

"So have I," Jeff said. "Shouldn't take more than an afternoon, right?"

"Nah, should be good," Sebastian said. He pulled his tie on over his head and straightened it. "How much time until English?"

"Twenty-two minutes," Jeff said. Sebastian walked to the door and pulled on his blazer.

"Let's rock and roll," he said.

The best place to practice choreography was the Warbler practice room, and so they went. They skipped English, and the class after that, but they got both dances nailed down. Now just to teach it to the others.

"I'm exhausted," Sebastian finally said.

"Me too," Jeff agreed, collapsing on the couch.

"I need a cigarette," Sebastian said, rummaging through all the pockets in his blazer until he unearthed his lighter.

"Since when you do smoke?" Jeff asked, getting back up to follow Sebastian outside.

"About six weeks ago," Sebastian said. It wasn't coincidence that date coincided with the date he'd last taken Jeff to Scandals.

"Are you even 18?" Jeff asked, frowning. Sebastian shook his head.

"Nope," he said. "But my ID says I'm whatever age I want, so I've never really had a problem doing anything. Like psychic paper."

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Sebastian said. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Jeff replied. "I thought you were older for some reason."

"I act it, don't I?" Sebastian drawled, lighting up and exhaling deeply. "No, I'll be seventeen in May, then I can buy R-rated movies."

"My birthday's in May too," Jeff said.

"It's a good month to be born," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Nicky's was in January," Jeff said, his voice getting quieter every time he talked. "We weren't talking. I completely forgot about it until now."

"Sorry," Sebastian said.

"We haven't even been dating a whole year," Jeff said. "It seems like a lot longer, but it really wasn't."

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, March 6," Jeff said.

"Have I mentioned how sorry I am?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah," Jeff said. "Forget it."

"You're my best friend, Jeff," Sebastian said. "I should never have–"

"Stop it," Jeff interrupted. "I don't want to talk about it. Ever again. So just stop."

"That's fair," Sebastian said.

"It was spectacular, though, wasn't it?" Jeff asked, a blush settling into his cheeks. "I mean, I don't remember a lot of it, but I looked through the pictures before Nicky confiscated them."

"Oh, it was fantastic," Sebastian said. "Anytime you and your super kinky other half want to schedule that threesome, you know where to find me." Jeff closed his eyes and shook his head slowly as if not believing the words out of Sebastian's mouth. "Or not… I don't really know how we'd work out the logistics anyway…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked, indignantly.

"Well, you'd be in the middle obviously," Sebastian continued. "I'd have to give it some thought."

"Moving on…" Jeff said, rolling his eyes. Sebastian took a drag from his cigarette, then extended it to Jeff as if asking him if he wanted a whiff.

"No thanks," Jeff said, shaking his head for real this time. "Nicky would kill me."

"Yeah, he probably would," Sebastian agreed.

"He probably will anyway," Jeff said. "I wasn't supposed to spend all afternoon with you."

"I'm harmless, I swear," Sebastian said. "One-track drunk brain, but I'm sober. And I'm working on it. We'll be able to be friends again, I promise."

"Don't promise me things you can't possibly follow through on," Jeff said.

"Oh, but I fully intend to follow this through," Sebastian said, finally dropping his cigarette to the pavement and putting it out with his shoe. In the distance, they could hear the bell ring, signifying the end of the school day.

"Time for practice," Jeff said, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and standing up.

"Let em wait," Sebastian said, stretching absently and exhaling.

"Why do you smoke?" Jeff asked, as if he'd been trying to keep from asking the whole time.

"Stress," Sebastian said.

"But you're only 16," Jeff said.

"But I'm old for my age," Sebastian said, smirking. "I was born to be bad."

"I once was born to be bad," Jeff said, smiling cryptically.

_They say that I have the best ass below 14th street, is it true?  
What?  
You're staring again.  
Oh no, I mean you do have a nice… I mean…_

The Warblers didn't usually permit such impromptu performances during the competition crunch, but they'd walked into rehearsal ten minutes late already singing, and refused to even talk Regionals until they'd finished.

_We could light the candle…  
Oh what'd you do with my candle?  
That was my last match…  
Our eyes will adjust, thank God for the moon  
Maybe it's not the moon at all, I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street  
Bah humbug, bah humbug  
Cold hands…  
Yours too, big, like my father's  
Do you want to dance?  
With you?  
No, with my father  
I'm Roger  
They call me, they call me… Mimi…_

"Yeah!" Sebastian yelled as the Warblers cheered. "Bas is back, ladies and gentlemen! Regionals, here we come. Everyone, line up, let's go…"

* * *

"Seven days until Regionals and you're taking the night to go to a bar?" Nick asked Sebastian, who nodded.

"You're more than welcome to come along," Sebastian said. "I could use a DD." Nick shot a quick look at Jeff, who was already in jeans, ready to jump as soon as Nick gave him permission.

"Fine, we're coming. But Jeff and I do not drink, and we have practice at 9:30 tomorrow morning," Nick said.

"Biggest spoilsport ever," Sebastian whined as he left the room. Nick was out of his uniform and into his jeans and polo shirt before Jeff could really register.

"If you don't want to go, it's okay, I'll stay home," Jeff said.

"Nah, come on, it'll be fun," Nick said. "Because you are all mine and I'm thinking of showing my possessive side." He sat on Jeff's lap briefly and sucked a nice bright hickey into the side of Jeff's neck, right above his collar.

"I like possessive Nicky," Jeff said, smiling. "You do realize that you're next, right? And he's worse when he's drunk?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to let him get to me," Nick said, kissing Jeff on the lips before standing up and continuing. "And heaven forbid I do, you'll be there with me."

"You serious?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded, fixing Jeff's tie. "You are serious."

"Pretty darn," Nick said. "I'm sorry I got so mad before… I'm sure Sebastian is well-experienced. I will share you with him for _one_ night. One night in our whole lives. One night of your choosing, but choose wisely."

"Oh, I will," Jeff said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, shush," Nick said, pressing another kiss to Jeff's lips. "But you have to promise me no more drunk indiscretions, and that we'll be together forever."

"Forever and ever," Jeff said. "A thousand more years. I Niff you, Nicky."

"I Niff you too, J," Nick replied.

* * *

If you didn't count the part where Trent and Sebastian were dancing so lewdly, they were basically having sex on the dance floor with their clothes on, that night was pretty uneventful – oh, and Karofsky was there. And Sebastian gave him a few helpful tips, like 'just stay in the closet, buddy'.

* * *

Monday afternoon, Sebastian made the drive to Lima with an engagement present for Rachel Berry. A (photoshopped) naked picture of Finn.

"You have 24 hours to drop out, Rachel, or I press the upload button."

He thought he was pretty clever. Looking into the Newd Irections, he's realized the other Warblers were wrong. Blaine was fantastic, sure, but Rachel was their real powerhouse. Without her, the Warblers would have an easy win.

But he couldn't tell the other Warblers about the Finn photos. Nick had been very clear – no more blackmail. It was a shame he was still extorting a few of the Warblers – more like half. Not to mention he had Jeff wrapped around his little finger again, and, so it followed, Nick. Basically, Sebastian had all the free reign Nick didn't want him to have.

It wasn't until Thursday when Sebastian, feeling very self-important, was shoved against the wall of the dorm hallway unexpectedly. Sebastian drank in the sight of Nick pinning him to the wall.

"Forceful _and_ public," Sebastian said, smirking. "Kinky, I like it. Didn't know that was your style, Duval. Honestly, I always thought of you two as very vanilla, maybe some light bond–"

"Shut up," Nick said. "What did you do to Karofsky?"

"Nothing, why?" Sebastian asked.

"Because the kids at his school found out he's gay and he tried to hang himself," Nick said angrily, accentuating each of his words with a shove. If anyone unfriendly came along, Nick would have been expelled without a second thought, so it had to be important.

"What?" Sebastian asked. "Why would you think I did that?"

"Because you're despicable," Nick spat.

"What do I have against him? I don't want him for myself, obviously, because I have standards, but I could team up with him to break up Blaine and Kurt," Sebastian exclaimed. Nick dropped his hold on Sebastian and backed up a halfstep.

"Okay, I believe that for some reason," Nick said.

"Besides, I don't believe in outing," Sebastian said. "Someone outed me to my dad, and I went through hell."

"Yeah," Nick nodded, breathing heavily. "Even though three weeks ago you wanted to out Jeff to his entire family."

"I didn't know they didn't already know," he said. "Judging by his hair alone, I figured everyone did."

"Hey!" Jeff said. "I work hard on my hair– Oh. That may have been their first clue, actually."

"So he tried to hang himself, is he okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. His dad found him in time, thankfully," Nick said. "He'll be fine. _Still_. You can't blame us for thinking it was you. But if I find out you had anything to do with this, I swear to anything that's up there, I will find a way to hurt you." He and Jeff turned in perfect sync and were gone before Sebastian recovered his breath. He probably deserved that. He straightened his clothes one more time, pulled his tie a little tighter, and continued the walk to the commons for lunchtime Warbler practice. With Regionals so close, they were practicing all the time. Complaints can be brought in writing to Councilor Duval or Sterling.

On his way, he pulled out his phone to text Blaine: _You, Lady, Bitchtana, anyone else you want to bring, Lima Bean, three thirty._

Sebastian showed up early for the meeting, convinced they would show, despite the lack of response from Blaine. He did calculus homework peacefully as he waited. Finally, Blaine, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany joined him.

"First of all, Blaine, I'm sorry about your eye–" Sebastian began.

"That means nothing to me," Blaine said.

"Just give me a chance," Sebastian pleaded. "I have no excuse except for a lame prank got completely out of hand. Secondly, all of the Finn photos have been destroyed, I want the Warblers to win fair and square. Win-Lose-or-Draw, we're going to dedicate our performance to Dave Karofsky. I thought you might want to join us."

"Wait for the punch, you know it's coming," Kurt said.

"No. Not this time. For too long, I have treated everything like a big joke." He looked up at Blaine and bit back a couple emotions, those ones he swore he didn't _do_. "It's all fun and games until it's not."

The trip to Lima and back was long enough to give Sebastian time to be alone with his thoughts. The Warblers would, invariably, be losing on Saturday, but he didn't really care at this point. He wanted to stop being a villain – he really did. He hated himself for what he'd done to Blaine, to Jeff, what he was still doing to Beats and Trent. It ultimately didn't matter if Trent was all-too-willing to be Warblers with Benefits. He deserved more than that.

* * *

"This meeting of the Warblers Council will now commence," Nick said, banging the gavel. "We are here to try Warbler Sebastian Smythe for crimes including but not limited to spiking a slushee with the intent to hurt a former Warbler and blackmail of at least seven current Warblers. To these crimes, how do you plead?" Nick looked at Sebastian over the council's table. Sebastian was standing solo in front of the table, hands behind his back, looking at the ground.

"Guilty," Sebastian said.

"The defendant has pleaded guilty, Councilor Nixon, please let the record reflect such. Warbler Smythe, you may make your opening remarks." Sebastian looked up to address the rest of the room.

"Esteemed Councilors, fellow Warblers, good morning. I would like to start out this meeting by admitting whole-heartedly to all of the crimes of which I have been accused, and many that I have not. Every one of you has been impacted by my actions. I am sorry. I cannot hope to possibly make it up to all of you. I'll start with this: consider yourselves all released. Anything I had on you has been destroyed. Those of you I've wronged the most – Trent, Beats, Nick and Jeff – anything I can do for you, just say the word. I very much look forward to next season and leading the Warblers to a Nationals victory. Not everyone can get a second chance, and I know I don't deserve one, but I would be extremely grateful for it." He returned to his spot in front of the council's table. Nick looked at Sebastian, seriously.

"Sebastian Smythe, Captain of the Warblers. In the case of the Warblers v. Sebastian Smythe, the council finds you guilty. The council also finds you an irreplaceable asset to this team. Therefore, you will remain with us, as Captain. However. Your status as Captain and Warbler will be probationary through the next competition, being Sectionals, next year. Probation does not stop you from enjoying the Warbler lifestyle, and the council encourages you to run for reelection to the council at the end of the school year. Captain Smythe, do you have any closing remarks?"

"No, thank you," Sebastian said. "Just… thank you."

"The case is closed," Nick said. "Meeting adjourned." He banged the gavel and the Warblers clamored, all trying to leave at once.

"Nick," Sebastian said, catching him as he tried to leave. "I mean it. I don't deserve this. So thank you."

"I told you, just because I'm saving your ass doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to you," Nick replied. "Your ass has been saved. _You_ now owe _me._ And I'll be collecting."

Then Nick was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did. Writing the trial was pretty fun. **

**Stay tuned for next time: The Warblers take a road trip!**

**Leave me a review? Pretty please? I'm lonely and reviews make me feel good.**

**Samantha.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A few warnings to be attached to this chapter: I was drunk when I wrote most of this chapter. And part of the next one. Warnings for: Overuse of the word 'allons-y', unseen sexytimes between some very hot boys, bad references to fantastic movies, Doctor Who references, overuse of the word 'fuck' cuz I was drunk, throwbacks to like chapter two or some shit, and a few other things I should probably be warning for, like images of Sebastian you'll never get out of your head, and extreme feels if you're affected by songs like 'For Good' from Wicked. Oh and there are so many fucking pairings in this shit, it's ridiculous. Get out your bingo cards, ladies and gentlemen. We have(!): Niff! Klaine! Huntbastian! Trentbastian! Sebeats! St. Smythe! Niffbastian! Seblaine! Imagined Wes/Blaine! HOLY SHIT, just read it.**

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen:_

"_Sebastian slid in behind him, smirking. It felt good to smirk again, to be a general nuisance again. It was familiar, not like his relationship with Blaine. Relationships were unfamiliar territory for Sebastian, he was still trying to figure them out. But this – this was easy. Takedown was easy. Just as long as Hunter didn't take it too personal and try to have him expelled for it. He hoped Blaine and Niff could provide witness for him if it came to that."_

"Allons-y!" Sebastian yelled, knocking rhythmically on Nick and Jeff's door. "Get a bag packed, we're going on a road trip!" He danced down the hall to Trent and Thad's door. "Trent, allons-y! Let's go!" Two more doors down, "Beats! Get up, you, we're going on a trip. Allons-y!" Sebastian jogged the distance back to his room, banging on Nick and Jeff's door one more time as he went. Ten minutes later, the four men had joined Sebastian in the hall, overnight bags packed. "What are we waiting for? Allons-y!"

"Are you going to tell us where we're going?" Nick asked.

"You'll like it, I promise," Sebastian said. "We'll be back Sunday night. Allons-y!"

"Come on, just tell us," Jeff said, following Sebastian down the staircase.

"Nope, it's a surprise." The five of them piled tightly into Sebastian's BMW. It was not comfortable. "It's not far, just a couple of hours."

"Could be anywhere," Trent said. "Basically everywhere is a couple hours from here."

"You'll like it, I swear to the mystical teapot dwarf," Sebastian insisted.

"The what?"

"Never mind."

Four hours later, Sebastian pulled his BMW into an already packed parking lot, checking his watch.

"Right on time, come along, Ponds…" he said absently, exiting his car. The other four followed him. As they entered the building, Sebastian handed the others tickets.

"Where are we?" Trent asked.

"2012 National Show Choir Championships," Sebastian said.

"You're obsessed!" Nick exclaimed.

"Well, if you don't want to…" Sebastian said. Nick seized the ticket from Sebastian's hand. "Thought so. It's just about time." The five Warblers snuck in the back of the auditorium, just in case there was a group onstage, but there wasn't.

"How did you get seats?" Trent asked.

"I met the coach of a fairly mediocre show choir a few weeks ago. Tried to play it off like it was his first time with another guy. Biggest lie in America," Sebastian said. "In return for not telling anyone, I got these."

"Who?" Jeff asked, interested.

"Jesse St. James," Sebastian said. "Coach of Vocal Adrenaline, ex-boyfriend of one Rachel Berry."

"Starting to make more sense," Nick said.

_Ladies and gentlemen, from McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!_

It really was unbelievable timing. The New Directions girls – the Troubletones, led by Bitchtana, did Edge of Glory, then Rachel did a solo, and _finally_ there was Blaine, dancing across the stage with Kurt. It was great, really it was. They sat through a few more show choirs including Vocal Adrenaline, then Sebastian checked his watch.

"Oop, time to go," he said. "We have lunch reservations. Great little place, but you have to behave yourselves." They got up from their seats and made their way through the egressing crowd (intermission) to the lobby.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Nick asked. "Where are we, even?"

"The Windy City, Chicago, Illinois," Sebastian said. "I grew up here." He was so focused on showing off that he didn't notice the attractive blond guy leading the other group, also not paying attention. He and Sebastian collided, both falling to the floor.

"Watch where you're going," Sebastian snapped.

"Me? Watch where you're going, you bungling oaf," the other replied haughtily. Nick offered a hand to pull Sebastian to his feet, as he was closest.

"Bungling oaf? Do they call that an insult where you're from?" Sebastian retorted. "Fuck off." The other froze as if he'd never been told to fuck off before.

"Let it go, Clarington, come on," one of his buddies said, and they walked off.

"What a bag of dicks," Sebastian said. "Military school, no doubt. Worst place on earth. Come along, we have reservations. _Allons-y_." He shrugged off the encounter, not knowing it would later come back to haunt him.

After lunch, Sebastian dragged the five somewhere new: a harbor or marina of some kind.

"Lake Michigan!" Sebastian announced.

"It's nice," Jeff said. "Pretty, I guess."

"No , that's not the view," Sebastian said. "You'll see the view when we get there."

"Where is there?" Nick asked.

"You'll see," Sebastian said.

They did see. It was the biggest boat in the harbor – Sebastian's father's yacht.

"Okay," Sebastian said, once they were on deck. "There's the view." The other four turned around to look at the city.

"Wow," Trent breathed.

"Tell me about it," Sebastian said.

"Why would you ever leave this?" Jeff asked.

"My dad is an extraordinary bag of douche," Sebastian explained. "But enough about me. Get this party started. Beats, hit it!"

_I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat  
Take a good hard look at the motherfking boat!  
I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit  
This dolphin's splashing, getting errbody all wet  
But this ain't Sea World, this is real as it gets  
I'm on a boat, motherfker, don't you ever forget!_

_I'm on a boat and  
It's going fast and  
I've got a nautical themed pashmina afghan_

_Never thought I'd be on a boat  
It's a big blue watery road  
Posseidon, look at me…_

Nick sat on the bench next to the guardrail, Jeff sat in his lap.

"It's so _blue_," Nick said. Jeff smiled, then he started giggling, and Nick did too.

"Oh, I Niff you, Nicky," Jeff said.

"I Niff you too," Nick replied.

"What's with you two?" Sebastian asked the giggling pair.

"We met on a boat," Jeff said, sighing in a nostalgic manner.

"It was a simpler time," Nick said. They looked at each other. "Race you!" Then they'd run off.

"Worked out better than I'd hoped," Sebastian said. "What about you two?"

"It's fantastic," Trent said.

"Does it start to kinda make up for everything?" Sebastian asked nervously.

"You didn't do anything to me that I didn't like," Trent said. Sebastian sighed.

"Beats?"

"Same," Beats shrugged.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend thing I screwed up pretty bad?" Sebastian asked.

"Mark and I are cool, we kind of have an open relationship…" Beats said. "It's hard, you know, being so far away."

"Mark," Sebastian said. "Mark." He chewed on the name. "Mark. I knew a Mark once. Cute. Nice butt."

"Probably not my Mark," Beats said. "Could be. I mean, he's cute, and he has a nice butt." He and Sebastian laughed.

"You have a nice butt too," Sebastian said to Trent. "Not feeling left out, are you?"

"No," Trent said, snapping back to reality. "Just looking at the city."

"Ever seen a big city before?" Sebastian asked.

"I went to New York when I was a kid, but I can't remember it," Trent said.

"We can go look around if you want. Go to the top of the Sears Tower," Sebastian suggested. "Crash a German parade, Cubs game, museum of art, the whole Ferris Bueller experience."

"No, that's okay," Trent said.

"You know what?" Beats asked. "Let's go."

"What?" Trent asked.

"You and me. We'll hit the town," Beats said. He held his hand out to Sebastian behind his back. Sebastian slapped his car keys and a credit card into the outstretched hand. "Thanks, Bas, you're a peach." He blew a kiss over his shoulder as he dragged Trent back to the departure point. Sebastian rolled his eyes, picked up the two bottles of tequila on the counter, and walked to the bow of the ship, where Nick and Jeff were taking turns being the queen of the world.

"You're both the queen of the world now?" Sebastian asked, smirking, but not in a cruel way. "That makes me the king, right?"

"Maybe it does," Nick said. "But it's more likely that Jeff and I would be queens together and you would be our court jester."

"Or slave," Jeff chimed in. "Like Princess Leia."

"Good to know you think of me in a gold bikini," Sebastian said. "You two are kinky as hell."

"We're kinkier than you can even imagine," Nick said.

"The first time we met, you told me you couldn't introduce me to your boyfriend because he was tied up."

"He was!" Nick insisted.

"You said what?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"I'd only just met him. He sounded tall and cute, remember?" Nick asked.

"I sound tall and cute?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff said you sounded tall and cute."

"I did say that," Jeff admitted. "Then Nick tied me up and went to see you."

"Where'd Trent and Beats get off to?" Nick asked, changing the subject in an attempt to save face.

"Gave em some money, they're hitting the town," Sebastian said. "We're all alone." Jeff looked sideways at Nick and raised his eyebrows.

"If you really want to," Nick replied. "You only get one."

"One what?" Sebastian asked. "What's going on?" Jeff nodded and Nick shrugged.

"Nothing," Nick said. "Is that tequila?" He seized one of the bottles in Sebastian's hand. "So it is. We'll need a lot of this."

Two hours and several shots of tequila later, the three were below decks in one of the spacious rooms, laughing up a riot.

"So, Jeff wants to have a threesome tonight," Nick pitched out of nowhere.

"Finally," Sebastian said, turning a predatory grin on them both. "What are we wasting time drinking?"

"Because I think I'd probably have to be," Nick said.

"Let's do it before you get whiskey dick," Sebastian said.

"Can I fuck you?" Nick slurred.

"No," Sebastian said.

"Then why does it matter?" Nick countered. Sebastian smirked.

"Can I fuck you then?" Sebastian asked, eyes flashing.

"Not a chance in hell," Nick replied.

"Well, Jeff, it looks like you're in for a _wild_ night," Sebastian laughed.

* * *

"Does anyone know Beats's real name?" Nick asked.

"It's not Beats?" Sebastian asked.

"I think Wes does," Jeff replied.

"Who's Wes?" Sebastian asked.

"Old Captain," Nick said. "Basically him and Blaine were, I don't know, engaged to be married, or sucking each other off between classes. Wes ran the show, Blaine got the solos."

"Like you and me?" Sebastian asked with a tired grin.

"Ew," Nick said.

"Less talking, more cuddling," Jeff mumbled, throwing an arm across whoever was closer, which happened to be Sebastian, and snuggling into his back.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Nick said. "I Niff you."

"I will never be able to communicate how much I Niff you," Jeff said. "Shh."

"I'll get out of here so you two can–" Sebastian began.

"Stay," Nick sand Jeff said at the same time. And so Sebastian stayed.

When Nick and Jeff woke up sometime in the morning the next day, Sebastian had been long since gone.

"He was here," Nick said. "Was he?"

"Must have buggered off," Jeff shrugged. "Still, good night."

"Was it?" Nick asked. "Can't remember now."

"How drunk were you?" Jeff asked with a laugh.

"We were both pretty drunk," Nick said.

"Maybe you were," Jeff said, "but I wasn't." He stretched and hopped out of bed. Halfway across the room, he looked back at Nick, who was staring at him incredulously. "What? I wanted to remember."

"The things I do for you, J," Nick sighed, but smiling and hopping out of bed as well. "Like, I'm totally serious this time, _never_ drinking again."

"It's a good point though, where has he gotten off to?" Jeff asked.

"Who knows," Nick replied. "Let's just be quiet for a bit." He held his head in his hands, dropping to his knees on the floor.

"Did you enjoy it, though?" Jeff asked, concerned, dropping to Nick's side.

"To be honest, I can't remember," Nick groaned.

"Good," Jeff said, kissing Nick on the fiercely on the cheek. "Because I don't ever want to be apart from you. One night in our whole lives. From now on, just us."

"I Niff you," Nick whispered. He melded his lips back to Jeff's. Jeff indulged him, pulling away just long enough to say four words:

"I Niff you too."

And that's where Sebastian found them an hour later. He was carrying a breakfast platter.

"Morning," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. They ignored him. "Oi! I said morning!"

"Chill the fuck out," Nick mumbled. "Who do you think you are, Donna Noble?"

"Oh please," Sebastian replied. "I got breakfast. Eat up."

"You can't cook," Jeff pointed out.

"Says who?" Sebastian countered.

"Says I'm your best friend and I know you can't cook," Jeff said.

"But I didn't say I cooked breakfast, did I?" Sebastian asked, grinning cheekily. "Beats is an excellent cook, in case you didn't know." He set down the platter and left the two of them alone. Walking down the hall of the ship, he bumped into Trent. "Just the man I wanted to see. We need to chat."

"What?" Trent asked, allowing himself to be pulled into the nearest room.

"How are you doing?" Sebastian asked.

"Fine," Trent shrugged.

"Don't lie," Sebastian sighed. "Seriously."

"I'm fine," Trent insisted. "Seriously."

"Did you like the city?" Sebastian asked.

"Very much," Trent replied.

"Did you two max out my credit card?"

"Probably, just about, yeah," Trent said. Sebastian laughed.

"Good," he said.

"Good?"

"_Well_," Sebastian said, "my dad and I haven't had a real fight in a while, that should just about do it. I'll be staying at Dalton over the summer, of course."

"Most of us are going home," Trent said. "Even Nick and Jeff."

"Really?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, they're going to Nick's house for a couple weeks," Trent said. "He hasn't been home in three years."

"Yeah, that's got to be hard," Sebastian said. "But enough about that. I have to ask you something."

"Go on," Trent prompted.

"It's been bugging me for months," Sebastian said. "I begged you not to try to clear my name."

"So you did," Trent said.

"Then why did you?" Sebastian asked. Instead of replying like a normal person, Trent chose to sing his reply.

_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn and we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you_

Sebastian was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and gave Trent a bear hug.

"Should've known," he barely whispered. He hugged Trent for several minutes, refusing to let go, until finally he did, very suddenly. "Oh my God. I can't deal with emotions. See? This is why I don't do them. Meet me on deck in fifteen minutes, I've got something for you." Then he raced out of the room.

"What are we doing?" Jeff asked, yawning.

"I have something for everybody. Happy birthday to everyone!" Sebastian announced. "Especially me, because my birthday was three weeks ago and not one of you noticed. And Jeff, who turned 17 just two weeks before I did, and to Nick, whose birthday went basically unnoticed by his zombie of a boyfriend, and also to Trent and Beats, just fuck it. I got you all something and I brought it all the way from school to this boat, so just… happy birthday. Nick first." He handed Nick an envelope with a bow on it.

"If this is a picture of your dick, I will throw you off this boat," Nick warned. Sebastian laughed and Nick pulled a picture of Sebastian out. He looked super emotional, maybe even like he was crying. On the back was written – _Actual proof Sebastian Smythe experiences emotions._

"Just in case you need to blackmail me someday," Sebastian said. "Trent took that of me while we watched Journey's End."

"He was bawling like a little kid," Trent said.

"It's sad!" Nick and Sebastian insisted at the same time.

"Thanks," Nick said.

"Okay," Sebastian said, pulling a box from the pile. "This is for Jeff." Jeff took the box and opened it, ripping off the paper wildly and chucking it aside.

"It's a tie," he said, surprised and confused.

"Oh my God," Nick said. "Is that the–?"

"Yeah," Sebastian replied. "So, funny story, I met this guy named Chris. Actually, I met him a long time ago, because he's the Captain of the Lacrosse team, but I was talking to him like two weeks ago, and apparently he lives in a cave because he didn't know I was a Warbler, and we got to talking, and it turns out he used to be buddies with my main man Jeffrey." Jeff was now a beautiful shade of red. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, young grasshopper."

"I can't believe you got my tie back," Jeff mumbled, too embarrassed to talk in a normal tone of voice.

"You're welcome," Sebastian cooed. "Beats!"

Sebastian gave Trent and Beats equally hilarious and useless gifts.

"Now then, we need to make a quick detour before our next scheduled stop," Sebastian said. "We've got about 20 minutes to say goodbye to the boat. Enjoy. And Jeff, I want to talk to you for a second." Trent, Beats, and Nick slowly left the deck, going to pack their stuff that they'd somehow splashed all around the boat the night before.

"What's up?" Jeff asked.

"Last night, I realized something. Something really important. You're my best friend, so I'm going to tell you," Sebastian said.

"What?" Jeff asked.

"There are two sides of me," Sebastian began explaining. "Me, this is normal, maybe a little hyper, I made brownies after you and Nick fell asleep… And then there's this whole other side of me. He's mean and vindictive and cruel and he really only likes a few things: winning, sex, and God, this hurts me to say it, but he really wants Blaine. And I – I, the real me, I – I really like Blaine, I do, but I don't want to hurt him again." Jeff just drank all this in, waiting for the end. "I want you to promise me something – I want you to promise me that no matter how hard I beg, no matter what I do, you will do everything in your power to keep me, and him, away from Blaine. My dark side … is getting out of control again. I'm going to Paris this summer, maybe an ocean between us will dull it a little… Just, can you promise me that? Please, Jeff. No matter what."

"No matter what," Jeff echoed, nodding. "I promise."

"And don't tell anyone else, not even Nick, please," Sebastian said.

"No, I won't," Jeff said. "I promise." He held out his pinky to Sebastian, who took it, not laughing; although the act was childish, the thought was very not.

Once the Warblers had piled into Sebastian's BMW, Sebastian began driving, and about ten minutes later pulled into the driveway of a nice looking house.

"Won't be a minute, I just need to get a couple things," Sebastian said, quickly taking off his seatbelt.

"Are we at your house?" Jeff asked, interested.

"Yes, and my dad's home, so just stay put and I'll be right back," Sebastian said. He got out of the car and hit the ground running, headed for the door. It would make for a better story if they hadn't, but they did and five minutes later, Sebastian came running back out with a bag, which he threw in the trunk with their luggage, and then they were en route once again to Nationals.

"Why are we back here?" Jeff asked.

"You guys ask a lot of questions," Sebastian said. "Can't you ever just be grateful? I took you on a road trip to Chicago, put you up on my father's yacht. Sheesh."

"Bas, I'm serious," Jeff asked. "We saw them perform yesterday, why are we here again?"

"Oh, um, yeah, it's the award ceremony," Sebastian said. "Rumour has the blogsphere that the New Directions might actually win this thing."

"Seriously?" Nick asked. "Goddamit, my parents sent me to the wrong high school!" Jeff swatted his boyfriend lightly.

"We'll get them next year," Sebastian said. "One-hundred-percent legit. Now shush, we're almost late." They snuck in the back of the auditorium. The New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and some other noobs were on the stage looking very scared.

_In third place… All the way from Oregon, the Portland Scale Blazers!_

Just throwing this out here as someone who also has a Portland in their state: Worst choir name _ever_.

_And now, ladies and gentlemen, quiet please._

_Congratulations to both teams standing with us onstage. But now it's time to announce a winner._

"That guy in the suit," Sebastian breathed into Jeff's ear, almost inaudibly.

"That's really specific since everyone here is wearing a suit," Jeff retorted.

"Don't give me sass, mister, that's Trent's job. The one on the right near the transsexual," Sebastian replied. "That's Jesse St. James."

_The 2012 National Show Choir Champion…_

_From McKinley High in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!_

All five Warblers started screaming. They didn't know why. Everyone else was doing it, it seemed like the right thing to do.

"And now we get the hell out of here before they notice us," Sebastian said, pushing Jeff towards the door. "Let's go! _Allons-y_!"

* * *

**A/N: Come along, Ponds, leave me some reviews. I deserve it at this point. D:**

**Samantha. **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Long time, no see. Sorry, I don't have the internet, but I have been writing a possible sequel to this story for when I'm finished. Is it Huntbastian? It might be. Whaaat? Sorry, I'm not telling you what to ship or anything, but if you don't ship Huntbastian, you're ****_wrong_****. **

**Also, new format? Whaat? Don't like it. Anyhow, here have a chapter! It's fun! Hunter's in it! I love Hunter! Friendly reminder that this story is only semi-canon to 4x10 which means no steroids! Because my Hunter isn't a douchebag! Because sometimes I get about halfway through listening to Whistle and then remember that Hunter is a tremendous bag of douche and then I start crying because I love him and want him to be happy and while the whole Splenda thing makes me laugh, seriously, he hurt my Niff.**

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen:_

"_Oh, him. First day of rehearsal, he petitioned the council for a vote of no confidence against me and no surprise he won, and got a council seat." Sebastian sneered at the thought. "No contest, really. As the person who, admittedly, accidentally almost blinded their former superstar and basically told that dumbass Karofsky to kill himself? Yeah, I'm sure I'm in everyone's good graces. I begged my father to let me transfer out of state. No such luck."_

Spending the summer in France did nothing to sate Sebastian's thirst for Blaine. In fact, if anything, he now wanted him that much more. But it was different – a little different, at least, from what people thought he wanted. Most, including Nick, thought Sebastian just wanted to hit it and quit it, as was Sebastian's style.

What he really wanted was much more, and only a few people, like Trent and Jeff, actually knew this. Sebastian really wanted what Kurt had, a relationship, a real one, with mutual care and respect for each other. It could be a beautiful thing, but it could also very _not_.

Every time Sebastian's brain started thinking about how great a _relationship_ might be, he took it as a sign that he wasn't drunk enough, so no matter what time it was, he went to the nearest bar, ordered several shots, and banged the first guy he saw. Not exactly classy, but effective at the very least.

Nick and Jeff, on the other hand, had had a fantastic summer. They spent the first three weeks at Nick's house in Texas, running around being spies or superheroes, watching movies, or playing with Nick's little brother, Cameron, who I mentioned for a second in the first chapter and never explained. He wasn't born yet when Nick and Jeff first met, but was shortly thereafter, making him eight years younger than our fearless heroes, or nine years old, and a good indication of just how long Nick and Jeff have really known each other.

After leaving Nick's, they returned to Jeff's house for another couple weeks, where Jeff's sister, Sarah, proceeded to completely ignore them and do her own seventeen-year-old girl thing. Finally they went back to Dalton a few weeks early, because it was home.

A week before the start of school, someone was moving around in the room next door, which was odd, because Sebastian wasn't due back from Paris until Sunday.

"Is Sebastian getting a roommate?" Jeff asked Nick quietly as they eavesdropped through the wall.

"Can you imagine the fit he'll throw?" Nick replied. "This is gold."

"He doesn't sound very cute," Jeff said, objectively. "Or that tall, really. But kind of… thick. Muscular… just… thick."

"Let's meet him," Nick decided, tugging on Jeff's arm. Quickly, they went next door. Nick knocked on it.

"Hold on!" the occupant called. Nick and Jeff held. Finally, the door opened in and there stood…

"Hi!" Nick exclaimed. "Welcome to Dalton! I'm Nick, this is Jeff, we live next door."

"Hunter Clarington," the new one replied. There was an awkward pause.

"So can we come in?" Nick asked.

"Oh, sure," Hunter replied, opening the door wider and moving to allow them in.

"Sebastian is going to have a field day," Jeff said. "He hates sharing."

"Sebastian… my roommate," Hunter said. "Yeah, he sounds fun." Sarcasm. "You two know him?"

"Of course we do," Jeff said. "Everyone knows him. He's Captain of the Warblers."

"Ah, yes," Hunter said. "I didn't recognize you without uniforms. The Warblers finest. We met at Nationals, last year."

"Oh yeah," Jeff said. "Oh, Sebastian is going to flip!" He started laughing so hard he had to jump onto Sebastian's bed, because his knees didn't want to help anymore.

"This is more than gold, it's… what's more than gold?" Nick asked.

"Platinum?" Hunter suggested.

"Yes, thank you," Nick said. "This is platinum."

"Okay, I think I'm okay now," Jeff said, sitting up on the bed. "Okay. So, you ran our uniforms through the internet and decided to transfer here to make Sebastian's life miserable? All because he told you to fuck off?"

"Actually, no, that's just a coincidence," Hunter said. "Dalton recruited me, full scholarship."

"Oh, damn, I could use a full scholarship," Nick mumbled.

"I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory, with Presidential honors," Hunter said. "I can't help but notice that your team didn't even win at Regionals, so what were you doing at Nationals?"

"Watching," Nick said. "One of our best friends was on a team that did make it."

"Blaine," Hunter supplied. "Blaine Warbler."

"Yeah, Blaine Warbler," Nick said. "How do you know about him?"

"I did my homework. He's a legend here," Hunter shrugged. He picked up some papers from his desk and his glasses at the same time, shoving them on his face, not seeming to notice when Nick's knees stopped as well and he joined Jeff on Sebastian's bed. "Blah, blah… Blaine Warbler, best talent in the Midwest, got his start at Dalton Academy, famous for their traditional acapella choir, the Warblers… blah, blah… I'm sure you know the story." Hunter turned around to see both Nick and Jeff sitting on Sebastian's bed, staring at him, Jeff's hand in Nick's. Mr. Puss had jumped up onto the bed as well, curling himself into Jeff's lap. Hunter rolled his eyes.

"Did you know that you are in the former dorm room of the man, the myth, the legend, Blaine Warbler?" Jeff asked.

"Actually, I did," Hunter said.

"Don't mess it up–" Nick began.

"It's going to be a museum someday," Hunter finished. "I know."

"Baby, he's wearing those glasses and finishing my sentences," Nick whispered in Jeff's ear. Hunter coughed and took off his glasses.

"I think we found your Sebastian," Jeff replied.

"Ew," Nick said.

"So, this Sebastian," Hunter said.

"Have you heard about him too?" Nick asked.

"Oh, yes," Hunter said. "Something about a rock salt slushee and blackmail and some kid committing suicide."

"How do you know about the rock salt?" Nick asked.

"I was told," Hunter said, shrugging.

"By whom?" Nick asked, suddenly very serious.

"Does it matter?" Jeff asked.

"Only you, me, Sebastian, Trent, Beats, maybe Thad, and the New Directions know about the rock salt," Nick said to Jeff. "Not even management knows, how did you find out?" He turned on Hunter. Hunter just smirked. "Tell me." Nick stood up, angry. Mr. Puss hissed and took off across the room, hiding under Hunter's bed.

"Nicky, don't," Jeff said, still holding Nick's hand. Nick dropped the grip.

"I'm not afraid of you," Hunter said, still smiling. "Military school. It's not for wimps." Nick took a step forward, Hunter didn't flinch. "Do it, I dare you." He and Nick glared at each other for a few seconds before Nick backed down. "Thought so. Speaking of your friends, Blaine and the New Directions, I was directed to a blog run by some idiot named… JBI… for all the competition dirt." Nick shot a look briefly at Jeff. "We've got a great year ahead of us, boys. You can let yourselves out." Hunter turned his back to the pair, continuing his venture of unpacking.

"Hunter Clarington, I am here on behalf of the Warblers and the Council to give you the following warning: I am Head of the Warblers Council, and the Council has executive power over all the other Warblers, including the Captain. Watch your step. _Auditions_ will be Sunday at six." Nick turned on his heel and stormed out, pulling Jeff behind him.

"Nicky, calm down," Jeff said, once they were back in their room. He put his arms around his boyfriend.

"Worse than Sebastian," Nick said. "I didn't think anyone could be worse than Sebastian."

"Sebastian's not too bad," Jeff said. "We dealt with him, we'll deal with Hunter. You and me. Together."

"He's going to try to get Captain," Nick said.

"Sebastian's Captain," Jeff said. "He's already been elected for the year."

"He's on probation until after Sectionals," Nick said. "Hunter must know. He knows everything. How does he know?" Nick reached inside his blazer and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aiming it at the wall to the next room.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked. Nick examined the sonic, frowning.

"No alien tech," Nick observed, stashing his sonic back in his inner blazer pocket.

"Why do you have your sonic in your blazer?" Jeff sighed.

"Why wouldn't I have my sonic in my blazer?" Nick replied frowning.

* * *

When Sebastian returned Sunday morning, he went into his room, took one look and immediately walked back out.

"Let me live with you," Sebastian begged Nick and Jeff.

"Um, let me think about– no," Nick said.

"I'll be really quiet and I don't take up much closest space," Sebastian said. "Maybe Trent will let me live with him and Thad… I have to get Tweets back from them too."

"I think Trent's taken care of that canary more than you have at this point," Nick said. "Maybe you should just let him keep him."

"But I like Tweets," Sebastian said. "He can protect me from the monstrosity that has taken up residence in my sanctuary!" He pointed at the wall angrily.

"Bas, come on, he's not that bad," Jeff said, rolling his eyes.

"How do you know?" Sebastian asked, suspiciously.

"He's been here a week already," Jeff said. "How do you think?"

"He's coming to the council meeting tonight to audition," Nick said. "I was thinking we could make him sing basically any song we wanted."

"True," Sebastian said. "Speaking of! I am psyched to be back on the Council, I have a ton of ideas about this season. Also Paris was great, thanks for asking."

"Oh, right, I was going to ask," Jeff said. "Really, I was."

"Is he in there?" Nick asked.

"No," Sebastian said.

"So you haven't even met yet?" Jeff asked. "Bas."

"Sebastian Smythe doesn't share," Sebastian insisted.

"You haven't met him!" Jeff insisted.

"Go into your room, right now," Nick said, "and I'll let you make him sing whatever song you like." Sebastian glared for a few moments, but marched back into his bedroom. Hunter, who'd been in the shower when Sebastian had first arrived (he liked to go for a run in the morning, and took his shower when he got back), was now sitting at his desk, doing something on his laptop. Sebastian cleared his throat and Hunter looked up.

"Oh, God, it's you," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes and collapsing onto his bed.

"Could say the same to you," Hunter replied. "How've you been?"

"Fuck off," Sebastian groaned, pushing his face into his pillow.

"Actually, I have a better proposition," Hunter said.

"Do tell," Sebastian said, sarcastically, because the only thing that could be better than 'fuck off' was 'fuck me' and he couldn't see that happening.

"The Warblers," Hunter said.

"You're not taking my team away from me," Sebastian said.

"I was thinking something along the lines of joint custody," Hunter replied. "You're on probation, you won't be able to get enough votes to get your way."

"And you think you could?" Sebastian snorted.

"I can get this team into top form before Sectionals," Hunter promised with a smile. "With you as my top advisor." Sebastian stared at Hunter, eyes narrowed, waiting for it.

"And what do I have to do for you?" Sebastian asked.

"Let me take over as Captain," Hunter said. "And when you're off probation, we can reconsider the possibility of you taking back over." Sebastian had done enough deceit to know if he gave up Captaincy he would never get it back.

"And what if I don't?" Sebastian asked. Hunter just smiled, and it made Sebastian a little wary.

"I could be your greatest ally or your greatest enemy," Hunter said. "You pick."

"Practice is at six."

* * *

"Hunter Clarington," Hunter introduced himself proudly.

"Why do you want to be a Warbler?" Nick asked from his seat at the center of the Council's table.

"The Dalton Academy management has given me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my military academy choir to a Regionals victory, with Presidential honors," Hunter said.

"The President of the United States or the President of the school?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"I'm a Republican," Hunter said in response. Nick closed his eyes for a fraction of a second, knowing that was all kinds of bad.

"Okay, I trust you've prepared an audition song?" Nick asked, looking between Hunter and Sebastian.

"He auditioned for me, privately, earlier, and it was superb," Sebastian said, in that really vague way he had that always made it sound like he was saying dirty things when he wasn't, and flashing a smile at Hunter.

"Yes, I did do that," Hunter said, looking at Sebastian with a strange smile, "but I'd be more than happy to audition again for my fellow Warblers."

"By all means," Nick said, extending his hands as if to say 'go on…'.

"Beats?" Sebastian said. Beats nodded. "Hit it."

_How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable?  
So condescending, unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cuz if I do you need a miracle  
You dream of dying, make me wonder why I'm even here  
The double vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
So beat the stupid tread, the ground that I am walking on_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there, cuz it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there, cuz it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

"I think I see our next legend!" Thad exclaimed reaching forward to slap five with Hunter.

"Nick?" Jeff asked. Nick nodded.

"Welcome to the Warblers, Hunter," Nick said. "Now then, order please, this meeting is called to order. First, we need to review the minutes of the last council meeting. Sebastian?"

"I don't know, I wasn't taking notes, Trent was still Secretary," Sebastian said.

"Just read the minutes, they're on the paper," Nick said.

"Election of council members, discussion of Captaincy, impromptu performance of _Blame It (On the Alcohol)_, normal stuff," Sebastian said, examining the paper.

"Is there any unresolved old business?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, my probation," Sebastian said.

"Motion to table the probation issue until after Sectionals, when I said it would be dealt with?" Nick asked.

"No, hold on, I want to talk about it now," Sebastian said.

"_Motion to table?_" Nick insisted angrily.

"Fine," Sebastian mumbled, feeling the last of his power slipping away.

"New business?" Nick addressed the Warblers at large. Hunter raised his hand politely from his seat on the couch next to Thad. "Yes, Hunter?"

"I would like to petition the council for a vote of no confidence against Captain Smythe," Hunter smiled. Nick just stared at him, blinking, as if not believing the audacity.

"All those with no confidence in esteemed Councilor Smythe's leadership abilities?" Nick finally asked. He was astonished to see every hand around the room go up – every hand except his, Jeff's, and Sebastian's. Trent's hand shocked him the most. They needed at least three-quarters majority for no confidence, and Hunter had it. One less and he wouldn't have. "The Warblers appear to have lost confidence in their Captain."

"In light of this evidence, I would like to put myself into the running for the new Captain," Hunter said. Out of the very corner of his eye, Nick thought he saw something like an emotion flash on Sebastian's face, but he turned to look at him, and it was gone. Sebastian just shook his head very slightly.

"All in favor of new Warbler Hunter Clarington becoming the Captain of the Warblers?" Nick asked, watching as the eleven Warblers (including Hunter, what a dbag, voting for himself) in front of him raised their hands silently. "Captain Clarington, the floor is yours." As Hunter began to address 'his' team, Nick looked to his right again, where Sebastian was sitting, face in his hands, because tears were silently falling down his face and he didn't want anyone to see.

"There is one last thing I would like," Hunter said, turning around once more to address the Council.

"And that would be?" Nick asked.

"A seat on the council," Hunter said with a wide malicious grin. Nick just stared at him. Never in the history of the Warblers had any person had the audacity to cause this much trouble on their first day.

"The Council will consider your request, to reconvene Tuesday afternoon at 5, meeting adjourned," Nick said. The Warblers, including Hunter filed out. When the councilors were finally all alone, Nick spoke again, tired and quiet. "Sebastian, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said, but his face said otherwise. Jeff opened the secret gavel drawer in the table that he wasn't supposed to know about and threw Sebastian the tissue box that was in there. "Thanks."

"I'm sorry," Nick said. "I anticipated he would do that, I just didn't think he would get the votes."

"It's my fault," Sebastian said. "I was an asshole. I don't deserve to be Captain. You never should have let me stay."

"It's a big responsibility, and you really did a good job there for a while," Nick said. "Now, I need to know what happened in this private audition."

"He didn't audition for me privately, and he didn't '_audition for me privately'_, I was just saying things," Sebastian said. When Nick continued to look at him, wanting the rest of the story, he sighed and went on. "He scared me, and not many things do. I am actually scared to not give him what he wants."

"He scared me too," Nick admitted. "So here's the dish: we let him think he's running the show, and basically cockblock him from doing anything we don't like. You know the rulebook, the Council has executive power."

"Actually, the Council doesn't," Sebastian said. "The Head of the Council does, but the other two councilors can veto his decisions, which can be further vetoed by three-quarters majority of the Warblers, so it works a lot like Congress."

"And Hunter wants onto the Council," Jeff reminded them.

"And the last thing we want is for him to be Captain _and_ head of the Council," Nick said.

"And, of course, there's a clause for that too," Sebastian said.

"So which of us is stepping down?"

"I will," Sebastian said immediately.

"No," Jeff said. "Let me."

"J, I need you," Nick said.

"It's the only way," Jeff said. "One of us has to stay head of the Council." He pointed to Nick. "One of us has to take my seat." He pointed to Sebastian. "And Hunter has to be Secretary. It's a shit job, no one likes it, and it has the least power."

"Which is why I'll leave," Sebastian said.

"No, you have to stay on the Council," Jeff said. "If we have any chance of making it through this."

"He's right," Nick said. "Except for one thing." He picked up Wes's old gavel and tentatively handed it to Sebastian. "You have to be head of the Council."

"No, that's your job," Sebastian said.

"Not without Jeff at my side it's not," Nick said. "I'll take Jeff's seat, you take mine, Hunter will take yours. You live with him. Make him trust you and he'll go along with your decisions."

"He did say something about me being his top advisor," Sebastian said.

"Whatever you do, Hunter _cannot_ become head of the Council," Nick warned, not yet relinquishing his grip on the gavel. "Promise me."

"Yeah, definitely, I promise," Sebastian said. Nick let go and Sebastian was holding the gavel for the first time.

"Take it, Kronk, oooh, _feel the power_!" Nick joked.

"Oh, I can feel it," Sebastian replied, giving a half smile.

"This is going to be our best year yet and no way am I letting some military school douchebag get in my way," Nick said. The other two agreed, bumping fists.

* * *

The first practice Hunter led was a nightmare. But he was Captain, he had every right.

"Everyone line up," Hunter instructed.

"How," Nick asked. "Height? Alphabetically? How much we want to jump other guys?"

"Just line up," Hunter sighed, mentally noting Nick was going to be a pain in his ass.

"Let me think about this, Jeff and Sebastian belong all the way at that end," Nick said, pointing to the far left. "Then me, Trent, Beats, then Thad, what are you again?" Jeff pushed Nick's shoulder playfully.

"Oh, you know," Thad winked. They eventually did all get lined up, but not before Nick made a comment about Hunter belonging somewhere on their side of the spectrum, and informing him that dues for the Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club was ten dollars a semester (and once again refusing Beats membership). Understandably, this made Hunter very angry.

"Just to make this _perfectly_ clear to all of you, I, Hunter James Clarington II, am not even _remotely_ bicurious," Hunter stated.

"Are you really a second?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Hunter replied, walking up and down the line like he was talking to his troops and they were going into battle. "I come from military school. We did not tolerate any of your frivolity. Fortunately for all of you, we are not at military school, and I do not have the privilege of beating you all with a yardstick. Show choir gentlemen. Singing, dancing, acrobatics. How many of you can turn a backflip?" David, somewhere near the right end of the line, raised his hand timidly, as did one other Warbler in the center. "Back handspring, any kind of gymnast background whatsoever?" Two more Warblers. "Alright," Hunter sighed. He walked up and down the line again. "And who do you fancy your soloist?"

"That'd be me," Sebastian said, putting his hand up. "Nick, too, sometimes Jeff, and Trent, on occasion." Hunter walked up and down one more time, giving nitpicky tips to people such as 'comb your hair before next practice' and 'for peace sakes, get that tie pressed'. Hunter stopped in front of Sebastian, whose now longer hair was sort of in a mess. His blazer was unbuttoned, and his shirt was halfway untucked from the hurried blowjob he'd received before practice.

"I don't even know where to start with you," Hunter sighed. "Hair gel, I suppose, definitely, and keep your blazer buttoned in my presence, you look like a hooligan. And tuck in your shirt, we're not animals." Sebastian scowled as he buttoned his blazer. Hunter walked one more to the last person in line, Jeff. "Get a haircut." Jeff expressed all the self-control he had not to jump on Hunter. Nick looked very close as well.

This was the last straw.

* * *

"Okay, what's our gameplan?" Sebastian asked. He, Nick, and Jeff were sitting in the Situation Room at the end of the hallway. It was an empty, unused dorm room that was presumed to be haunted. Nick and Jeff had discovered it their freshman year and used it for various things, like private conversations when they didn't want to be eavesdropped on.

"I was about to ask you," Nick replied. "What great plans does Hunter have for the Warblers?"

"Well, his stupid cat decided to have Tweets for breakfast. It's a little depressing. But besides a lot of praying and a whole lot of '_Sebastian, I'm not even __remotely__ bicurious, stop that_', I don't know a whole lot about him," Sebastian said.

"Did you seriously?" Nick asked.

"Of course!" Sebastian shrugged. "I have a perfect track record so far, heck if I'm going to let him ruin it."

"You didn't get me," Nick said.

"Technicality," Sebastian said. "I could get you if I wanted you."

"You've never even kissed me," Nick said.

"That sure sounds like a challenge," Sebastian said. Nick narrowed his eyes at Sebastian. Sebastian glanced at Jeff who was about to start laughing. "I think it was a challenge." He leaned the small space between him and Nick, kissing him for the briefest of seconds on the lips. "Challenge accepted." Nick's hand came up like a reflex to slap Sebastian's face. "Yeah, I deserved that."

"Ew," Nick said. Jeff pulled a pack of gum from his pocket and offered it to his boyfriend, who took two sticks eagerly. "That was seriously the most disgusting thing I've ever experienced."

"Can you believe this guy?" Sebastian asked Jeff, half-laughing and jerking his thumb in Nick's direction.

"Unfortunately, yes," Jeff laughed. "Let's get back on track before he kills you."

"Death at this point would be a blessing," Sebastian sighed under his breath. "Alright, we need a gameplan."

"You're the one with the plans," Nick said.

"Yeah, and as proved previously, they are never great," Sebastian said, "and someone ends up hurt. And it's usually me."

"We need a plan, Sebastian," Nick insisted.

"Look, I turned over a new leaf," Sebastian pleaded. "No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"We'll come up with something," Jeff said. "No bullying, blackmail, or assault."

* * *

**A/N: I love you guys. I have the next week off, so I'll probably be spending it somewhere with internet, so you might get the next chapter sooner, but I really make no promises. I might decide to just rewrite the whole thing, like I did this afternoon with this chapter. Fun! Yay.**

**So, leave me a review?  
Yeah? Pwease?**

**Love, Samantha.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: If you don't like feels, this is not the chapter for you. Warning: Feels ahead. I don't know what kind because i'm kinda crazy, but there are some, I think. My mom started throwing things at me cuz she's a hardcore klainer.**

* * *

_Chapter Eighteen:_

"_Blaine walked into the Lima Bean for his post-rehearsal medium drip. Alone. He stared at the coffee cup. He didn't even want the coffee. He put it down on the counter where the sugars were kept and turned to leave when he heard someone call his name. He turned around to see who it was. Sebastian Smythe, the very last person on earth he wanted to see right now."_

"Where's Sebastian?" Jeff asked, walking into his and Nick's room. It had been three weeks since school had started and everything was going fine. "We were supposed to meet for dance rehearsal over an hour ago."

"I think he went into Lima," Nick said absently, reading a book on the bed.

"No!" Jeff half-yelled. Nick looked up.

"What? He's not allowed to get coffee?" Nick asked.

"There are coffee shops in Westerville," Jeff said. "There's a friggin coffee shop on campus. There's only one reason Sebastian would go to Lima at this time of day."

_Blaine._

"Oh," Nick said. "Ah, well, what's he gonna do, bang him in the bathroom at the Lima Bean? Blaine has actual class. And standards, please."

Jeff, on the other hand, starting panicking, tearing apart his desk in an attempt to find his phone, finally seizing it and hurriedly texting Sebastian: _Stay away from Blaine. If you don't reply to this immediately, I am coming to find you._ Heart pumping, Jeff sank to the floor and tried to count, taking deep breaths.

_One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight_

"Hun, are you okay?" Nick asked. Jeff nodded.

_Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen_

"Blaine's a big boy, he can take care of himself," Nick said. Jeff just nodded, trying to block out all sound except for his own breathing.

_Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four_

The phone in his hands buzzed and Jeff jumped, looking down at it.

_Calm your tits, I'm coming back to Dalton. I'll swing by Mickey D's if you want anything._

"You want McDonalds?" Jeff asked Nick, his voice still shaking.

"Nah, I ate," Nick said.

_We're good. Just get back here._

No response back from Sebastian on that one, Jeff assumed he was driving. About half an hour later, Sebastian poked his head in Nick and Jeff's room.

"I'm back," he announced.

"Good," Jeff said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Nick asked.

"Nothing," Jeff and Sebastian said at the same time.

"I'll be right back," Jeff added to Nick, standing up from his spot on the floor and walking into the hall with Sebastian. "Don't do this."

"I'm okay, I'm in control," Sebastian said. "I just had to see him. I just… I just wanted to see him."

"Sebastian…" Jeff groaned.

"I love him!" Sebastian protested. Jeff's head snapped up, and Sebastian reached up to put a hand over his mouth. "I need a drink."

"No!" Jeff said, seizing Sebastian's arm as he tried to run away. "No, you need to come to terms with this."

"No, I don't, I don't do emotions, stop it, you can't make me," Sebastian said, trying and failing to get his arm free of Jeff's grasp. "When did you get so damn strong?"

"Been working out so I can keep Nicky lifted up," Jeff said with a hint of a grin, but then it disappeared to be replaced with a frown. "There are plenty of guys in the world, _you don't need Blaine_. Just get over him. Please. For me." Sebastian shook his head, but Jeff pulled him into a tight hug anyway, and that's when Hunter decided to walk out of his room.

"Well, if it had to be someone, I'm glad it's not me," Hunter observed. "Carry on."

"Stop denying it, you totally want this delicious piece of mancandy," Jeff said, indicating Sebastian.

"Please," Hunter snorted. "I have higher standards than that."

"Watch it, Clarington," Jeff said. "Bas is my best friend."

"And I'm not scared of you," Hunter remarked, rolling his eyes. "Did you do it?" he added to Sebastian.

"One hour. Wait in the library," Sebastian said.

"And a song?"

"The new one by Kelly Clarkson, My Dark Side," Sebastian said. Hunter smirked.

"Good choice. See you." Hunter left without another word.

"What the hell is going on?" Jeff asked.

"Hunter makes me do a lot of things," Sebastian said. "Like a penance for being Hitler in a previous life or something. He wants Blaine. Here. Tonight."

"Blaine's coming here tonight?" Jeff asked. "In an hour?"

"More or less," Sebastian said. "I know he'll take the bait. I just… I wish I could resist it."

"Blaine is going to come here to see _you_ for reasons I don't want to think about and Hunter's going to use that to blackmail him into coming back to Dalton?" Jeff asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, actually, exactly that," Sebastian said. "That was a really good and specific guess."

"You can't," Jeff said. "You'll ruin yourself, all the hard work you've put into this, not to mention Blaine's relationship with Kurt."

"Kurt doesn't have to know, and I never liked him anyway!" Sebastian insisted.

"You. Can't. You actually _cannot_. I will not let you," Jeff said. Sebastian's eyes flashed, and he suddenly had Jeff pushed against the wall of the hallway.

"And you're going to stop me?" Sebastian asked. "Good luck." He let go and Jeff stumbled a little, off balance.

"_Please, don't,_" Jeff pleaded. "Please." Sebastian just looked at him. "I would rather you take me again and endure six more weeks of hell and guilt than have you put Blaine through it. I'll break up with Nick right now and you can have me forever. Please, I'll do anything." Jeff sank to his knees. "Don't do this."

"I don't have a choice," Sebastian said, his voice barely a whisper. "I don't – I don't have a choice." Then he'd gone down the hallway in the direction of the stairway. Jeff just stayed there, frozen, sobbing in the hallway until finally the door to his room opened (probably only about 45 seconds after Sebastian had disappeared) and Nick emerged, looking at Jeff with his hands on his hips.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on, or should I just guess?" Nick asked.

"Really sort of depends how much you heard," Jeff said. Nick put his hand softly on Jeff's shoulder.

"Come on, baby," he said. "Get up." Jeff rose shakily to his feet, walking the few steps into the room, before collapsing on the bed. "And why are you breaking up with me, exactly?"

"Shit," Jeff groaned. "I wasn't actually going to do it, I swear."

"I know, now just tell me the whole story before I jump too far to any conclusions and fall off a building," Nick said.

"It's all Hunter," Jeff said, his voice unsteady. "He wants Blaine to come back to Dalton. He knows Blaine is Sebastian's weak spot, and he's using Sebastian to get Blaine here. After Sebastian drags Blaine through the torture of his dorm of doom, we all somehow end up in the library, sing a song together, and Blaine decides to transfer back."

"Oh, right, because that's a great idea," Nick said, sarcastically. "I agree he shouldn't do it, but Blaine's still a big boy, he can make his own, albeit very _bad_, choices."

"Last year, Sebastian hired me to make sure he stayed away from Blaine _no matter what_," Jeff said. "No matter what, Nicky, _this is a no matter what!_"

"Yeah, this would fall under the category of no matter what," Nick said. He sighed, frustrated. "Okay, gameplan. When is Blaine getting here and how do we know he'll come?"

"An hour, or less, and I don't know, Sebastian seemed pretty confident," Jeff said.

"Go down to the parking lot and keep talking to Sebastian," Nick instructed. "I'll take care of Hunter." Together they walked out of their room, down the staircase, and onto the lawn. "Good luck."

"You too," Jeff replied.

"I Niff you!" Nick called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I Niff you, too, Nicky," Jeff replied. He walked over to Sebastian, who was smoking a cigarette and leaning against his car, which looked like he'd run it through the car wash on his way home. "Don't do it."

"I don't have a _choice_, Jeff, you don't understand," Sebastian said.

"What is Hunter doing? Nicky and I can help," Jeff said. "This is high school. The Warblers are just a club. It's not real, it doesn't matter. Don't ruin Blaine's life."

"I'm not going to ruin his life," Sebastian said. "You _know_ me, I can't force him to do anything he doesn't want to do." He exhaled a long breath. "Literally can't."

"I know," Jeff said. "Kurt's away at college, I'm sure Blaine's messed up. I doubt he's making good decisions right now."

"Hunter's counting on me," Sebastian said.

"Is this how we're going to end our friendship?" Jeff asked. "Hunter can't make you do anything. What does he have on you?"

"He knows how to get me expelled," Sebastian said. "And he'll do it, I know he will."

"If he does, this team doesn't have a shot in the dark at winning Sectionals, let alone Regionals or Nationals," Jeff said.

"I can't take the risk," Sebastian said.

"We can bring him up on charges," Jeff said. "The Warblers Council can convict him of blackmail, it's in the handbook."

"It doesn't matter," Sebastian said. "If I don't do this, I'm out. Simple as that. I don't have a choice."

"What's the point in turning over a new leaf if someone else is just going to blackmail you?" Jeff asked. Sebastian shook his head. "Do you want me to dig up some dirt on him?"

"I have the dirt on him," Sebastian said.

"And?" Jeff asked.

"His not-even-remotely-bicurious shtick is a lie," Sebastian said.

"Of course it is," Jeff said. "What kind of straight guy gets a scholarship for show choir?"

"Jesse St. James," Sebastian replied automatically. Jeff caught Sebastian's eye and they both laughed. Sebastian dropped his used cigarette to the ground, putting it out with his shoe. "You should go get instructions from Hunter. Blaine will be here soon."

"I'm waiting with you until he gets here," Jeff said, resolved. "Maybe, somehow, I can talk you out of this."

"I won't…" Sebastian began, but then hesitated. "I won't make the first move. Not with Blaine, not _ever_. I swear, J."

"Okay," Jeff said. "My entire hope for humanity is resting on a lonely seventeen-year-old boy's resistance to your natural charm. Yeah, this is going to turn out well." Sebastian lit up another cigarette. "Would you stop that? You're going to get cancer." Jeff actually picked the offending white thing from Sebastian's hand and dropped it to the ground, stamping it out.

"Good, then I'll die sooner," Sebastian said, pulling out another one and lighting it. Jeff tried to ignore it this time.

"Don't play with that edge, Bas," Jeff warned. "As someone who's been there, don't do it."

"I'm not going to kill myself," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "Well, maybe if I get kicked out of here, but… I really do like living, even if it sucks sometimes. Besides, I don't think they let you watch Torchwood in hell."

"And what if hell turns out to be a giant party with Torchwood playing nonstop everywhere all the time?" Jeff asked.

"Hell yeah," Sebastian smirked. "Wait, he's coming. Get inside, that's his car." Jeff ran off across the lawn towards the senior commons. Blaine parked his Subaru next to Sebastian's BMW and got out. "Hey, killer, thought I might be getting a visit from you tonight." He smirked, putting out his cigarette.

"It's still afternoon, and I don't even…" Blaine began. Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Don't even what? "I just – I just want to feel… I want to feel." Sebastian hesitated, beginning to doubt even his own resolve. Blaine looked on the verge of tears, this was not how the plan was supposed to go.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said. Blaine looked up at him, his beautiful golden bronze eyes glittering with tears waiting to be shed. "Tell me everything." Blaine rushed forward and hugged Sebastian. "Come on, let's go inside." He half dragged Blaine up to his dorm room, sat him on his bed, and gave him a pillow to hug. "Dish."

"Last year, I transferred from Dalton to McKinley, because I wanted – I couldn't stand to be away from Kurt. He graduated, but he was – he was staying in Lima for me. And-and-and I didn't want that for him. He went to New York, and got a job with voguedotcom and he- he's so busy that-that-that–" Blaine couldn't continue. He choked out one sob after another, tears falling from his eyes onto the pillow he was clutching for dear life.

"That?" Sebastian prompted.

"There's nothing left for me at McKinley," Blaine said. Sebastian, having shrugged his blazer and hooked it on the door, sat next to Blaine and put his arm around Blaine's shoulders in an act of comfort. If Blaine was going to spill his heart out to Sebastian, Sebastian was damn well going to comfort him properly. Though Blaine considered pushing the arm away, he pressed into Sebastian's embrace instead, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, working the gel out of it.

"Maybe you should come back to Dalton," Sebastian murmured softly.

"At least people care about me here," Blaine choked out.

"I care about you, Blaine."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"You almost blinded me," Blaine accused, pulling back from Sebastian, suddenly angry. Calm down, Major MoodSwings (a colleague of Sargent Sassafras). He had every right to be angry about the slushee thing, but Sebastian hadn't been expecting it just then.

"And I am sincerely sorry about that," Sebastian replied. "I've turned over a new leaf. No more bullying, blackmail, or assault this year."

"That must be boring for you," Blaine said.

"Yeah, it is. Being nice sucks." Blaine smiled in spite of himself. "There's that super hot school boy smile."

Without thinking, Blaine pressed his lips to Sebastian's with more passion than he would have thought possible. They broke apart softly, looking at each other. Suddenly reality caught back up with Blaine. He was across the room in a flash, right hand on his lips.

"No, no, no," he said. "No, I shouldn't have done that."

"Didn't you say you wanted to feel?" Sebastian asked, advancing slowly on Blaine. "Isn't this what you wanted to feel? Wanted? Needed? Loved?"

Blaine hesitated, unable to properly sort his thoughts, but then he'd reached out and grabbed Sebastian by the tie, locking their lips again. Sebastian pulled their bodies flush, then pivoted them both so they landed on Hunter's bed, Sebastian on top. Their lips and tongues continued their wordless conversation while _Blaine's_ fingers worked to undo the buttons on Sebastian's shirt and _Blaine_ moaned loudly as Sebastian's thigh pressed against his erection.

Sebastian couldn't take it. Everything he'd wanted for the last year was right here underneath him, but it felt… wrong. Like when you misread a candy machine and accidentally order the one piece of candy you're allergic to. And not only that but you get _two _of them for the price of one, so now you're like, fuck, I don't want this, who the hell is going to eat these two Hershey's bars with Almonds? Like seriously why are the Hershey bars in candy machines ALWAYS Hershey's with Almonds? It's bullshit, that's what it is.

Sebastian had wanted this for so long, but he never wanted it to be like this. Sebastian had seen guilt completely wreck Jeff the year before and he didn't want that for Blaine. Blaine was sober, though, as far as Sebastian could tell.

And when Sebastian reached for the lube, he asked, "Are you sure about this, killer?"

"Yes, God, yes," Blaine moaned.

That was that. All too soon Sebastian was in the shower, trying to wash the experience away, but he couldn't. He already knew he couldn't wash any experience away, no matter how hot the water or how hard he scrubbed. Walking back into the room with just a towel about his waist, he noticed Blaine shaking as he pulled his clothes back on.

"You can use the shower if you want," Sebastian said. Blaine shook his head. "What's the matter?"

"I- I don't…" Blaine tried, but it wasn't coming to him. "I can't."

"You already did," Sebastian said, unable to stop himself from winking even though Blaine was facing the opposite direction.

"Sebastian… I can't do this," Blaine said.

"Why? Because of Kurt?" Sebastian asked, although he wondered why he didn't just agree with Blaine, and assumed it had to be one of those emotion things everyone was always talking about. "Forget about him. He left you the second he got on that train. You're a Dalton boy. You're a legend. Come back where you belong."

"I have to think about it," Blaine said. "I-I have to go." He left Sebastian's dorm and wandered across campus toward the senior commons. Sebastian took about five minutes to collect himself before he toweled his hair dry, gelled it into place, and put his uniform on. Then he wrote a note to Hunter, just in case he forgot.

_Note: get my uniform dry-cleaned._

He had about five minutes before he had to be in the library with a blazer in Blaine's size.

Knowing that mostly Warblers, by some coincidence, lived on this floor and most would be gone to the library by now, Sebastian let out his frustration with a scream.

'Okay, Sebastian, it's okay, you can deal with this,' Sebastian said to himself. 'Nope, that's a lie, you can't, but you're going to do what you have to do, and then you're going to come back and drink basically everything in your dresser.' He sighed, deeply. 'And then Hunter will murder you. Godspeed.'

He straightened his tie a little and left the room. He went to the commons and ran into Trent in the hall outside the library.

"What did you do, Sebastian?" Trent asked, shaking his head. He sounded so sad.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian whispered. "Where is he?"

"Bathroom," Trent said, pointing. "Hair gel." Sebastian nodded silently, walking in that direction. Thad and Blaine were in the bathroom, Blaine was combing his hair into place.

"Is that why you're here?" Thad asked, eagerly.

"No, I came to see Sebastian," Blaine said.

"Yes, he did," Sebastian said, announcing his presence, "and he looked so hot while he was."

"Oh," Thad said. "That explains… everything." He took his exit with his hair gel. Blaine shook his head sadly at Sebastian and left the room as well. Sebastian followed.

"So, I take it you met Hunter," Sebastian said. "What do you think?"

"I think he seems like an asshole," Blaine said.

"If you come back, I'm sure the council would vote you captain." This was Sebastian's secret plan on Hunter's original plan. The only way he could possibly make it back on top.

"I thought you were the captain," Blaine said to Sebastian, as they rounded the corner into the library. Sebastian shook his head.

"More obvious questions," Hunter interrupted, evidently continuing on a former conversation. "Dalton just gave me a full scholarship to move here from Colorado Springs, where I led my military academy to a Regionals victory with Presidential honors. Now I'm here to kick it up a notch. That starts with you."

"That's very intimidating," Blaine said. "And _not_ what I need right now."

"Hunter has a plan to get you back that is, admittedly, better than mine," Sebastian said. "I, of course, am not a part of it, nor did it _specifically_ involve seducing you. That was just fun."

"And why would I ever leave McKinley?" Blaine asked, ignoring Sebastian.

"Why would you stay?" Hunter asked. "I heard you only went there to be with Kurt. In fact, I hear they still call you Blaine Warbler. They know you don't belong there. Why don't you?"

"We all know the real Blaine, Blaine," Sebastian said, as the doors to the library opened, and in walked Nick, Jeff, and Beats. "Ambitious. Driven. You're a Dalton boy."

"Present the blazer," Hunter instructed. Beats handed the Blaine-sized blazer to Sebastian. "Go on." Blaine rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation as Sebastian slipped the blazer on him.

"You know what goes great with a new blazer? An impromptu song," Sebastian said, trying to sound innocent, as if this wasn't the most diabolical plan of his life.

"No, come on, I'm not in the mood…" Blaine began to protest, but Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian had already started, and the rest of the Warblers were filing in the doors.

_There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_Everybody has a dark side  
Do you love me, would you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it, you know that we're worth it_

"What did I tell you? Flawless," Sebastian said. "And I don't just mean out here." He winked. Blaine took off the blazer and tried to hand it back to Hunter.

"Keep it," Hunter said. "It's already yours. Don't you think it's time you came back where you belong? Blaine Warbler?" Blaine took the blazer with him, leaving the library without another word. "Good work, Warblers. You're dismissed. Except Sebastian." Sebastian hung back, hands behind his back, looking at the floor. "That wasn't part of the plan."

"So what?" Sebastian asked. "It got the job done."

"It might have ruined the plan," Hunter said. "Why would I ask you to seduce anyone? That doesn't even make sense!"

"He was upset," Sebastian said. "I'm not a robot, I have feelings too. He was _crying_, I couldn't bring him in here."

"Just because you have an enormous soft spot for the boy doesn't mean you can sabotage my plans," Hunter said.

"It worked out fine. I wasn't going to subject him to you without comforting him first," Sebastian spat.

"Watch it, Smythe," Hunter said.

"No, _you_ watch it," Sebastian said. "Blaine is under my protection, so don't you _dare_ try to mess with him."

"No, I think you've got that covered," Hunter replied, venom in his voice. "Maybe I'll mess with everyone else."

"These are my Warblers," Sebastian said. "My team, my friends. Do whatever you want to me, I deserve it. But not them, and not Blaine. And when he transfers back here, you better be on your goddamn best behavior." He tore out of the library and was back in his room in minutes, stripping off his uniform again, instead changing it for jeans, a polo, and sneakers. Then he was back in the hall, banging on Nick and Jeff's door, which opened, and there stood Nick, looking exasperated.

"Don't expect me to look at you," Nick said. "I am mad."

"Yeah, I understand that. Can I borrow Jeff? I need a babysitter for a while," Sebastian asked.

"Scandals?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"Nope, sorry, bye," Nick said, closing the door in his face. Sebastian stood in the hall, seething for several seconds before the door opened again, this time Jeff's face greeted him.

"Just a sec," he said, a grin so Jeff-like on his face. The door shut again and five minutes later, Jeff was dressed in skinny jeans, black Converse, a light blue button-up, a turquoise and purple plaid tie, and a leather jacket. "Does this match?"

"I don't care, let's go," Sebastian said, leading the way to the stairwell before heaven forbid Hunter showed up and stopped them. Once they were safely in Sebastian's BMW on their way to Lima, Jeff spoke.

"Why," Jeff said. It wasn't really a question, it was a statement. Just why, that's all.

"I just can't," Sebastian said, shaking his head. "I can't deal with this. I broke the emotions barrier, and it's taking me over."

"So you're going to drink it all away," Jeff concluded.

"I'm planning to try," Sebastian said. "You can agree with that or not, but I can't handle all this anymore. How do I get over him?"

"I don't know," Jeff said. "Is there anyone else?"

"No," Sebastian said quietly, shaking his head. "There's never been anyone else."

"I'm sorry," Jeff replied. "You're not… you're not all bad. Most guys would be lucky to have you."

"But not Blaine?"

"Not Blaine," Jeff sighed. "I guess him and Kurt will be done now."

"I am so incredibly sorry," Sebastian said.

"Don't bother telling me," Jeff snorted.

"No, I'm sorry to you," Sebastian said. "For subjecting you to me and my awful, awful ways. For… for last year, and for this year, this feud between Hunter and I. He… he didn't ask me to seduce Blaine."

"I know," Jeff said. "I'm sorry for not being able to protect you from yourself."

He didn't know it yet, but he'd be sorry for a few more things before they were through.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter. I don't really like anything I write, but I especially don't like this chapter. Some stuff I write I think is excellent, like the first three chapters of this story, or like chapter 24 of my dark side, or that whole story i wrote where sebastian was a girl, or that story i wrote forever ago called the switch hitter about a guy who does gay pron for money and his scene partner's name is hunter and i didn't even realise i'd written that cuz it was like a million years ago and i laughed so hard when i reread it but no seriously: this chapter sucked. The next one will be better because really it would almost have to be.**

**I'll shut up now.  
Samantha  
**

**#i'm fucking insane**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is like the worst/best chapter. Because reasons. I mean, like if I was reading it, I would start squealing like the fangirl I am. But I do that anyway. Enjoy the chapter and I'll talk to you at the end. **

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen:_

"_Blaine punched the wall of his bedroom. It hurt rather satisfyingly. His phone buzzed. He looked at it eagerly, hoping it would be Kurt. It wasn't. It was Hunter, who he could only assume had gotten the number from Sebastian. He'd been texting a couple times a day since the incident at Dalton."_

Blaine didn't transfer for a month, but he did eventually transfer. That month was the longest of Sebastian's life – not that he could remember most of it. He spent most nights at Scandals, drinking and fucking. When he got too trashed to stay in the bar anymore (hard for Sebastian to do, since he was usually a pretty good drunk, so just imagine how much alcohol that would really take), the bar would call Hunter to pick him up, every night.

At first Hunter was annoyed, just throwing Sebastian, disgusted, into his bed, telling him to sleep it off. But even Hunter wasn't completely heartless.

"Hunter!" Sebastian exclaimed happily. "I am so glad to see you!" It was the ninth or tenth time they'd met like this.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured you might be," Hunter said, opening the door of his SUV for Sebastian. "Usually are."

"I had this brilliant idea!" Sebastian slurred.

"Oh yeah?"

"You're single, I'm hot," Sebastian said, grinning. "Or was it the other way around?"

"You're drunk," Hunter clarified. "And I'm–"

"Not even remotely bicurious," Sebastian recited. "Sure. Don't knock it til you try it. Give me one night and I bet I can change your mind. Might not even need the whole night." He smirked.

"Sebastian, I'm going to try to reason with you even though I know it's hopeless," Hunter said. "I come from a very strong religious and military background. I do not smoke, I do not drink, even in church, I do not do drugs, I do not swear, I do not like men the way that you do, and I will not have sex until after I am married, do you understand me?"

"I understand that you seem to have an aversion to fun," Sebastian replied.

Still, when they got back to their room, Sebastian made his move, lunging in for a very sloppy kiss on the lips. Hunter pushed him off, though, and stared at him.

"Please do not do that," Hunter said. Sebastian stumbled back into his bed, curled up in a ball, and started crying. "Bas…"

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked. "You already ruined my life, stay away from me."

"What?" Hunter asked. "How did I ruin your life?"

"Blaine and I would have been alright if it wasn't for you. I love him, I've never loved anyone before, but goddammit, I am in love with him. I can't deal with it! He won't talk to me. Help me forget about him. Please," Sebastian blubbered. "No one else has to know. Please, please, let me kiss you."

"There are a hundred other heteroflexible guys in this school, why are you perving on the one that's not?" Hunter asked.

"I thought we were friends," Sebastian said.

"We are," Hunter replied.

"Please, please, please," Sebastian begged. He'd never begged for anything before – except that one time in Paris, okay more than once, and that had just been for fun anyway, so they didn't count. "Just – just hold me. Please." Hunter considered this for a moment, then slowly sat next to Sebastian and put his arm around him. Sebastian put his head on Hunter's shoulder and there they sat until morning.

Hunter awoke with the sun as he always did without an alarm clock, 5am on the dot. Sebastian was still in his arms, tear-stained face huddled into the crook of Hunter's neck, snoring softly. Very carefully, Hunter moved Sebastian into a lying down position and spread his comforter over his sleeping companion. Then Hunter changed from his uniform he'd never changed out of into a Dalton issue tee and track pants, shoved on his sneakers and went for a run.

By the time he got back, Sebastian was groggily awake, force-feeding himself mini-Wheaties.

"Good morning," Hunter addressed him.

"Nnh," Sebastian groaned.

"I hope you learned your lesson last night," Hunter said.

"I don't remember last night," Sebastian said. "Last night doesn't exist because I drank it." Hunter snorted.

"Just so you know, tonight's your turn to lead warm-ups," Hunter said.

"Lovely," Sebastian mumbled, munching on his cereal.

"You need _help_, Sebastian," Hunter said. "I can only help you so much."

"I don't need any help, I'm fine," Sebastian said. "What do you know about it? So I like to party. It's not my fault you don't."

"Last night you–" Hunter began, but then stopped. He bit on his lip nervously.

"I what?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing, never mind," Hunter snapped. "I'm going to take a shower." He blew into the bathroom.

Before last night, Hunter had never been kissed. Sebastian had had no right– It wasn't his fault, he was so zonked he couldn't even remember now. Which even _more_ didn't give him the right to… No, never mind. It didn't count. This would be one of _those_ times he never told his future wife about. Like when he accidentally on purpose stared a little too long when Sebastian came out of the shower with no towel. Or those other guys at military school…

_Not even remotely bicurious._

It was a statement that he repeated to himself over and over, so much, in fact, that he almost willed it to be true on several occasions. Still… It didn't really matter because he only had one option: attend West Point, get married, bring up a strapping young boy like himself, and hopefully live to become a high-ranking officer. There was no _or_.

Hunter had already used up his _or_, at least as far as his father was concerned.

But that was beyond the point. Hunter was more determined than ever to succeed.

Hunter walked back into the bedroom, a towel around his waist. Sebastian was too down to even notice, just slipped into the bathroom passed him. Hunter got dressed in his uniform, dragging his heels a bit. It was Friday morning, and he honestly just wanted to pass out for a few more hours. Knowing Sebastian had gone to Scandals, he'd tried to get some sleep before the bar called – usually around one-thirty, so Hunter was there by two, back in the room by two-thirty, and he woke up at five. Sebastian was staying home tonight or Jeff was going to have to go with him. Hunter needed some sleep.

Sebastian came back out of the shower, towel around his waist (which didn't stop Hunter from wanting to look), and collapsed onto his bed.

"Get dressed," Hunter instructed.

"No," Sebastian said. "Leave me alone."

"What was the point of eating breakfast and taking a shower if you're not going to go to class?" Hunter asked.

"You can't make me, you're not my real mom," Sebastian mumbled.

"Bas, you have to go to class," Hunter said.

"Says who?" Sebastian retorted.

"Says me," Hunter replied. "You need to keep yourself in the black."

"The what?"

"The black. You know, out of the hole? The good side of the administration?"

"Who gives a fuck? Not me, that's who."

"Sebastian, get out of bed this instant, put on your uniform, and get to class," Hunter demanded.

"Jesus Christ, don't yell," Sebastian mumbled, sitting up slowly.

"Don't take the Lord's name in vain," Hunter snapped.

"He may be your 'lord' but he's not mine," Sebastian yawned. "God, it's early."

"I swear you do it just to annoy me," Hunter said, rolling his eyes.

"I thought you didn't swear," Sebastian smirked.

"I thought _you_ didn't remember last night," Hunter shot back.

"Parts are coming back," Sebastian said as he pulled on his various articles of clothing. "Let's never talk about it again, ever."

"Yeah, that seems about right," Hunter replied.

Sebastian went through his classes on autopilot, but by the time Warbler practice came around, he was finally awake and actually feeling pretty good about himself.

"It's Sebastian's turn to lead the warm-up, and I'm sure he has come up with a particularly inappropriate selection," Hunter announced. "Bas?"

"Oh, yeah," Sebastian said. "Trent, Nick, Jeff, wanna help me out here? Beats, hit it!"

_Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, flow sister_

_He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin her stuff on the street  
She said, hello, hey joe  
You wanna give it a go?_

_Gitchee gitchee ya ya ta ta  
Gitchee gitchee ya ya hee…  
Mocha choca lata yaya  
Creole Lady Marmalade_

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

Sebastian danced around the room, painfully oblivious to the glare Hunter had pointed at him.

_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_

It was almost like he was directing the line at Hunter. Hunter was steaming by the time Sebastian had finished leading the warmup.

Sebastian stayed in that night, but Hunter would have almost preferred he didn't. He stayed in their room, commandeered the TV (which did belong to Sebastian, after all) to watch the most _depressing_ episodes of Doctor Who (Doomsday, Journey's End, The End of Time Part Two, The Girl Who Waited, Angels in Manhattan, you know the stuff).

Around one-thirty, after many hours of trying to sleep despite the sound from the TV and Sebastian's constant yelling at it, Hunter finally had had it.

"Sebastian, I know this is difficult for you to understand, but I need sleep," Hunter said.

"You don't understand!" Sebastian wailed. "Melody Williams is a geography teacher, but Melody _Pond_ is a superhero!"

"That means absolutely nothing to me," Hunter said. "But you know what does? Sleep. Do you like sleep?"

"Who needs it?" Sebastian retorted. "Tomorrow's Saturday."

"You probably don't know this, but I get up at five every day to go for a run, then I come back here, take a shower, and go to breakfast, no matter what day it is," Hunter said.

"So, _sleep in_, it's Saturday," Sebastian insisted.

"I can't reason with you even when you're sober!" Hunter half-yelled.

"Melody Pond is a superhero!" Sebastian screamed.

"Damn straight!" came the yell from the other side of the wall, Nick's voice.

"Sebastian, honestly," Hunter said. "Fine, Melody Pond is a superhero. Can you just turn it down a little? I'm trying to sleep."

"Sleep is for losers," Sebastian said. "Like you."

"Sebastian," Hunter said, grinding his teeth.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Sebastian asked, smirking.

"You don't even want to know," Hunter said, rolling over and pulling his blanket over his head.

The next night, Saturday, Sebastian hit Scandals again, actually passing out before Hunter came to pick him up. Hunter took him not back to Dalton, but to Westerville General [Hospital] for involuntary detox.

When Sebastian came to, Hunter was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey stranger," Sebastian said, smiling.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Hunter asked.

"I think I drank the lesson," Sebastian groaned.

"And so?"

"I never want to drink again," Sebastian said.

"Thought not," Hunter said. "I have to get to mass soon, they're keeping you here for the day. I'll send Jeff in to look after you."

"No," Sebastian said immediately. "Don't send Jeff. I – I don't want him to know. Just between us, please." Hunter looked at Sebastian, he looked so sincere.

"Okay," Hunter said. "Just between us. I'll be back later."

True to his word, Hunter returned a few hours later. It was Sunday morning, he'd gone to church, nowhere else.

"So," Hunter said, settling back into his seat next to Sebastian's bed. "Are you ready to talk about it?"

"No," Sebastian said. "I don't ever want to talk about it. Are you going to talk about it?"

"I don't have an it to talk about," Hunter replied.

"Then we both have secrets," Sebastian said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hunter said. "I have told you many times, I'm–"

"Straight? Yeah, so is spaghetti until you heat it up," Sebastian said. "But no, not what I was talking about."

"What were you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"The financial aid office doesn't know anything about a scholarship for you," Sebastian said. "Your father is paying your entire tuition out of pocket, not that he has an issue, I'm sure your family has plenty of money."

"So what?" Hunter asked.

"So, why did you really transfer to Dalton?" Sebastian asked.

"That's none of your business," Hunter replied.

"Cuz I'm here for a stupid reason too," Sebastian continued. "I've been expelled from almost every boarding school in the Midwest. This is the last one my dad is willing to pay for. Basically, I'm in exile."

"What does this have to do with me?" Hunter asked, though he was beginning to get nervous.

"So, you're kind of in exile here too," Sebastian said. "Why did you really leave military school?"

"It's none of your business," Hunter repeated. "We need to focus on you. Why are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning?"

"I'm not," Sebastian said.

"Alcohol, funny story, is a depressant," Hunter said. "Ironically, makes you feel even worse about what you're already feeling bad about, and all those nights you can't remember? I was there, listening to you."

"I don't want to talk about it," Sebastian said, folding his arms.

"It's about Blaine, and he'll be joining us soon, so spill," Hunter said. "As Captain of this team, the more I know, the better."

"You're only Captain because I _let_ you be," Sebastian said.

"Your so-called friends voted me Captain," Hunter said, "whether you like it or not. What is your thing with Blaine?"

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "I just act a little crazy when he's around."

"No, you're in love with him," Hunter said. "Just go ahead and admit it, it's the first step to recovery."

"You are not turning Blaine into a 12-step process," Sebastian said.

"I will if I have to, now just admit your feelings!" Hunter roared.

"I may have a small crush on Blaine," Sebastian said.

"That's a start," Hunter sighed. "Why? What about him makes you crazy?"

"The hair, wow, and his eyes, and his _smile_," Sebastian sighed, dramatically. "And his _voice_, oh my God. It gives me chills."

"Okay, looks, talent," Hunter said.

"And he's just so nice, friendly, warm, no matter what, really," Sebastian said. "I almost blinded him, and he apologized to me."

"Insane, good to know you like that kind of thing," Hunter said, nodding. "Anything else?"

"It's just _Blaine_," Sebastian said. "You wouldn't understand. You don't like guys."

'_I like __you__'_ almost slipped out of Hunter's mouth, but he managed to keep it in, instead saying, "No, that I don't."

"But you do like me, don't you?" Sebastian smirked. Hunter wondered, not for the first time, if Sebastian could actually read his mind. "Was that your first kiss, the other night? Probably was, you seem like the lame kind, not that I'm a stranger to being anyone's first."

"Yes," Hunter muttered, somewhere between embarrassed by the fact and not wanting anyone else who might be lurking in the curtains to hear.

"I'm sorry," Sebastian said.

"Don't be," Hunter replied.

"Is that your way of secretly saying you liked it?" Sebastian asked. Hunter didn't reply to that. "Hunt, I won't tell anyone."

"I can't," Hunter said.

"Right, cuz your dad is a big pile of douche," Sebastian said.

"How d'you know that?" Hunter asked.

"Isn't everyone's?" Sebastian snorted. "I am sorry, though, about the kiss."

"It's whatever," Hunter shrugged.

"No, it isn't, because I had my first kiss and my first _time_ on the same day at the same time when I was twelve, and later that same day, the guy outed me to my family and got me expelled from school, and I had no control over any of it," Sebastian said. "So, no. No means no, and I'll back off. Jeff and I really had something before I fucked that up, and I don't want to lose you."

"Why? We're not anything, we've barely met," Hunter said.

"And here you are, looking after me," Sebastian said, almost flashing a smile. Almost.

"What did you take last night?" Hunter asked.

"One too many shots of tequila, I think," Sebastian shrugged.

"No, it wasn't just tequila. I know you smoke, and it wasn't nicotine either," Hunter said.

"I don't know what you're–" Sebastian began, but Hunter cut him off.

"They did a tox screen, Sebastian, I know what you did, I'm just giving you the chance to tell me!" Sebastian stared at him as if he'd never seen him before, but finally licked his lips to wet them and spoke.

"PCP," he said. Hunter sighed, his head dropping to his chest. He'd been bluffing, they hadn't told him. "I've been hooking up with these two guys the last couple of weeks, and they really wanted me to and…" Sebastian trailed off.

"Sebastian…" Hunter sighed.

"And I never will again," Sebastian promised. "This–" he gestured around "–is not fun."

"I'll let the smoking, the illicit sexual interactions, even the drinking pass as long as you _never_ do drugs again. And show up for rehearsals on time," Hunter said.

"Deal," Sebastian laughed. "Ugh, did they call the cops? Underage drinking, possession of fake identification, illegal drug use by a minor… couple thou?"

"No, they didn't," Hunter said. "You're not the only one who can throw money around."

"I'll pay you back," Sebastian said immediately.

"Yes, you will," Hunter said. "Good gravy, Bas, PCP, are you kidding me? You could have _died_."

"I don't honestly care," Sebastian said. "I _don't honestly care_."

"I think you're just saying that, trying to sound all cool," Hunter challenged. "There's no one to impress here, just me."

"Don't care," Sebastian repeated.

"Sebastian…" Hunter sighed. "I can see right through you. I always have."

"I am terrified," Sebastian rephrased himself. "Why do you care so much?"

"You're my Warbler, I have a duty to keep track of you," Hunter said.

"No, you really don't," Sebastian said. "I'm 17, I can take care of myself, been doing it my whole life. Since I was twelve."

"You don't have to be alone anymore," Hunter said. "We can make it work between you and Blaine."

"No, we can't," Sebastian said.

"Actually, yeah, yes, we can," Hunter said. "I'm not Nick and Jeff. I don't have any kind of emotional attachment to this _Blaine_, I met him once. I'm not impressed by his legendary status. If you want him, you got him."

"He deserves better than me," Sebastian said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, well, he probably does, probably could do better than you too, but if you want him, then who cares?" Hunter asked. Sebastian stared at Hunter for a second. He was making sense, but it was too much for Sebastian to comprehend.

"But…" Sebastian began. Hunter raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, I guess…"

"When he transfers, which I know he will, I'll pull some strings for you," Hunter said. "You've been a helpful minion."

"I'm not your minion," Sebastian muttered.

"Friend," Hunter amended. "But there's one more thing you have to do for me."

"Will it ever end?" Sebastian snorted.

"This is the last thing, I swear," Hunter said.

"Thought you didn't swear," Sebastian said.

"Oh, hush," Hunter said. "No, one last thing."

"Anything," Sebastian said, his desperation for Blaine starting to show.

"Stay sober for me," Hunter said.

"Like… totally?" Sebastian asked.

"Like, totally," Hunter said.

"Even cigarettes?" Sebastian asked.

* * *

When Sebastian returned to school, a story fabricated by Hunter in place to explain their lack of presence, he really tried. He gave an honest effort. And he failed. He was doing alright until he saw Blaine again, the Warblers had gone to the Grease performance. Hunter was convinced Blaine would be transferring the next week.

"You are a disgrace," Hunter said, throwing Sebastian in the backseat of his car in the Scandals parking lot. "You may as well grow your hair out and wear ripped jeans and studded jewelry."

"I should be in a band?" Sebastian deduced.

"A vagrant," Hunter replied. "What are you doing with your life?"

"Living too long," Sebastian sighed.

"Not completely trashed tonight, I see," Hunter observed.

"I tried," Sebastian said. "I really only came for the sex. And then I got carried away."

"You need help," Hunter said. "I would seriously check you into rehab if I had the power and thought it would do you any good."

"How about no?" Sebastian suggested. He climbed over the center console into the front seat. "Can we drive through a Mickey D's? I'm starved." Hunter scowled but took the next right into one of the many McDonalds' between Scandals and Dalton.

"We have practice at 10 in the morning, right after I get back from mass," Hunter said. "You will be attending. There will be a short council meeting to discuss song selection for Sectionals and the possibility of Blaine coming back effective Monday, well, tomorrow." He shot a look at the clock, realizing it was well into Sunday. "Then, after you lead warm-ups, we'll begin vocal work on the songs we choose, after which we will break for lunch. You and Jeff will have three hours to begin some rudimentary choreography. Then after your _Lacrosse practice_, we will begin dance rehearsals so that we can pretend we have a semblance of order for when Blaine gets here."

"I bet you'd be good at Lacrosse," Sebastian said.

"You would know, you're the Captain," Hunter said. "If they haven't decided to boot you for skipping four practices in a row _and a game_."

"Aw, shit, I forgot about the game," Sebastian said. "Can I say I was sick again?"

"Maybe you shouldn't miss any more practice," Hunter advised.

"Do you do any sports?" Sebastian asked.

"I played soccer when I was a kid," Hunter said. "But not for a long time."

"I bet you'd be good at Lacrosse," Sebastian repeated.

"I probably would," Hunter said. "I need to focus on the Warblers and schoolwork, no time for anything else."

"Like a boyfriend," Sebastian suggested.

"Exactly," Hunter replied. Sebastian smirked.

"You never did say why you transferred here," Sebastian reminded him.

"It was a coincidence I ended up _here_, really," Hunter said. "I was… politely asked to leave the Academy at the end of last year. Father thought it was best I work on recreating my image somewhere lowkey."

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"I…" Hunter hesitated, not sure he wanted Sebastian to know.

"C'mon, man, I have nothing left to hide from you," Sebastian urged. "Especially since you found that box under my bed."

"It was under _my_ bed," Hunter said.

"They were both my bed before you moved in!" Sebastian exclaimed. "Dish."

"I, sort of, freaked out on another student," Hunter said.

"Like… you got into a bitchfight with another dude?" Sebastian asked.

"More like an actual fistfight," Hunter said.

"It's military school," Sebastian said. "Doesn't that happen all the time?"

"Yes…" Hunter agreed.

"I went to military school for a couple weeks. Got beat the shit out of, Dad pretty much decided that was a bad idea after that. The whole 'gay' thing wasn't too great there," Sebastian said. "Did you win the fight at least?"

"Of course," Hunter said.

"What did he say? Did he deserve it?" Sebastian asked. "Did he call you a bad gay nickname?"

"No," Hunter rolled his eyes. "Nothing like that. I don't… I don't even remember what happened. One second we were just hanging out, the next we were on the floor and I was punching his lights out."

"That's gotta be a black mark on your file," Sebastian said. "You and Nick would get along great. I can't tell you how many times he's banged me against the wall, and not in the good way either. I'd say roid rage but I know better."

"Yeah…" Hunter agreed. Sebastian shot a sideways look at Hunter, then put his Coke down in the cupholder.

"Roid rage?" Sebastian asked. "You?" Hunter didn't say anything. "You've got to be kidding. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking… It's getting really hard to keep my competitive edge," Hunter said. "Then I punched my best friend in the face."

"Yep, I've done that," Sebastian sighed, picking his Coke back up and sipping it. "Well, not so much punched as seduced."

"You are a rather seductive one, aren't you?"

"Shoulda ordered a McFlurry," Sebastian said. "Starving. And yes, yes, I am. I'll get you."

"No, you won't," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I will," Sebastian said. "You'll crack eventually."

"Not before I hook you up with Blaine. You've got 36 hours," Hunter said. Sebastian looked at Hunter and pouted. Hunter laughed. "So, while we've still got the time and you're sober enough to talk normally, what happened between you and Jeff?"

"We were best friends for a while," Sebastian said. "I guess we are again, but it was different. I guess I sort of came on a little strong when we first met, but have you seen him? He's gorgeous. I mean, he's the one that told me Blaine was basically sex on a stick, and _God_, he's not wrong, but… I guess you could say I was pursuing him. Took a few attempts to get him to agree. We were at Scandals, of course…"

"And how drunk were you to want to betray your friendship?" Hunter asked. "I assume you knew it would ruin everything?"

"Yeah," Sebastian sighed. "Probably about two shots drunker than I am right now." Hunter finally pulled his SUV into his parking spot between Jeff's Nissan and Sebastian's BMW, shoved the stupid thing into park, and looked at Sebastian. Sebastian smirked. "You're so easy to read." He leaned across the center console to meet Hunter's lips.

* * *

**A/N: Right, I said no steroids, but I said no steroids for the Warblers, because no way is my Hunter going to hurt my babies. Sebastian's already done enough of that. (ps sorry for chapter 12). My Hunter is reformed, determined, and only a tiny bit bicurious. Did I mention I'm writing a sequel to this that will round out my trilogy? If you didn't know this story is the Niff prequel/inbetweenquel to my other fic ****_My Dark Side_**** you can go ahead and check out that Seblaine sex riot if you like. There are so many things I referenced in this chapter that I don't own. Like Aladdin.**

**And also, SQUEEHUNTBASTIANSQUEEEEEEEEE EE**

**Go ahead and leave me a review to express your dis/pleasure.**

**Love you .**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey, look, domestic Huntbastian? Whaat? More shit to come in chapters ahead, this one is fluffy and a little bit sexy.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty:_

"'_You can't deny, we have chemistry,' Sebastian said, smirking. 'He doesn't even know what we did before he transferred. All those nights, we were here alone…' 'Nothing happened those nights," Hunter said, pointedly, as if trying to remind Sebastian of a story they'd agreed on. Sebastian smirked wickedly. 'Right, nothing. I don't know about you, but showering together is not nothing.' 'That was one time,' Hunter protested. 'It was more than one time,' Sebastian said. 'All those nights in your bed, all those stolen kisses.' 'I–' Hunter began, intent on denying it. 'You can tell your stories to anyone else, but I know the truth,' Sebastian drawled."_

"This is nice," Sebastian murmured happily. "We should have been doing this for weeks."

"I don't get enough sleep as it is, Bas," Hunter said.

"So skip your run," Sebastian said, smiling. "One day. It won't kill you."

"Nope, can't," Hunter said. "Practice, 10:00." He kissed Sebastian one last time before he rolled out of bed. Sebastian smiled to himself, hunkering back into the blankets. It was warm where Hunter had been laying. They hadn't slept at all that night, just talking and kissing, mostly kissing. Sebastian was glad he was lazy and non-religious. He couldn't imagine getting up to go to church at 8am, let alone getting up at _five_ to go for a run before church. Hunter was the weirdest person Sebastian had ever met, and shaping up to be a good roommate after all.

Hunter left for his run and Sebastian lay there in Hunter's bed. It was so domestic, the cuddling, the sharing, the kissing… But he liked it. He'd always liked it.

Sebastian grudgingly got up after a few minutes, pulled on a t-shirt to add to the sweatpants he was already wearing (at Hunter's request), then went next door and knocked on Nick and Jeff's door, forgetting momentarily what time it was.

He knocked again.

Finally, Jeff came to the door, opening it, yawning, a blanket around his waist.

"Sebastian, it's too early. What do you want?" Jeff moaned.

"Tell him to go away," Nick mumbled.

"It's important," Sebastian said, shoving his way into the room.

"You and Hunter aren't as quiet as you think you are," Nick mumbled. "If you're going to talk about it, can I only pretend to listen? Your boyfriend is a freak who makes practice way too early in the morning."

"You used to have 9:30 rehearsals on Sunday," Sebastian pointed out.

"We were in the competition crunch," Nick replied, rolling over. Sebastian dumped some things that used to have their home on top of Nick's desk on the floor so he could sit on it. "You're a dick, you know that?"

"You love it," Sebastian said. "And Hunter's not my boyfriend."

"I think what you were doing last night contradicts that," Nick replied.

"Never mind about that," Sebastian said. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Thad, Hunter will shoot me. We're choosing the songs for Sectionals, _today_."

"We are?" Jeff asked. "Who's getting the solos?"

"I am," Sebastian said, shooting a frown at Jeff. "Obviously. We're up against the New Directions."

"You couldn't beat them last year, what makes you think you can this year?" Nick asked.

"They lost their power," Sebastian said. "Rachel Berry is gone, we have Blaine again–"

"Excuse me, what?" Nick asked, finally sitting up, almost knocking Jeff off the bed as he did so.

"Oh, Blaine's transferring back," Sebastian said. "I thought you knew everything about transfers."

"Haven't been keeping track, we don't have room for any more dumbasses," Nick said.

"Can we please, focus?" Sebastian asked. "We're picking the songs for Sectionals _today_."

"So?" Nick asked.

"So, you're the councilmember in charge of song selection, and I'm not sure Hunter knows it," Sebastian said.

"I can make sure he knows it without you waking me at 5:30 in the morning," Nick said, gritting his teeth. "What are we doing?"

"I thought the three of us had a secret underground council going on?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you just ask your _boyfriend_ to give you control back?" Nick asked. "I'm sure he'd be more than happy to."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend, would you stop it?" Sebastian sighed. "If you two don't want a say in song selection, then, fine, I'll go back to bed. I am getting pretty tired."

"I don't care anymore," Nick said. "I just don't care. I've fought against you for far too long, and I'm just tired of it. Do whatever you want, I have no fucks left to give. I have no energy to fight any longer. Whatever you want." Sebastian stared at the pair of them. Nick was sitting on the bed in his boxer shorts, looking exhausted and sleep rumpled. Jeff, next to him, had his arm around his boyfriend's back, head on his shoulder, eyes shut as if he was sleeping. Actually, he might have fallen back asleep. Then, without warning, Sebastian got up from the desk where he'd been sitting, walked out the door, and didn't stop until he was back in his own room. He shut the door and leaned against it. Something was wrong.

Something _was _wrong.

Had Hunter been abducted by aliens and been replaced with a low-paid, easily-swayed gay imposter?

_Possibly_.

The more likely answer was Hunter was trying to convince himself as much as Sebastian and the others that he wasn't even remotely bicurious.

Sebastian shot a look at the clock. 5:45. How did time manage to pass so fast? He needed to get some sleep. His eyes were starting to refuse to stay open, and if he forced them now, he'd hit his second (or was it third at this point?) wind, then he wouldn't be able to sleep all day. Sebastian stumbled to his bed, and fell asleep the second his head hit his pillow.

Hunter came back into the room, whistling _Stars and Stripes Forever_ around 6:45. Sebastian jolted awake just as Hunter stripped off his shirt and threw it with practiced accuracy into the dirty clothes hamper.

"Hunter," Sebastian breathed. Hunter turned to look at Sebastian, then smiled.

"What are you doing awake? Go back to sleep, you need it," Hunter cooed, taking his track pants off as well, then disappearing into the bathroom in just his boxers.

"No, I'm good," Sebastian said, following Hunter into the bathroom at a much slower, exhausted pace. Hunter was already in the shower. This was treading a line Sebastian didn't know if he wanted to cross yet. "Hunter, I need to know what you expect from last night."

"What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, poking his head around the shower curtain.

"Last night," Sebastian said.

"Oh," Hunter replied. "Sorry, I can barely hear you with the water running."

"This is actually really important to both of us," Sebastian sighed, rubbing his eyes a little more to get the sleep out of them.

"Can we talk about it later? I really need to get clean in a hurry," Hunter said, returning to his shower.

"No, we don't have time later," Sebastian said, taking his shirt off. "We're talking now, whether you like it or not." He stepped out of his sweats and boxers, then took a deep breath and charged through the shower curtain.

Hunter looked like no one had ever had the audacity to climb into the shower with him before. And no one probably had.

"Don't freak out, it's just like gym showers only… smaller," Sebastian said. "I'm not even looking, I don't _care_, I just want to talk. I assume you can hear me fine now."

"Y-yes," Hunter stuttered.

"Don't act like you've never seen me naked before," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. And it wasn't the first time, no, when Hunter had first moved in, it had taken a while for Sebastian to remember that he couldn't walk around naked anymore, and Hunter had interrupted more than a few of Sebastian's attempted hookups. "Last night, what the hell was that?"

"It was just a night," Hunter shrugged.

"And now it never happened, is that what you're trying to tell me?" Sebastian asked.

"Not – not _never_ happened," Hunter said. "It happened between us. But no one else has to know."

"Your secret's safe with me," Sebastian said. "Was, uh, was last night something you were considering continuing?"

"Can we _please_ talk when I get back from mass?" Hunter asked. "I don't know what to think right now."

"Okay," Sebastian said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo from his side of the tub.

"What are you doing?" Hunter asked.

"Washing my hair," Sebastian said. "That's what you do in the shower." Hunter blinked a few times, then dropped the subject altogether. They continued their shared shower in shared silence until finally Hunter turned off the water, pulled back the curtain and grabbed a green towel. "Hunter, wait a sec."

"Huh?" Hunter asked, turning back to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled, then crashed their lips together once more. Hunter smiled too.

"That's nice," Sebastian said. "This is nice."

"Yeah, it is," Hunter admitted. He smiled some more and made his way into the bedroom to get dressed for church. Sebastian grabbed his own blue towel and followed him.

"Can I come with you?" Sebastian asked.

"To… mass?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said.

"If you really want to," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I do," Sebastian said. "And then I want breakfast."

"Wow, this is new," Hunter remarked. "Did I press a button? What's next, you're going to dress in drag and do the hula?"

"Was that a serious question or are you poking fun at my resemblance to Timon?" Sebastian asked. Hunter just grinned.

"Get dressed, there's a reason people say 'Sunday best'," Hunter said.

* * *

"I must say, I was surprised you weren't smited the second you crossed the threshold," Hunter said as they drove back to Dalton after church. "But I was impressed at your ability to sit, stand, and kneel in a polite manner without throwing a fit."

"Kneeling is one of my favorite activities," Sebastian smirked.

"I cannot believe you just said that," Hunter said, shaking his head.

"I can't believe you actually know what I'm talking about," Sebastian said. "Lame as you are."

"It's lamé," Hunter said absently.

"And funnily enough, that's not the gayest thing you've ever said," Sebastian said.

"I'm not gay," Hunter said, sighing.

"Right, I usually kiss guys for a few hours and come out of it a bit straighter than I went in," Sebastian said, sarcastically. "Well. I don't usually kiss anyone for longer than a few minutes."

"I don't… I don't want to be," Hunter said.

"Then you don't have to be!" Sebastian replied. "You can be whatever you want, I guess, never really thought about it, but you have to be honest with yourself. I know that you like me, and that's great, _but I like Blaine_, even if it won't work out with him, so I just want to know what you want out of this so I don't end up hurting you."

"I'm not expecting anything real, if that's what you wanted to know," Hunter said. "I don't want anything. We both know each other's secrets now, we've got nothing to hide. I think it just boils down to we've both got a new best friend."

"Best friends don't shower together," Sebastian pointed out.

"Nick and Jeff do," Hunter retorted.

"Nick and Jeff have been dating since they were kids," Sebastian said. "I don't do dating."

"I'd rather not date you," Hunter agreed.

"So we forget this ever happened and just be friends?" Sebastian asked.

"Something wrong with that?" Hunter asked.

"It was just nice, that's all," Sebastian said. "I enjoyed the… closeness."

"I can't… I can't say I want to continue it," Hunter said. "But…"

"You wouldn't mind, if you got the chance," Sebastian said. "Yeah, I can see that. Like I said, you're very easy to read."

"We don't have time to stop for breakfast, if you're still hungry we can go through a drivethru," Hunter said in response.

"Burger King, I guess," Sebastian said, pointing up ahead. "Do they still have cini-minis?"

* * *

"Warblers, order, please," Sebastian called, banging the gavel. It was the first official council meeting since he'd been promoted to head of the Council. "We are gathered here at esteemed Councilor and Captain Clarington's request. Hunter?"

"Sectionals, gentlemen," Hunter said. "I believe we have been graced with a theme."

"Yes, it came in the mail yesterday," Nick said. "The theme is… foreigner."

"Lame," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

"Lamé," Hunter corrected.

"Gay," Sebastian retorted. Hunter's expression hardened and Nick cleared his throat.

"I was thinking we could do some foreign artists, possibly British… the Beatles, the Stones, the Clash, the Who…" Nick suggested. "Queen. Pink Floyd. All the greatest rock and roll artists were from Britain."

"Adele!" Trent exclaimed.

"One Direction," Jeff sang quietly, his fingers crossed.

"Or Latin music is hot now too, Shakira, Ricky Martin…" Nick continued.

"I know exactly what song we should lead with," Sebastian said with a smirk. "And I think Hunter should sing it."

"Do tell," Hunter said, unimpressed.

"Whistle, by Flo-Rida," Sebastian said. Many of the Warblers laughed.

"Why is that funny?" Hunter asked.

"Have you heard the song?" Thad said.

"Of course I have," Hunter retorted.

"The lyrics?" Thad asked.

"What about them?" Hunter asked.

"It's about blowjobs," Thad said. Hunter actually turned a little pink and looked at the table.

"I feel like I just corrupted Blaine's innocence all over again," Thad said.

"Is Flo Rida even Latino?" someone asked.

"I thought he was black," someone else replied.

"And for our other song, which I think I should sing, because otherwise we're totally not going to have a shot in the dark," Sebastian said, "any one of those British things will do."

"Adele," Trent repeated, and began chanting it.

"I don't think I have the vocal chords to pull off _Set Fire to the Rain_, sorry, dear," Sebastian said to Trent.

"I bet Blaine would," Trent replied.

"One Direction," Jeff whined.

"Okay, One Direction," Sebastian said. "Nick and I did _What Makes You Beautiful_ last year after Sectionals, that was a great hit, we could do that."

"No, no, no," Nick said. "That's my special song for Jeff. You are not singing it in the same performance as the least subtle song ever."

"_One Thing_?" someone suggested.

"Nah," Jeff said. "_Live While We're Young_."

"He's totally right," Trent said. "How badass would that intro sound? Am I right, Beats?" Beats nodded, grinning.

"Okay, it's settled," Sebastian said. "All Warblers opposed, motion passed. Onto bigger and better things, Warmups! And today, inspired by our foreigner theme and also what Hunter keeps saying when he picks me up from Scandals, Beats, hit it!"

_They tried to make me go to rehab, but I said no, no, no  
Yes, I been bad but when I come back you'll know, know, know  
I ain't got the time, and if my daddy thinks I'm fine  
He'd try to make me go to rehab, but I won't go, no, no_

_Didn't learn a lot in class  
Cuz you know it don't come  
In a shot glass_

"And now vocal rehearsals until lunch," Hunter called.

"Buzzkill," Sebastian threw at Hunter with a laugh. Hunter smiled.

* * *

Everything went according to plan that day. Vocal rehearsal, choreography, even Sebastian's Lacrosse practice.

Shit did hit the fan, though, as Hunter and Sebastian returned to their dorm after dance rehearsals.

"What do you really think of the choreography?" Sebastian asked, just trying break the silence.

"It's good, yeah," Hunter said, seeming almost distracted.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hunter said. "I was just thinking about tomorrow, when Blaine walks through those double doors again. I'm going to lose everything."

"Baby, it'll all be worth it," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Don't – don't call me baby," Hunter said.

"Just checking," Sebastian replied. "C'mon, it'll be worth it. Blaine is the best talent in the state. We're taking this team straight to the top. Which, coincidentally is where I like to be." He winked.

"That was bad, that was a bad one," Hunter said.

"_Well_, yeah, but you liked it," Sebastian smirked. "This is going to be fun, Hunt, an adventure. I haven't had a good roommate in years."

"A good roommate being defined as someone who wants to be friends with benefits with you?" Hunter asked.

"Well… yeah," Sebastian shrugged. "That's basically what we decided earlier, wasn't it?" Hunter looked at Sebastian, who was halfway out of his uniform, just his pants and tie left.

"Put some sweats on and get in bed," Hunter instructed, doing the same. Sebastian smirked. Far too easy. "But I am _not_. and I mean it, blowing your whistle." Sebastian actually laughed at that.

"No, I wouldn't expect you to, dear, that's sort of my area of expertise," he smirked, continuing to change his clothes.

* * *

Nick leaned back from the listening wall, a bit overwhelmed. Jeff was clutching his sides, rolling on the floor, silently laughing.

"Do we like them together?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff said, still laughing. "Anyone but Blaine."

"Anyone but Blaine," Nick echoed. "Blaine is under my protection."

"Is he – is he–" Jeff began, but choked on his laughs. He laughed a few more times, then sat up, panting. "Is he a level five established Warbler?"

"He might be," Nick said, folding his arms.

"And that would make you the Predator, the Oncoming Storm, the Destroyer of Worlds?" Jeff asked. "And me your dashingly handsome Rose Tyler?"

"Yes," Nick agreed. "But really, Hunter? And Sebastian? Two nights in a row? That makes it a thing. Thad will have a field day."

"We can't tell Thad!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Why not? Hunter will be ruined, Sebastian will fall even further, putting the two of us back on top, and with Blaine transferring tomorrow…" Nick said.

"Sebastian has Blaine right in his little pocket," Jeff said. "Sounds counterintuitive, but he does."

"Well… we could let Sebastian know in a very unsubtle way that we know," Nick suggested.

"That sounds an awful lot like blackmail to me," Jeff said. "And we don't do that."

"Then what are we going to do?" Nick asked.

"Hope for the best, I think," Jeff said, sighing.

* * *

**A/N: High five to people who catch the Spectacular! jokes i throw in these things.**

**I hope 'my' Hunter makes sense to everyone? Because I love my version so much I just want to cuddle him. And I hope my characterizations of the other people make sense to you too, but mostly just Hunter. **

**If you like Huntbastian, why don't you leave me a review? If you don't like Huntbastian, why don't you leave me a review? If you're still mad about that whole JeffandSebastian fiasco from like ten million chapters ago, why don't you leave me a review?**

**:D**

**Samantha.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Look, Huntbastian, Look, Niff, Look, Seblaine, Look, Look, Look, BLAINE IS BACK BITCHES! Watch tha fuck out! Warnings for hilarious jokes and extreme cuteness. And mental images of Riker's hips. Just because you should always be thinking about Riker's hips. Or that one time he licked his bass during Pour Some Sugar On Me.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-One:_

_"A third bed had been added since the last time Blaine had been in the room. As Hunter collapsed on his bed, Blaine realized with a jolt that he and Sebastian had had sex on __Hunter's bed__. Blaine couldn't stop himself from blushing. Sebastian noticed the red growing and couldn't stop a grin from growing on his own face. Hunter threw the both of them a dirty look. Sebastian laughed."_

"Sebastian!" Jeff announced, accosting him the second he stepped out of his dorm room Monday morning, and trying to make it look like he hadn't been waiting there for twenty minutes.

"Hello," Sebastian said, a big smile on his face. "What's up, J-man?"

"It's zero day," Jeff said. "Blaine's transferring. How do you feel about that?"

"I don't know, y'know?" Sebastian said, shrugging. "It's fine. I mean, it's good for the Warblers. I know we're going to make it to Nationals."

"Are you still with me and Nick?" Jeff asked. Sebastian stared at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked. Jeff jerked his head towards the door of Sebastian and Hunter's room. "I don't _like_ Hunter, okay?"

"If you say so," Jeff said, folding his arms.

"He stole my position as Captain, swept the Warblers right out from under me, ruined any chance I ever had at getting Blaine," Sebastian listed. "I don't want to like him. He's everything I used to be and so much worse."

"But you do," Jeff concluded.

"A little bit," Sebastian sighed. "Regardless, Blaine _is_ coming back tonight, and we are going to be back on top. Now, let's forget this Hunter business and talk about the song we're doing for Blaine's first practice back…"

* * *

Hunter looked at his watch, then at the clock on the wall of the dining hall, then back at his watch, then looked at Sebastian and sighed.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine will be here at six," Hunter said.

"And since it's lunchtime, most people would think you would eat," Sebastian said.

"I can't decide whether to have practice right after last period or to hold off until Blaine gets here," Hunter said.

"Well, if we waited until he got here we could watch a movie after last period," Sebastian said.

"Like what, the Lion King?" Hunter asked. Sebastian frowned. "Or the Little Mermaid."

"I don't even want to talk to you," Sebastian said, folding his arms. Hunter laughed.

"Bas, I'm kidding."

"You better be," Sebastian said. They resumed eating their meal.

"_Under da sea, under da sea…_" Hunter sang quietly.

"Oh my God, I hate you," Sebastian said, standing up angrily and storming across the dining hall. Down the table, Jeff was barely containing his giggles.

Sebastian stormed all the way to the office.

"Ah, Mr. Smythe, how may I not be of service today?" the secretary asked him.

"Funny," Sebastian said sarcastically. "Blaine Anderson is transferring back here this afternoon, and I just wanted to make sure he feels at home here again. I'm sure public school was more than traumatizing for him."

"I'm sure it was," the secretary agreed, "what with you bullying him and such."

"Right," Sebastian sneered. "This is what's going to happen. Blaine is transferring back, and he'd feel the most at home in his old dorm room, so I just wanted to make it perfectly clear that Hunter and I are absolutely more than willing to share." The secretary stared at him. "It's a Warbler thing, actually, you know," Sebastian began lying. The secretary looked at him a little more skeptically. "It's in the Warbler's handbook, you can read all about it if you want." The secretary's eyes flicked to the enormous dusty book on her shelf, then back to Sebastian. "I know you'll do the right thing." Sebastian left the office.

* * *

"Are you still mad at me?" Hunter asked Sebastian. Sebastian didn't respond. "I love the Lion King, I swear." Nothing. "I did _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_ as a ballad at a talent show in the fourth grade." Sebastian tried really hard not to crack up. "I got an honorable mention."

"Okay, I'm not mad," Sebastian finally conceded.

"Good," Hunter said, "because I found this gif and I thought of you." He turned his laptop around to show Sebastian a large moving picture of Timon dressed in drag, doing the hula.

"I really, really hate you," Sebastian muttered.

"Nah, you don't," Hunter said lightly. "And I'm done now. I promise."

"Good, let's talk about something else," Sebastian said.

"Did you have a topic in mind?" Hunter asked.

"What is going to happen between us when Blaine gets here?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Hunter said. "Like I said, I've only met him once. I don't see why our friendship should change."

"Well, if the new furniture is any indication, he's going to be living with us," Sebastian said. "If we're going to keep doing this, we'd have to tell him, and if we're not, then we should figure it out."

"I thought you wanted Blaine," Hunter said.

"I did. I – I do. I don't know," Sebastian whined. Mr. Puss jumped lightly into Sebastian's lap and Sebastian automatically started petting him. "Maybe I never wanted Blaine at all. Maybe I just wanted what he had with Kurt."

"Sebastian, focus," Hunter said. "When you were with Blaine, how did it feel?"

"Good."

"How did _you_ feel, I mean."

"Guilty."

"Why?"

"Because it wasn't what he wanted," Sebastian said.

"What makes you think that? Did he tell you to stop?"

"No, he told me to keep going. I wouldn't ever – Sexual assault is – I couldn't–" Sebastian stuttered. "Of course he didn't tell me to stop, I would have stopped!"

"Is that what happened to you?" Hunter asked very quietly. "That day when nothing was your choice?"

"No," Sebastian mumbled. "We're not talking about that. You have no right to just assume you know what's happened in my life."

"I'm sorry," Hunter said at once. "That was out of line. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to–" but Sebastian was gone.

* * *

Sebastian went outside to smoke a cigarette or two before Blaine got here, which was about 15 minutes away. He breathed out heavily, the smoke escaping his lungs in a way that just looked like lung cancer. An exaggerated cough came from behind him as he leaned against his car. He looked around. Jeff, of course.

"Hey," Sebastian said.

"Hey," Jeff replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, Hunter apparently discovered the Lion King today," Sebastian sighed.

"You love the Lion King," Jeff pointed out.

"He doesn't have to know that," Sebastian replied. Jeff laughed. "It's getting cold out, what are you doing out here?"

"Waiting with you," Jeff said. "The guys don't believe Blaine's coming back."

"Make some money off it," Sebastian suggested. "He'll be here soon. You should wait in the library."

"What, so you can mess yourself up even more?" Jeff asked. "Not a chance. I thought we were still best friends."

"We are," Sebastian agreed. "No matter what anyone thinks."

"I-I thought it would be really hard to be friends again after-after what happened," Jeff stuttered. "I didn't think Nick would want us to be fraternizing anymore, and I-I-I… I was so scared I would lose him. I can't imagine what Blaine's going through right now."

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "It's all mostly rumors, but they did break up. I sort of saw them together after the Grease thing. It was … I could've handled it better. I could've handled my whole life better." He made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. "So much shit I've fucked up, man."

"Yeah, but focus on the positive, Bas," Jeff said. "Blaine's coming back, and he is going to be stellar."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's Blaine," Jeff said simply. "Are you sure that's the song you want to do tonight?"

"Yeah, totally," Sebastian said. "It's my favorite."

"Well, alright," Jeff said.

"We should make a thing of doing a song together once a week," Sebastian suggested. "You and me, cuz we are _best friends_. Yes?"

"Sure," Jeff agreed. "But you can have more than one best friend, right?"

"I suppose," Sebastian said. "I have you _and_ Hunter."

"Well, I have Nicky _and_ you," Jeff said. "I should – I should get inside, I guess. Blaine will be here soon, won't he?"

"Yeah, he will," Sebastian said. "Do you trust me to do the right thing?"

"Yes," Jeff said. "Because you're capable of change. Don't let anyone tell you different."

"Thanks." Jeff scampered off towards the senior commons. Sebastian took another long drag from his white death stick before he spotted the green Subaru that belonged to Blaine pulling into the parking lot. The backseat and hatchback appeared to be filled with boxes. The car pulled into the empty parking spot next to Sebastian's BMW. Blaine was looking especially dapper today. He was wearing Dalton-issue uniform pants, but underneath his blazer was a checkered button-up, a grey and red sweater vest, and a bowtie, red and navy striped, like a Dalton tie.

"Sebastian," Blaine sighed, getting out of his car.

"I'm usually the last person to say this, but oh, what the hell are you wearing?" Sebastian asked.

"It's Monday…" Blaine said. "On Monday, we wear sweater vests." He looked Sebastian up and down. "You can't sit with us," he decided, before starting to walk toward the senior commons. Sebastian quickly put out his cigarette and followed.

"Anyway, welcome back," Sebastian said. "I took the liberty of picking up your welcome packet. So late in the semester, they had to triple your dorm up… Hunter and I were only too willing to volunteer."

"Great," Blaine said sarcastically. "I thought Hunter said he wasn't even remotely bicurious."

"Oh, he's not," Sebastian said. "Well, he wasn't…" He couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"I don't even want to know what's the matter with you," Blaine replied.

"You look good in that blazer," Sebastian said in a desperate attempt to change the subject before he said too much and Hunter murdered him. "Super hot."

"If you thought I was interested in you, you would be very wrong," Blaine shot back. If anyone else was around they would have shouted "Burn!" but no one was. Sebastian mimed putting out a flame in midair and hissed quietly, then quickly recovered.

"If the walls in my – excuse me, _our_ room could talk, I'm sure they would disagree," Sebastian said, smirking.

"I came here because I was upset and it felt like Kurt was moving on with his life and I wasn't a part of it. And I got to thinking that maybe Kurt and I weren't meant for each other. That we weren't supposed to spend the rest of our lives together," Blaine said. "But the horrible thing is, right after we did it, I knew that we were."

"Then why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

"For the 12 other members of the Warblers that I do like, that I abandoned to your mercy last year," Blaine spat. Ouch, personal attacks. Sebastian knew he could probably explain but Blaine obviously didn't want to hear it. They rounded the corner into the library where the council was already convened. "Hello! I'm Blaine Anderson, and with all due respect, I'd like to petition the council's decision of the Warblers Captain." Sebastian took his seat between Nick and Hunter, and picked up the gavel.

"All Warblers opposed?" Sebastian asked lazily. Hunter began raising his hand, but put it back down when he saw no one else was going to raise theirs. "Motion passed. Warbler Anderson, you have the floor."

"Fellow Warblers," Blaine addressed them, "I have a grandiose apology to make about last season, and this government you've all been subjected to." He gestured to Sebastian and Hunter.

"Permission to speak, if I may?" Trent asked. Blaine nodded. "We understand why you left. Kurt was one of us, you went to be with him."

"Yes, and while that was true, Kurt and I are no longer together," Blaine said, with another pointed look towards Sebastian and Hunter. A loud collective "aww" came from the Warblers at large. "Yes, yes, but I'm back and I'm focused, and I'm here to win."

"Agreed," Hunter said. "Just to catch you up, we've already chosen two numbers for Sectionals: Whistle by Flo Rida, and Live While We're Young by One Direction."

"I request that all numbers be kept classy," Blaine said. "We have a Warbler legacy to live up to."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Blaine," Hunter said.

"How can you possibly keep a song about blowjobs classy?" Thad laughed.

"_Well…_" Sebastian began. "It may not be classy, but you know we're all gonna like it." Hunter blushed a little, but plowed on.

"You can class up an unclassy song with a classy dance," Hunter said. "To wit – Today's rehearsal. Blaine, watch carefully when we're running it–"

"Nuh-huh," Sebastian said. "Warm-ups first." Hunter sighed.

"Fine, fine," Hunter said. "Go on, then."

"Jeff, you ready?" Sebastian asked. Jeff nodded. "Hit it, Beats." Sebastian started singing his heart out.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of the change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_I know it's hard to remember the people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me  
You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try?  
And in that time that you wasted, all of our bridges burned down  
I've wasted my nights, you turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed still stuck in that time  
When we called it love but even the sun sets in paradise_

Jeff joined Sebastian for the chorus, dancing around the room together as the Warblers happily warbled in the background.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of the change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Sebastian sang the next verse, and he seemed to be singing to Hunter and Blaine and no one at the same time. Blaine got Jeff's attention somehow and managed to get a signal to him that he wanted to join. Jeff nodded happily as Sebastian finished the second chorus.

_Now I'm at a payphone_

Blaine started rapping and the Warblers cheered. Blaine's guilty pleasure of rapping was one of their favorites. Most of the lyrics I can't decipher and I'm too lazy to look them up because guess what, I don't have the internet, so just listen to the song, okay?

_Man, fuck that shit.  
Switch the number to my phone so you never can call it  
Now it's me who they want so you can go and take that little piece of shit with you_

Sebastian laughed, watching Blaine rap, but picked up the chorus in time to the music

_If happy ever after did exist  
I wish to be holding you like this  
All those fairytales are full of shit  
One more fucking love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

"Okay, there are fifteen people in this room, and at least thirteen of you knew he could do that, and no one told me?" Sebastian asked, reaching out to give Blaine a high-five.

"It was on the DVD," Jeff shrugged innocently. "Not my fault you never finished watching it."

"I was a little preoccupied," Sebastian snarked.

"Not my fault," Jeff repeated innocently.

"Can we move on to practice for Sectionals now?" Hunter asked with a sigh.

"Yes, please," Nick added.

"Yeah, alright," Sebastian said. "Where were we?"

"The bridge of Live While We're Young," Jeff said.

"Yes, right," Sebastian said. "I have this vision, where the seven best dancers break away from the other eight, it'll be really pretty awesome."

"Can I see what you've got so far?" Blaine asked, taking a seat on the council's table.

"In a second," Jeff snapped. "Seven of us. Bas and I are in, obviously. Thad, I think."

"Me," Blaine said, raising his hand. Jeff cracked up.

"You're cute, now shush, grown-ups are talking," he said. "You, you, you, and… you."

"Seven," Sebastian agreed. "Perfect."

"I'm not a child," Blaine said, crossing his arms.

"Of course you're not," Sebastian said. "Let's show him what we have already. Beats?"

Beats hit it, which seems to be the only thing he does besides that one time they went to Chicago where he said things and you found out he had a boyfriend and he looked mighty fine in my imagination because I generally assume he's fantastic looking and also remember when we saw his booty on TV? The Warblers showed off some bumbling beginner choreography for Whistle, and Sebastian shared his idea for jumping leapfrog in Live While We're Young, then began work teaching the dance for the dancers they'd just picked out, which Blaine learned with perfect accuracy faster than anyone else. Jeff and Sebastian exchanged muted words, and agreed Blaine could take the place of one of the Warblers not getting it (who was relieved to sit down again).

"Alright, take five minutes guys, really great work so far," Sebastian called. The Warblers dispersed and Sebastian hopped up on the Council's table, patting the spot next to him for Blaine to join, which Blaine did. "How's life, Blaine?"

"Fine thanks," Blaine said.

"Nah," Sebastian said. "You're definitely not fine, and you will probably never talk about it with me, but Nick and Jeff are pretty good to talk to, or Trent's got a sturdy shoulder to cry on too." He smiled at Blaine. "They love you here."

"Yeah, I know," Blaine said. "I'm not – I'm not really angry with you. I was there too, I could have stopped it, but who are we kidding? That's exactly what I came here for." Blaine gave a wry smile. "Maybe we'll get really lucky and it will all be for the best. A little time apart could do Kurt and I some good, and I'm getting a fresh start here at Dalton."

"I think the whole legacy thing gives you a little leg-up," Sebastian said.

"Just a little," Blaine said. "At least I can live up to it."

"Yes you can," Sebastian said, another smile crossing his face. "When they first started babbling about you, I thought it was all talk, but as it turns out–"

"Yeah, I can live up to my own hype," Blaine finished. "I'm well aware, Sebastian, thank you."

"Just saying," Sebastian smiled. "I bet you have a bunch of great ideas for the Warblers."

"I will," Blaine said. "I just… I feel like I'm in a funk, y'kno? Don't even know if I have what it takes to be the Captain right now."

"If you step down, the Captain defaults to the Head of the Council," Sebastian said. "Why, that's me!"

"Yeah, which is why I'm going to get in the swing of things. You can lead dance rehearsals, but I want all the big decisions," Blaine said. Sebastian contemplated telling him about the secret underground Niffbastian meetings, but just got up instead, calling the group to order again.

* * *

After rehearsal, Jeff was still pumped, humming the tune of Live While We're Young as he and Nick walked back to their room, and rehearsing the dance.

"Baby," Nick said.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked, looking up as if he hadn't just walked all the way across campus next to his boyfriend.

"What are we going to do about Blaine?" Nick asked.

"I think he can take care of himself," Jeff shrugged. "I mean, obviously keeping him away from Sebastian would be step one, but he seems sane enough to do that on his own now. I think there's a bigger question here."

"And that is?"

"What are we going to do with the rest of the night?" Jeff asked, flopping down on their bed.

"Watch a movie?" Nick suggested, moving to the DVD rack and sorting through them all.

"Anything but the Lion King," Jeff said.

"Aw, come on, I was thinking the Lion King!" Nick exclaimed. "How about Mulan, then?"

"Sure," Jeff agreed.

They were soon yelling all the words to each other, because they are adorable nerds.

"Alright, that's it. Dishonour! Dishonour on your whole family! Make a note of this! Dishonour on you! Dishonour on your cow!" Nick yelled.

"STAHP!" came the yell from next door and Nick and Jeff both jumped, since that was the next line.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm just nervous, I've never done this before," Mulan continued on the TV. Nick and Jeff looked at each other, imagining the words to have come from Hunter and Sebastian's room and they both started cracking up.

On the other side of the wall, Hunter and Sebastian were arguing about how much space Blaine was going to have, and what this all _meant_ now that the three of them were living together, and 'yes I do know you two had sex on MY BED, Sebastian, and I'll make you pay for that'…

"STAHP!" Blaine yelled. "Good God, is it too late to decide to stay at McKinley?"

"Definitely yes," Sebastian and Hunter said at the same time.

"I don't want to hear you two fighting all the time," Blaine said. "I mean it. Can't you two work out your problems and get along?" Sebastian and Hunter looked at each other.

"If you insist," Sebastian finally said, folding his hands sarcastically into his lap and pouting at Hunter. "Hunter, dear, can we get breakfast together again tomorrow?"

"What did I say about calling me 'dear'?" Hunter asked.

"Do it?" Sebastian grinned. Hunter fumed. "He's so touchy, it's fun, try it." Blaine chuckled.

"No thanks," Blaine said. "Let's just… I don't know. I'm trying to unpack."

"I'll sing for you," Sebastian said.

"Oh, good gravy, here we go," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. Sebastian scrolled through the music on Hunter's open laptop, before picking the correct one.

"Nick, Jeff, you wanna back me up here?!" Sebastian yelled, then pressed play, cranking the volume as loud as it would go. Jeff was poking his head into the room before the lyrics even started. Sebastian spun around, taking Jeff's hand. Nick showed up seconds later with Trent, and they began dancing in the hall outside the room with the door wide open, since there was no room in the actual room to dance anymore.

_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun  
But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run  
Rule number two, just don't get attached to  
Somebody you could lose, so le-let me tell you  
Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek  
But never on your sleeve, unless you want to taste defeat  
Rule number four, gotta be looking pure  
Kiss him goodbye at the door and leave him wanting more_

_This is how to be a heartbreaker  
Boys they like a little danger  
We'll get em falling for a stranger, a player  
Saying I la-la-love you_

_At least I think I do…_

Sebastian laughed as he finished, winking and leaving the area with Nick, Jeff, and Trent, taking the party to Trent and Thad's room.

"At least you think you do?" Nick asked as Sebastian laid himself, carefree, on Trent's bed.

"My theme song," Sebastian laughed. "I'm a heartbreaker. Like you don't know."

"_At least you think you do_?" Nick repeated. "This is about Blaine now, and I'm not comfortable with you flaunting yourself so obviously in front of him."

"Blaine's totally oblivious, he probably just thought it was a great performance," Trent said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, but you never know, one of these days he might just realize," Nick said.

"Gave up on that road a _long_ time ago," Trent said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "Oh, please, like you didn't know."

"Okay, I'm just going to announce my presence up here, and say that I am the king of all the bets," Thad said from his bunk bed on top of Trent's low one.

"Hi Thad," Nick and Jeff said at the same time.

"Like you didn't already know," Trent sighed again in Thad's direction.

"I'm just saying, if you think you're gonna get at Blaine again, you're gonna have to get through me," Nick said.

"And me," Jeff added.

"Me too," Trent said, snapping his fingers like the sassy Warbler he was.

"Not really sure what's going on but I agree with them," Thad added.

"Go to sleep, Thad," Jeff said.

"Okay," Thad agreed, putting his head back on his pillow.

"I don't even know what I want regarding Blaine," Sebastian said. "You guys don't have to team up on me, and how did you even find out?" Nick and Trent pointed at Jeff.

"I tell people secrets, it makes them like me," Jeff said, making an apologetic half-shrug.

"They liked you anyway," Sebastian said.

"It was also pretty obvious from all that 'I can't believe I did that to Blaine' crying you did after the slushee incident," Trent sassed.

"Hey!" Sebastian interjected. "That was between us."

"Let's just put it this way, the Warblers ain't got no secrets from Niff and Trent," Nick said.

"Blaine is pretty, but–" Sebastian began his catchphrase.

"No, you _do_ do emotions, Sebastian," Trent said. "I've seen you do emotions."

"You told me a month ago you're in love with him, not that we didn't already guess," Jeff said.

"That was a month ago," Sebastian protested.

"Yeah, and since then you've decided Hunter's a better challenge, just because Blaine bent over and took it the first time you asked?" Nick shot at him.

"Hunter is not a challenge," Sebastian said. "He might be the only guy in this school that still wants me."

"I find that hard to believe," Jeff said.

"Look, what Hunter and I are doing is none of your business," Sebastian said.

"Hunter and you? Oh, this is gold," Thad said. "King of the lab!"

"Go to sleep, Thad," Jeff said again.

"Right," Thad agreed. "Sleeping."

"Is he going to tell people about that, because I'd really rather not be dead when I wake up tomorrow," Sebastian sighed.

"Maybe if you tell us what happened," Jeff said.

"We kissed," Sebastian said. "A lot. And we went to church together, and we talked about Blaine, and we kissed some more, really it was nothing."

"For Hunter, that's practically a relationship," Jeff said. "He's kind of a prude. He kicks me and Nicky out of the practice room when we're making out sometimes cuz we're 'distracting'."

"Why do you make out in the practice room if you live together?" Trent asked.

"We're exhibitionists," Jeff said, as if it was obvious.

"Okay, that's enough out of my wonderful unfiltered other half," Nick said, reaching out to put his arm around Jeff's shoulders, then remembering that was an awkward position, since Nick was practically a midget compared to Jeff. "And let me tell you something else, actually, while we're on the subject, the height difference between you and Blaine is preposterous."

"It's not my fault he's a hobbit," Sebastian frowned.

"No, you're a freak," Nick said. "You're a freak, you're a freak, and I have to look up when I talk to you, you're a freak."

"I know you look up to me, and someday I hope you can be as good a performer as I am," Sebastian said.

"Okay, out," Trent said. "This is my room, get out. All three of you."

"Fine," Sebastian grumbled, stomping into the hallway.

"You're a freak," Nick muttered as he and Jeff passed Sebastian by.

"Your face," Sebastian muttered, wandering back to his own room. He plopped on his bed when he got there. Blaine was already up top in his bed, reading a magazine and stroking Mr. Puss (even though he's a dog person). Hunter looked at Sebastian questioningly. "You guys don't think I'm a freak for being so tall, do you?"

"No," Hunter shrugged. "Why, are you taller than me?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "I'm taller than everyone. I'm a freak."

"You're a freak," Blaine agreed.

"You're not a freak," Hunter disagreed quietly. Sebastian smiled at him and discreetly blew him a kiss. Hunter smiled and caught it. Blaine, engaged in his magazine, didn't notice.

* * *

**A/N: I actually do get a lot of my inspiration from quotes made by the actors. I happened across an old tweet of Grant's in which he called himself a freak for being so much taller than Darren. **

**Also I love Sebastian being adorable and cute, oh and IS THERE NOT ENOUGH NIFF FOR YOU? JUST WAIT TIL NEXT CHAPTER, HO!**

**Next time: Riker's hips, The Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club, Niff exhibitionism, Riker's hips, incredibly adorbs domestic!Huntbastian, Riker's hips, and... Riker's hips.**

**Remember when Riker licked his bass?**

**Yeah.**

**Can we talk more about Riker's hips? And tongue?**

**Right.**

**Until next time, why don't you leave me a review, and I'll reply to it and we can get into a friendly chat about Riker.  
Because he's definitely the cute one, amirite?**

**Samantha.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Riker's hips. Deal with it.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Two:_

_"Blaine looked up at Sebastian. He should have been thinking, 'please do not sit on any of my furniture naked' or 'what if my parents came home right now', but the only thing he could register was just how beautiful Sebastian looked today. His green eyes were shining in the low living room light, and a smile was attached to his mouth. A real smile, not the smirk he usually wore."_

"It's simple, really," Nick said. "We'll just politely inform Blaine, in song, that Sebastian is… is…um… what's the word I'm looking for?"

"An insufferable douchebag?" Beats suggested.

"Cold-hearted snake?" Trent suggested.

"You're a genius, thank you!" Nick proclaimed, grabbing Trent by the face and kissing him. "Cold Hearted Snake! Brilliant, brilliant. Beats, think you and the guys can get that funky beat?"

"Sure can, or my name's not Beats," Beats said.

"What is your real name?" Jeff asked.

"Shh!" Nick said, putting his hand over Jeff's mouth. "Don't insult him, this is very crucial."

The Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club met every Tuesday at lunch. And sometimes they let Beats attend. This was one of the times. Sebastian and Blaine walked up just then with their lunch trays, and sat down with them. Hunter hovered awkwardly for a moment, but then went and sat near David and a few more of the Warblers.

"The Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club graciously welcomes back senior member Blaine Anderson," Nick said. Blaine laughed.

"I can't believe you're still running that club," Blaine said. "It was a joke."

"It was an amazing idea," Trent said. "Really, I mean, we get together once a week, discuss current events, talk about Sebastian behind his back when he has better things to do than eat with us, and then Beats comes along and tells us who won the sports games that week, and we all feel pretty good about ourselves."

"Except that we don't really care about sports," Jeff shrugged. "You know who I just found out is dead? Vidal Sassoon."

"Is that a person, or was the whole line of products just exterminated?" Nick asked. Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Vidal Sassoon! The guy who made the line!" Jeff said. "You know, 'if you don't look good, we don't look good'? I've been buying his stuff forever."

"Okay, I think I've overdone my stay here," Beats said, picking up his tray. "See ya." He left to sit with Hunter.

"That's why we won't let you join!" Jeff yelled after him. "Killjoy. Anyway, Blaine, back me up here, Vidal Sassoon."

"Yeah, Vidal Sassoon," Blaine said. "Died of… leukemia, I think it was. Awful thing."'

"I've often thought this club was too gay for me," Sebastian sighed.

"Then leave," Nick suggested.

"Except then usually, you say something to outgay us all," Trent said.

"Last night, I had a dream, Jeff and Nick were riding on a unicorn into the sunset," Sebastian pitched. "Then Hunter showed up."

"Started out gay," Jeff laughed.

"Oh, it ended up pretty gay if you know what I mean," Sebastian said, winking.

"We always know what you mean," Nick said.

"Maybe someone should tell Hunter what Sebastian dreams about at night," Trent said.

"Be my guest," Sebastian said. "It'll just be you he hits, not me. I've taken enough of a beating from Nick over here."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that," Nick said.

"What has been going on while I've been gone?" Blaine asked, his face bright red.

"Sebastian," Nick, Jeff, and Trent all said at the same time.

"I blame Hunter," Sebastian said, perfectly seriously. "He was the one screaming 'fuck me into the mattress'." Hunter was not so far away that he didn't hear that last sentence, and gave Sebastian a quizzical look. Sebastian licked his lips and winked flirtatiously. Hunter frowned and returned his gaze to his food.

"Better luck next time," Trent said. "There must be someone around here who'd still be willing." Nick, Jeff, Trent, and Sebastian all immediately turned to look at Blaine at the same time.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Blaine asked. "Just because I'm not with Kurt, doesn't mean I'm going to jump at Sebastian."

"Rejected!" Jeff exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Would you like some ice for that burn?" Nick asked, offering Sebastian his soda.

"You're all dicks," Sebastian said.

"You love our dicks," Trent smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I wouldn't go that far," Sebastian said. "Jeff's, yes. Blaine's, _yes_. Yours, yeah. Nick, though…"

"Shut up," Nick said, throwing his small bag of Cheetos at Sebastian.

"Yours is very nice too," Sebastian snarked. Blaine turned progressively even redder and busied himself with eating his macaroni.

"So," Jeff said in an effort to change the subject. "How's that smackaroni working out for you?"

"You would like smackaroni, wouldn't you?" Sebastian remarked.

"It's part of the pimp's balanced breakfast," Jeff said. "Thought it'd be right up your alley."

"Bas isn't a pimp," Trent said. "He definitely falls into the category of ho."

"Then who's our pimp? Hunter?" Jeff asked.

"Why do 'we' need a pimp?" Blaine asked.

"Hunter would definitely be our pimp," Sebastian said.

"Don't bring me into this!" Hunter remarked loudly.

"Definitely," Jeff agreed.

* * *

Blaine went about his business after lunch, but his last two classes were probably the worst. He had English with Sebastian, then History with Hunter. Blaine sat down in the conveniently empty desk next to Sebastian.

"Hey killer," Sebastian said, looking up at him. "How's the first day back?"

"It's alright," Blaine said. "People keep asking for autographs, actually, it's weird."

As class rolled to a close, Blaine finally plucked up the courage to ask…

"What's going on with you and Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, him," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "First day of rehearsal, he petitioned the council for a vote of no confidence against me and no surprise he won, and got a council seat." Sebastian sneered at the thought. "No contest, really."

"And here I thought they actually liked you," Blaine said.

"As the person who, admittedly, _accidentally_ almost blinded their former superstar and basically told that dumbass Karofsky to kill himself? Yeah, I'm sure I'm in everyone's good graces. I begged my father to let me transfer out of state. No such luck."

"You wanted to leave Dalton? This is your haven, full of jack ass preppies like you," Blaine said. Then Sebastian's words the first time they'd met reverberated in his mind. "Or did you break too many hearts to stay?"

"As a rule, I didn't, uh, break any hearts here. Anyone I was with knew what they were getting. One, _maybe_ two nights, no emotions. Just enough to take the edge off. I don't do emotions." Except Trent. Goddamn Trent, he just had to be the exception, didn't he? Weeks, that 'relationship' lasted, if you could call it that. No emotions, still, (at least on Sebastian's side), but he knew on some level Trent had had some. Sebastian had kept on insisting they needed to stop, that platonically watching Doctor Who was perfectly fine, no sex involved, but Trent could be damn sexy when he wanted. That man needed a boyfriend. If only Beats wasn't dating someone…

"Well, you screwed up," Blaine said. He dropped his voice several levels and continued. "Because I know you fell for me." The bell rang to end class. Blaine walked with purpose to History, which he had with Hunter. Sebastian was too shocked to chase him. It wasn't a big secret at this point, but Blaine was supposed to be oblivious, wasn't he? Despite the fact that he still had one class left, and Lacrosse practice (which he swore he wouldn't miss anymore), Sebastian took the rest of the afternoon off. He tried shopping first, but after spending a couple hundred dollars on Doctor Who merchandise for himself (and also stocking up on Nick's Christmas presents for the next few years), he ended up at Scandals, trying to lick the air out of a shot glass.

* * *

Hunter hauled Blaine to the practice room after last period, even though practice wasn't until 5, because Sebastian had Lacrosse. Hunter was intent on grilling Blaine on the dances they had learned the night before, because it wasn't obvious or anything that everyone else didn't know it either.

Nick and Jeff were making out on one of the couches, being their exhibitionist selves, so Hunter evicted them for being distracting.

"Distracting, are you kidding me," Jeff said to Nick as they walked back to their room. "He's distracted by two boys kissing?"

"I think at one point we had descended past making out to full on frottage," Nick pointed out.

"Still. He's supposed to be keeping up the image that he's straight, he can't possibly find us distracting," Jeff seethed.

"He's not straight, he's 'not even remotely bicurious', there's a difference," Nick said. "Hell, I'm not even remotely bicurious."

"Me too. But that's not the point, I really wanted to do that with you today in there," Jeff whined.

"Alright then, what's the next most public place you can think of?" Nick asked.

"Right here on the quad," Jeff said.

"It's November," Nick pointed out.

"Exactly why I should be keeping you warm," Jeff said, dropping to his knees right in the center of the grassy area most everyone crossed to get from the academic building to the dorms. "Can I blow your whistle, baby?"

"Y-yeah," Nick said, "but what if we get caught?"

"We'll get sent to the principal's office. I'm a bad boy," Jeff said, undoing Nick's pants button and pulling down the zipper. "How are you going to punish me?" Reaching inside Nick's briefs, he found the prize he'd been looking for, still half-hard from their make-out session before.

"Oh, Jeff, baby, I really don't think this is the best– Ohh…" Nick trailed off as Jeff licked–

_Hold up, this was not where I meant to go with this chapter. This chapter was about Nick, Jeff, and Trent getting their Sexy Santana on and singing Cold Hearted (and remember all those sex moves from Animal? Imagine those, except Nick has less attractive hair because this is season four. Actually fuck it, he can have all the attractive hair he wants, I love Nick's hair long). This chapter was __not__ supposed to be badly written baby penguin Niff smut. The closest I've come to a blowjob (and probably ever will) is eating a pickle. And I don't think the pickle even enjoyed it._

_But I guess the story is about Niff, even if I've been all SQUEE HUNTBASTIAN lately. Okay, here you go, you can have it._

–as Jeff licked up the shaft slowly, then practically inhaled the whole thing like a hoover vacuum. If practice makes perfect, then Jeff was definitely better than perfect (though there was no impartial third party observer they could ask as to whose were better, Nick had a sneaking suspicion that it was Jeff, and that Jeff only liked Nick's because he'd never given himself one).

Nick forgot about the crisp November air and the fact that anyone could just walk along and see them as his boyfriend's extremely talented mouth got to work, licking, sucking, up, down, in, out, swirl… Though on a normal occasion Nick would try not to mess up Jeff's precious hair by grabbing it (and Jeff really didn't need the help going any deeper), Nick clutched a fistful of it just to keep standing up, this was possibly Jeff's best work so far.

"_Fuck_, baby, you really–" Nick didn't finish that sentence, he was busy making a different sound, the fact that they were outside completely forgotten at this point. Nick panted hard, using Jeff's body to keep himself vertical. Jeff licked his lips, tucking Nick neatly back into his pants, then stretching and standing up, catching Nick as he wobbled.

"Definitely the practice room next time," Jeff murmured, giving Nick a kiss.

* * *

When five o'clock rolled around, the Warblers were all convened in the practice room – except Sebastian.

"Lacrosse practice is probably just running over," Hunter said. "Let's just–"

"He wasn't at Lacrosse," David said.

"I'm sure he wasn't," Hunter sighed. "Wouldn't be the first time he's missed a practice, remind me to reprimand him. Nick, warm-up?"

"Absolutely," Nick grinned. "Hit it Beats!" Nick and Jeff jumped onto the Council's table.

_He's a cold hearted snake_

_Look into his eyes, _

_Oh-oh, he's been telling lies_

_He's a lover boy at play  
He don't play by rules  
Oh-oh, girl don't play the fool now_

Nick, usually a traditional dancer, was getting his sexy on with Jeff on top of the Council's table. Jeff offered a hand to Trent and pulled him up as well. The table would definitely support their weight, it was expertly crafted antique mahogany.

_It was only late last night,  
He was out there seeking  
Then he called you up to check that you were waiting by the phone  
All the world's a candy store  
He's been trick-or-treating  
When it comes to true love girl, with him there's no one home_

Trent was getting his sassy on, as Nick let him take over vocals.

_You can find somebody better, girl  
He can only make you cry  
You deserve somebody better, girl  
He's c-cold as ice  
As cold as ice, he's cold as ice  
Stay away from him, girl!_

Trent had sung this song to himself many, many times over the last several months, reminding himself that Sebastian had never really cared about him. It wasn't that he'd really expected Sebastian to, but he'd been a little naïve at first. Trent was back to full-on Sass Warbler now, though, a strong, independent Warbler who didn't need a man, especially not one as slippery as Sebastian.

_C-c-c-cold hearted ooh, ahh, ahh  
C-c-c-cold hearted sssnake_

_He' a cold hearted snake!_

Blaine clapped enthusiastically.

"You guys are awesome!" he exclaimed. "Why didn't you ever tell me to shove it and try your own songs before?"

"Us, tell you to shove it?" Nick asked, jumping lightly off the table. "Wes would've had us disemboweled."

"Warm-ups are not musical presentations, they're warm-ups," Hunter sighed. "Please exit the table before you hurt yourselves." Jeff frowned.

"They put me in charge of climbing on furniture while Blaine was gone, I'm perfectly safe up here, I assure you," Jeff said. Trent took Nick's offered hand and hopped off the table, however.

"We're doing choreography rehearsals again tonight, gentlemen, if we could please…" Hunter announced.

"Wait, where is Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"Doesn't matter, I made up the dance, he just likes to take credit," Jeff said. "From the top of Whistle, boys…"

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was getting concerned. No one had told him Sebastian liked to go to Scandals and drink his body weight in liquor. But Hunter, being Hunter, and being slightly concerned about Sebastian even though he tried to pretend like he wasn't, did let Blaine leave to 'find' Sebastian.

* * *

Later in the evening, Nick and Jeff walked with Hunter back to their dorm.

"I sincerely hope you two know what you're doing," Hunter told Nick and Jeff.

"What?" Nick asked.

"If your Blaine can't live up to his hype–" Hunter began.

"Well, start saying that in front of Sebastian and you won't have anything to worry about," Jeff said.

"Because he'll kill you," Nick clarified.

"I sincerely doubt that," Hunter laughed.

"Wouldn't he?" Jeff asked, giving Hunter a sassy face.

"Don't sass me, mister, that's Trent's job," Hunter retorted.

"I think Sebastian's rubbing off on you," Nick said.

"He is not," Hunter mumbled.

"Well, when you exchange that much spit with someone, it's bound to happen eventually," Nick said, shrugging.

"Excuse me?" Hunter asked.

"What?"

"There is nothing going on between Sebastian and I," Hunter said, very seriously.

"Oh, right, not even remotely bicurious," Nick said, winking. "Gotcha. We won't tell, promise."

"Nicholas," Hunter said.

"What?"

"What was that song earlier?" Hunter asked.

"Fun?" Nick guessed.

"No, you were singing about Sebastian," Hunter said.

"Yeah."

"Was that a warning for Blaine or for me?"

"Whichever one of you is stupid enough to fall for him," Nick replied. He and Jeff ducked into their room, leaving Hunter standing in the hallway, dumbfounded. Fall for– Ridiculous. Hunter wasn't going to do anything of the sort!

Hunter fumbled with his keys, letting himself into his room and taking a few deep breaths, realizing it was empty. Good, more time to clear his mind, as long as he didn't end up having to pick up Sebastian _and_ Blaine in a few hours.

Hunter didn't like Sebastian. He didn't really like him personally, and he didn't like him in any way that could be congruent with romantic. He merely enjoyed the other's company. He enjoyed having an attractive, _fully-clothed_ friend in his bed to cuddle with like a really big cat.

Maybe Hunter should invest in an enormous stuffed animal or body pillow.

But they wouldn't have the same warmth as Sebastian.

_Stop it._

Hunter pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed Blaine.

"Hi," Blaine answered it on the third ring. He didn't sound impressed. Whether Sebastian had made a move on him, or he was just annoyed about the lack of a heads-up, Hunter didn't know.

"Did you pick him up?" Hunter asked. Blaine chose to ignore that question.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on?" Blaine asked. _'I secretly liked it'_ was not a good answer. Think, Hunter, think.

"Honestly, I thought your return would fix the problem," Hunter said with a shrug, unseen by Blaine. And he had thought that. Fixed his own personal Sebastian problem – by pawning him off on Blaine.

"What do you do? Bring him back to the dorm and throw him in the shower?" Blaine asked.

"Not usually," Hunter said. "Sometimes – sometimes I… usually I let him sleep it off in my bed… with me, even though he's usually screwed at least two guys while he was there. He's very cavalier. But really at the end of the day, he just wants someone to put their arms around him and tell him everything will be alright."

"Well, he does have an… erratic lifestyle," Blaine sighed.

"It started after you came here," Hunter said. "I don't know what he's trying to prove, really."

"I know," Blaine said. "He's not the arrogant cocky bastard I used to know."

"Did you like him?" Sebastian asked. He and Blaine were at Blaine's house. Blaine was in the hall, talking on the phone. Sebastian had stumbled his way across Blaine's bedroom over to him. "The jerk, I mean?"

"Get back in bed," Blaine said sternly. "I'm serious. I have to go," Blaine added to Hunter, hanging up the phone.

"Scheming, adventurous, don't-give-a-damn, blackmailing, douchebag me," Sebastian said. "Did you like him?"

Hunter liked him, that was for sure.

* * *

It was hard to sleep now, without the presence of someone else in the room with him. And besides that, Hunter seemed to have done something to egregiously offend Mr. Puss and the cat wouldn't join Hunter for cuddles, instead choosing to sleep all the way up in Blaine's bed.

At 5am, the sun was up (actually no it wasn't, because it was November, but just pretend, shh) and so was Hunter, rolling out of bed, not awake despite the many hours of sleep he _thought_ he'd be able to get, not realizing how bad his dependent personality disorder really apparently was. There was no time to dwell on that. He pulled on his sneakers, trying not to think of what Sebastian and Blaine might be up to wherever they were (Hunter assumed Blaine's house). Was this jealousy? Oh, man, Hunter was a dead man.

He took a longer run than usual, just to try and get his thoughts sorted out, but he was no better composed when he sat down in first period (and noted Sebastian's absence with a heavy heart – wait what?) than he had been the night before.

If Hunter swore, or was ever considering starting, he thought now might be a good time. Blaine and Sebastian were skipping school to do heaven knows what– Hunter let his imagination carry him away.

Blaine showed up to third period classes, Hunter saw him walking to the dining hall with Trent and Nick after. Hunter skipped lunch, just as he had breakfast, and went back to their room. There was Sebastian, laying in Hunter's bed, sleeping like an angel. Hunter walked over to him and pushed some stray hairs from his face. It was clear he'd taken a shower just before crawling into Hunter's bed.

Sebastian's eyes fluttered open, smiling when he realized who it was, and reaching his arm out to hold Hunter's forearm.

"I missed you last night," Sebastian murmured.

"I missed you too," Hunter said before he could stop himself. He pulled his arm free of Sebastian's grasp lightly so he could take his hand, interlacing their fingers. He wasn't sure what had made him want to do that, he just knew that he did. "Have you finally learned your lesson?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said softly. "You won't always be there for me." Hunter's heart sunk into his intestines. "So I should stop doing stupid shit just to make you come after me." This wasn't the answer he had been expecting, but it was a little comforting nonetheless. "I don't suppose you want to blow off next period and snuggle with me?"

"No, I shouldn't, and neither should you," Hunter said.

"But you want to," Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah," Hunter admitted.

"So do I," Sebastian admitted.

"Even after spending the night with Blaine?" Hunter asked, tentatively.

"Yeah." Hunter's mouth went dry at that thought, so simple, but so, _so_ wrong. He'd stood up before he'd realized it, but Sebastian was still holding his hand. "What's wrong?"

"This," Hunter said. "Everything about this." Sebastian sighed, swinging his legs out of Hunter's bed to sit up.

"I just knew you were going to be like this," Sebastian said. "You couldn't just be cool about it."'

"I can't be cool about it, Sebastian," Hunter said. "I can't do this. Not with you, and I'm _sorry_, I'm so sorry, you have no idea, but I _can't_."

"But you want to," Sebastian said, a little hurt.

"But I can't," Hunter repeated. He dropped his grip on Sebastian's hand, suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings he would never let himself act on.

"Okay," Sebastian said, still obviously hurt, but he did understand. "That's fine." He extended his right hand to Hunter, as opposed to the left one he'd just had entwined in Hunter's right. "Still friends, though?"

"Definitely still friends," Hunter said, accepting the handshake and smiling. He breathed heavily, sitting down in his desk chair. "Why are you in my bed?"

"Smells like you," Sebastian shrugged.

"And that's appealing to you?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know," Sebastian said. "I just sort of wanted to, so I did. I didn't think you'd mind."

"I- I don't mind," Hunter said quickly. "Nap in my bed all you want."

"You just want your bed to smell like me," Sebastian deduced.

"Right, you caught me," Hunter said sarcastically. "Your scent is intoxicating."

"If you're joking, that sort of hurts. I spent a lot of time picking out this flavor of soap," Sebastian said, in mock hurt.

"No, your soap is fine," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. "It's like… what, papayas or something?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He stood up from Hunter's bed, stretching, and began to look for clean pieces of uniform to put on.

"Bas?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah?" Sebastian replied automatically.

"Have you ever been turned down before?" Hunter asked tentatively.

"I think this is technically more like dumping, but yeah, I have," Sebastian said. "Some guys aren't flexible, and I get that." Hunter gave a half-snort. "No, really, I do. I don't just force myself on people, that would be crazy unethical. I want to have _fun_ not a world record. I've never been dumped before, though, so this is kind of new for me."

"Can't get dumped if you've never had a relationship," Hunter said, getting up and moving to his dresser, the top drawer of which was still filled with Sebastian's stash of tequila and various snack foods.

"_Well_…" Sebastian said, teetering on the edge of explaining something it was clear he didn't want to talk about. "That's not entirely true. Trent and I were in a relationship for a while there, but we sort of mutually broke it off and descended to Warblers with benefits, and then just friends."

"I really wish I could, but–" Hunter began.

"I know, Hunt, I know," Sebastian said, pulling his tie on over his head and wrenching it to the size of his neck. "I know, it's okay. I understand. I'm gonna stick with Blaine."

"I hope the two of you are happy together," Hunter said. "I really do."

"And I wish you the best of luck in all your endeavors?" Sebastian said, but it was more like a question. "Hunt, we live together, we see each other every day, stop acting like one of us is dying or something. Goodbye isn't for months."

"I guess I just…" Hunter began, his hand subconsciously reaching out towards Sebastian, who seemed to gravitate in and take it, lacing their fingers together again, pulling Hunter's hand up to his mouth and kissing it. "I don't know, things have changed, and it's going to be different."

"Yeah, but how much different could it really be?" Sebastian asked playfully sticking out his tongue in Hunter's direction as he dropped their grip to put his blazer on. "Come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

**A/N: This is rated M, right? Okay cool. I regret nothing!~**

**Everyone like this chapter? Yeah? Coolio.**

**Next chapter: I rename the story 'Sebastian Has Sex With Everybody': Sebeats, Huntbastian, Seblaine! Whee~~ (And a fair amount of Niff for the haters~) **

**Leave me a review, because I love you all.**

**Samantha.  
PS: Riker's Hips. (More on this to come forth. Just wait for Chapter 25.)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I am flying with writing this shit, so here have another chapter. (I like to stay five or six chapters ahead with writing just in case I get writer's block, you guys aren't suffering.) This IS rated M, right? Okay, carry on.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Three:_

_"They didn't talk during class and to Blaine's surprise Hunter didn't insist on rehearsing right after class that day. They walked back to their dorm, not saying anything to each other. To Blaine's surprise, but not altogether Hunter's, upon opening the door an awful sight met their eyes. Sebastian, no longer wearing anything but his red-and-blue striped tie, was pressing another naked body against the wall of the room. Blaine let the door fall shut on the scene, leaving him and Hunter standing in the hall."_

"Hey," Hunter said as Blaine sat down next to him in History, last class of the day.

"Look, Hunter, he's fine, and I don't really want to talk about it," Blaine said.

"I was just thinking we could take turns picking him up," Hunter pitched. "People are going to get the wrong idea if I keep showing up there."

"I thought you were hot for Sebastian," Blaine deadpanned, so over Hunter already.

"Did I say that?" Hunter asked, his face betraying the slightest hint of a smile. Blaine smirked. Hunter didn't have to say it, it was clear just from the way they acted around each other. They were an old married couple, and it was _adorable_, and it was all perfectly fine, because Blaine didn't want either one of them.

Insert something about Blaine still being in love with Kurt _here_.

Sebastian's last period was in a completely different building, in a completely different part of campus.

"Beats," Sebastian hissed. Beats looked over at him. Sebastian made a few gestures that quite clearly read 'after class, yeah?' and Beats nodded with a smile.

In the past month, Sebastian had gone to Scandals a total of 14 times. He'd gotten laid twice. He needed it _bad_. It wasn't that he hadn't been DTF, but his brain would always refuse to let him focus on the task at hand (picking a good looking man), and then he'd drank about twelve times as much as anyone probably should and it was all downhill from there. Hunter didn't know, though, that Sebastian hadn't been with other guys as of recent. Beats was always down for Warbler Booty Call, day or night, whenever Sebastian wanted it.

They were hardly into Sebastian's dorm room by the time Sebastian was panting, needy and breathless into the crook of Beats' neck, pushing Beats' blazer off his shoulders, pulling at his tie, undoing his shirt, all at once. Beats didn't usually say much, just gave what Sebastian wanted and took what he was willing to give. He was always willing to please, and down for basically anything, but Sebastian didn't want fancy today, he wanted as quickly as possible, then perhaps a brief interlude, and then another round.

That is why Sebastian, in nothing but his tie which he wore while he conquested the men of Dalton Academy for some reason no one had quite put their finger on yet (except Jeff, who'd laughed and tore it off him), had a completely undressed Beats pushed up against the far wall of the room, right next to Hunter's bed, when the door opened. He had remembered to lock it, the issue being his roommates had keys. Blaine and Hunter stared at the scene, then let the door fall shut in front of them.

"Wha wuzzat?" Beats mumbled softly.

"Hunter I think," Sebastian replied. "Fuck him."

"If you want me to, but I think it'd be more down your alley," Beats said.

"We can talk after," Sebastian said, pushing his lips even harder to Beats'. He wanted to forget about Hunter, in fact, what Sebastian really wanted was to forget about men entirely, except maybe Beats, who was doing his most valiant to satisfy Sebastian's need.

The remarkable thing about Beats (and ultimately why Sebastian singled him out for whatever this was Warbler Booty Call or Warbler Fuck Buddies, whatever the difference was) was that Sebastian didn't have to be reserved with him. Beats could take everything Sebastian dished out and probably more. What was even better, in Sebastian's opinion, was that there _really_ were no feelings involved, just stress relief and a little fun. Beats was still with Mark, and at the end of the school year, he was going home to him, they'd be going to college together (UCLA, but they didn't know that yet, it was still early). Hell, he didn't even know Beats' real name, though Beats didn't appear to dislike his nickname.

Sebastian had created some rules for their … whatever this was pretty early on, stuff about being safe, and if they could spend the night, and things about not hurting each other – unless they were into that sort of thing.

Sebastian dug his fingernails into the flesh of Beats' ass, pulling the cheeks apart, trying to pull their bodies even closer together, though it was proving quite impossible. Just being this close to someone in this way, the feel of hot skin on white hot skin… Sebastian doubted he would even get inside Beats before he –

"Oh, _oh_, fuck…" Sebastian half-yelled into Beats' mouth. Beats grinned against Sebastian's as he ground his hips, the friction between their cocks pleasing to both of them. "If you keep doing that, I'm not going to–" Sebastian snapped, but Beats did it again, and again, and then it was too late, they'd both come. Sebastian, still panting, slumped into Beats' arms.

"Y'okay?" Beats murmured. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Sebastian panted. "Gimme two secs to find where Hunter hid my supplies, and I'm going to fuck you into that mattress so hard, you won't be able to dance tonight."

"Is that a warning or a promise?" Beats asked with a smirk.

"Oh, you," Sebastian half-growled. Finally able to stand on his own, he made his way to Hunter's dresser to dig through it for his supplies. He'd just restocked last week, they had to be around here somewhere.

"You look good from behind," Beats remarked as he fell onto Hunter's bed with a sort of 'sproing' sound from the springs in the mattress.

"Yeah, you do too," Sebastian replied. "Ha! Found them."

"Why did Hunter hide them?" Beats asked.

"Not sure exactly," Sebastian said, pulling a condom out of the box, and throwing the rest of the box over his shoulder. "Scared I would use them on him, I suppose."

"Would you?"

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked, rolling his eyes as he hopped on the bed next to his companion.

"I think it'd be pretty hot," Beats remarked as he slowly stroked himself again. "Of all the guys in school, I bet he's the only one who could take it harder than me."

"Are you _trying_ to be the world's biggest tease?" Sebastian asked, with a groan, as his dick began to get hard again with the mental image.

"You should know how I like to tease," Beats said, pulling Sebastian's body towards his by the tie.

* * *

"If anyone ever wrote the story about our lives, it should just sort of trail off after Blaine transfers to McKinley and they should write 'and then Sebastian had sex with everybody'," Nick said, dropping his backpack next to his desk, annoyed, as he entered the room. Jeff was already there, sitting at his desk, trying to get his homework done. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jeff said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just tired."

"Take a nap, baby, practice isn't for a few hours," Nick said.

"No, I need to get my homework done so I can dance later," Jeff said.

"You dance plenty, we're still three weeks from Sectionals, we're going to be fine," Nick said.

"No, I know that, but I need to dance," Jeff said.

"By yourself?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff replied.

"Is that what you were doing last night that had you out until _two in the morning_?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I was in the library," Jeff said. "Sort of peaceful after dark."

"Well, thank God, I thought you'd gone with Blaine and Sebastian to Scandals," Nick said, exhaling a breath. Jeff yawned hugely and blinked a few times trying to stay awake. "You need your sleep, babe."

"I'm fine, just my eyes are bugging me," Jeff said with a sigh, blinking a few more times.

"Probably because your eyes are irritated from being tired," Nick suggested. "Take your contacts out."

"Then I won't be able to see to do my homework," Jeff said.

"Wear your glasses," Nick said.

"No," Jeff said, pointblank. "They're ugly."

"They are the hottest things on earth when they are on your face," Nick said.

"Absolutely not," Jeff refused.

"Why do you need to dance all night?" Nick asked. "Especially alone, when I could have been invited to watch my incredibly sexy boyfriend?"

"College," Jeff said.

"College," Nick repeated.

"My dad's cousin knows a few people in the dance business, including a few college recruiters and they're coming to our Sectionals, and I didn't want to freak anyone out, I just want to be perfect," Jeff said in a rush, getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"And you didn't want to share with your boyfriend?" Nick asked.

"We haven't even begun to talk about colleges," Jeff said. "I didn't want to freak you out."

"Why?"

"Because we might not go to the same college, Nicky!" Jeff exclaimed, furiously trying to get his contacts out of his eyes before he started crying.

"What are you talking about, of course we will," Nick said.

"Not if- Nick, I don't want to talk about this right now," Jeff said, finally closing his contacts case and throwing it across the bathroom counter.

"Not if you what?" Nick asked quietly. Jeff didn't say anything as he walked back into the bedroom, pulling his glasses out of his nightstand drawer. "Jeff?"

"When I told my parents that I wanted to be a dancer, they were the most supportive parents I think anyone has ever had," Jeff said, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Of course they are, you have a talent," Nick said.

"They want me to go to the best school I can," Jeff continued.

"Of course."

"Dance schools, Nicky," Jeff said. "There are a few really prestigious ones, Chicago, New York, California…"

"Oh," Nick finally said, the reality sinking in. "And I couldn't get in to dance school."

"I didn't mean it like that, but _yes_!" Jeff said. "But I don't ever want to be where you're not."

"There are plenty of schools in those cities, I'll just pick one," Nick said.

"Nicky, I know you sent an application to Harvard," Jeff said. "You're going to get in."

"And if you get into a dance school in Boston, that's great, I'll go to Harvard. But if we're going to Chicago, then we're going to Chicago, and if we're going to New York, then we're going to New York," Nick said.

"I don't want to be like that," Jeff said.

"You're not being like that," Nick said. "Dancing is your thing, it's your future, what you've talked about doing since you were a kid. I'm not going to let you skip out on your dream for me."

"Isn't going to Harvard your dream?" Jeff asked.

"My dream is to be with you," Nick said. "Anywhere you go, I'll be there."

"But–" Jeff said.

"Look, hun," Nick said, sitting down next to Jeff and putting his arm around him, in an attempt to knock some sense into him. "All I'm going to get at Harvard is an education. And let's be honest, I can get that anywhere for a hell of a lot cheaper. We're talking about your career here."

"But–" Jeff attempted to protest again.

"Someday, there is going to be a marquis reading 'One Night Only – Jeffrey Sterling: Live – Sold Out!'," Nick said. "And maybe someday, if I'm super lucky, it'll read 'Jeffrey Sterling-Duval'." Jeff turned his head to look at Nick.

"Really?" Jeff asked, the tears shining in his eyes magnified by his glasses.

"Absolutely," Nick said. "I don't even know what I want to do yet, really, but nothing would make me happier than going with you from city to city wowing the hearts of teenaged girls all over the world."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick affirmed with a kiss to Jeff's lips. "Anywhere you go, I'll always be there with you."

"What if I don't make it big time?" Jeff asked.

"Then we'll figure something else out, get real jobs, a mortgage, and have those two kids we always talked about," Nick said.

"A boy and a girl?" Jeff asked.

"A boy _and_ a girl," Nick agreed.

"Can we have the kids anyway?" Jeff asked.

"Absolutely," Nick said.

* * *

It was some time later before Sebastian was presentable again, but he diligently took yet another shower, dressed in even more clean pieces of uniform, and dragged himself to the library, making a mental note that he needed to do laundry.

"I hope you dry-clean that tie," Blaine said in greeting.

"Hello to you too," Sebastian said, disguising his horror that _Blaine_ had walked in on him hooking up with Beats, and stretching out on the couch across from Blaine.

"So, I take it you've screwed every guy in the school at this point, and now you're just going around again?" Hunter asked.

"Every guy except you, dear," Sebastian said with a grin. More or less. Not the freshmen. They were too young. "And I don't think I'll hit every one a second time, most weren't even decent."

"You won't be hitting me _any_ times," Hunter scoffed in disgust.

"But I will take Blaine as many times as he likes," Sebastian said as though he hadn't been interrupted.

"I don't think so," Blaine said. "Kurt will forgive me someday. Until then…"

"Scuse me, hi, quick sidebar," Sebastian said. "Granted I know _absolutely nothing_ about mature relationships, but I have fucked up quite a few and I have a helpful hint: When you sleep with another guy, it's not going to work out. Unless of course, you have Sebastian Smythe the miracle worker trying to get you back together, but to tell the truth, I don't really like Kurt, so…"

"You don't know that," Blaine said. "Kurt and I belong together. You'll see."

"But seeing how you're broken up," Sebastian began.

"Why don't you hit on Hunter?" Blaine interrupted. "You'd probably have better luck." He returned to his textbook.

"I'm not disagreeing with you," Sebastian said, throwing a grin in Hunter's direction, "but I think all three of us know, I'd much prefer you." Hunter turned a little bit red. Sebastian switched couches, so he was sitting next to Blaine, swinging an arm around his neck, and breathing in his ear. "Didn't you like it? We could do it better this time. Have all the time we wanted. Not have to worry about Hunter barging in. We could find everything about each other. I'd have you screaming my name until even Nick and Jeff are complaining about the noise." If Hunter had been embarrassed before, it was nothing to how Blaine was now: utterly mortified and hopelessly turned on. "I know you want it as much as I do."

"Actually," Blaine said, trying to act casual and failing miserably. "I don't think you're my type."

"What?" Sebastian asked, pulling his head away from Blaine's ear in surprise, obvious shock and hurt in his voice.

"I don't go for the snarky meerkat types," Blaine shrugged.

"Blaine Anderson, you tease!" Sebastian exclaimed. Hunter finally slammed his textbook shut, making both Sebastian and Blaine jump.

"Do either of you even vaguely glimpse how rude you're being?" Hunter shouted.

"A little," Blaine admitted, but Sebastian merely shrugged, more confused by the statement than anything. Humility was not in Sebastian's lifestyle.

"Hunt, you've caught me mid-screw, I didn't think there was anything I couldn't do around you," Sebastian said.

"I did not bring Blaine back here so you could be even more distracted," Hunter said.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, but they ignored him.

"You wouldn't have even known about Blaine to bring him back if I hadn't suggested it," Sebastian retorted.

"You only suggested it in a pathetic attempt to hang onto your council seat after you lost Captain," Hunter spat.

"Seems like you couldn't hang onto Captain very long either," Sebastian replied, smirking. "Did someone's plan backfire on him?"

"You planned this all along, you little weasel!" Hunter accused.

"Yeah," Sebastian said with yet another smirk. "You know, being nice really does suck."

"Oh boy," Blaine sighed.

"Yeah, I think Blaine has a right to know why you wanted him back at all," Hunter said, suddenly seeing a great opportunity.

"Blaine knows he's our best chance to win. Those Newd Irections were a _joke_ before he joined them," Sebastian said.

"I'm not going to be your traitorous mole, if that's what you were thinking at all," Blaine interrupted.

"That's why I wanted you," Hunter said. "I think Sebastian had his own motives."

"You know me, I _always _have my own motives," Sebastian replied.

"You _are_ the most stuck-up person I have ever met," Hunter shot back. "I'm leaving. Practice is at 5, you will both be there or you can say goodbye to the Warblers." Blaine and Sebastian stared at him until he left.

"Is he going to kill them if we don't show up, or…?" Blaine asked. Sebastian laughed.

"He's jealous I've got the hots for you now instead of him," Sebastian said. "Idiot actually thought I was into him." He shot a glance at the clock. "We certainly have time if you wanna do something…"

"Ugh," Blaine said, standing up just to get Sebastian out of his business.

"Or not," Sebastian continued lightly. "Are you coming to Scandals with me on Friday?"

"I'll think about it," Blaine said, climbing onto an end table. "Do you not remember anything from last night?"

"Snippets," Sebastian said, vaguely. "I hope we didn't hook up, because I would have liked to remember that."

"No, we didn't do anything," Blaine said. "Calm your tits."

"Vulgar today," Sebastian commented. "The effect I must have on you."

"You make me so mad," Blaine said, hopping off the table to angrily circle around it.

"You make me hot," Sebastian said, standing up slowly with a smile.

"You… are hot," Blaine said, taking an involuntary step backward. Sebastian was suddenly in his face… sort of. He'd never noticed before just how _tall_ Sebastian was.

"We could have it all, Blaine, you and me. With our looks and talent, we could rule the world," Sebastian breathed. Blaine backed up some more, but then he was up against the wall. "What do you say, Blaine?" Sebastian breathed in Blaine's ear. Blaine could feel the warmth and he had to admit, he wanted it.

Sebastian started slowly, since he didn't actually have Blaine's permission to touch yet, nipping slowly at Blaine's jawline. Blaine moaned softly as Sebastian sucked on a bit of Blaine's neck not covered by his uniform, a small but subtle way to say 'yeah, this is okay'. Sebastian's lips went for Blaine's.

This was better that first time. It still wasn't prefect, but certainly better than before. Someday, maybe if Sebastian was very lucky, it would be perfect. Until then, Sebastian would have to settle. Slowly, he dipped his hands between them to work on Blaine's blazer button, throwing it open as he finished. Their lips still connected heatedly, Sebastian ducking quite a bit because _damn, Blaine is miniature_, Sebastian began to untuck Blaine's white button-up shirt, that's when it came.

"Sebastian."

"Yeah," Sebastian replied, smiling as he continued to try to kiss Blaine.

"Sebastian… Don't." Sebastian immediately stopped and backed up about a foot and a half.

"Why?" he asked, confused. He'd thought Blaine wanted him. If he'd read the signals wrong, he was making a really big ass of himself, even more so than usual considering he was stone cold sober, and he didn't think he could even get any lower on Blaine's approval rating.

"I – I don't want to be just another, albeit very impressive, notch on your headboard," Blaine said. "_If_ I'm going to be _with_ you, I want to _be_ with you." Well, that actually made perfect sense to Sebastian. But how could he go about convincing Blaine that he actually was interested in a relationship? Wait a sec, didn't Blaine just say Sebastian wasn't his type? Maybe Sebastian was reading too much into this. Maybe Blaine was saying that the _only_ way they were going to have sex again was if they were in a relationship, not that he wanted to be in a relationship so they could have sex.

"You just said you still wanted Kurt," Sebastian recapped. "Right before you said I wasn't your type?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blaine said, walking around Sebastian and putting his hand on his head. "I love Kurt, but I … I want you. Until-until I know what's going on with him, I think I should stay away from you. Like – like this. We can be friends, and I'll go to Scandals with you, but nothing else. I'm sorry." He rebuttoned his blazer and smoothed it out.

Sebastian hung his head in defeat. His only hope now was that Kurt would eventually tell Blaine to shove it? Likely, but Sebastian didn't want to wait that long. He sighed, resigned, and sat back down on one of the couches.

"Alright, killer, you got it," Sebastian said. "What are we studying for?"

* * *

**A/N: I wish I could just post all the chapters at once because they're all equal parts awesome and suck. Did I mention I usually hate my own writing? Think I did.**

**Anyhow: Next time: Sebastian gets grounded, the gang takes a trip to Scandals, and there is a Diva-Off.**

**Samantha.**

**(PS, I love reviews, they motivate me. And keep me funny.)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I don't know, people. This fic is getting away from me. All I know right now is that if you chug your way through a few chapters of Seblaine here, you will be richly rewarded by Chapter 28, which is pure Niffy goodness.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Four:_

_"'Next to Blaine, everyone looks good, though,' Nick teased. Blaine laughed good-naturedly. It was true, the Warblers had been a stool choir when he'd led them. He liked this new and improved Warblers, though, even if he had to put in the extra work to learn actual steps. Nothing Blaine couldn't handle of course, but his preferred method of dance was belting out the solo whilst standing on an end table or something. 'What's Blaine's one dance move?' Jeff asked, as if he couldn't remember. Then he and Nick took a step to the left in time with the music and snapped. In perfect unison they took a step back to the right and snapped. 'All right, I'm joining this dance off,' Blaine said, handing Nick his beer."_

"Is it my turn to lead warm-ups yet?" Sebastian whined.

"You're grounded from picking warm-ups," Hunter replied.

"You're not the Captain anymore, _and_ I'm head of the Council, I can do whatever I want," Sebastian replied.

"All in favor of Sebastian being grounded?" Hunter asked the room at large, lazily. Pretty much every hand went up. "Thought so. I'll be leading warm-ups today, actually."

"You're a party pooper, you know that?" Sebastian sighed.

"So I've been told," Hunter said. "I've also been told that if I don't sing this song at some point during the school year, I will find myself locked in a closet with an unfriendly companion." Nick and Jeff giggled. "So, yeah, hit it." Nick and Jeff giggled more.

_Let's get down to business, to defeat the huns  
Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?  
You're the saddest bunch I ever met  
But you can bet before we're through  
Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_(Be a man) You must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

_Time is racing toward us, til the huns arrive  
Heed my every order and you might survive  
You're unsuited for the rage war,  
So pack up, go home, you're through  
How could I make a man out of you?_

_(Be a man) You must be swift as a coursing river  
(Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon  
(Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the dark side of the moon!_

* * *

"You two just like to cause trouble, don't you?" Blaine asked Nick and Jeff as they walked back to the dorms.

"Nah, we just really missed you," Jeff said.

"Well, we've got a little time to catch up right now," Blaine suggested. "What's been going on?"

"Horrible awful stuff," Nick said.

"Mostly just Sebastian," Jeff said, as if that was any kind of explanation. Fortunately, Blaine understood.

"Yes, Sebastian Smythe, the self-proclaimed miracle worker," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, here's some advice, don't get yourselves rolled up in that."

_"It's a little late for that,"_ was halfway out of Nick's mouth when Jeff elbowed him in the ribs, and Nick changed it to, "Yeah, same to you."

"Kurt and I will be fine," Blaine said, trying to convince himself more than the other two.

"Blaine, darling, when was the last time you talked to Kurt?" Nick asked.

"Last week, at the opening for Grease," Blaine said. "You guys were there, did you see him?"

"Yeah, I did," Nick said. "And what did he say to you?"

"Uh…" Blaine said, looking at the floor. "Yeah…"

"You're not going to be fine," Nick said.

"What if it was you two?" Blaine asked. Nick bit his lip, and Jeff looked on the verge of tears.

"Baby, go inside," Nick instructed his other half. Jeff nodded and went into their room, closing the door softly behind him. "Blaine, look, no matter what Jeff ever did, I would take him back, and that might make me stupid as hell, but I am so in love with him I can't function alone anymore – neither of us can."

"He didn't–" Blaine began.

"It doesn't matter," Nick said. "But Jeff and I, we live in the same room, we go to the same school, we are forced to see each other every day. Kurt's way over in New York, and I'm sure he still loves you, but you have to think about the possibility, that it might be over for you."

"Was it Sebastian?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm talking hypothetically, Blaine," Nick said. "Neither one of us could ever get into the headspace you were in that night, lonely, abandoned, hopeless, Heck, I'm not even sure what you were thinking, coming here, but I know one thing for sure: Sebastian is after you, and if you're dead-set on getting Kurt back, the only way is to stay away from Sebastian."

"I wouldn't take me back," Blaine said, quietly. "I know he's not going to. Who am I kidding, other than myself?"

"If there's one thing you should know about Jeff and I by now, it is that there is _nothing_ we can't do, besides beat you for solos," Nick said with a laugh, "but I don't think even we can get you and Kurt back together."

"Yeah," Blaine said.

"If he was here, we would try," Nick told him.

"Thanks," Blaine said. "Are you coming to Scandals tonight with Sebastian and me?"

"Sure," Nick said. "Someone's gotta look out for you. See if Trent will come too, he's usually our designated driver."

"Will do," Blaine said. "Um… you should probably go be with Jeff, he looked a little upset."

"Yeah," Nick said, hand on his doorknob. "Just look after yourself, okay? I don't like you in there with the two of them. You can switch rooms and live with us again if you want to."

"No, it's okay," Blaine said. "I can – I can take care of myself. You look after Jeff." Nick nodded and disappeared into his room. Blaine went down the hall to where Trent's room had been and knocked. Trent came to the door.

"I just got back, what could you possibl–" Trent began before even noticing who it was. "Oh. Hi Blaine."

"Hi Trent," Blaine said. "Who did you think I was?"

"Nothing," Trent said, shaking his head. "What's up?"

"The guys and I are going to Scandals tonight, wanna come?" Blaine asked. "Nick suggested you might DD for us."

"Oh, I'd love to, but I can't," Trent sighed. "I already made plans."

"That's okay," Blaine shrugged. "Maybe next time?"

"Definitely," Trent said. "Gimme more than like an hour's notice?"

"Yep," Blaine said. He turned to leave.

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"It's great to have you back."

* * *

"Baby, stop crying," Nick said to Jeff, arms curling around him, protecting him from the cruel world. "It's okay, we're okay."

"I'm just _so sorry_," Jeff cried for what had to be the millionth time since that fateful night the previous January.

"Forgive and _forget_, baby, it doesn't matter anymore," Nick cooed.

"It matters to me," Jeff said. "I just c-can't believe–"

"No, stop," Nick said, still in a soothing voice. "Stop. Look at me, right at me." Jeff opened his eyes and saw Nick's face right in front of his. "Stop it. Jeffrey Sterling, you are the most amazing and beautiful man in the entire universe. Did you make a mistake? Yes you did. But if we were all punished for the rest of our lives over tiny mistakes, what would be the point? I let it go, you need to, too."

"I c-can't let it go," Jeff stuttered. "I can't s-stop th-thinking about after."

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"When y-you said you d-didn't want to b-be with m-me anymore," Jeff sobbed, "and I said I w-wasn't g-going to eat until you s-said we could be together again, and I c-can't stop th-thinking that you d-don't really want m-me anymore, you're j-just afraid to t-tell me because you d-don't want me to kill myself." Nick started at Jeff for a full five seconds, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. "N-Nicky?"

"I love you and I obviously don't want you to kill yourself," Nick said, tears running down his face too, "but I will always want to be with you. Even then I wanted to be with you, I wanted to be with you that first Monday after it happened, I wanted to wrap my arms around you and tell you that I would always be there to protect you and that I was so _sorry_ that I had gotten upset. I love you and I want to be with you always, and I want to get married, and have two adorable blond children, and a big house with a big yard where they can play and you can teach them to dance. I want to spend my life with you."

"When I look at Blaine, I s-see myself," Jeff choked out. "He t-tries to be cool, b-but I know how he f-feels. It's awful, it's the worst, N-Nicky."

"If Kurt doesn't see how sorry Blaine is, that's his loss, because Blaine is amazing, and he will find someone else. You are even more amazing than Blaine, and if I hadn't seen that, I am sure you could've found someone to be happy with, but I love you, and it might be the wrong thing to do, but I did it anyway, because you're the only one for me," Nick said. Jeff, shaking, put his arms around Nick as well, and Nick rocked them back and forth until Jeff had calmed down some more. "I know you have some problems, but you are _perfect_ to me."

"I'm sorry I get so upset about little things," Jeff finally said.

"You don't have to be sorry about your illness, sweetie," Nick said. "When I agreed to love you, I agreed to love all of you."

Sometimes it was difficult, being with someone suffering from severe depression among other things, but Nick wasn't a quitter. He knew things wouldn't get any better if didn't accept his boyfriend for who he was. Nick supported Jeff in everything he did. He always had and he always, always would. He was happy to. It was hard, though, sometimes, when Jeff just couldn't believe that someone as perfect, in his eyes, as Nick could love him that much. Nick was obviously far from perfect too, and most of the time he could handle that. Sometimes Jeff said things though, hurtful, awful things that Nick knew he shouldn't even entertain the thought of for one second, just reassure Jeff that it was okay – but Nick couldn't stop himself from wondering, what if it wasn't?

"Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too," Jeff said.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Nick said. "Get dressed, we're going to Scandals with the Blaine and them."

"Okay," Jeff said. Then: "And Nicky?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I Niff you."

"I Niff you too."

* * *

"Hunter, come _on_, we need a designated driver, and you know it's not gonna be me," Sebastian whined.

"No, why would I ever agree to go to a gay bar with you?" Hunter replied.

"Because we're friends," Sebastian insisted. "Blaine, help me out on this."

"It will not be me, I will not sit at the bar and drink Shirley Temples while the four of you dance together, meanwhile getting hit on by every gay man in Western Ohio," Hunter said. "I'm not going." Blaine sighed, tying his bowtie.

"I'll DD if you come, Hunter," Blaine said. "I'll sit with you at the bar while Sebastian's off screwing guys in the bathroom." Hunter huffed, but he secretly didn't want to be the only one not going out.

"Fine," Hunter said. "I don't drink anyway, but I appreciate the offer. I will be the designated driver, and you will keep me company."

"Fine," Blaine agreed.

"Can't be any worse than hauling that prissy sober ex of yours around," Sebastian said. He'd taken to reminding Blaine that he and Kurt were broken up about every 90 minutes, just to make sure it really sunk in.

"Sad, but true," Blaine said.

"You've been to Scandals before?" Hunter asked Blaine.

"Course he has, had to show him a good time, right, Blaine?" Sebastian grinned.

"Yeah," Blaine said, monotone. "Have you?"

"Course I have, who do you think picks him up every night?" Hunter scoffed.

"Right, I forgot," Blaine said. "How do I look?"

"Like a 12 year old in those bowties," Sebastian said, without even looking.

"Bowties are cool," Blaine said. "I wear bowties now, bowties are cool." Sebastian slowly turned around to look at Blaine, not believing… could he… really be quoting the Doctor? "What if I had a fez? I could wear a fez. Fezzes are cool." Sebastian almost screamed, it was all he could do to keep from seizing Blaine's tiny body around the middle and swinging him in the air, insisting that they were soul mates, and must immediately begin a relationship that would eventually lead to marriage and an adorable baby girl named Amelia Rose. Instead, he settled for staring at Blaine with a stupid look on his face. "Well, fuck you then," Blaine said, seeing Sebastian sort of sneering at him.

"No, fuck _you_," Sebastian replied. Blaine could definitely pull off the bowties, bowties were definitely cool. Hunter just rolled his eyes. He didn't know bowties were cool, he was a loser. "Ready to go yet?"

"Yeah," Hunter sighed.

"You're not wearing that," Sebastian and Blaine said at the same time. Hunter sighed. Sebastian walked to his closet and sorted through it.

"You can't wear any of this. Wow, hold on, I'll be right back," Sebastian said. He took off running next door, banging on Nick and Jeff's door.

"What?" Nick demanded, opening the door in a huff.

"Do you have an extra pair of jeans? Hunter doesn't have anything to wear tonight," Sebastian said.

"I don't think we have any that would fit him," Nick said. "Try Beats?"

"Yes, genius, thank you dear," Sebastian said, running down the hall to Beats' room. "Beats!"

"Yeah?" Beats called from inside. "Just come in, it's open." Sebastian barged through the door, and immediately went over to Beats' closet rifling through it. "Hello?"

"Hi, Hunter needs something to wear to Scandals," Sebastian said, selecting a pair of dark grey skinny jeans.

"That should be an interesting story," Beats laughed. "I'd join you but I'm busy. Halo night with Thad and the guys."

"Lovely," Sebastian said. "Don't you have a leather jacket or something?"

"Are you trying to dress Hunter like Jeff?" Beats asked. "Do you want him to get hit on relentlessly?"

"Sort of," Sebastian shrugged.

"On the back of the door," Beats said. "Take my keys out of it." Sebastian seized the jacket, threw the keys at Beats, and then was back off down the hall, stopping only to steal a tie from Jeff's closet, before barging back into and throwing the jeans and the jacket at Hunter.

"And a black button up, white tee underneath, come on now, we're going to be late," Sebastian instructed, before switching gears to deal with the tie in his hands. He sighed at it. "Does this match my outfit?" Blaine looked at it.

"Sure," Blaine said, "anything's better than the double popped collar you were wearing last year."

"Nick and Jeff rubbed off on me," Sebastian said, throwing the tie around his neck and staring at it. "Can you tie this?"

"Sure," Blaine said again, crossing the room to help. "Bend your knees a little, I can't reach."

"Yes you can, you're just being a dick," Sebastian said, but bending anyway.

"If I wanted to tie a tie that was about a mile above my head, I'm sure I could," Blaine said. "But I don't want my arms to hurt before we even get there." He flipped the tie around and around, finally tying it into a perfect knot and smoothing it out. Sebastian looked down at himself, since there was no mirror in the room and Hunter was hogging the bathroom as he changed.

"Ties really aren't my look," Sebastian said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you look great," Blaine said. Hunter emerged from the bathroom, now wearing Beats' dark grey skinny jeans, a black short-sleeved button-up over a white v-neck t-shirt and Beats' leather jeacket.

"Give it to me straight, doc, how stupid do I look?" Hunter asked, absolutely serious.

"Perfect," Sebastian said. "Just let me take a look at my hair…" He popped into the bathroom for a second, then _actually_ ran both hands through his hair messing it up to an absurd degree, before taking a wet comb to it, so it hung partially into his face. "I need a haircut, end of that story…" Then he ran back out, like a squirrel that's had far too much caffeine, into the hall, banging on Nick and Jeff's door relentlessly. "_Allons-y!_ Let's go!" Nick and Jeff's door opened, and they walked out, Nick wearing a striped polo under a Hollister hoodie, and Jeff in his usual colored button up and tie theme.

"Aww, look at Blaine in his little bowtie," Nick said.

"Bowties are cool," Blaine said, defensively, straightening his self-consciously.

"Absolutely," Nick agreed.

"Yes, yes, come along, Ponds," Sebastian said, leading the way to the parking lot.

"Did he just say 'come along, Ponds'?" Blaine whispered to Nick. Nick nodded. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Nick said. "Thank Trent. Only good thing to come out of their relationship."

"Ew, Trent and Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Nick said, shaking his head.

"I don't believe it," Blaine said.

"Just wait until the first time you hear him say '_well.._' like David Tennant, you'll go weak at the knees," Nick replied with a grin.

* * *

For an account of the trip to Scandals, please refer to _My Dark Side_ chapters six and seven. I know I probably at some point said that this fic stands alone, and it can, but you won't know all the funny stuff that they got up to while they were there. In short, there was a dance-off between Blaine, Hunter, and Sebastian. Sebastian won. The other two demanded a rematch. Blaine decided a Diva-Off would take place, the Warblers decided they would perform _Hot N Cold_ on the Lacrosse field after the game.

* * *

"Beats?" Blaine asked. Beats grinned. "Hit it."

_You change your mind like a girl changes clothes_

An argument at Scandals had turned into a full-blown Diva-off on the Lacrosse field the next afternoon. Sebastian, Hunter, and Blaine were all competing for the spot of Dalton Academy's Next Top Diva, and the biggest diva between Sebastian and Hunter got to be Blaine's Vice Captain, whatever that meant.

Blaine easily won the Diva-off, probably still would have even if the deck hadn't been stacked. After much deliberation, the Warblers elected Hunter Vice Captain. Sebastian was heartbroken. The Warblers all left the Lacrosse field, all except Sebastian. He sat dejected, on the track that ran all the way around it.

"Hey there, stranger," came a familiar voice. Sebastian looked up, expecting, for some reason, the voice to belong to Jeff, but it was Blaine. "Don't take it too hard." Blaine planted himself next to Sebastian, maybe a little closer than he should have. "You won the dance-off fair and square. You just need to work on your diva. Use that finger, use that snap." He snapped in the air. Sebastian gave a half-laugh. "Plus, you did used to be a douchebag."

"_Well…yeah…_" Sebastian said, in that way of impersonating the Doctor that just seemed to blend with his personality now. Nick was right, Blaine did feel a little light-headed at that. Were those butterflies in his stomach? That's so wrong. "I still am a douchebag, though." Sebastian raked his fingers through his hair, then turned up his nose at the mixture of gel and lingering sweat from the Lacrosse game, and tried to scrape it off on the grass.

"Yeah, a little bit," Blaine agreed, once he'd regained the ability to talk, fortunately unnoticed by Sebastian. "I, uh, I got a text from Kurt today."

"Really."

"It said, uh, 'please stop calling me to say you're sorry. What's done is done'."

"Ouch. That's gotta sting." Sebastian was deadpanning because if he showed even the tiniest bit of interest, he was afraid he might just pick Blaine up, swing him around, and kiss him all over.

"Yeah, but maybe it's for the best, you know? Kurt and I are in the past, you know, and I can finally focus on things. Like kicking ass at Sectionals."

_"Or like me?"_ was on the tip of Sebastian's tongue, but he swallowed it, instead asking, "Is this really going to be your first competition without a solo?" Blaine chuckled.

"No, no. But it's close," he laughed. "I only had a bit solo at Regionals last year, and I don't even think I got a line of my own at Nationals." True on both accounts, Sebastian had been there. "Being a part of a team is more than just solos. None of us could solo if the rest of the group wasn't there Warbling with us."

"If we win, we're singing a duet at Regionals," Sebastian said.

"If you say so, the Council picks the songs," Blaine said, trying to wink but failing, and ending up just blinking really aggressively. "But you should know we did a Regionals duet two years ago, and I'll admit, it pretty much lost us the competition."

"Pretty sure you only did that because you wanted to sing a romantic duet with some kid who gets emotional over dead birds," Sebastian said. "Jeff and I did a duet at Sectionals last year and it brought the house down."

"Yeah, that was selfish of me," Blaine said. "What's the deal with you and Jeff, anyway?"

"We're friends," Sebastian said. "Dance buddies!" Blaine laughed.

"You're telling me that you and _Jeff_ pulled off a duet without it looking gay?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Fall Out Boy."

"Ah."

"Plus, I don't get emotional over dead birds, so there's not a problem," Sebastian continued lazily.

"And what experience do you have with dead birds?" Blaine asked, jokingly.

"I kept that damn canary alive for a whole year, and the first day of the semester, Hunter's fucking _cat_ got a hold of it, and it was just like Looney Tunes. Poor Tweets. Rest in peace, little buddy." Sebastian hung his head in a moment of silence.

* * *

**A/N: Bear with me and I'll get to writing this as fast as humanly possible, with lots of Niffy goodness.**

**Leave me a review telling me how stupid I am. Or what you like about this fic. Or just how your day was. Or how much you can't wait for chapter 28? Yeah? It's gonna be awesomeeeee.  
**

**Love, Samantha.**

**Next time: Homecoming, Hunter gets a date!, Riker's hips, and a costume party!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Have I mentioned recently that I don't own Glee? Or Riker's hips? Even though I sort of want to? Right. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Five:_

_"Blaine clearly thought Hunter had no chance with Lisa, because he had no intention of hooking up with Sebastian, ever again, really, and he had no idea why Sebastian kept pushing the idea. The night wore on, and Blaine kept guzzling down whatever Nick, Jeff, and Thad had spiked the punch with, and Hunter seemed to hit it off spectacularly with Lisa."_

Homecoming was a serious deal at Dalton. Lacrosse homecoming. Sebastian led his team to Victory, making Dalton the champions for the fifth consecutive year. After the game, Dalton hosted a Homecoming dance for the Dalton boys and the girls of Crawford Country Day.

As a favor to his Vice Captain, Blaine had gone out of his way to find a nice girl for Hunter to play nicely with. Her name was Lisa, and she was fantastic. Sebastian had joked he might consider going straight for her. One look back at Blaine and he'd taken it back, though. (Not that he was ever really serious about it.)

"How do you think he does?" Sebastian asked.

"I bet he strikes out," Blaine said, grimacing.

"Bet what?" Sebastian asked, extremely interested, eyes glinting.

"Oh, come on," Blaine said, rolling his eyes. How typical. Not that he wasn't attracted to Sebastian, there was just something about being _with_ him like that that felt so… permanent. "I told you, we're just friends, nothing else is going to happen between us."

"You said nothing could happen between us until you found out what was going on with Kurt," Sebastian reminded him. "And considering he pretty much told you to fuck off, like, two weeks ago, I'd say that has been fulfilled."

"Fine," Blaine said, resigned. "If Hunter does well with Lisa, which I doubt, I will consent to hook up with you _one time_ whenever and especially _where_ ever you chose. If he completely bombs it, which he probably will…" Blaine took a second to think, before grinning. "If he tanks, I get your Sectionals solo." Sebastian looked from Blaine, to Hunter, then back to Blaine. Knowing Hunter as well as he did, he knew Hunter would really want this to work out and would give it his all. Finally, Sebastian stuck out his hand for Blaine to shake. It was worth the risk.

"You got yourself a deal. Let the games begin."

* * *

Nick and Jeff high-fived Thad as he stashed the bottle of tequila he'd borrowed from Sebastian back in his jacket after spiking the punch.

"Whoohoo!" Jeff exclaimed, taking a shot of the punch. "Oh, holy shit, that's strong."

"That girl Hunter's with looks familiar. Have I dated her?" Thad asked.

"Probably," Nick said, also talking a show of punch. "She looks easy."

"Nah, she's really cool," Jeff said. "Would Blaine really set Hunter up with someone easy?"

"He's got to get laid sometime," Thad said, rolling his eyes. "Maybe it'll get that stick out of his ass."

"He does sort of walk like he has a stick up his ass, doesn't he?" Nick said. "Maybe Sebastian did him so good he still can't walk right."

"Pretty sure it was like that when he got here," Jeff remarked, taking another shot of punch. "Good stuff. If you need me I'll be on the dance floor." He skipped off in that direction, but not before Nick caught his arm and was pulled along as well.

Blaine, passed the point of caring if he was presentable or not, indulged himself in punch and dancing until finally Sebastian noticed. Sebastian extricated himself from between Nick and Jeff, then ambled over to seize the cup in Blaine's hands.

"Easy there, killer, no more for you," Sebastian said, taking the rest of the contents of the cup like a shot. "_Wow_, that's strong." Blaine pouted, in a way that only a completely trashed Blaine would do to Sebastian. Sebastian shook his head.

"You win," Blaine slurred. "Hunter and Lisa are perfect together and they're gonna get married and have the most beautiful little blue-eyed babies." Sebastian threw an arm around Blaine's shoulders to try to keep him from wobbling, as they were attracting the attention of a few chaperones.

"Blaine, dear, I'm gonna get you out of here before we both get ejected," Sebastian said, though at this point, Blaine wasn't really understanding anything. He was a quick drunk, and he'd had far too much tequila.

"Where are we going?" Blaine asked helplessly, as Sebastian half-carried, half-dragged him out of the field house.

"Outside," Sebastian said, sighing. Is this how he acted when he'd had too much? No wonder Hunter was annoyed with him.

"It just occurred to me!" Blaine said, trying to pull out of Sebastian's grasp and wavering on the spot. Sebastian put a hand out to steady him. "Are you okay with me setting up Hunter?"

"Why on earth should that bother me?" Sebastian asked. Sometimes Blaine was very strange.

"I see that spark there," Blaine blathered. "You're so proper around him. It's _thrilling_."

"That's because I _loathe_ him," Sebastian said. "He turned my own team against me, and need I remind you that Sebastian Smythe doesn't do emotions?"

"Sure you do. Don't you want me?" Blaine whispered. "Don't you need me as much as I need you?" Mental note for later: Drunk Blaine was _hot_. "Don't you love me, Bas?" Sebastian had never really taken offense to his nickname, but just the way Blaine said it turned Sebastian on so incredibly, he had to reach up and loosen his tie. Shaking his head, Sebastian let out a sigh, he knew he'd regret this either way.

"You're drunk, Blaine, come on, let's get you home," Sebastian said.

* * *

"Where'd Sebastian go?" Jeff asked, still trying to keep a lookout for his friend, like he'd promised he would, though it was proving difficult, since Sebastian didn't seem to want his help at all.

"Saw him leaving with Blaine a while ago," Thad said. Jeff hit himself in the face. Felt good. "Let the boys have some fun. Blaine needs to loosen up too. You're all much too uptight."

"Don't you even think about bringing one of these girls back to our room tonight," Trent interjected.

"Aw, come on," Thad whined. "Can't you stay with Nick and Jeff for _one night_?"

"Hmm, my own room, with my own bed, _or_… Nick and Jeff's room… on the floor… while they try to quietly get their drunken freak on?" Trent weighed. "Nah, I think our room is good."

"Thad, my man, you can use the Sit Room," Jeff said. "Get some."

"Thanks, bud," Thad said.

"This music _sucks_," Nick said.

"Steal the mic," Thad suggested.

"Want to start a band on the fly?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Thad said. "But we don't play any instruments?"

"Speak for yourself," Jeff said.

"And we don't have any music," Trent pointed out.

"We could get the Warblers up here," David suggested.

"When did you get here?" Nick asked, surprised by David's sudden arrival.

"Been here this whole time," David said, frowning.

"Where's Hunter? Get his iPhone from him," Nick instructed. Thad stumbled off in Hunter's direction, coming back with the offending piece of technology. "Are we ready boys?"

"What makes you think Hunter's phone has any good background tracks on it?" Thad asked as they snuck behind the stage.

"Sebastian and I put them there," Nick said. He slammed the phone with perhaps a little more force than was necessary into the iDock on the DJ's table. "We'll take it from here, thanks." He selected the correct song and walked to the front of the stage, grabbing a mic. "Dalton Academy!" Cheers from the audience. "Crawford Country Day!" More cheers and some squeals. "Prepare yourself for some live entertainment! Hit it, Thad." Thad pushed the play button, and the room screamed.

_Love is like a bomb b-bomb b-bomb b-bomb…_

Jeff was probably the dirtiest dancer the Warblers had even sober, but with a couple shots in him (not enough to make him sloppy, just enough to really break that filter he never seemed to have anyway) he was unbelievable, and the girls all screamed. Even Nick seemed to be rendered momentarily speechless, then:

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on  
Living like a lover with a red iPhone  
Looking like a tramp, like a video vamp  
Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Be your man)  
Razzle and a dazzle and a flash a little light  
Television lover, baby, go all night  
Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet  
Little miss-a innocent, sugar me, yeah!_

_Take a bottle, shake it up  
Break the bubble, break it up!_

"Everybody!" Nick yelled, encouraging his audience to sing with him, because let's face it, everyone knows this song. (If you don't, I apologize. But seriously.)

_Pour some sugar on me!  
(Ooh, in the name of love)  
Pour some sugar on me  
(C'mon fire me up)  
Pour your sugar on me  
(Ooh, I can't get enough)_

_I'm hot sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

Oh, Jeff. How did he manage to be this uninhibited when he was dancing and still manage to look _so freaking innocent_ at the same time? Seriously, Jeff is my spirit animal. **_(Did we talk about the bass-licking? I think we did.)_**

When they got back to their room that evening, Nick made sure Jeff knew he was the sexiest man in the universe, and I bet not a single one of you can come up with someone sexier than Jeff.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sebastian and Blaine's room, Sebastian had finally managed to get Blaine across campus without attracting attention, and Blaine was still talking.

"Hunter's like perfect for you," Blaine continued to babble. "He's hot and tall and gorgeous and talented and in charge. Just like you."

"Normally, I'd chuck you into your bed and make you sleep it off, but you absolutely cannot go to sleep with that much gel in your hair," Sebastian said, ignoring the sideways compliment. "Let's get you in the shower."

"I like where this is going," Blaine said, a grin growing on his face.

"Really Blaine? No wonder Kurt never let you come out again. You're shameless."

"You _love _it," Blaine said.

"Yeah, yeah, it's very endearing. Get your clothes off, let's go," Sebastian said, unbuttoning Blaine's blazer. "Okay, I didn't even notice until right now that you're actually wearing a Dalton _bowtie_. It's adorable."

"I'm adorable," Blaine grinned.

"Yes, you're adorable," Sebastian said, pulling on the end of Blaine's bowtie, undoing it. He threw it at the cramped space that was Blaine's dresser. It had about 60 bottles of hair gel on top of it, leaving absolutely no room for anything else. "Are you selling raspberry hair gel now? Seriously, do you have enough?" Showing some respect at least for the Dalton blazer, he hung both his and Blaine's on their hooks behind the door. Blaine seemed to be at the stage of drunkness where he could no longer remember what buttons were, and Sebastian helped him take off his shirt and pants and shoes and socks and briefs. Then, for good measure, Sebastian picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

"Where are you taking mee?" Blaine whined anxiously, as the ground zipped away underneath him.

"Chill the fuck out, killer," Sebastian said, setting Blaine on the floor of the shower. "Sit tight for a sec." Sebastian jumped back into their room, took off all his clothes as fast as Quagmire from Family Guy and was back in the bathroom before Blaine started wondering what the shiny looking knobs were for.

"What do these knobs do?" Blaine asked, staring up at Sebastian with boyish wonder.

"Even _I'm_ considering never letting you drink again," Sebastian said. He climbed in the shower next to Blaine, sitting on the edge of the tub with a sigh. "God, you _reek_."

"Is that bad?" Blaine asked, afraid.

"Like raspberries and alcohol. It's not bad, actually, reminds of breakfast on the beach of Versailles." He turned the water on and both boys were immediately drenched in nice warm water. Blaine splashed in the shallow water like a five year old (for some reason the drain in the shower never had worked quite right and always filled up to about your ankles even when you were just taking a shower), while Sebastian sat on the edge of the tub and worked his fingers through Blaine's extremely stiff hairdo. "You use too much gel. How does it not give you a headache?"

"I don't know."

"Your curls are so beautiful, you know that?" Sebastian said with a smile, knowing Blaine probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow anyway.

"I haven't taken a bath since I was 7," Blaine randomly announced.

"When did your mom stop washing your hair for you?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know. Cooper did for a while, but then he left. I used to let Jeff do it in the mornings before I left."

"Hunter can do this next time, you are impossible."

"Hunter would never undress me and put me in the shower."

"Stranger things have happened," Sebastian said. It took far longer than he'd expected, but finally he turned off the water. "There, you're all clean."

"And unfortunately starting to sober up," Blaine said. "Write me a note telling me why we took a shower together so I can read it in the morning, I need to puke." He tossed the shower curtain aside and barfed in the toilet. "Ughh."

"Yeah, I thought that might happen," Sebastian said. "C'mon, let's get you to bed. You can sleep in mine, I don't want you falling off yours." It was a legitimate fear, Blaine toppling off his bunk bed in his sleep. "Wouldn't want you toppling off your bunk bed and breaking your pretty face."

"No, bunkbeds are cool. A bed with a ladder, you can't beat that!" Blaine said. Sebastian had to stop himself from jumping Blaine. He was going to have to come out as a Whovian sooner or later. Unless… Blaine already knew Sebastian was and liked to tease.

"Blaine, you are a tease, you know that?" Sebastian sighed.

"Not as teasey as you," Blaine said.

"I don't tease, that would be counterproductive," Sebastian said. "But you better put some underwear on, or Hunter will freak. He's so touchy."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that not everyone wants to see you naked," Blaine mumbled, pulling on some underwear and a pair of pajamas.

"But you do," Sebastian said, winking.

"Leave me alone," Blaine said.

"Alright, sweet dreams, dear," Sebastian said. "I'll just be up in your bed."

"If you're going to sleep in my bed, you will put some damn clothes on," Blaine said.

"What if I wanted to sleep in my bed?" Sebastian asked.

"Then they won't be necessary."

Sebastian crawled in next to Blaine.

* * *

"No, I'm not going to apologize, I'm not the one who turns into a dirty slut around tequila," Thad said to Nick and Jeff. It was the next morning, Hunter had called emergency Warbler practice, 9:30, and Sebastian, Blaine, and Hunter were nowhere to be found. "It's not my business what Sebastian and Blaine get up to on their own time."

"No, it's mine," Jeff wailed. "What the hell did we do last night?"

"I think Trent was making videos, we can watch them later," Nick said with a grin. Just then, the double doors opened and in walked… Blaine Warbler, unhinged.

His hair was all puffy curls, he had pink sunglasses on his face, underneath his blazer was a black 'Hummel Tires' shirt, and yes, he was wearing red and blue plaid flannel pajama pants.

Everyone stared. Sebastian entered just behind him, quickly mouthing to everyone not to mention it. Fortunately, Hunter came in and started practice before anyone could say anything.

"Warblers," Hunter announced, entering the library just then. The Warblers all lined up like they were some kind of troops, ready to go to battle. "It has come to my attention that there are just five days until Sectionals. We are into the final crunch." He walked down the line of his troops, reached the end, and turned back around. "I allowed myself to get distracted last night and that was a mistake. For the love of peace, put some gel in your hair, you look homeless," he shot at Blaine. Blaine was suddenly very awake, looking anywhere for a mirror. Sure enough, his beautiful curls were sticking up in every direction. He was horrified. "We're doing nothing but practicing until lunch, at which point– Good gracious, Blaine, really? You're not even dressed."

"It's not his fault, Hunt," Sebastian drawled lazily, as Nick threw a bottle of hair gel and a comb to Blaine from the secret compartment in the Council's table that no one was supposed to know about. "They all knew tequila turns Blaine into a dirty slut."

"Ignoring that for the time being," Hunter said, rolling his eyes. "Don't expect me to allow you to show up to practice in your pajamas every day," he said to Blaine.

"Blaine's the Captain, he can do whatever he wants," Trent said.

"And Sebastian, you're still grounded," Hunter added, ignoring Trent.

* * *

"How do I look?" Sebastian asked, twirling around. Blaine's jaw dropped. "That good, huh? Well… I shall need to rethink my policy of not celebrating Halloween."

"Halloween was a month ago, it's Thanksgiving now," Hunter said.

"Shush," Sebastian said. "Nick and Jeff and I are going to a costume party… I don't really want to get into it, I already feel like a major dork. I look okay, though, right?"

"Yes," Blaine said, decisively. "Yes, you look alright."

Sebastian was wearing a brownish-black pinstripe suit, blue shirt, black and blue tie, dirty white Chucky T's, a brown trenchcoat, and to top it all off, it looked like Jeff's glasses. He was the tenth Doctor.

"Be honest with me, how do I look?" Sebastian asked, very seriously.

"Different," Blaine decided.

"Good different or bad different?" Sebastian asked, still extremely serious.

"Just different," Blaine shrugged.

"Am I … ginger?"

Blaine had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, dropping his head to his chest, and turning a bit pink.

"_Oh_, I love it!" Sebastian exclaimed. "See you later, dorks, I'm off to a party." He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a banana. "Always bring a banana to a party." He left the room.

Blaine and Hunter just looked at each other. Two seconds later, Sebastian was back.

"Oh, by the way, I got you this," Sebastian said, tossing something to Blaine. Blaine caught it and looked at it. A fez. "Go on." Blaine jumped up from his chair and began ripping through his closet. "All the way to the left, Nick and I got it for you last night. Let's go, _Allons-y_!" Sebastian ran out again, banging insistently on Nick and Jeff's door. "Aren't you two ready yet?"

"Nearly!" Jeff called. The door opened and Jeff came out, wearing jeans and a union jack t-shirt under a black hoodie.

"Ah, Rose Tyler," Sebastian said. Jeff blushed a little. "And the tenth Doctor, I'm the love of your life." He went to put an arm around Jeff, but Jeff pushed it away, laughing, then Nick emerged from the room too.

"Back off, there, she hasn't met you yet," Nick said. "Season one Rose. Union Jack…"

"Ah. Are you my mummy, yes," Sebastian said. "And you Captain Jack Harkness, nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor."

"Really, who else did you think Nicky would go as?" Jeff laughed. The door next to them opened and shut, and out came Blaine, brown tweed suit, red bowtie and suspenders, fez on top. "You dressed up Blaine?!"

"Of course we did," Sebastian said, turning a frown on Jeff. "Gosh, doesn't Nick tell you anything?"

"And there's Trent!" Nick announced, waving down the hall to Trent, who came rushing over. "Rory the Roman!"

"Oh, you better believe it," Trent said, snapping his fingers in a sassy way.

"He'd make a much better Donna," Sebastian said. Trent hit him. "Oi, watch it, Earth Girl!"

"Watch it, Spaceman!" Trent countered.

"He's Donna," Sebastian said.

"Well, tough, he wanted to be Rory," Nick said. "Where's Beats?"

"Coming!" Beats called from down the hall.

"Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Sebastian yelled. Beats hurried down the hall. In just a plain v-neck shirt, jeans, and a leather jacket, he was quite clearly, the ninth doctor.

"Hello, handsome," Sebastian said with a smile.

"I think that's my line," Nick said with a frown. "We'll pick up Lisa and be on our way, then?"

"Definitely," Sebastian said. "Although I can't seem to find my keys lately…"

"Hunter took them away from you so you couldn't go to Scandals anymore," Trent said, pulling Sebastian's keys from the pocket(?) of his Roman costume. "Shall we?"

"_Allons-y_!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Lisa was probably the coolest girl the Gay Men of Dalton Academy Club (and Beats) had ever met. She had long red hair, and, tonight, was wearing Amy's policewoman kissogram outfit.

"It's too bad you couldn't convince Hunter to come," Lisa said with a pout.

"He'd never go out the night before a competition," Sebastian said. "I, on the other hand–"

"You're gay," Blaine told him. "Quit teasing."

"So are you," Sebastian said, frowning.

"I'm not," Beats said, perking up suddenly. "Hi. I'm the Doctor."

"She's dating Hunter," Sebastian said, pulling Beats away from her.

"Well…" Lisa said. "I'll just stick to my Rory, huh?"

"We almost got Hunter to come as Rory," Nick said. "But he chickened out at the last second."

"I was really bummed, I wanted to come as Ianto," Trent said sadly.

"Or Donna," Sebastian interjected. "He'd make a good Donna. Agree with me, c'mon."

"You wanna bet, Time Boy?" Trent asked.

"Oh, good look, my friends are here!" Lisa exclaimed, hanging off Trent's shoulder as she introduced her friends. "Martha, Donna, River, and even Sarah-Jane."

"We are the biggest nerds in the history of this fandom, I'm sure," Sebastian said, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You're not the one dressed as Rose," Jeff reminded him.

"Yes, but Nick's not the one dressed as the guy Rose falls in love with," Sebastian countered. "May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?" Jeff shot a look at Nick, who laughed, nodding his approval.

* * *

**A/N: Let's not talk about how Jeff is obviously too tall to be Rose. Let's talk about how adorbs they would all be.**

**Leave me a review, yeah?**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Sectionals, sort of, an onslaught of mono, and the return of Wes!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: In an effort to make this story less Seblainey, I started cutting out long involved dialogue scenes that weren't really important and just sort of saying what happened... Which somehow turned into even more pointless Seblaine scenes. Idk man... There's a lot of lyrics in this chapter, but some of them actually mean something as they're singing... So yeah it's not as long as it looks. But I absolutely guarantee there are typos, just like every other chapter.  
**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Six:_

_"'At Christmas, we – we need to have a mature heart to heart, and maybe if it's cold enough, we'll go ice skating on the Auglaize River and get hot chocolate anywhere but the Lima Bean, because when I was working there I saw a mouse,' Kurt said. Blaine laughed through his tears, because he couldn't recall ever being so happy. He didn't even notice Sebastian creeping in behind him, listening to the conversation that was just loud enough for him to hear both sides."_

Dear Reader: Watch the Warbler's performances from Sectionals. Imagine Blaine and Trent there. Cheer. The Warblers won. Oh, also Sebastian blew Hunter's Whistle before the performance? Anything else important happen… No. Wait! They didn't cheat. Okay, moving on!

* * *

After Sectionals, the Warblers went to Breadstix, not something they did a lot, because Lima was far from Westerville, and there are restaurants in Westerville, and there's a dining hall on campus, and please, Breadstix is not that great. They met most of the New Directions, including Sam, who became Nick and Jeff's new best friend (and Sebastian's new mortal enemy) and Sebastian made nice with Finn and Santana… mostly… Blaine was happy about the phone call he'd gotten from Kurt just before they'd gone on, and had finally plucked up the courage to tell Kurt he'd transferred back to Dalton, and Sebastian said he was happy for Blaine, that maybe he could patch things back up with Kurt, and Blaine said he was thankful he hadn't done anything else with Sebastian, because Kurt was the love of his life, and a whole bunch more crap happened and my Klainer heart and my Seblainer brain started fighting with each other, and I died.

* * *

Hunter and Blaine held a Council meeting, wherein they decided that the Warblers would be performing at Breadstix every Saturday night, just one or two songs a week, just for fun, as a way to keep the Warblers and the New Directions friendly with one another. The strain was hard for Blaine, and he would really appreciate it if his friends would all just get along. After the meeting, Blaine and Sebastian went back to their room, and then they made out for a while and Sebastian let slip he was in love with Blaine… and then they both pretended it didn't happen. Just read the other story, okay?

Monday came, and the Warblers convened in the practice room at three, right after last period, like they always did.

"Where's Hunter?" someone asked.

"He's sick," Sebastian said, walking into the room. "Nurse suspects mono."

"And where's Beats?" someone else asked.

"Mono," Sebastian said.

"And Blaine?"

"I'm here," Blaine said from behind Sebastian, walking into the room. "Beats and Hunter are out sick for the week, it seems someone gave them mono about a month ago. It takes a while for symptoms to present themselves." He yawned. "Sorry, I'm just really tired today for some reason."

"How are we supposed to practice without Beats?" someone asked.

"Well," Blaine said, blinking a few times, then continuing, "if you would all follow me…" He led the way out of the room, out of the building, into another building, and then into an auditorium.

"Holy cow, where are we?" Nick asked.

"It's called an auditorium," Blaine said, running down the aisle and hopping onto the stage. "But it's never used."

"Wow," someone said.

"Yeah. Since Beats is out for the week, we might need this…" Blaine opened the piano's lid and tinkled a few of the keys. "And there's some other crap in here too."

"Stuff for our band," Nick said to Thad.

"I got the drums," Thad said decisively.

"Oh, I miss this," Blaine said, plunking out a melody.

"Want to play a song?" Jeff offered, picking up a guitar.

"Yeah," Blaine said. He plunked out a melody.

_Tonight, I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive…  
And the world's turning inside out, yeah  
I'm floating around in ecstasy so_

_Don't stop me now… don't stop me now_

Blaine nodded to the Warblers as they contributed to some of the vocals. Thad sat at the drum set and as it turned out he wasn't too bad.

_Cuz I'm havin a good time, having a good time  
I'm a shooting star, leaping through the sky  
Like a tiger, defying the laws of gravity  
I'm a racing car passing by  
Like Lady Godiva!  
I'm gonna go, go go, there's no stopping me_

_I'm burning through the sky, yeah  
200 degrees, that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit  
I'm travelling at the speed of light  
I wanna make a supersonic man outta you!_

_(Don't stop me now)  
I'm havin such a good time, I'm havin a ball  
(Don't stop me now)  
If you wanna have a good time, just give me a call  
(Don't stop me now)_

_Cuz I'm having a good time (Don't stop me now)  
Yes, I'm having a good time, I don't wanna stop at all!_

Jeff was a fantastic guitarist, and somehow knew all the notes, it was like he and Blaine were of one mind now instead of Nick and Blaine.

"Wow, you guys!" Blaine said. "That was awesome!"

"Well, we're not just for looking pretty behind you," Thad said.

"Although I'm sure we do a great job of it," Jeff said with a cheeky smirk.

"So, what song should we do for our opening week at Breadstix?" Blaine asked.

"I know," Sebastian said. "Since you like Queen so much."

"I didn't say I liked Queen that much," Blaine said immediately.

"Bohemian Rhapsody," Sebastian and Nick said at the same time.

"Oh, yes," Blaine said, smiling. "I can do that." He began to sing.

_Mama~ Oooh~  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on…_

"Excuse me," Sebastian said. "I'll be singing the lead."

"Excuse you?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "Says who?"

"Council picks the solos," Sebastian said.

"Well then!" Blaine exclaimed, laughing some more. "Alright, go ahead. You got it, Bas." Sebastian's eyes fluttered closed for a fraction of a second – there was no way Blaine didn't know what that nickname did to Sebastian now.

"You don't want to fight me for it?" Sebastian asked with a grin. "Captain?"

"I'm sure you can do a superb job, Sebastian," Blaine said, still pretty cheeky. "I'm sure you'd win in a celebrity deathmatch too."

"Is anyone else beginning to feel like we're intruding on something private?" someone asked from behind Nick. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, it's a little unnerving," Nick replied.

"Does anyone want to talk about how Beats _and_ Hunter both have mono?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, I gave it to them," Sebastian said.

"Then how come you're not sick?" Jeff asked.

"Please, I've had mono so many times it switched to stereo," Sebastian snarked. The room at large laughed as Blaine yawned again.

"You know what song I want to do?" Nick asked.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

Nick smiled and began sing.

_Whoa-oh-oh (for the longest)  
For the longest time…_

The rest of the Warblers caught on, most of them snapping in time, with the lack of Beats.

_If you said goodbye to me tonight  
There would still be music left to write  
What else could I do?  
I'm so inspired by you  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Nick walked over to Jeff and put his arm around him as they sang. Blaine and Thad left their instruments as the Warblers sort of all collected into a circle, singing a song that had meaning really deeper than just the words. Jeff took the next verse, because Nick looked on the verge of tears for some reason.

_Once I thought my innocence was gone  
Now I know that happiness goes on  
That's where you found me  
When you put your arms around me  
I haven't been there for the longest time._

Sebastian held out his arm to Blaine, and Blaine slipped underneath it, allowing himself to be pulled into Sebastian's embrace as the group sung the chorus, then Sebastian picked up the next verse.

_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall  
And the greatest miracle of all  
Is how I need you  
And how you needed me too  
That hasn't happened for the longest time_

Blaine smiled and sang a little as well:

_Maybe this won't last very long  
But you feel so right but I could be wrong  
Maybe I've been hoping too hard  
I've gone this far and it's more than I hoped for_

Sebastian again? The Warblers just kept warbling on as Sebastian and Blaine seemed to sort out their differences through song lyrics.

_Who knows how much further we'll go on?  
Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone  
I'll take my chances  
I forgot how nice romance is  
I haven't been there for the longest time_

Blaine had his reply already:

_I had second thoughts at the start  
I said to myself, hold on to your heart  
Now I know the (wo)man that you are  
You're wonderful so far  
and it's more than I hoped for_

And then Sebastian was back once more, unable to keep himself from smiling:

_I don't care what consequence it brings  
I have been a fool for lesser things  
I want you so bad  
I think you ought to know that  
I intend to hold you for the longest time_

_Whoa-oh-oh (for the longest)  
For the longest time…_

"Can you excuse us, please?" Blaine asked the rest of the group. They all sort of dispersed, and Blaine and Sebastian went backstage. "Do you mean all that?"

"Do you mean everything you were singing?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded. "Yes, I do."

"And you love me?" Blaine asked. Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I do," Sebastian admitted finally.

"I want to give you a chance, Sebastian," Blaine sighed. "I really do."

"But?" Sebastian asked.

"No buts," Blaine said, standing on his tippy toes so Sebastian's face was sort of in the realm of kissing space. Sebastian ducked his head to meet Blaine's lips for a brief kiss, no tongue.

"What about Kurt?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said honestly. "I don't even know if I want to know. I love him, but I want you."

"That's comforting? I think?" Sebastian guessed. Blaine was suddenly overwhelmed by the urge to be held and buried his face in Sebastian's chest, hugging him around the middle. Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Blaine, and putting his chin on top of Blaine's head. "Blaine?"

"Yeah?" Blaine said, muffled.

"Are you okay? You're burning up," Sebastian said, backing off suddenly, and feeling Blaine's forehead.

"No, I'm fine," Blaine insisted, although now that Sebastian got a good look at him, he looked like he probably had mono as well.

"Aw crap," Sebastian sighed. "I gave you mono too. I'm sorry."

"No, I don't have mono, I'm _fine_," Blaine insisted. "I'm just tired. And freezing." Sebastian shed his blazer and put it around Blaine's shoulders. It looked like a circus tent on him. Okay, I'm exaggerating their size difference quite a bit, but I mean, honestly.

"You should get back to bed and take some of the medicine I got for Hunter," Sebastian said, pulling Blaine to his side, trying to make him feel warmer, even though he was already burning to the touch.

"I'm fine," Blaine said again, although he shivered.

"Hey, hey," Sebastian cooed softly, "jump." Blaine jumped up and Sebastian picked up his legs so that he was carrying Blaine, Blaine's arms around Sebastian's neck, Blaine's head crooked in beside Sebastian's, laying on his shoulder, so close their cheeks were touching. Blaine's flesh was hot on Sebastian's. Sebastian walked slowly back onstage. "Blaine has mono, I'm gonna put him to bed. Thad, can you go to the computer lab and print out a bunch of sheet music for Bohemian Rhapsody? I'll be back in a little bit."

"I'm fine," Blaine mumbled, but he was quickly falling asleep in Sebastian's arms.

"Don't drop him," Nick advised as Sebastian left the auditorium.

* * *

Blaine, despite Sebastian's protests, was back at rehearsal the next afternoon, playing the piano for their rendition of Bohemian Rhapsody.

"So, uh, I heard Wes is coming to town," Nick said.

"Yeah, he said he'll be here this weekend," David said. "I told him we're performing at Breadstix Saturday night. We are, right?"

"Yep," Sebastian said. "If Blaine can stay awake long enough to play the piano."

"My throat hurts," Blaine whined quietly. Sebastian sighed.

"Baby, I told you to sleep today," Sebastian said quietly, kneeling on the ground next to where Blaine was actually laying down on the piano bench, because he was that tiny. Sebastian rubbed Blaine's cheek with his thumb and Blaine tried to smile weakly at him.

"Are we going to talk about this or are we going to pretend we don't see it?" Nick asked Jeff in an undertone.

"You're suggesting we should ignore the cutest thing that has happened to the Warblers since you two got together?" Thad asked. "Please, we should celebrate."

"We're _not_ dating _and_ I can hear you," Blaine and Sebastian said at basically the same time, though what Blaine said was barely audible.

I mean, really, if only Tina was here to spread vapo-rub on Blaine's chest while he's sleeping, he'd be feeling better in no time. (THAT WAS A PHASE.)

"One more run," Blaine said, sitting up and yawning.

"Okay, then you're going to bed," Sebastian said. "One more time, guys!"

"One, two, three, four," Thad called.

_Is this the real life?  
Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide  
No escape from reality_

* * *

Blaine made his way back to the dorms, barely making it back into his room before his legs didn't want to work anymore. He flipped the light switch, and Hunter groaned.

"Headache," Hunter moaned, rolling over to shield his eyes from the light.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled.

"Where's Sebastian?" Hunter whined.

"Being an asshole somewhere else," Blaine said.

"I want soup."

"Mono is a viral infection, soup doesn't help," Blaine replied.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Hunter asked.

"Stop whining, suck it up, and go about your life," Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

"Excuse you," Hunter said. "I'm sick."

"You think I'm not?" Blaine tried to yell, but his throat hurt. "Sebastian gave it to me too, same as you, same as Beats."

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about where he got it from," Hunter groaned.

"Who knows," Blaine said, hanging his blazer on the back of the door and shivering. He finished undressing and slipped on some pajamas, before turning out the lights again and climbing into Sebastian's bed.

"Why do you even have your own bed?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said, pulling the blankets up to his nose. There was a long silence. "Still cold." He got out of bed again and reached for the nearest sweatshirt, pulling it on. It was far too long on him, and he realized it was Sebastian's, but couldn't bring himself to care. He got back in bed and easily fell asleep.

When Blaine woke up, Sebastian was next to him, crowded in behind him, arms wrapped right around him. Hunter was sitting at his desk, trying to make sense of his homework. Blaine wiggled and tried to roll over so he was facing Sebastian, but Sebastian's grip was too tight.

"Sebastian," Blaine whined. Sebastian's grip immediately loosened.

"Sorry, killer," Sebastian said. "Just trying to keep you warm."

"I'm _too_ warm now," Blaine said, kicking his way out of the blankets and stripping off Sebastian's sweatshirt.

"Sebastian, I can't even read this," Hunter whined. "Why'd you have to give me mono?"

"I didn't know I had it," Sebastian said, defensively. "If I'd known, I certainly wouldn't have infected all three of you on the same day."

"You're such a whore," Blaine mumbled, sitting on the floor of the room, because it was cold, and he was hot.

"I like fun," Sebastian said with a shrug. "It's not like I did it on purpose. Jeez, _I didn't even know I had it_." He rolled out of bed with a thump, picking up the sweatshirt that Blaine had been wearing and pulling it on over his bare chest. "Lemme see this homework." He took a look at it, then tugged the pencil from Hunter's hand and began to solve the math problems for him.

"Good you can do mine next," Blaine mumbled.

"I'm not doing your homework if you feel well enough to go against all logic and come to rehearsal," Sebastian said.

"I'm the Captain, I have to go," Blaine said.

"No, you should be in bed," Sebastian instructed. "I bet Hunter feels better already, don't you, Hunt?" Hunter just grunted, taking a dive from his desk chair back into his bed. "How did I go from being the most irresponsible guy in the universe to having two sick children in a matter of days?" Sebastian asked no one.

"Probably because you actually are nice, even if you try to hide it," Blaine said, shivering again and climbing back into Sebastian bed, pulling the covers up to his nose. Sebastian snorted. There was silence except for Sebastian's humming Bohemian Rhapsody while he did Hunter's calculus homework. Finally:

"Okay, done," Sebastian said. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, read pages 123-147 in my history book and tell me what it was about in case we have a quiz," Hunter said.

"Oh, same," Blaine said.

"Shall I go to your classes and take your tests for you too?" Sebastian asked, sarcastically, but reaching for the history textbook anyway.

"If you want to," Blaine said.

"Chapter Six: The 1940's. Section One: The London Blitz," Sebastian read. "Hunt, if you even _tried_ to watch Doctor Who with us, you would know everything there is to know about the blitz."

"Truth," Blaine said.

"Shut it," Hunter said. Sebastian sighed and began to read the textbook out loud, his own homework already finished and ready for the next day.

* * *

"You know, it's cute," Nick said, finally standing up from his place on the floor next to the listening wall.

"Sure," Jeff shrugged. "I mean, if you're into polyamory…"

"Come on," Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Sebastian and Blaine are cute together!"

"Kurt. _We like Kurt!_" Jeff insisted. "My God, what is your problem?"

"My problem is they're cute!" Nick whined. "It's too adorable, I can't handle it."

"Let me get this straight…" Jeff said. "You actually _like_ Sebastian now?"

"No!" Nick said immediately. "I hate him. But I think it's cute to see this side of him, all cuddly and adorbs."

"I don't," Jeff said, pulling his knees to his chest. Nick looked over at his boyfriend, overwhelmed with a sudden urge to wrap his arms around him. "I like when you're cuddly and adorbs."

"I like when we're cuddly and adorbs too," Nick said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and planting kisses all over his face.

"The sooner we're out of here the better," Jeff said with a hard sniff.

"Don't say it like that," Nick said. "We love Dalton, we love the Warblers, we love Blaine."

"I'm sick of looking at these walls, I'm sick of being in this room, I'm sick of looking at this goddam blazer, I just want to go home," Jeff said, rocking back and forth on the floor. Nick tried his best to squeeze Jeff into a hug.

"It's okay, baby," Nick said. "It's okay. We can go to your house this weekend if you want to."

"I don't want to go to my house," Jeff said. "I want to go to _our_ house. I want it to be the future already, I want to have a garden and a fence and our two kids." Nick exhaled heavily, rubbing Jeff's back. "I want to forget about this stupid school, and all the stupid people."

"You don't mean that," Nick cooed softly.

"Yes, I do," Jeff said.

"No, you don't," Nick said. "What about Trent? And Blaine?"

"Okay, we can keep Trent and Blaine, but only because they were our first children," Jeff agreed.

"Okay," Nick agreed. "You know what I bet would cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"Thursday breakfast shenanigans."

* * *

"Oh, my God, I cannot believe you still do Thursday breakfast shenanigans," Blaine laughed, pulling the scrambled eggs out of Sebastian's hair, as Nick and Jeff, both wearing badass aviator sunglasses, sat down across from them, quite pleased with themselves.

"You know it, breh," Nick said.

"All I ever did was try to be helpful," Sebastian bemoaned. "Why me?" Nick clicked a picture of Sebastian, scrambled eggs in his hair and all over his blazer, his arms out in the universal gesture for 'why me?'.

"This is going on the internet," Nick said. Sebastian just continued his list of things he hasn't done to deserve eggs in his hair, then Hunter showed up, sitting on the other side of Sebastian, taking one look at him, then snorting.

"The eggs go in your mouth, Bas," Hunter remarked.

"Yeah, _I_ know that," Sebastian sighed, brushing the last of the egg off his blazer.

"Well, well, well, look who showed up for breakfast," Nick said. "Hunter James Clarington."

"How do you know my middle name?" Hunter asked.

"Please," Nick scoffed. "We know everything." He folded his arms and turned away from Jeff, who did the same, so their backs pressed together in what they obviously thought was a badass movement.

"How come neither of you have mono?" Hunter groaned, putting his face down on the table.

"Neither one of us feels the need to exchange bodily fluids with Sebastian," Jeff said.

"We were sharing a drink while we watched TV," Hunter said with a frown.

"Sure," Nick said, trying really hard to contain a snort and the whole stream of giggles that came to him.

"Are you at least feeling better?" Sebastian asked Hunter. Hunter shook his head. "What about Blaine?"

"I'm not sick," Blaine insisted once again. Sebastian put his hand to Blaine's forehead.

"No fever," Sebastian said. "Finally."

"I'm _not sick_!" Blaine insisted, but the way he wasn't eating anything told everyone otherwise.

* * *

"How are _you_ so good at taking care of sick people?" Blaine asked.

"Practice," Sebastian said with a small smile.

"Wouldn't have thought you for the type," Blaine said.

"What type would that be?"

"Type that cared," Blaine said. Sebastian wouldn't deny, he was a little hurt. "About other people, you know."

"I have quite a bit of care in me, you should know," Sebastian replied.

"Yeah, for me, but what about Hunter and Beats? Gonna tell me you're in love with them too?" Blaine asked. Sebastian frowned.

"You know it's not like that," Sebastian said.

"Yeah? What else do I know?" Blaine asked. "Leave me alone." He rolled over in Sebastian's bed, pulling the blankets over his head. Blaine heard some shuffling, then the door opened and shut. Sebastian was gone.

When Blaine showed up for practice at 5, he couldn't help but note that Sebastian was curiously still missing, but Hunter was back (Beats still felt like shit, his head was all clogged up, the nurse seemed to think he had mono and a completely unrelated sinus infection now).

"Where's Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"If I had a nickel for every time I've had to answer that question at the beginning of practice, I'd have at least two dollars by now," Hunter said.

"But where is he?" Blaine asked.

"You can have one guess," Hunter said. _Scandals_. Blaine surveyed the room, then left, pulling his keys from his pocket as he did so. "No, you can't leave! How do you expect me to run _anything_ without the both of you?!" But Blaine was already breaking into a run, headed for the parking lot. If Sebastian had gone to Scandals, then it was Blaine fault, and Blaine's responsibility to go get him.

Sure enough, when he got there, he saw Sebastian on the dance floor sandwiched between some attractive young men, none of which could seem to take their hands off him. It was easy to see why – Sebastian was wearing nothing but leather pants and his Dalton tie (and shoes, of course). After words, Sebastian consented himself to be dragged out of the bar and over to Blaine's house.

Before Blaine really knew what was going on, he was letting Sebastian fuck him right there on the living room carpet, then Blaine's phone was ringing – it had hardly been an hour since he'd left the school, but there was Hunter, right on schedule.

"If you two miss another rehearsal, I swear!" Hunter shouted without pretense.

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine said. "What are you gonna do, suspend us? You haven't got a shot in the dark at winning Regionals without us."

"The other Warblers are getting uppity, thinking I give the two of you special treatment," Hunter continued to shout.

"Fine, as soon as I find my underwear, I will bring Sebastian right back to school," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"You're disgusting," Hunter said, before hanging up.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, Breadstix is proud to announce tonight's entertainment: The musical styling of the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

The lights came up on the Warblers, on the mini-stage at Breadstix. Beats was back, he'd been feeling better Friday afternoon, so Thad wasn't at the drumset. Blaine was still behind the piano, though, he signaled the Warblers, just as Wes had always done.

_Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality_

Sebastian stepped forward from the rest of the group, he really was fantastic at this song, like he'd been practicing all his life.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

Blaine shot a look at the audience, sure enough, there was Wes in the back of the restaurant, giant smile on his face.

_Mama… Just killed a man…  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama… Life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away  
Mama… Ooh…  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on…  
As if nothing really matters…_

Sebastian sure could get emotional when he was singing songs. Maybe he was thinking about that time he'd accidentally hucked a slushee at Blaine, maybe he'd had to explain to his mother why he was suspended or something. Blaine realized he actually knew very little about Sebastian or what had happened the previous year, except what Trent had told him (which Blaine had thought at the time was an abbreviated truth, and still thought so) when he'd come to visit him after the slushee incident. Knowing Trent, Kurt had allowed him access to Blaine. Because let's face it, who wouldn't trust Trent?

_I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me  
(He's just a poor boy, from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity)  
Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

The only regret Blaine could think of was not having anyone with a voice range high enough to put in another harmony (read: Kurt). (Speaking of, I can barely hit that highest note on a good day, but I'm sure Kurt could with no problem because let's face it, he's a rockstar.)

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die?  
Ohh, baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right out of here_

Can we just talk about how I really want the Warblers with Sebastian in the lead to do this song now? Fuck you, Vocal Adrenaline for already doing it. Shakes fist at Jesse St. James.

_Nothing really matters, anyone can see  
Nothing really matters, nothing really matters  
To me…_

Blaine shot another look at the crowd, Wes looked really impressed.

_Any way the wind blows…_

The audience erupted in cheers. In addition to Wes, most of the New Directions were there, including Sam, who despite his problems with Sebastian, wolf-whistled loudly. The Warblers all high-fived each other and hopped off the stage, crowding into the back of the restaurant.

"Really, really awesome, guys," Wes said, slapping five with David, and pulling Nick for a hug, as they were the two closest to him.

"Um, Sebastian, Hunter, this is Wes Montgomery," Blaine introduced. "He was us before we were. Wes, this is Sebastian and Hunter, Head of the Council, and Vice Captain, respectively, and both amazing soloists." Wes shook hands with Hunter and Sebastian.

"Nice to meet you," Wes said. "From the texts I was getting from David, I was expecting a little more evil." David looked mortified, but fortunately Nick and Trent came to his aid.

"That was last year," Nick tried to explain.

"Blaine's back now," Trent said. "When we get to Nationals, you're going to be there right?"

"Absolutely, just tell me when and where," Wes said, hugging Trent as well. "Any chance of an encore? Blaine?" It was obvious Wes had come to see Blaine perform with his babies once again.

"Actually, yeah," Blaine said, pulling on Jeff's hand as he headed for the stage. "Guitar." He tapped Finn on the shoulder as well, "Drums?" Finn nodded.

"Oh I see how it is," Thad called sarcastically. Blaine hopped up on the stage, and while his 'band' set up, he threw his blazer over a mic stand, picking up a studded leather jacket and a hat.

"He had this planned," Nick said. "That little shit." Blaine began an encore performance of _Don't Stop Me Now_, and, of course, killed it, because let's face it here, he's Blaine freaking Anderson. The audience cheered again.

"Can I have all the Warblers onstage for a minute here?" Blaine asked. "That includes you, Wes." Wes blushed, disentangled himself from his girlfriend, and joined the Warblers onstage. "And how about the New Directions, can I have you too?" The New Directions kids that were there (Sam, Artie, Tina, Unique, Brittany, Jake, Ryder, Marley, and Kitty) all came up to the stage too. Finn stood up from the drumset, and Jeff put down his guitar. With all 26 of them on the stage, it was a little cramped. "One last song for tonight, guys." He whispered something in Beats' ear, and Beats smiled, nodding.

_There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
Try to catch the damage in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you'll never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me_

_Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world caves in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
We know they won't win_

It seemed like Blaine had done it, merged all his friends. The song ended, then Blaine's phone rang. He stepped offstage to answer it.

"Hello?"

"I got into NYADA," was the greeting from the other side. Blaine smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Yay. I like this chapter a ton.**

**Leave me a review saying how awesome I am. I love those. Or don't review. You don't have to, I guess. I'll keep writing anyway.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Truth or Dare, Seblaine, and the Spice Girls!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Not sure where this chapter went. Enjoy it anyway, because I always give my writing my all. Actually, no, this chapter sucks. But the next one is THE BEST CHAPTER SINCE CHAPTER ONE. So just hold on and if you're all really lucky I might post it later today.  
**

**Also to people who want to talk shit about my story on anon: If there's something I've learned from Glee, it's to stand up for myself and anons of the internet aren't worth shit. Think about that. This story is fantastic. Fuck you.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Seven:_

_"That was the last real word he said for a while, deciding he'd better kiss Blaine while he still had the chance. He hadn't been with anyone since Scandals, three weeks previously, and it was the longest he could remember going without a good screw. Blaine meant the world to Sebastian, and he was determined to prove it."_

The next Saturday night, instead of going to Breadstix, the Warblers threw a Warbler Party, and invited their new best friend Sam.

"Truth or Dare?" Nick demanded.

"Truth," Jeff said sweetly.

"Who's the best most awesomest person in this room?" Nick asked with a smile.

"You are," Jeff replied immediately, also grinning. Then they were kissing, falling over onto a couch.

"Sebastian, get over here!" Thad yelled. "This game is no fun without you!"

"Truth or Dare?" Sebastian yelled back from the opposite corner of the room.

"Dare!" Thad replied.

"I dare you to give Hunter a lap dance!" Sebastian replied. Thad laughed and grinned. Hunter looked mortified, and when Thad was finished dancing (as Beats made nice unnh-tss noises), Hunter looked even _more_ mortified if that was possible. "Blaine, darling, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Blaine replied from across the room where he was standing with Sam.

"I dare you to rematch me in that Diva-off!" Sebastian replied with a laugh.

"You sure you want to lose twice?" Blaine asked.

"Who said I was going to lose?" Sebastian asked.

"What does the winner get?" Blaine asked.

"I think you know," Sebastian said with a wink.

"I think you should go for it," Sam said in an undertone to Blaine. "You've been beating yourself up about Kurt for too long. Have a little fun."

"Alright," Blaine said. He strode to Hunter, confiscating his phone from him and putting it on the iDock in the corner. "Shall we?" A beat filled the room, something familiar but more upbeat than the original of this song had been. Did Blaine just spend time remixing songs to fit his needs?

_I'm a, uh, diva, I'm a, uh, diva  
Nanana…  
A diva is a female version of a hustler  
Of a hustler, of a, of a hustler_

Leave it to Blaine to pick Beyoncé. Jeff decided he wanted to join it as well, even though he certainly didn't want the prize, and Nick went with him. Hunter, satisfied with his position of Vice Captain and _not_ being Sebastian's anything, didn't join. Heck, even Trent was joining now, but at the end of the song, there was a very clear winning.

"It's still Blaine," everyone in the room said and Sebastian gave a frustrated groan, collapsing into the couch next to Hunter.

"Your turn, truth or dare?" Thad asked Sebastian.

"Dare," Sebastian sighed.

"I hereby dare you, on behalf of the rest of the Warblers, to kiss Hunter. With tongue. For at least 15 seconds," Thad said. Sebastian laughed and turned to Hunter. Hunter looked even more revolted.

"It's not fair to pick on me like this," Hunter protested.

"Oh, shush, any one of us would do it if they'd dared us," Nick said. "It's a game."

"Hmm, even you, Duval? Remind me to keep that in mind," Sebastian remarked with a slight smirk.

"This is uncivilized," Hunter said, trying to stand up, but then Sebastian was straddling him, planting a nice wet one on his lips, shoving his tongue into Hunter's mouth. It's not that Hunter didn't like kissing Sebastian, it was that he'd decided he wasn't going to do it anymore. Not everyone in the room could tell how into it Hunter got, but some people sure could, and most everybody cheered when Sebastian finally sat up, panting, raising both his hands into the air, the universal sign for touchdown. Hunter pushed Sebastian off him and stood up, he was going to leave the party. "You will all pay. Sebastian will pay triple, and he will not have a solo at Regionals."

"Council picks the solos, Hunt," Sebastian said, winking.

"Ugh," Hunter said, rolling his eyes and leaving the room. Sebastian laughed some more.

"Good riddance, he's such a killjoy," Trent said. "My turn."

"Truth or Dare, Trent?"

"So you like Sebastian then," Sam said to Blaine in a lowered voice, so the boys playing truth or dare wouldn't hear.

"Yeah," Blaine admitted.

"You should go for it," Sam said.

"Sam…"

"I obviously hate Sebastian as much as anyone, but if you can forgive him so can I."

"Well, yeah, but…"

"And yeah, Kurt was my friend, but you're my bro," Sam said, holding up his fist for Blaine to bump, which he did. "Go get em, tiger."

"Trouty mouth!" Sebastian called from the center of the game. "Your turn!"

"I'm not playing," Sam said.

"Nope, everyone has to play," Sebastian said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, then," Sam said.

"Were you really a stripper?" someone asked before Sebastian could think of something good to say.

"If this is just an excuse for me to show you all my rockin body, you could have just asked," Sam said, "but yes, I was a stripper." From nowhere, or maybe the remote control in Blaine's pocket, _Party Rock Anthem_ started to play. "Oh my God."

"Strip!" the Warblers chanted. "Strip! Strip! Strip!" Sam danced to the music, eventually taking off his shirt, but not losing his pants. Eventually, the novelty wore off, but Sam didn't feel the need to put his shirt back on.

* * *

Tuesday night, to apologize for Sebastian's behavior, Blaine set Hunter up with another girl, since Lisa hadn't worked out for some inexplicable reason (though she remained friends with the Warblers), and Blaine and Sebastian had the dorm room to themselves.

"You don't like Sam, do you?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not fond of his type, I guess," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"Quick, choose one, Hunter or Sam!" Blaine shouted.

"Oh, that's not fair!" Sebastian said, cramming his head into the mattress on Hunter's bed. Blaine laughed from his seat atop Hunter's desk. They liked to sit on Hunter's things when he wasn't home. "Hunter I guess."

They talked and laughed, getting to know each other a little better. Blaine learned that Sebastian's parents had divorced when he was 12, and that he'd been to 9 different boarding schools since then, and that he loved his mother, but she was getting remarried to a French guy named Francois. Sebastian learned that Blaine didn't like to talk about his brother.

"Don't you have a brother?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," Blaine said shortly.

"And he is…?"

"A jerk."

"I see," Sebastian said.

"He's the guy from those free credit rating today commercials," Blaine mumbled. "A.k.a. the sexiest man in North America."

"I hate those commercials," Sebastian said. "Worst acting ever. What is that pointing thing?" He experimentally pointed in various directions, rolling his eyes. Blaine had launched himself off Hunter's desk and at Sebastian before Sebastian could really figure out what was going on. Blaine's lips were looking for Sebastian's, but Sebastian laughed and pushed Blaine's head askew. "Easy there, killer."

"Want you. Now," Blaine said.

"We agreed, we're just gay friends who share common interests, who sometimes get drunk and have sex," Sebastian recited. "Only when we're drunk. No matter how much it kills me to keep us honest."

"_Now_," Blaine said indignantly, his lips finally connecting with Sebastian's. One kiss. Two. Three. "Please, Bas. _Please_."

"That's not fair," Sebastian groaned, and Blaine could feel the groan all the way in Sebastian's stomach, as he sat on top of him. "You know what that does to me. C'mon it's time for bed." He stood up, easily carrying Blaine over to his own bed and dumping him unceremoniously into it, no matter how hard Blaine tried to hold on.

"Only if you come with me," Blaine said. "Sebastian, _please_."

"It's late. Hunter will be back soon," Sebastian said.

"You _suck_," Blaine said.

"Yes, I do suck, and I'm _very_ good at it, thank you," Sebastian said. "You should know." Blaine made a sound like a wounded kitten. "Budge up, make a space, come on." He crawled into the bed next to Blaine. "Seriously, why do you even have your own bed?"

* * *

Friday night, Blaine set Hunter up on yet another date, since that girl was evidently not pleasing to him either. Then, Blaine insisted that Sebastian accompany him to Scandals.

"If you just want to get drunk so that we can have sex, I'm pretty sure that's not how this is supposed to work," Sebastian said.

"I'm pretty sure that is exactly how it's supposed to work," Blaine said, huffing. "That's how it works. We're friends who sometimes get drunk and have sex."

"Yeah, _sometimes_," Sebastian said.

"Sebastian!" Blaine whined.

"What about Kurt?" Sebastian asked. Blaine made an aggravated sound like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"I'm not thinking about Kurt, I'm thinking about you," Blaine said.

"Are you drunk already?" Sebastian asked.

"No," Blaine said. Sebastian took a deep inhale and then coughed.

"Yes, you are, you've been in my stash," Sebastian said, with a sigh. "Blaine, you're not like this."

"How am I not like?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms.

"Like a four year old throwing a temper tantrum," Sebastian said. "You are a very dapper, very polished, very distinguished, very talented individual who eats salad with a knife and fork and wears far too much gel in his hair."

"So what?" Blaine asked.

"Let's just stay in tonight and watch TV, okay baby?" Sebastian asked. Blaine reluctantly agreed.

* * *

The following Wednesday, Blaine and Hunter walked in on Sebastian and Beats, _yet again_. Hunter sighed and went to the common room. Blaine just sat in the hall and waited for Beats to leave so he could talk to Sebastian again. He didn't know how long he was sitting, but finally, Beats left, and Blaine slunk into the room.

"Forget something?" Sebastian asked, hearing the door open and shut again, not looking up.

"It's me," Blaine said quietly.

"Hey killer," Sebastian said. "What's up?"

"I know it's none of my business who you hook up with, but I- I'm sort of hurt," Blaine said, sitting down on Sebastian's desk chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it would bother you," Sebastian said with a shrug. "Beats and I have had this sorta semi-regular platonic sex thing going on for a while now…"

"I don't want you to see anyone besides me," Blaine said. Sebastian stared at him.

"Blaine, we're not even seeing each other," Sebastian said.

"I know that," Blaine said. "But I know you want to be, and I want to be too."

"Who said I wanted to be?" Sebastian asked.

"You did," Blaine said. "Or did you? I can't remember now. Don't you?"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. "Y-yeah, I think I do." His fear of commitment suddenly came to the surface, and he swallowed hard, reminding himself that this was Blaine, and yes, that was what he wanted. "Yes, I do. I would treat you so good, B."

"Somehow, I believe you," Blaine said, "but you're right, I can't agree to be with you until I get things settled with Kurt, which we will settle when he comes for Christmas."

"What if he decides to take you back when he comes for Christmas?" Sebastian asked.

"Then I will be the happiest man in the world," Blaine said.

"Then why should I stop hooking up with guys who aren't you?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'm selfish," Blaine said. Sebastian stared at him, this was Blaine, the Blaine he was in love with, not the four year old he had to pick up after and put to bed, and Blaine had a damn good point. If Sebastian wanted Blaine, he should prove it to him.

"Okay, you got it," Sebastian said. "Just you, then." Blaine smiled and got up to hug Sebastian.

"By the way, I totally think, just for future generations, platonic sex would be such a great idea," Blaine said. Sebastian nodded.

"It's pretty damn great," he agreed.

"We could have platonic sex," Blaine said. "Right now, even."

"Nuh-huh, only when we're drunk, we agreed," Sebastian said. Blaine pouted. "And I just got done with Beats, and I took a shower, come on, Blaine, give a guy a break."

"Fine," Blaine mumbled.

"I'm free on Saturday," Sebastian said.

"Saturday I have to go to the Lima Bean with the McKinley kids," Blaine said, "and then we have the Breadstix thing."

"Gross, the Breadstix thing," Sebastian said. He spared a look for his watch and jumped. "It's quarter to five."

"Oh, snap," Blaine said. "We have practice." They looked at each other, then took off running, out of the room, down the stairs, and across campus.

* * *

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the musical styling of the Dalton Academy Warblers!_

The Audience cheered, then settled down, waiting for the performance to start. Beats hit it, and almost everyone could recognize the old boy band song. There was a long intro to the song, with a nice dance to it. Jeff, on the far right, popped up first, then Nick on the far left, then Blaine, Trent, and finally Sebastian.

_Everybody, yeah, rock your body yeah,  
Everybody, yeah, rock your body right  
Backstreet's back, alright!_

_Oh my God, we're back again_, Blaine sang in that Blaine way he had.

_Am I original?_ Jeff sang. _(Yeah!)  
Am I the only one?_ Blaine sang. _(Yeah!)  
Am I sexual?_ Sebastian sang. _(Yeah!)  
Am I everything you need, you'd better rock your body now!_ Nick sang.

Jeff and Sebastian were dance masters, and the number was fantastic. The rest of the Warblers were great too, but they weren't finished their set yet. The lights went down.

_Hahahaha,_

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazigah~_

The boys had decided – okay Jeff and Trent had decided they were going to do the Spice Girls, and had assigned each of them a Spice to be.

Jeff was wearing his union jack shirt again as he played Ginger Spice.  
Trent was obviously Baby Spice.  
Blaine was obviously Posh Spice. Everyone had agreed. All the Warblers. It had been put to a vote.  
Nick was playing the part tonight of Sporty Spice. He'd lost the rock, paper, scissors.  
Which only left Sebastian left to be Scary Spice, and let's face it, he's scary, especially when he pulled his breakaway windpants off and revealed leopard print skinny jeans. (He'd borrowed them from Jeff.)

It was fantastic, and everyone laughed, and then they were done, and Blaine scampered off to sit with Sam, and then Sebastian had squished in beside him, and everyone was getting along, and then the Warblers went back to school, it was grand really.

Monday was when the shit hit the fan for real. Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone, the laugh from the last joke Sebastian had told him out of the webpage he was reading still on his breath.

"Hey," Kurt replied. Just the tone of his voice made Blaine uneasy.

"What's the matter?" Blaine asked.

"There's really no easy way to say this, because I know how much you were looking forward to getting together, but…" Kurt said. Uh-oh. "I'm not coming back to Lima for Christmas."

"Oh, um, no, it's alright," Blaine said. "I'm sure you're busy and stuff…"

"It's just, I'm trying to save the last few drops of my money for NYADA now…" Kurt said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Blaine said. "College is expensive. It's cool."

"You sound really, really upset," Kurt said.

"I was looking forward to seeing you," Blaine admitted. "But I understand, it's your dream. You belong at NYADA."

"My dad is going with Finn and Carole to Carole's sister's anyway, so it'd be…" Kurt trailed off, realizing he didn't have an end to that sentence. "And she always has too much eggnog and blacks out. Happy Holidays, right?"

"Right," Blaine said. "I totally understand."

"You do?"

"Oh yeah," Blaine said. "It's just nice hearing from you any day."

"I have to go – work, sorry," Kurt said, hurriedly.

"Sure, sure," Blaine said. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," Kurt said. They both hung up. Blaine looked across the room to Sebastian.

"That… that was Kurt. He's not coming," Blaine said, completely dejected.

"Hey, hey," Sebastian said. "Who needs him? I'll show you the right way to have Christmas."

"Kurt and I always have Christmas together," Blaine moped. "We have to sing our flirty Christmas duet."

"I don't know if you know this, but I am _great_ at singing flirty duets."

"You can't just pretend to be Kurt and expect me to accept you as my boyfriend or whatever it is you're trying to do."

"Obviously, I have a little more class than that," Sebastian said.

"No you don't," Blaine said, frowning.

"No, to hell with it, of course I don't." Sebastian grinned. "C'mon, give me a chance."

"Maybe," Blaine said. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"I'm so confused," Jeff whined, falling with a flump onto his back on the floor. "Do we like them, do we not like them, are we just pretending to like them? Do we like Kurt and Blaine? Do we like Hunter and Sebastian?"

"We like Blaine with whoever makes him happy," Nick said, taking advantage of Jeff lying on the floor to swing a leg over him, essentially sitting on Jeff's stomach. "And if that's Kurt, great. If it's Sebastian, that's nice too. If it's Trent or Sam or even Hunter, we don't care. We want Blaine to be happy."

"Is he happy with Sebastian?" Jeff asked.

"We hope he will be," Nick said, leaning forward to suck a spot on Jeff's neck. "In the meantime, you make me very, very happy."

"Oh, do I?" Jeff asked, trying to feign innocence, but the half-groan in his voice giving him away.

"Oh yes," Nick said. "And I'm sure I make you very, very, _very_ happy as well." Jeff let out another groan as Nick moved to a different spot. He was going to be covered in hickeys by the morning, he could already tell. And he was going to love every second of it.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh.**

**Next time: Jeff gets grounded and we learn a lot about Nick. Also: Christmas and New Years!  
And later: Valentine's, Kurt, and a wedding?!  
**

**Samantha.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Ladies and gentlemen: Niff is back! That's right! 100 percent pure Niffness! Except for blink-and-you-miss-it Blaine being whiny. Enjoy. You're Welcome.**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Eight:_

_"Sebastian slumped into Hunter's bed, wishing he'd taken someone's advice in his life and learned the female part to __Baby It's Cold Outside__. Ignoring the fact that he'd eventually have to get up and wash Hunter's sheets, he decided to go back to sleep, Blaine's singing still echoing in his ears."_

Sebastian knocked on the door of Nick and Jeff's room. "Nick!" he yelled. The door opened, but it wasn't Nick, it was Jeff.

"Hi Sebastian," Jeff said. "Nick's waiting for you in the parking lot."

"Oh, awesome," Sebastian said. "You want to come with?"

"No," Jeff said quietly.

"Blaine and Hunter are watching The Little Mermaid if you want to join them," Sebastian offered.

"Nicky told me not to leave the room until he gets back," Jeff mumbled. "I'm grounded."

"Jesus, does he put a collar on you and make you sit in the corner too?" Sebastian asked, snorting.

"Only on the weekends," Jeff said, shutting the door before Sebastian could make some kind of remark about that. Sebastian just laughed and continued down to Trent's room.

"Trent!" Sebastian called.

"Come in!" Trent replied. Sebastian walked in.

"Keys, I'm going out," Sebastian said, holding out his hand.

"In my blazer pocket," Trent said. "You need gas, by the way." Sebastian fished his car keys out of the blazer hanging on the back of the door.

"You're a peach," Sebastian said. "See you." He left their room as well and continued outside. Nick was leaning against Sebastian's BMW. "So. A collar on the weekends…"

"No comment," Nick replied.

* * *

Jeff paced the dorm room waiting for Nick to get back. Nick was apparently going out to buy Christmas presents for Jeff, and Jeff was grounded for trying to take a sneak peek in the box Nick had already gotten. He was supposed to stay in the room until Nick got back, and then Nick would shower him with kisses, and they would probably take a shower, and have sex on every flat surface they could find. And then take a second shower. There was going to be a lot of showering.

Nick and Jeff were staying at Hogwarts – Dalton. Brain. Where even is?

Nick and Jeff were staying at Dalton over most of Christmas break this year, mostly because now that their parents actually knew they were a couple, they seemed insistent that they weren't allowed to share a room anymore, much less a bed. Jeff said he was obligated to go for Christmas Day, and Nick agreed he would go too, mostly because he didn't want to miss the Doctor Who Christmas Special, and the cable they got at Dalton didn't get BBC America, what a piece of shit.

Jeff sighed and paced back and forth. He checked the time. _Five minutes_. For real, it had only been five minutes since Nick had left. Being grounded sucks.

He couldn't leave the room, but could other people come over? Nick hadn't said. Jeff was grounded for real, no computer, no phone, just stay in the room and be good.

He paced by Nick's desk and decided, what the hell, to take a look through the drawers. That's right, they've lived together for four years, and Jeff had never thought to go through Nick's desk. The worst Nick could do was ground him some more, right? The top drawer was full of pens and sticky notes, and Nick's sonic screwdriver. Jeff was surprised he hadn't brought it with him, but maybe his baby was finally growing up. Jeff had always been more of a Harry Potter person, but he didn't dislike Doctor Who or Sherlock, besides that part where people always seemed to jump off roofs and there was a lot of crying involved for some reason.

The second drawer was just a bunch of paper, and Jeff was about to close it again without rifling through it when something caught his eye. It was an envelope – a large one, addressed to Nick with the return address from Harvard. Jeff picked it up and turned it over. Nick hadn't even opened it. Large envelopes usually contained welcome packets, this was undoubtedly one of those – Nick had gotten into Harvard and instead of telling Jeff or even opening it, he'd stuffed it in his desk without even looking at it. Jeff was suddenly overwhelmed by how much his Nicky loved him.

Harvard was Nick's dream school, it was all he'd ever talked about as far as college was concerned, and he was willing to throw that away for Jeff. Jeff almost opened the envelope just to make sure he was right, but something in the drawer caught his eye. Underneath where the welcome packet had been, there was another envelope – also from Harvard, this one was just letter sized, and also unopened. Jeff picked it up and held it up to the light and could just make out the words _'pleased to inform you'_ through the envelope. Jeff's suspicions had been confirmed, Nick had gotten into _Harvard_. What else was in this drawer?

A more thorough search of the drawer revealed that Nick had applied to several different schools early admission, and that he'd received his letters back from all of them – NYU, Northwestern, Yale, Princeton, George Washington, and a few schools in Texas near his parents' house. Not a single one of the letters was opened, but closer inspection revealed that he'd gotten into most. Jeff sighed. He hadn't heard back from anywhere yet, though he'd had a few dance auditions for various dance schools. He felt pretty good, and thought their chances of going to New York were pretty good. And, heck, if Kurt and Blaine were still broken up when they got to New York, they could get them back together then, though that was looking unlikely, as Blaine seemed to have an inability to not be touching Sebastian at all times, like he was afraid if he let go, everything would disappear.

Jeff knew what that was like. That's why the prospect of going to different schools was so scary for him. He didn't know what he'd do if he couldn't see Nick every second of every day. Jeff wasn't book-smart enough to get into any of the schools Nick had already gotten into, and Nick wasn't a good enough dancer to get into any of Jeff's dance schools.

If they truly wanted to be together, they would both have to compromise.

Jeff put all the paper back into the drawer, forgetting how they'd been stacked and not really caring. He couldn't even bring himself to open up the bottom drawer, but finally did.

Underneath a white envelope addressed to Jeff's parents, which Jeff realized with a pang was Sebastian's surrender from the year before, was a stack of what looked like journals and notebooks. Jeff took the top one out and opened it up.

_The Journal of Copernicus Bradley Duval ~ January 14, 2003 ~ A Gift from Mama and Pop on your 8th Birthday_

Jeff almost screamed from laughing so hard suddenly, his brain filled with so many thoughts about the name 'Copernicus' he couldn't think right. After the initial shock that he had never known that, he realized Nick had gotten this diary/journal/whatever just after he'd met Jeff over Thanksgiving when they were seven. He secretly wondered what Nick had said about him.

_January 14, 2003 ~ Dear Diary, I'm eight years old today. Mommy got me this so I could write in it, I guess, but I want to talk to Jeff more than you. No offense. I talked to him yesterday, he said he missed me. And he also said he doesn't like chocolate milk. I DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE MILK! Match made in heaven. See you tomorrow, Love Nicky._

_January 15, 2003 ~ Dear Jeff, can I call you Jeff? I'm going to name you Jeff. I like the name Jeff. Jeff Jeff Jeff Jeff Jeff JEFF JEfF JeFF I could just write it all day long. He called again yesterday to wish me happy birthday. I can't believe he remembered. I can't wait until this summer when I can see him again and I can touch his awesome yellow hair. We can build a fort out back and throw rocks into the pond. I can't wait! Love, Nicky._

_January 20, 2003 ~ Dear Jeff. Maybe If I pretend you can read what I'm writing here I'll feel better? I miss you. I know we were only there for a week (because mom keeps reminding me, she's such a party pooper) but I feel like we were supposed to be best friends forever and ever. I wish I could move to Ohio and live with you. I miss you. Love, Nicky._

_January 29, 2003 ~ Dear Jeff. Mom grounded me from the phone for a week because the long distance bill was more than the more-gujde. [__**mortgage**__, Jeff thought and laughed, remembering Nick had told him that] I miss you. Maybe if I get really lucky, you'll be living in my diary like Tom Riddle? I'm not that lucky. I'm never that lucky. I met my best friend and it turns out he lives so far away from me that I'll never get to see him again. I miss you. Love, Nicky._

_February 14, 2003 ~ Dear Jeff. Happy Valentine's Day. Mom says I can't call you to tell you that because she's waiting for a very important phone call and also apparently you don't tell that to other boys? But I got valentines from everyone in my class even the boys so now I'm confused? Anyway, I made you a paper heart and mailed it to you, so hopefully you get it. I miss you. Love, Nicky._

It felt sort of private, going through Nick's old diary, but they were letters addressed to _him_, why shouldn't he read them? He flipped to somewhere in the middle of the book.

_September 12, 2007 ~ Dear Jeff, you know what sucks? The seventh grade. I don't know if I told you, but I had to switch schools this year because of redistricting and so the school is different and there are these bizarre rules like you have to shower after gym class and the guys all talk about these girls I've never met and how they want to get with them. I don't even know what that is. I'm calling you later, I promise, I just have to find what Mom did with my cell phone. She says I'm not allowed to go on the internet on it. Well, she should have told me because nooo one told me so how was I supposed to know? I hope you're doing okay. Seventh grade SUCKS. Missing you already, Nicky._

_September 28, 2007 ~ Dear Jeff, there's a girl in my class who keeps looking at me and I think she likes me but I don't like her and I don't know what to do about it and I don't really know if I should ask you about it? I can't call you today anyway because Mom says I have to look after Cameron until the babysitter gets here and apparently that means I shouldn't be on the phone with you. Are your parents this difficult? I just want to hear your voice. And see that big smile on your face. Missing you, Nicky._

Jeff noticed. It was subtle, but he had noticed. When had Nick stopped signing with 'Love, Nicky'? He flipped through pages and pages and pages and finally found the entry.

_December 2, 2005 ~ Dear Jeff, Mom gave me a weird talk today about birds and bees and the word love and how it's only for family and women that I want to marry? I thought I loved you, but I guess I don't. I wish you were my family. Actually, I wish I belonged to your family, because then I would be with you every second of every day. If there was ever a way your parents could adopt me, I would totally be on board with that. Love—No. Missing you a ton, Nicky._

Well, if Nick's mother wasn't the most uptight person in the whole universe. No wonder Nick hadn't wanted to tell his family and never wanted to go home. No wonder Nick had been so confused about his sexuality. Heteronormativity was the worst. Jeff hadn't had it much better, but he and his sister had always gotten talks together, so his parents had always used vague language like 'the _person_ you decide to spend your life with'. Now that he thought about it, with his parents' reaction to him telling them he was gay, in a relationship with Nick, and planned on spending the rest of his life with him, he wondered if his parents hadn't actually meant it more like that. The _person_ you decide to spend your life with. Jeff liked that, he would definitely be using that with their children. God knows how they would get any, but that was something for later.

Jeff's curiosity got the better of him and he turned to the very last page of the journal.

_March 6, 2011 ~ Dear Jeff, I'm in love with you. I'm going to kiss you later, because you have to be in love with me too. I might die if you're not. Seeing you with Chris was the worst torture you could ever put me through. Fuck it all, I'm just going to tell you how I feel and you just HAVE to love me back. Please, please, please, please love me back. Please love me back. Love, Your Nicky._

Well.

There was a knock on the door and Jeff jumped a mile high, trying to get the journal back into the drawer as quickly as possible.

"Jeff?" came a quiet voice from outside. It was Blaine, not Nick. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, realizing Nick probably wouldn't have knocked. He got to his feet and answered the door.

"Hi," Jeff said. "Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?" Blaine asked. Jeff nodded, opening the door wider to allow Blaine entrance. "Kurt's not coming for Christmas."

"I'm sorry," Jeff said. Really he was.

"I like Sebastian," Blaine continued.

"Yeah, I worked that one out," Jeff replied.

"I don't know what to do," Blaine said.

"Weren't you and Hunter watching a movie?" Jeff asked.

"Finished it. He's packing to go home," Blaine said. "What should I do?"

"You should find out how Sebastian really feels about you, and if you feel the same way, and I literally cannot believe I'm saying this, you should go for it," Jeff said.

"What, you suddenly like Sebastian?" Blaine asked with a snort.

"Sebastian and I are friends," Jeff said. "I mean, we've done some stupid shit, but we've come this far."

"I still love Kurt, though," Blaine said.

"Maybe you always will," Jeff said. "I don't have much advice to give. Nicky was my first love and we're going to be together for like a thousand years."

"But what if you weren't?" Blaine asked.

"Not possible," Jeff said with a shrug, shaking his head.

"I used to think it wasn't possible for Kurt and I to ever not be together," Blaine said. "What makes you and Nick so different?"

"We just are," Jeff said.

"That's _so_ helpful," Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"Nick and I have known each other, been in love with each other, and essentially been each other's soul mates since we were seven years old," Jeff tried to explain. "It doesn't matter what happens because we will always be together."

"What if Nick cheated on you?" Blaine asked.

"Why would he do that?" Jeff asked, frowning.

"What if you're both at college next year, and Nick's feeling alone and worthless and he ends up in bed with someone else?" Blaine asked.

"Nicky knows feeling alone and worthless is my job," Jeff said.

"Okay, then, what if it was you?" Blaine asked.

"No offence here, Blaine, but I know better than that," Jeff said, with just a hint of ice in his voice. "I learned my lesson a long time ago, and I am never going to let anyone or anything get in the way of that. If that's how you feel about Kurt, you have to show him that. If it isn't, then it's probably not going to work out. Sorry, that's the way it is, get over it." There was ringing silence while Jeff fumed and Blaine thought over what Jeff had said. Then without saying a word, Blaine put his arms around Jeff and gave him a very big hug. Jeff returned the hug with a sigh. "Whatever happens, Blaine, it'll be okay. No matter who you end up with, or what happens between you and Kurt or Sebastian, or anyone else. You're young, follow your heart, okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Thanks Jeff."

"Thank you too," Jeff replied.

"For what?"

"Everything," Jeff said with a smile. Blaine left the room after that.

Jeff thought his own advice was surprisingly helpful. He and Nicky were going to be together for literally ever. Smiling to himself, Jeff began pulling DVDs off the shelf, ones he wanted to watch over vacation. About an hour later, another knock on the door.

"Just come in, it's unlocked," Jeff called.

"Sebastian just texted me, he says they're just going to be like another hour and they'll be back," Blaine said.

"Thanks, Blaine," Jeff said. Blaine left again. One more hour. _One more hour._ This was the worst sort of torture ever.

Curiosity got the best of Jeff again, and he opened that third drawer of Nick's desk again, this time pulling out the notebook under the journal he'd already looked through.

On the first page was written:

_The Everything Wedding Notebook of Copernicus Bradley Duval and Jeffrey Sage Sterling_

Jeff choked on air. Firstly, he still wasn't over the fact that Nick was short for Copernicus. Secondly: **_THE EVERYTHING WEDDING NOTEBOOK ?! ?!#!?Q?WQ?W!? ~WD asoasjdkljasdaguipoi;ajlskdsad_**

Jeff flipped the pages. There were pasted pictures of different tuxes, and several pages of the right wording for the invitations, and pictures of floral arrangements, and even one very tastefully sketched picture of what the wedding hall should look like, that seemed like Nick had drawn it himself. Somewhere in the middle, Nick had evidently made a list of the songs he wanted to play at the reception.

At the very top of the list was:

_A THOUSAND YEARS ~ CHRISTINA PERRI_

That song had just come out. Like, very recently. The first time Jeff had heard it was when they'd gone to see Breaking Dawn Part Two with Sebastian, Blaine, Trent, and Hunter. This wasn't an old notebook. This was a current notebook. Nick was planning their wedding as they lived and breathed. Jeff scanned down the rest of the songs.

_What Makes You Beautiful ~ One Direction  
Animal ~ Neon Trees  
Teenage Dream ~ Katy Perry  
Take Me There ~ Rascal Flatts  
Perfect ~ P!nk  
Uptown Girl ~ Billy Joel  
Drops of Jupiter ~ Train  
Silly Love Songs ~ Paul McCartney  
The Longest Time ~ Billy Joel_

The list went on and on, over both sides of paper. Nick had obviously given this quite a bit of thought. He turned more pages and found a guest list that Nick had already apparently decided on, which of their friends would be given invites, which of his relatives he thought should come, and then _Ask Jeff about his relatives_ at the bottom. Jeff laughed.

More pages, more and more pages, pictures, a drawing of a wedding cake, the pros and cons of bowties vs. ties, the pros and cons of vests vs. cummerbunds, honeymoon locations, it went on and on.

Near the back of the book which was just about filled, Nick had written something that looked like a poem. Jeff thought it was wedding vows. Things were scratched out and rewritten in several different places. Then Jeff's heart stopped. The last few lines:

_People say that we're young and we don't know, we don't find out until we grow  
I know we're still in high school, but I also know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you  
Jeffrey Sterling, will you marry me?_

Oh My God. This wasn't wedding vows, this was Nick's proposal. He was planning to propose, and soon, by the look of it. Jeff slammed the notebook shut and put it carefully back in the drawer, breathing heavily. He didn't know why it was such a big deal, he knew they were going to be married someday, but it brought his heart a-flutter thinking about Nick picking out rings, or wondering what to – Oh my God, that's where he must have gone with Sebastian today, to pick out a ring. Jeff started hyperventilating.

He reached for a water bottle, trying to calm himself down. This seemed so real. Nick really, _really_ wanted him forever and ever and ever.

Holy God.

Oh.

My.

God.

At that exact second, the door burst open and in walked Nick, whistling something to himself, carrying about a jillion packages, all of which seemed to be pre-gift wrapped, to prevent Jeff from peeking in them. He dumped them all unceremoniously on the bed, while Jeff struggled to his feet.

"Hey baby!" Nick said, reaching out to put an arm around Jeff and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Have you learned not to go snooping through other people's stuff?"

"Yes," Jeff choked out. "Definitely yes."

* * *

On Christmas Eve, around two-thirty in the afternoon, Nick and Jeff were violently banging on the door of Sebastian and Blaine's room, intent on taking them to Breadstix. Sebastian came to the door in a sheet.

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked. Nick and Jeff bounded into the room, opening the curtains, to reveal a bright sunshiney day.

"Get up, you can't spend Christmas Eve in your room," Nick said. "Where's Blaine?"

"Probably halfway to New York by now, I'd imagine," Sebastian said. "He went to see Kurt."

"Good," Jeff said. "They need to get back together."

"Thanks for the support, as always," Sebastian said, rolling his eyes, and making to get back in bed. "Why are you here?"

"You have to get out of this room, you've been in here since Friday when we got back from shopping, and quite frankly, it's starting to smell too much like our room," Nick said. "We're going to Breadstix because the Apocalypse didn't happen, and Sam invited us, because he got married, and we're putting on a concert, and anyway, you're coming with us."

"No offence, but I don't like Sam, or particularly either of you right now, so I think I'll pass," Sebastian said.

"I don't think I asked," Jeff said. "Come on, get dressed." He began throwing several items of clothing out of Sebastian's closet at him.

* * *

Trent and David met Nick, Jeff, and Sebastian at Breadstix. They lived nearby, and were going to accompany Nick and Jeff with their concert Apparently they were a group. Sebastian sat with Sam and his girlfriend (not wife cuz it turned out they weren't really married), not by choice, as the other four sang through a bunch of holiday themed songs.

"You know what?" Nick asked the room at large. "I have this song that I sing sometimes, but… it's not very Christmas-y. So, we sorta Christma-tized it for you." Jeff began plunking out a melody on his guitar. Several of the girls in the room squealed. "Yep, yep, we're all very big Directioners, and this one's for you, Jeff." Jeff smiled.

_It's Christmas time, and girl, you're fine  
And I hear Jingle Bells in my mind_

Trent joined in too.

_They say your name, and sleigh bells rang  
Girl, you don't need any gifts, they don't mean a thang_

All four of them were singing now. They were probably the biggest dorks ever.

_You see me under the mistletoe  
So come on and kiss me cuz, girl, you know_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
And when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know, you don't know you're beautiful_

[If you haven't seen this video, do it immediately, it's the cutest thing. Make sure you watch the long one, because at the end Riker doesn't see Curt's hand for a high five and everyone in the audience is like REJECTED! And Curt's all like *hurt puppy* and then Riker comes back and gives him his high five and omg it's hilarious. And Titus's garland suspenders CAN YOU NOT? Okay. Just watch the vid. It's called 'What Makes You Beautiful (Holiday Edition) – Riker, Curt, Dom and Titus']

Ever since Jeff had accidentally peeked at Nick's journals, he'd been expecting Nick to propose to him every second. He thought, for some reason, Nick would do it there, onstage, tonight, because Nick was just sort of spontaneous like that.

But he didn't.

Eventually, Nick and Jeff took Sebastian back to Dalton, then packed their things and headed for Jeff's parents' house outside of Cincinnati. Nick didn't propose on Christmas Day, but they did watch the Doctor Who Christmas Special cuddled on the couch together, and Nick cried his eyes out. They exchanged gifts, nothing special, but nothing mundane, just things they'd said they'd wanted when they were at the mall together, or while watching TV.

Nick didn't propose on New Year's either. The Warblers that were back from vacation gathered in the common room (which is different than the practice room, and is actually in the dorm building, because it has a TV and how else are they going to watch Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin Eve 2013 with Ryan Seacrest?), and exchanged more gifts. Sebastian, and this was incredibly sweet of him, had gotten a canary for Trent. Trent had taken it the hardest when Mr. Puss had eaten Tweets, as he'd been the one taking care of him most of the time. Trent named him Sunny and promised to keep him far away from Mr. Puss.

Blaine had brought everyone souvenirs from New York, little pins with the 'I heart NY' on them, to remind everyone where to look if they needed him the next year. It was a very emotional night. Then bands started playing on TV, and Sebastian and Jeff taught Blaine the _Glad You Came_ dance, and Nick and Jeff goaded Hunter into performing an encore performance of Whistle. Nick had muted the television while Bieber sang _Boyfriend_, instead joining Blaine for a rendition that Blaine had come up with of Justin Bieber's _Boyfriend_ mashed up with Britney Spears's _Boys_. It was great, but Nick didn't propose.

It was driving Jeff crazy.

Was he going to propose? When would he ever propose? Now? Later? Tomorrow? Graduation?

Days passed, January came and went, Sebastian and Blaine finally admitted they were dating, but Nick still didn't propose.

* * *

**A/N: Yay? Yeah? Yay. **

**So um. Warbler yearbook. Says 'Nick Duval' and 'Jeff S. Sterling'. My mom and I once made a list of hilarious names we could name kids and then call them by perfectly normal nicknames, and Copernicus was one of mine? Also stemmed from that bit at the end of Boy Meets World where Feeny calls Cory Cornelius and Cory goes Shh! Not even Topanga knows that!**

**So yeah? Yeah. Has everyone learned their lesson about how snooping pays off? I think Jeff has.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Valentine's, Kurt, and a wedding?!  
Later: Regionals! and also Fight club, maybe, i dunno, I'm still writing it. but Regionals!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: I'm almost sorry for the delay, but I just just finished writing Chapter Thirty so now you have have this one. :D**

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-Nine:_

_"'C'mon, B, what is there left to talk about? I thought we talked about everything on Valentine's.' For Valentine's Day, Sebastian had convinced Blaine to spend a four day weekend with him in an upscale hotel with a Jacuzzi. Four blissful days of relaxation, chatting about their relationship, and, of course, lots and lots of sex."_

"You guys wanna know something?" Hunter announced, taking a seat with his breakfast tray at the Warbler's breakfast table. "I'm getting pretty sick of Blaine and Sebastian."

"What, just now?" Nick asked. "You weren't sick of them months ago when they were being all adorbs but still insisting they weren't dating?"

"No, that's not why I'm sick of them," Hunter said. "Blaine left his phone in the room this weekend while he and Sebastian were at his house, and it has been blowing up."

"So turn it off and ignore it," Jeff said with a shrug.

"I thought it could be an emergency," Hunter said.

"Was it?"

"No," Hunter said. "Someone named… Mr. Shoe is getting married to the Pillsbury dough-wife on Valentine's Day, which is stupid, first of all, and a whole bunch of people whose stupid names I can't remember but I think there was a Mike and a fancy car and something that started with a Q and Kurt, I remember for sure, are apparently going to be at the wedding and someone named Tina Something Cho-Chang or something like that has insisted I pass this message to Blaine because he absolutely has to go to the wedding." Nick and Jeff took in this information. "I guess this is relevant because Kurt's going to be there?"

"Blaine's dating Sebastian," Nick said. "Even if Mr. Shoe is getting married, who cares? And Sebastian's taking Blaine out of town anyway."

"He is?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, don't tell Blaine, it's a surprise," Nick said.

"What's a Mr. Shoe?" Jeff asked.

"Mr. Schue, short for Schuester, is the director of McKinley's Glee Club," Blaine said, walking over with Sebastian in tow. "What about him?"

"He's getting married on Valentine's Day," Hunter said. "Here's your stupid phone."

"Really? Good for him," Blaine said with a smile, taking his phone and opening all the messages he'd gotten all weekend, mostly from Tina, about how Kurt was going to be there and Blaine had to come because he'd _promised_ just like the graduates that he would go even though he'd transferred. Blaine sighed and looked at Sebastian. "Wanna come to a wedding?"

"Weddings aren't my thing, babe," Sebastian said. "Plus all your friends will probably try to kill me."

"The three of you want to come too?" Blaine asked.

"So it looks more like Dalton's crashing the wedding as opposed to you flaunting your boyfriend?" Nick asked. "We'll think about it."

"I gotta get a suit," Blaine said.

"Blaine, baby, hold up a second," Sebastian said.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Well… it was going to be a surprise for Valentine's but I booked us a suite with a Jacuzzi at this hotel… Thursday night through Sunday… It's going to be a ton of fun," Sebastian said with such a Sebastian smirk that Blaine almost laughed.

"Sure, sounds great," Blaine said. "We'll go after the wedding. How long do weddings take anyway?"

"I'm not a wedding person," Sebastian said again. Nor did he have any desire to see Kurt (or have Kurt see Blaine) this close to the beginning of their relationship, but he didn't say that out loud.

"Then don't go, Sebastian, whatever," Blaine sighed. "But I am."

And that was that.

* * *

Blaine spent most of Wednesday obsessing over what to wear. Nick and Jeff had agreed to go with him, they loved weddings. He decided on a black suit, black tie. Nick and Jeff did the same. They all looked extremely dapper pulling up to the chapel in Blaine's Subaru. Because in this story he has a goddamn green Subaru. Not a Prius. Why a Prius? Why even is? Prius no. Subaru yes.

Mercedes was looking extremely fashionable in a bright pink dress, waiting for him at the entrance.

"Hello, Mercedes," Blaine said. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks, Blaine," Mercedes said. "You brought some men with you."

"I did, this is Nick and Jeff, they go to Dalton with me," Blaine introduced. Mercedes made an approving expression and seized Blaine's arm, proceeding to talk his ear off. Nick and Jeff sort of wandered off to find Sam so they didn't feel so awkward.

Not thirty seconds later, Mercedes also engulfed a passing Kurt on her other arm, saying she needed her 'arm gays'. They went into the ceremony and everything was fine and good and Emma didn't show up and you guys watch the show, right? The reception went on, as planned.

"And which of those two hotties you came with are you dating?" Mercedes asked.

"Um, neither," Blaine said, shaking his head, the thought almost revolting.

"Good, because it wouldn't be a Glee reunion if you and Kurt didn't sing a duet!" Mercedes chided, pushing her arm gays towards the stage.

"We don't have to…" Blaine began, but Kurt just sort of smiled and made his way onstage. Performer through and through. As Blaine and Kurt made their flirty way through _Just Can't Get Enough_, who should make his slippery way into the reception, but Sebastian Smythe. Also looking very good in his suit and tie, Sebastian sort of appeared out of nowhere between Nick and Jeff, trying to escape being noticed by any of the New Directions kids.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed. "Look who decided to show up."

"Yeah, yeah," Sebastian said. "I couldn't stand the thought of not knowing. I'm like River. Weddings are _not _my thing."

"She ends up married to her bowtie wearing Doctor," Nick reminded Sebastian, pointing to Blaine onstage.

"Ugh," Sebastian said, revolted at the sight of Lady Hummel onstage with _his_ Blaine. "That's _my_ boyfriend."

"Chill out. Blaine's going home with you tonight," Nick said. "That's coming from us."

"We're not dating," Kurt said to Blaine as they exited the stage.

"We're just friends, I know," Blaine said. "Do you want some punch?"

"Yeah, I'll have a cup," Kurt said. Blaine left to get them some punch, and Sebastian just couldn't help himself. He strutted over to Kurt, despite Jeff and Nick trying to hold him back.

"Well, well," Sebastian said, doing his best to sound like a douchebag – usually no problem for him. "Hello, Kurt."

"Sebastian," Kurt said, politely surprised and almost choking on a baby cupcake. He knew from Blaine's phone calls that Sebastian and Blaine were friends now, but hadn't expected to see him here. "What are you doing here?"

"Blaine invited most of the Warblers," Sebastian said smoothly. "We're all buddy-buddy with that incestuous public school riffraff you call a Glee club, now, anyway." Yes, Kurt knew this as well.

"Oh," Kurt said, with a shrug. "Why are you talking to me, then? I'm not your buddy."

"I don't like the way you treat Blaine," Sebastian said coolly. "There I said it."

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, setting down his cupcake in case he needed to slap a bitch.

"You're here, you're in New York, you're at voguedotcom, you're at NYADA, who _are_ you?" Sebastian asked. "Meanwhile, Blaine is here and he's _lonely_ and _yes_, he cheated, and it was _fantastic_, but he's only human. One chance, you want him back, you take him."

"I think the moment we all saw coming is finally here," Kurt said patiently.

"Scuse me?" Sebastian asked.

"You're in love with Blaine, and it's creepy, _stop_," Kurt said.

"What do you know about love?" Sebastian asked, getting dangerously close to the line he hadn't planned on crossing tonight. "You just come and go, summoning him as it pleases you. He can do _better_ than you, Kurt." Kurt just stared at the person these words were coming from. He almost half-expected something like this from someone like Tina, but Sebastian? That was just bizarre. Sebastian turned around and slunk back over to Nick and Jeff, who'd accosted Blaine while he was getting Kurt some punch. Sebastian put his arm around Blaine's shoulders, taking the extra drink Blaine offered him. Kurt almost vomited.

It was sometime later, after Rachel had caught the bouquet, (and the Warblers had teasingly thrown their own fake bouquet, which Jeff had caught, cheeks scarlet, never ceasing to remember how Nick was going to propose sometime before they finished the school year), after Rachel and Finn had sung some incredibly sappy duet, after even Nick had stolen the microphone, singing Justin Timberlake's brand new song _Suit and Tie_ to Jeff, that everyone seemed to pair off and go upstairs for some reason.

Kurt just looked sort of longingly after Blaine, who was slow dancing with Sebastian, while drowning his sorrows in punch with Tina, who he unfortunately never got to accuse of vapo-raping his ex-boyfriend, because she never did such a thing. He watched Quinn and Santana, both tipsy, rush out the door to the hotel above, then Rachel and Finn, then even Tina had left to go with Mike (and yes I'm taking creative liberties on the plot here, but I'm allowed to), Brittany and Sam, finally even Nick and Jeff were leaving (Kurt assumed to go back to Dalton), but Sebastian and Blaine were still there, slowly spinning in small circles.

"Wanna know a secret?" Sebastian whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Sure," Blaine answered.

"I love you," Sebastian whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine replied, everyone else in the room forgotten, it was just the two of them.

Kurt sort of seethed in his chair alone, suddenly wishing he'd asked Adam to come with him, but they weren't even really dating, just sort of flirting and going for coffee, just the way it had been with Blaine. Kurt twiddled the room key he had in his hand, not really sure why he had it. 206. It seemed significant for some reason, but he didn't know.

On the dance floor, Sebastian slipped something from his pocket into Blaine's, a room key (305). Blaine smiled, knowing what it was.

"Do you want to go upstairs yet?" Sebastian asked. "Start our Valentine's getaway?"

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, almost breathless at the thought. He forgot that Kurt was there, forgot anyone else in the universe, just Sebastian and his ability to be amazing at romance, even though it would appear he'd never had any practice.

* * *

"It could have been worse, I think?" Nick said as Jeff drove them back to Dalton. "It definitely could have been worse."

"Kurt and Sebastian could have started a catfight on the dance floor, so, yes, it could have been worse," Jeff said.

"Why weren't we trying to push Kurt and Blaine back together?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Jeff said. "I've been a little pre-occupied lately."

"With what?" Nick asked. Jeff bit his lip.

"Thinking about the future and stuff," Jeff said.

"The future and stuff? Why?" Nick asked with a snort.

"About colleges," Jeff said.

"Oh, the c-word," Nick replied. "Yeah, those aren't fun. Have you got any letters back yet?"

"Yeah," Jeff said. "I got my first letter yesterday."

"And?"

"I, uh, didn't get in," Jeff said. "That's the one in California. Probably for the best, I couldn't afford it anyway."

"That's too bad, honey," Nick said, giving Jeff's leg a good squeeze. "We'll find a good fit."

"Have you been accepted anywhere?" Jeff asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Nah," Nick sighed. Liar.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have at least heard back from a few of those places you applied to early," Jeff said. He was probing.

"Haven't read any acceptance letters yet," Nick said with a laugh. Technically true.

"Nicky, you don't have to hide it from me," Jeff said as calmly as he could muster. Nick looked at him, deflating. "Another one came in the mail last week, you can't hide them from me forever. Where have you gotten into?"

"I don't know," Nick said. "Honestly, I haven't opened a single one. I don't want to go where you're not. When you decide where you're going, then I'll pick a school in the same place, and everything will work itself out."

"We might have to accept the possibility that we won't always be able to see each other every day," Jeff said. "You said yourself that I'll be famous someday. What if I am famous? What if I go somewhere because I'm famous and you have to stay home and look after our kids?"

"I'll be the happiest stay-at-home-Dad anyone ever saw," Nick replied, putting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as Jeff drove. "You will be famous someday, J. I promise you."

"That's a pretty big promise," Jeff said, taken aback.

"Yep," Nick agreed smiling. "You're worth it."

* * *

"We need to talk about us," Blaine said suddenly.

"You say this after round three when the only thing I want to think about is getting back in that Jacuzzi and making you give me a massage?" Sebastian asked. "Great timing, B."

"No, we really need to talk about our relationship," Blaine whined, getting up from the bed, very sticky at this point, to retrieve a damp washcloth. "What the hell are we doing?"

"Having sex for the most part," Sebastian said.

"But we love each other," Blaine said. "And we're boyfriends, we have a contract and everything."

"Yes," Sebastian agreed, accepting the cloth from Blaine. "It's a very nice contract, I like that contract."

"It says we're _temporary_ boyfriends," Blaine said. "From the way you were acting so possessive earlier, I'd say temporary is not the word I would use."

"B, if you want to go back to Kurt, you can. He's right downstairs, probably still sitting at the bar, drinking like a super gay fish," Sebastian said. "If you don't want to go back to Kurt, I would suggest you get in the Jacuzzi, because I need a massage, big time."

"Sebastian, I'm trying to be serious here," Blaine said.

"So am I," Sebastian retorted with a huff, willing himself to get up even though he was exhausted, staggering across the room, and landing with an unceremonious splash in the Jacuzzi again. Blaine climbed in next to him, massaging his boyfriend's weary muscles, the muscles that were doing such a good job keeping the both of them happy.

"When are we going to decide if we're going to be permanent or not?" Blaine asked.

"It's only been a month," Sebastian said. "Give a guy a little time."

"Time to what?"

"Decide if relationships are really my cup of tea," Sebastian said before groaning in pleasure from his massage. "I – wow, you're good at this – so far, it's been good, but who knows, I mean, I was in a relationship with freaking Trent for almost a month before we broke it off. Then Hunter… I mean, I don't know, I think Hunter and I are technically still in a relationship."

"What?" Blaine laughed.

"We're work-married," Sebastian said with a laugh. "He's my Warbler-Wife. Or I'm his." Blaine laughed again.

"How long then?" Blaine asked.

"Maybe three months?" Sebastian said lazily, rolling his shoulders out a little more. "Oh, right there, that's the good stuff." Blaine worked his fingers into Sebastian back with a little more pressure than he had been.

"So April? After Regionals?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, April," Sebastian said. "April sounds good. I like April. Wow, you have magic fingers, B, seriously, have you looked into doing this for a living?"

"Usually prefer private shows," Blaine said with a smirk. "These fingers don't work for just anybody."

"Good to know I'm not just anybody," Sebastian said with another groan.

"Nope, you're my boyfriend," Blaine said, with a quick kiss to the back of Sebastian's head.

* * *

_I can't wait til I get you on the floor, good-looking  
Going out so hot, just like an oven  
And I'll burn myself, but just had to touch it  
It's so fly and it's all mine  
Hey baby, we don't mind all the watching  
Cuz if they study close, real close  
They might learn something  
She ain't nothing but a little doozy when she does it  
She's so fly tonight_

_And as long as I've got my suit and tie  
I'ma leave it all on the floor tonight  
And you got fixed up to the nines  
Lemme show you a few things  
All pressed up in black and white  
And you're dressed in that dress I like  
Love is swinging in the air tonight  
Lemme show you a few things_

Nick liked to sing Timberlake songs while he took his clothes off for some reason. It had started quite a while ago with _Sexyback_, but ever since _Suit and Tie_ had come out, he'd been obsessed.

"Baby, I don't mean to interrupt the stripping extravaganza, but I'm not really sure what you're trying to accomplish here," Jeff said, from where he was already lying on the bed in just his underwear.

"Just singing," Nick said, shrugging as he took his pants off and hung them neatly in his closet. "And getting undressed."

"Are you planning on showing me a few things?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know if I know anything I haven't already shown you," Nick said. "This month's Cosmo has another 101 ways to please your man in it, maybe I'll pick one up."

"Shouldn't I be the one trying to please you?" Jeff asked with a flirtatious wink.

"Oh, sweetheart, you know you already do," Nick replied with a grin. "So good for me, aren't you, baby?"

"Ew, you know how I feel about 'sweetheart'," Jeff said, with a wrinkled nose.

"You know what? I think I got something better to say," Nick said, pulling his tie off over his head and throwing it at Jeff. "If I can pull this off. Ready?"

_I said, scuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
I mean, my, my, my, my, you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm lovin your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye  
What? Yes I did, Yes I did,  
Somebody please tell them who the eff I is  
I am Nicky Duval, I mack them dudes up  
Back coupes up and chuck the deuce up_

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, Nick was hilarious when he tried to rap.

"Okay, I don't know the words," Nick admitted. Jeff laughed and sang the chorus with him.

_Boy, you got my heartbeat running away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way_

"I'm only letting you get away with that song because you are Nicky Duval," Jeff said. "_My_ Nicky." Nick was, at this point, pretty much laying on top of Jeff, because he had this habit of being on top of Jeff, and they both liked it. Jeff lifted his head to connect his lips with Nick's.

It was Valentine's Day, one of many that they would share together, but Nick still didn't propose.

* * *

**A/N: Working title for this section of the story? "Nick still didn't propose"**

**FAQ TIME:  
Q: How many more chapters are you going to write?  
A: Until I'm finished.  
Q: Is it going to be painful?  
A: How much do you really have set for your happiness being equal to Sebastian's?  
Q: Is my Niff safe?  
A: Yes. Your Niff is untouchable.  
Q: I like Kurt.  
A: So do I, what's your question.**

**I love you guys. Please leave me a review. Say anything you want. Go on anon and tell me I suck. It's okay, it won't be your face I tear off and throw into the ocean! Tell me how much you love Niff. Tell me how much I ruined the awesome canon Klaine hotel sex. :D Tell me where you want this story to go.**

**Samantha.  
Next time: Strip Poker, Fight Club, and Regionals!  
And Later: A power play forces Sebastian to confront his emotions. (And also Bootylicious).**

**((Also if you'd like to speculate on future Glee episodes with me, I'd love to discuss how much I want Ryder's online girlfriend to be Unique.))**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Is there Niff in this chapter? Absolutely yes. Without further ado, I present, Regionals! The way it should be because let's remember the new Directions ****_got disqualified_**** so even if the Warblers got disqualified for steroids (which they didn't in this because they didn't do any steroids) the new Directions still wouldn't be going to Regionals. Okay, sorreh, I'm ranting. I'm just angry. I really want my babies to succeed. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty:_

_"You didn't have to stoop so low, now you're just somebody that I used to know… Somebody… that I used to know, somebody…"_

"Every fucking day for two weeks," Nick said. "He has sung that song all day every day for two fucking weeks."

"If you had a solo, you'd be practicing too," Jeff snipped. "None of us got upset with you when you used to sing Uptown Girl all day every day."

"At least Uptown Girl is a good song," Nick said, glaring at nothing.

"Nicky, baby, would you like to try another one of those fantasies?" Jeff asked. Nick sighed and did a forward roll onto the bed. "Close your eyes." Nick laid down serenely and closed his eyes. "It's late at night. You're in bed all alone. I'm on the road, I've been gone for days, doing shows in cities all over the place. The clock next to your head clicks from 1:59 to 2am. Slowly, the bedroom door creaks open, and someone walks in. I try to be as quiet as possible as I put down my guitar case and get undressed."

"What are you wearing?" Nick asked.

"Does it matter? It's dark and I'm taking them all off," Jeff replied.

"Yes, it matters," Nick said.

"Okay… I don't know, skinny jeans, a blue and red plaid short-sleeve shirt and a red tie. And a black leather jacket. And my glasses because it's been a long day and my eyes are hurting. My hair is a disheveled mess," Jeff returned to storytelling.

_But you didn't have to cut me off!_ came Sebastian's very loud voice from next door. Nick sighed and banged his head against the wall.

"I have a better idea," Jeff said. "Let's go to the library. No one will be there, we can have some peace and quiet."

"Good," Nick said. "Do you have that outfit? It sounds sexy."

"Sure," Jeff said. "Get going to the library, I'll be 30 seconds behind you." Nick reluctantly left the room, trusting his boyfriend to change and meet him in the library. Once Jeff was sure Nick was gone, Jeff changed at the speed of light, tucking his glasses into the inside pocket of his leather jacket, then heading for Nick's dresser to tear through the drawers quickly for any sight of an engagement ring. The first three drawers revealed nothing, but in the bottom drawer, amidst Nick's socks and boxer shorts, Jeff finally found a small green box with a gold ribbon wrapped around it. Jeff's mouth went dry and his heart hammered in his chest. This was it – Nick had a ring. Jeff threw it back in the drawer, not wanting to ruin the surprise by looking at it. But really. _Nicky had a ring._ He was going to propose, he had a ring. He had a RING. Help.

Pulling himself together, Jeff slammed the door shut and started his run for the library. Nick was waiting for him.

"Alright then, where were we?" Jeff asked, hopping onto the couch next to Nick, making it bounce.

"Wow, I was right, that is hot," Nick replied. "You wouldn't think, patterned shirt, solid tie, but it does."

"Do I need you to validate my fashion choices?" Jeff asked. "Please, I was as fabulous as Kurt before he got here and I'll continue to be this fabulous long after we've forgotten who he is."

"You know what I think?" Nick asked, pressing his finger along the edge of Jeff's tie.

"What's that?"

"I think we don't have practice tonight for the first time in about forever, and I want to spend my whole night with you," Nick said.

"Oh yeah?" Jeff asked, his voice hitching.

"Right here," Nick continued, climbing into Jeff's lap and pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders. Nick put his mouth to Jeff's neck as he pulled the tie looser and started to unbutton the shirt.

That's when Trent, Thad, and Beats showed up.

"Oh, good, you're here," Thad said. "Wanna play strip poker?"

"Are you kidding me?" Nick groaned. Jeff laughed good-naturedly and realigned his clothing.

"No, then?" Thad asked.

"We'll play," Jeff laughed.

"Not that you care, but we were about the have fantastic sex for the first time in two damn weeks because trying to get it on while Sebastian is 'rehearsing' is almost fucking impossible," Nick informed the intruders.

"Tell me about it," Beats said. "Why do you think we're in here? You can hear him halfway across campus."

"Strip poker?" Thad asked again.

"Yeah, yeah, strip poker," Nick grumbled. "I'd be happier if Jeff wasn't so good at it." Jeff grinned.

"Maybe my luck is changing, babe," Jeff said with a quick peck to Nick's cheek.

Sure enough, about an hour later, the five Warblers were laughing up a storm and Jeff was down to his tie and boxer shorts, mostly because he was losing on purpose and the other four had ganged up on him.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jeff said, throwing his cards down at the table, pulling his tie loose and throwing it at Trent, who cheered. "The only thing you're gonna have here in a couple minutes is one very naked, very hot Jeff, and one very turned on, very horny Nick."

"You're on," Thad said, dealing out the cards again. One by one all five of their phones started to sing their respective text message tones.

"Does yours say, 'practice tomorrow morning, noon on the dot, urgent news, do not disturb –HJC'?" Beats asked as they all read their messages.

"Yep," Nick agreed. "Boring." He picked up his cards, then grinned and shot a look at Jeff. "Prepared to lose those shorts, baby?" Jeff cracked his knuckles and picked up his cards.

"Bring it on," Jeff said. Jeff was actually very good at poker, and he decided to stop losing on purpose now that he was down to just his underwear (mostly because getting totally naked with Thad, Beats, and Trent in the room was very strange, but only because Nick would probably jump him the second he was), so after a few more hands, Nick, who'd been wearing far less clothes to begin with, joined Jeff in the club of people in just their underwear. "Well then. Who should join us next… Beats?" Jeff dealt the cards with practiced ease before picking his hand up. "Or we could start playing for money if the naked is starting to annoy."

"Yeah, like we have any money," Thad snorted. I honestly don't know how poker is played. But I would kick ass at Strip Candy Land.

Eventually, as fate would have it, Nick got lucky and he got Jeff's boxers. Jeff, not in the slightest bit abashed to be totally naked in the Warblers Practice Room, took his light blue boxer shorts off and handed them to Nick. Sitting around one of the little tables as they were, it didn't seem to faze the rest (like we can all safely assume that all the Warblers have walked in on Nick and Jeff doing the nasty at least once), but Nick was distracted enough for Jeff to easily pull off a win of his boxer shorts as well.

"I think this is probably our cue to leave…" Thad said.

"Close the door behind you," Nick threw at him as he jumped on his Jeff.

* * *

"Regionals is in one week, gentlemen," Hunter said, pacing his troops – well, the Warblers, minus Sebastian who was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, refusing to play nicely today. "Sebastian has laryngitis, Blaine and I will be splitting his parts in Some Nights, and I will be taking his duet."

"Excuse me?!" Nick exclaimed loudly. "If a part needs to be filled, there should be _open auditions_."

"A part for a competition solo needs to be filled by the best there is in a very short amount of time," Hunter said. "This is the best solution. We need to bring our A game to Regionals. Having auditions is a big waste of my time."

"Hunter, that's not how it–" Nick protested.

"Council picks the solos," Hunter cut him off, like that was definitive. Nick considered protesting, he was the councilor in charge of song selection, after all, and had had little to no input on the Regionals setlist. "As I was saying, it is unlikely Sebastian will recover to sing with us next Saturday, and the choreography for Some Nights will need to be reworked slightly to accommodate the change in soloists, if we could please…."

"It's so not fair," Nick whined to Jeff after rehearsal. "That duet should be mine."

"I know, baby, I know," Jeff said. "But Hunter will do great with it. You don't even like that song."

"But I like solos," Nick said.

"You, complaining about solos? At least you've had them. You get solos almost every week at Breadstix, you even had Uptown Girl at Sectionals last year, I've only gotten one solo ever, and that was only because Sebastian was trying to fix what he fucked up," Jeff said. "If anyone should be getting a solo, it's me."

"Excuse you two," came a voice from behind them. "But as someone who's never had a single solo…"

"Shut up, Beats, you're like the most important one of us," Nick said, rolling his eyes.

"Pfff," Beats said.

"Remember that one week you got sick and Thad had to learn how to play the drums?" Jeff pointed out.

"All I'm saying," Beats said, "Give Beats a solo. Don't stop til it's trending."

"I think the duet should go to us, if you ask my opinion," Jeff said. "You and me and _Somebody That I Used To Know_."

"Sure," Nick said. "We should do a duet."

"If we go to Nationals, a duet," Jeff said.

"Of course we're going to Nationals," Nick said. "And guess what?"

"What?"

"We're gonna win too," Nick said with a smile. "Know how I know?"

"How?"

"Cuz you've wished for it," Nick said. It was true, Jeff had, at the beginning of the year wished they could win Nationals and that he and Nick would be together forever. And Jeff's wishes had a scary tradition of coming true. Now the only thing Jeff was really wishing was for Nick to cut the suspense and just propose already. "But still. That duet should be mine."

"Yes, it should," Jeff agreed.

"You know it, I know it, I bet even Sebastian knows it," Nick fumed. "Hunter is the biggest pile of douche to come here _ever_. If I ever get the chance to ruin his life, you bet your ass I'm taking it." He fumed a little bit more as they walked aimlessly toward the dorm building, then, "Nope, I'm going to go take the shit out of him now." Nick turned around and stormed back towards the senior commons. Jeff scurried after him. They got near the door back into the library, when they heard Hunter yelling.

"It sounds weird!" Hunter exclaimed. "We're not a couple. Maybe we should let Nick and Jeff have it."

"Damn straight, you should let Nick and Jeff have it," Nick muttered as he prepared for his entrance.

"Nick and Jeff can't sing half as well as we can," Blaine argued. "I'd love for them to sing it, and it would be beautiful and tender and heartwarming and _we would lose_. With Sebastian out, we can't take any more chances. It's you and me."

"Well, I can't do it," Hunter snapped.

"Hunt, you sang about blowjobs at Sectionals, and made out with Sebastian long enough to get mono," Blaine pointed out. "I think at this point, you can do anything. You just have to feel it." Nick sighed and turned back around, walking down the hall towards the staircase of destiny. Then suddenly he gave an enraged shout and punched the wall. Hard. Nick fell to the ground, clutching his hand.

"What the hell?" Jeff exclaimed, rushing to his boyfriend.

"I think I broke my hand," Nick whined.

"You should know better than to punch the wall!" Jeff replied.

"Well, apparently I don't!" Nick yelled.

"Nick?" Blaine asked, sticking his head into the hall. He saw Nick and Jeff, and rushed over to them, Hunter was right behind.

"He punched the wall," Jeff said. "Is it broken?"

"You should know better than to punch the wall," Blaine sighed, examining Nick's hand.

"Why did you punch the wall?" Hunter asked.

"Because that duet should be _mine_," Nick muttered, "but Blaine has a point, if Jeff and I did it, it would be so gay we'd lose by default. The wall represented the homophobic assholes that populate this country."

"The wall didn't do anything to you," Blaine said, dropping Nick's hand. "It's not broken. But if I might suggest that in the future you take your frustrations out on a punching bag, or at fight club."

"We have a fight club?" Nick asked.

"Shh," Blaine said. "Rule number one of fight club?"

"Don't talk about fight club?" Nick guessed.

"Exactly," Blaine said. "Rest your hand for a couple days, put some ice on it, don't punch any more walls."

"A fight club?" Hunter asked Blaine as they walked back into the library with the very silent Sebastian, who'd been there the whole time, but he wasn't allowed to speak because he had laryngitis and Hunter wanted him better for Saturday.

"Yes," Blaine said.

"Like, legit beat the stuffing out of other guys fight club?" Hunter asked.

"What part of 'don't talk about fight club' did you not understand?" Blaine asked.

"The part where I'd love to take out my frustration on something," Hunter said. "And I bet Sebastian would too." Sebastian nodded.

* * *

"You know I have never _ever_ been ashamed of being gay or of you, right?" Nick said to Jeff as they made their way back to their room.

"I didn't think you were," Jeff said.

"I'm just so _fucking_ upset right now, I might say something that might sound like that and I just wanted you to know," Nick said. "I never wanted anything but this, you and me. Never."

"I know you didn't," Jeff said, rubbing Nick's back as they sat down on their bed.

"I mean, there was a point when I didn't know that this is what I wanted, but…" Nick babbled.

"Nick, stop it," Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes. "I know."

"But I'm just so _mad_!" Nick yelled. "I want those solos, I want the duets, and I want the duets with you!"

"Blaine and Sebastian get solos all the time, so I think it's pretty safe to say you're not not getting solos because you're gay," Jeff said. "And furthermore, we go to an all-boys school, and society, especially in Ohio, is a little prejudiced. You're lucky, though. You could easily pass as straight, you could get the great romantic roles. I mean, Blaine and Sebastian might be able to if they're lucky, but I never will."

"Don't say stuff like that," Nick said, looking up at Jeff like a kicked puppy. "You're amazing, and you could do anything you wanted to. I think you'd make a fantastic Danny Zuko."

"Hell yes I would," Jeff said, pushing his hair out of his face. "I mean, it's fine, that's not what I really want to do anyway, but it's too bad I won't even get the option. Can you see me as Romeo? Or Jean Valjean? Or even Tony?"

"Of course you can't play Tony, you're blond," Nick said, with a quick kiss to Jeff's cheek. "But I see you as baby John."

"Oh, lovely," Jeff said with a sigh. Nick smiled.

"You always make me feel better even when you're not trying to," Nick said. "And that's why I love you."

"That's why you love me?" Jeff asked. "I can think of like a billion way better reasons."

"It's _one_ of the reasons I love you, and would take me more than the next thousand years to tell you all of them," Nick said, kissing Jeff's lips this time. "And not to pull on Sebastian's line here, but I will never stop."

"Sebastian says that?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, Blaine goes 'I love you' and Sebastian goes 'I love you too, I'll never stop' and it is the most sickening and revolting thing I've ever heard," Nick said, wrinkling his nose.

"Well, then let's just go back to 'I Niff you'," Jeff said.

"That sounds wonderful," Nick said. "I Niff you, baby."

"I Niff you too," Jeff said.

"You know what the best thing about Niffing is?" Nick asked.

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"You can't argue who Niffs who more," Nick said. "Because Niff signifies an infinite amount of love. Right?"

"Exactly," Jeff agreed, glad his boyfriend was finally getting it. "You can't Niff someone more than they Niff you. It's impossible. We Niff each other the exact same amount."

"Yeah, but I love you more," Nick said with a smug grin.

"I will argue you on this one to the death," Jeff replied, "because I definitely love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone ever."

"Anyone except me," Nick sang.

"Oh no you don't," Jeff said. "You're not getting away with loving me more than I love you, I won't stand for it."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked Nick. Nick was pulling on a t-shirt and shorts.

"I'm going to the gym," Nick said decisively.

"Don't punch any walls," Jeff advised, returning to his book. "We need you in top form for Saturday."

"It's Monday, I'll be fine," Nick said. "Wanna come with?"

"Decidedly not," Jeff replied. Nick shrugged something like 'your loss' and left the room. Outside in the hall, Hunter, Blaine, and Sebastian were waiting, also in workout attire. Beats was coming down the hall toward them with Thad as well.

"I'm going to regret this," Blaine said, shaking his head.

"No it's good," Hunter said. "We all need a little stress relief." Sebastian, still forbidden from talking, had taken to carrying around a little dry erase board to write snarky comments on.

_I prefer sex._

"And while I try not to judge others," Hunter said, "you are despicable."

"Truth," Nick agreed. "Let's go." The gym at Dalton was in a separate building where the Warblers never really went because they weren't gym-ish people. Sebastian went on occasion with David, because they both played Lacrosse, and Hunter had gone a few times at the beginning of the year, and Blaine had been many times, but Nick had never been there, and he was astonished to find out that not only was there a gymnasium for playing ball sports, but a workout room and a full size swimming pool and a hot tub, and a legitimate ring for beating the crap out of each other in a _separate private room_. What?

"Get warmed up," Blaine instructed. "The other guys will be here in a few minutes." The 'guys' was generally assumed to mean Blaine's fight club buddies.

"Not scared, I hope," Hunter remarked to Nick as he stripped off his jacket and threw it in the corner.

"You wish," Nick said. "I'm going to take you down."

"Good luck," Hunter replied.

"I'm taking bets," Thad interjected. "Can't wait til Hunter takes out Sebastian."

_You really think he's that bad?_ Sebastian wrote on his dry erase board.

"Yes, actually, I think I'm exactly that bad," Hunter said. "But I'm starting with Nick."

"Place your bets!" Thad said loudly. Nick, who had never really punched anything besides walls and mattresses and once when he was a kid some other dude's face and also a cow that one time, threw some experimental punches at one of the bags. Yeah, this was good.

"Okay!" Blaine called. "Everybody listen up. We've got some new people here tonight, hi everyone. A quick review of the rules: The first rule of Fight Club is: You do not talk about Fight Club. The second rule of Fight Club is: _You do not talk about Fight Club. _Third rule of Fight Club: Someone says 'stop', goes limp, taps out, the fight is over. Fourth rule: Only two guys to a fight. Fifth rule: One fight at a time. Sixth rule: No shirts, no shoes. Seventh rule: Fights will go on as long as they have to. Eighth rule: If this is your first night at fight club, you _have_ to fight. And most importantly the ninth and final rule: If anyone messes up any of the Warblers faces, I will kick your ass because we have Regionals on Saturday." A few of the guys laughed good naturedly. "In all seriousness, though, this is Dalton Academy. We have a little bit more class than Brad Pitt. And, uh, Sebastian isn't allowed to talk, so…"

_Don't you pussies even think about going easy on me_, Sebastian delineated on his dry erase board.

"Okay, baby, calm down," Blaine said, patting Sebastian on the back. "I think Hunter and Nick have the showdown of the century planned, if you'd like to take the floor, gentlemen." Hunter stepped forward, stripping off his work out tanktop and throwing it nonchalantly at Sebastian as he did so. Nick took off his shirt as well (because let's face it everything's better without a shirt) and stepped into the center of the room.

Hunter started out reserved, but Nick didn't hold back. He had too much contained rage for Hunter and he let it all out. Hunter quickly caught up, keeping up with Nick, blow-for-blow, and his military background was really starting to shine through because after several very intense minutes of fighting, Hunter finally had Nick on the ground, and Nick surrendered. Hunter stood back up triumphantly, getting himself a high five from Beats and Sebastian. Nick stood up too, breathing hard but rather satisfied for some reason, also getting good job high fives from Sebastian and Blaine, because let's face it, the Warblers are too cute not to do adorable shit like that.

Next up, Hunter took a short break from kicking ass and taking names while Blaine and Thad went head to head because they're both little and it was a pretty fair fight, and Blaine won. Then Hunter was back, taking on Sebastian in some kind of fight that would end all fights, the hype from which would probably still be hanging around years later.

Sebastian might have looked tall and skinny like a twig, and Hunter might have looked like a bulldozer, but it was just about evenly matched. Sebastian hadn't had the protection of Dalton all of his life, he knew how to fight. It went on and on, both boys bruised, battered, and completely determined not to give up. Eventually the fight came to an end. Plot twist: Sebastian won. Another plot twist: Hunter let him.

Hunter was still confused about his feelings for Sebastian, and even though Blaine had told him it was okay to be curious, but that he probably shouldn't act on Sebastian anymore, because Sebastian and Blaine were a thing, Hunter couldn't see himself being with another man, even Sebastian. Seeing Sebastian all beat up like that, though, doubled over in pain from a sucker punch to the gut, but still refusing to give up, it tugged on Hunter's heart. He took the next punch Sebastian gave him, then a few more after that, and finally gave up. Sebastian celebrated his win silently, his throat hurt a ton from the laryngitis and from the physical exertion of trying to breathe during an exhausting fight with a swollen throat or whatever was wrong with it, but Sebastian saw the look in Hunter's eyes and knew he would need a rematch someday.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon, Nick and Jeff decided to take the best advantage of Sebastian having laryngitis: sexy times. Since Sebastian couldn't talk, he couldn't sing, and if he couldn't sing, he couldn't disrupt the neighborhood with his rehearsals for Regionals.

"We should have been doing this for days," Nick moaned as Jeff arched underneath him with a particularly loud noise – somewhere between the sound a kitten would make and the dirtiest sexy moan you've ever heard.

Three bangs on the wall from Sebastian and Blaine's side. The wall code was pretty simple: two bangs meant 'get over here, I have important news', three bangs meant 'shut the fuck up, you're really loud and annoying', four bangs usually meant 'Doctor Who marathon _now_' but it could also mean 'help, I'm dying'.

"Like you never make noise!" Nick yelled over his shoulder at the wall, continuing to thrust into Jeff, who continued to make his sex-kitten noises. "That is the hottest sound I've ever heard."

"You're going to be hearing a lot of it– Oh!" Jeff practically screamed.

When they'd finished, Nick lay face down on the bed, exhausted. Jeff sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Why are you covered in bruises?" Jeff asked, seeing a few different black and blue spots on Nick's skin.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss fight club," Nick said.

"One of the guys gave you these?" Jeff asked, eyes getting wide. Nick shrugged. "You shouldn't go back there."

"You can't tell me what to do," Nick said.

"You tell me what to do all the time," Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, but you like it," Nick retorted. Jeff blushed. "It's not like I spent all night getting the shit beat out of me. The only guy I fought was Hunter."

"Did you at least win?" Jeff asked.

"No," Nick mumbled.

"Oh, baby," Jeff cooed, kissing each of Nick's bruises softly.

"But you should see his bruises," Nick said confidently.

"Probably not as sexy as yours," Jeff said.

"Sebastian probably thinks they are," Nick mumbled.

"Sebastian doesn't like Hunter," Jeff said. "He likes Blaine."

"Blaine doesn't have any bruises," Nick said. "I think Thad was afraid to hurt him."

"Since I can't tell you not to go back, can I tell you to be careful?" Jeff asked.

"Sure," Nick agreed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall…

"Hunter really did one over on you, didn't he?" Blaine asked in a soothing voice. Blaine, for once, was the one holding Sebastian in his embrace.

"It's fine," Sebastian barely whispered.

"Are you sure? I can give you another massage if you want," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," Sebastian repeated. "Pain is nothing new."

"Don't hurt your voice, sweetie," Blaine said. Sebastian just nuzzled his head under Blaine's chin and clung onto him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sebastian croaked in a barely audible whisper. "I'll never stop."

* * *

If Sebastian was feeling any better as the week progressed, he didn't let on about it. He danced silently with the rest of the Warblers during rehearsal – the choreography for Some Nights was rigorous. Hunter, who always seemed to forget he wasn't the Captain, loved intricate dance numbers, and it was probably the only thing Hunter, Sebastian, and Jeff could all agree on.

Friday night, Jeff got the solos he deserved at Breadstix, and Beats was very, very touchy about it. Jeff's setlist was all Fall Out Boy, all him solo. He practically fainted when Blaine told him.

_You're fucking welcome_, read the note Sebastian shoved at Jeff, arms crossed in a huff, as Jeff passed where Sebastian was sitting with Sam and Brittany, unfortunately having to sit out from that night's performance. Sebastian, of course, thought Sam and Brittany were the two stupidest people on earth, and they very well may be.

"Thank you," Jeff mouthed at Sebastian as he took the stage.

_Am I more than you bargained for, yeah  
I been dying to tell you anything  
You're only here cuz that's just who I am this week  
We're goin down, down, and you're looking around  
And Sugar, we're going down swingin  
I'll be your number one with the bullet  
Your loaded God complex, cock it and pull it_

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse  
Barely stuttered out a joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue  
__**(Random mid-song A/N: I totally thought that line was: I once stuttered at a joke of a grown man whose dick was stuck to my tongue)  
**__Dance, dance, we're falling apart to halftime  
Dance, dance, these are the lives you love to lead  
This, this is the way you love  
If they know how misery loves me…_

_B-be careful making wishes in the dark-dark  
Can't be sure when they've hit their mark  
Besides in the mean-meantime I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart  
My songs know what you did in the dark…_

_So light em up, up, up  
Light em up, up, up  
Light em up, up, up  
I'm on fire!  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh…  
In the dark-dark_

The audience was thrilled, Jeff was psyched because Fall Out Boy was his favorite, and he got to do their new song which was amazing.

* * *

Bright and early Saturday morning, the Warblers were at their Regionals. Sebastian excused himself to go to the bathroom, gargled a mouthful of salt water, then proceeded to throw up, drink an entire bottle of water, and sing a line or two of _Somebody That I Used To Know._ An entire week of not saying anything but 'I love you' to Blaine had paid off. He ran back to the auditorium, they were due onstage in five minutes, the other two choirs had already gone.

"I'm singing," Sebastian announced. He received high fives from every Warbler.

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"I'll start with the duet and if I can't do the second, I'll tell you," Sebastian huffed. "Let me do this. I want to win. Please, Hunt."

"By all means," Hunter said. "Only if you're sure you can do the whole thing."

"I can," Sebastian affirmed.

Less than half an hour later, the Warblers were hoisting their first place trophy in the air, on their way to Nationals for the first time in many years.

By five o'clock, they were back in the senior commons, with pizza, hot wings, cheesy breadsticks, girls from Crawford who had mysteriously shown up including Lisa, and tequila.

And four hours after that, almost everyone was at least buzzed.

"Spin the bottle!" someone yelled, making a circle and putting an empty tequila bottle in the center. The Warblers and the Crawford 'Warbler groupies' came and went as the game went on. Sebastian happily sat through the whole game and kissed almost every person in the room – except Hunter, who wasn't drinking and also refused to play.

It wasn't because Lisa was sitting next to Sebastian and they'd spun each other so many times that people got up to get more drinks every time it happened now because it would easily keep them occupied for several minutes. No, Hunter didn't care about Lisa. She was cool, sure, but his family was into arranged marriages, so Hunter was technically betrothed to one of, last he'd heard, three possible candidates, his mother was still choosing. Whichever it ended up being, he didn't care. No, Hunter wasn't playing because he wasn't into kissing anyone in the room – except maybe Sebastian.

_No. Stop that. Not. Even. Remotely–_

Oh, who the fuck did Hunter think he was kidding?

"Hunter! Sit down, I want to kiss your face!" Lisa exclaimed. She tugged on his arm and he reluctantly sat down on her other side. She kissed his cheek lightly and handed him the bottle to spin. It landed on Sebastian.

"Nope," Hunter said as Sebastian laughed. "Not happening, not again. No thank you."

"Oh, come on, Hunt," Sebastian said, puckering up.

"No!" Hunter exclaimed, getting up again. Lisa got up and went with him to the far side of the room.

"Such a killjoy," Sebastian sighed, pulling a passing Blaine into his lap and kissing him. The game of spin the bottle sort of dissolved after that. Sebastian and Blaine were making out in the center of the floor. Nick and Jeff might or might not have been having some kind of sexual experience in a corner. David and his girlfriend were sitting on a couch together politely talking with a bunch of her friends and Beats.

By the end of the night, Nick and Jeff had moved their encounter to a different room in the building. Beats and Thad had both taken groupie girls back to the dorms. Sebastian and Blaine were socializing like human beings with David and his girlfriend, and Hunter and Lisa. Well, Sebastian was mostly quiet, still resting his voice because it still hurt.

At the very end of the night, Hunter drove the girls not staying at Dalton for the night back to Crawford. Sebastian and Blaine tried to finish their sexy times before Hunter got back and failed, but he just came in anyway, ignoring them and going straight into the bathroom.

_Stop thinking about Sebastian like that. You don't like him. You don't like guys. Stop._

But Hunter did like Sebastian. He wanted to kiss him again. He never thought he would get another chance.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so it wasn't as much Regionals as it was fight club and other random stuff, but Regionals was in it.**

**Thanks for reading and sticking with me this far, leave me a review if you'd like. I love getting feedback, it brings joy to my otherwise dull existence.**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Sebastian is faced with several emotions he never thought he'd have to know about.  
And later: Nationals, baby!**

**PS, Nick still didn't propose.**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Fair warning: If (consensual) cheating gets you all hot and bothered, please, by all means, read on. If you're gonna give me shit about it, don't bother, because look, here's a fair warning. THERE'S CHEATING IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S NOTHING TO DO WITH NICK OR JEFF. REPEAT: ****NICK AND JEFF DO NOT CHEAT.**** You've been fairly warned. Please continue. Also if you don't like super traumatic descriptions of Sebastian being sad and emotional, this won't be a good chapter for you. **

**Note: I'm not going to drag this out this time, it's all resolved by the bottom of the chapter.**

**Do you guys read the quotes at the beginning? It's a good descriptor of what happens in the chapter, especially if you haven't read the first story?**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-One:_

_"'On my first day back here, Hunter asked me if I was willing to do whatever it takes to win,' Blaine said. 'Now I'm asking the same thing to both of you. Are you willing to do whatever it takes? I want you two to convince Sebastian to seduce Hunter.' Nick and Jeff stared at him. 'He can't know I have anything to do with it,' Blaine continued. 'Because __Hunter__ can't know I have anything to do with it'"_

"Sebastian!" Jeff announced, walking up to Sebastian at lunch time and putting his arm around his shoulders.

"That's my name," Sebastian said, suspiciously. "What do you want?" It had been about three weeks since Regionals, and they were preparing like crazy for Nationals. Hunter was driving everyone mad with the pressure to win, even though, and I can't stress this enough, he wasn't the Captain. (He was the Vice Captain.) Nick appeared to Sebastian's left.

"How much do you just _hate_ Hunter Clarington?" Nick asked.

"A lot," Sebastian said, now very suspicious. "He stole my team, almost ruined my chances with Blaine, works us all harder than a slave driver, punched me for making a Splenda-related joke, _let me win_ at Fight Club, and most of all, likes to hang around the fucking dorm room when Blaine and I are trying to have sexy times. What's it to you?"

"We have an idea to take him down a few notches," Jeff pitched.

"We will take Blaine somewhere far away where he'll never find out… and you can have your way with Hunter," Nick said.

"That's ridiculous," Sebastian said with a laugh. "Blaine's my boyfriend. I'm not going to cheat on him for a little power play."

"C'mon, Sebastian, we all know what kind of guy you really are," Jeff said. "Ambitious. Driven. You're a Dalton boy."

"You want to do… anything it takes to win, don't you?" Nick asked seductively.

"Y-yes…" Sebastian stuttered.

"But you don't want to let Blaine down, do you, Bas?" Jeff asked, just as seductively in Sebastian's other ear. "We understand, all that emotional stuff gets in the way of doing who you really want to do, doesn't it? Maybe… maybe we should take down Hunter, hmm, Nicky?"

"Well, we could, but no one does take down like you, Bas," Nick said. "I should know." Sebastian reached up and loosened his own tie. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by this. Maybe he wasn't as changed as he thought he was.

"Take, uh, take Hunter down a few pegs? You'd like that, wouldn't you? If I went after Hunter and dropped Blaine," Sebastian said. "You'd find some way to get me expelled for betraying your friend like that."

"We wouldn't do that, would we, J?" Nick pouted.

"Course not," Jeff said. "You're our buddy. Friend. You're the guy we call when we have problems that can only be solved with sex. If we were having problems in our love life, you'd be the first we'd call. All Hunter needs is a really good lay. You're the best there is."

"And Blaine will never know," Nick breathed. "Don't you want the power? Don't you want the Warblers back under your control? Don't you want Hunter beneath you, screaming your name?"

"Y-yes…" Sebastian stuttered again. This was beginning to sound like something out of his own fantasies. He wondered if Jeff had gotten into his computer and poked around.

"Hunter on his knees, obeying your commands for once," Jeff purred. "Calling you 'Sir', totally at your mercy…"

"What do you want from me?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing you'd be uncomfortable with," Nick whispered. "Friday afternoon, we're going with Blaine to Lima, Sam and them, you know…"

"You and Hunter will be here, all alone…" Jeff breathed. "You know you want to, Bas."

"Y-yeah…" Sebastian said, off-handedly. "I… I have to go." He broke free from their grasp, and hurried off.

Yes, Sebastian could do a full takedown of Hunter, and it would probably be totally worth it to get Hunter off his back all the time. On the other hand, Sebastian would have to cheat on Blaine, which in itself was awful to think about. Sebastian was usually the guy people cheated with. Blaine, Jeff, scores of others over the years. Sebastian never thought he'd have someone he cared about this much.

In the end, on Friday afternoon, Sebastian somehow found himself stripped down to his little black briefs, laying on Hunter's bed, waiting for him to come back from class.

It wasn't even real sex, just some of your basic frottage, but Hunter finally realized what he'd done somewhere in his post-orgasm haze and bolted into the bathroom. Sebastian, feeling rather sick to his stomach, pulled on a t-shirt and pants, and left the room.

"Sebastian?" called a voice. Sebastian half-expected it to be Blaine, but it was Jeff, making his way across the Lacrosse field and under the bleachers, where Sebastian was sitting on the cold hard ground, back against one of the metal poles. Jeff finally spotted his best friend and rushed over to him, but Sebastian didn't say anything. "So, nice day to sit outside," Jeff sighed, sitting down next to Sebastian. It really wasn't. The wind whipped through that part of campus like no other. "Tropical." No response from Sebastian. "Do you want to go inside and talk about it?"

"No." A word was better than no words, so Jeff pressed a little more.

"Do you want to talk about it right here?"

"No."

"Do you want to go to Scandals and drink until you forget your own name?" Jeff asked. A tear fell out of Sebastian's eye. "Come on, you can tell me anything."

"I _cheated_, Jeff," Sebastian said. "I love Blaine and I cheated on him. What am I gonna do?"

"Explain the whole thing, grovel a little bit, and definitely don't take two weeks to address it," Jeff said. "Personal experience." Jeff sighed.

"I'm so sorry," Sebastian said, reaching an arm out to give Jeff a sideways hug. "I've always, always been the guy people cheat with, I just never realized it hurt this much for them."

"It's okay," Jeff said. "It's okay. But you've gotta come inside, you'll freeze out here."

"Better off," Sebastian mumbled. "I'm terrible." Jeff shed his blazer and put it around Sebastian's shoulders. "Where's the other half of you? Thought you only traveled as a pair."

"We're just as inseparable as you and Blaine, now come on, we're going inside." Jeff heaved Sebastian to his feet and led him with purpose to the Situation Room, where Blaine and Nick were waiting.

"Oh," Sebastian said, seeing Blaine, and trying to leave. Nick and Jeff seized him. "What did you tell him?"

"Nothing," Jeff said. "Just talk, please." He and Nick left the room, but they stood guard just outside the door to keep Sebastian from running.

"Hi," Sebastian said nervously.

"Hi," Blaine said. "They didn't tell me. They didn't have to. It was my idea."

"The fuck, your idea… Why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian asked. "I'm going crazy with guilt."

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, hanging his head. "I should have told you, I didn't realize how guilty you'd feel."

"Right because you've never cheated on the one person you loved and felt guilty about it," Sebastian snarked. "Or Jeff. How did you even rope them into this?"

"We all hate Hunter," Blaine begged. "I'm so, so sorry, Bas. I'm so sorry. I love you so, so much. Please forgive me." Sebastian scowled at Blaine, but finally dropped it.

"Fine," Sebastian said. "But don't ever, _ever_ do that again."

"Hunter will be ruined," Blaine said. "As long as we act the part…"

"You want me to pretend to keep being into him?" Sebastian asked. "I've done some pretty kinky stuff before, but…"

"It will all work itself out," Blaine said.

"I love you, B, but this is crazy," Sebastian said with a slight laugh.

"Crazy enough to work, I hope," Blaine said. "I love you too. Now go back into our room and pretend like nothing's wrong."

"Fine," Sebastian said. "One more kiss?" Blaine reached up and pecked Sebastian on the lips. "Another?" This time Sebastian's hand came up behind Blaine's neck, holding their lips together longer. "Okay. Here's to a quick resolution to this mess." He made to leave the room, but turned back to say one more thing. "I love you. I'll never stop." Blaine smiled, but then Sebastian was gone.

* * *

Blaine spent the weekend in Nick and Jeff's room, drinking himself into a self-induced state of delirium. They watched most of the good episodes of Doctor Who, and Blaine whined about what he thought Hunter and Sebastian might be doing together since they were alone, and noises that sounded a lot like sex but couldn't have possibly been came from next door along with snappy comebacks.

_Oh, God!_ Sebastian moaned.

_I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't take the Lord's name in vain_, came Hunter's reply.

_I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell me how to live my life_, Sebastian shot back.

It was sort of like torture for Blaine, listening to his boyfriend feel up some other guy. From the sound of it, Hunter didn't want any more sexual contact than a blowjob, but Blaine knew Sebastian was pushing for it. Because he was Sebastian. And because he was Sebastian, Blaine knew that if Hunter gave in, Sebastian would happily take… and vice versa.

But Sebastian wasn't really enjoying this… this foray into Hunter's takedown as much as everyone expected him to. He loved Blaine. Hunter, on the other hand, couldn't get enough. Every time Sebastian backed off a little, Hunter hungrily dove in for more. Kissing, cuddling, showering, mutual jerking off, you name it, Hunter wanted it all, everything except actual penetrative sex – he didn't want that, not yet. He was still a man of his faith, and he thought that _that_ would be an unforgivable sin. Sex before marriage alone, not to mention homosexual sex. Not that he was thinking of marrying Sebastian. That was just ridiculous.

Thursday night, the seventh night in a row without Blaine in their room, Hunter finally saw Sebastian's true form, if you will. Sebastian was playing his part well, Hunter didn't suspect a thing. But that Thursday night, Sebastian was in the shower, alone, using the water to mask his tears. Sebastian knew he was just playing a part, that Blaine wasn't really mad at him, that he could text Blaine right now and ask him to meet him in the Situation Room for a heart-to-heart or even a quickie, but it still hurt. Blaine's acting was great and the cold looks he'd given Sebastian during practice…

Sebastian was just sitting in the shower, water that had run cold falling on his head, crying. He loved Blaine so much. Hunter had come back to room, happily whistling, when he'd heard the sobbing over the sound of the shower – and he knew what it was. This wasn't what Sebastian wanted – and it wasn't what Hunter wanted, not permanently. He had a duty to his family, Sebastian was not going to be a part of his life after graduation.

So, the next afternoon, after enduring much torture from the Warblers, who couldn't stop talking about the fact that Hunter had 'stolen' their star's boyfriend, Hunter made an appeal directly to Blaine, begging him to take Sebastian back.

"I don't want him, I never did, you know that," Hunter said to Blaine as they walked from history back to their room.

"I know that you never gave me a straight answer on whether you did," Blaine said.

"I did. Want him, that is," Hunter said. "But I don't, not anymore. Not after seeing what it's done to him. He wants you, not me."

Blaine agreed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Blaine announced, walking into the library hand-in-hand with Sebastian, who was only too happy to have his boyfriend back. "Hunter has stepped down as your Vice Captain over what has been a minor misunderstanding between roommates. He is not to be harmed, and his solo for Nationals is safe." Blaine shot a warm smile at Hunter, still playing a part. Blaine would be great on Broadway someday. "In his place, I am appointing Nick and Jeff as Vice Captain, effective immediately." Everyone in the room was surprised, especially Sebastian, who'd been expecting Blaine to name him as Vice Captain.

"Nick and Jeff are two people," Thad pointed out.

"But we are two wild and crazy guys," Nick said, waving his fingers in the air. Not a single person in the room caught the reference.

"On that note, can we get down to business with the numbers for Breadstix tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely," Jeff said with a grin. "Pair off, people, Sebastian, you're with me, Hunter with Blaine, Nicky's the lead singer, odd man out, and a 5, 6, 7, 8!"

For some reason the sight of Jeff and Sebastian grinding against each other always got Nick hot and bothered, and they had a quickie in the bathroom during rehearsal break.

"Blaine, I'm really–" Hunter began.

"I don't want to hear about it," Blaine cut him off. "I… I know you sort of mean well, and it's great that you've discovered yourself and all, but I don't want to hear about it."

"He came onto me!" Hunter insisted for the 80th time. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the weirdness, and I'll move out. Beats already said I could move in with him."

"No, stay," Blaine said. "We're still friends, okay? Just don't give into my boyfriend, no matter how hard he's begging for it. That's my job." Hunter sort of gave a weak chuckle.

"Okay, agreed," Hunter said.

"You might almost be nice if I knew you better," Blaine said. "Sorry for being so caught up on Sebastian that I sort of forgot to notice you."

"Uh… sure," Hunter said with a half-laugh. "Apology accepted. And the same back to you."

"The real question is who's gonna outdance who, us or Jeff and Sebastian?" Blaine asked.

"I'd say most likely them," Hunter said. Sebastian snuck up behind Blaine, framing him with his lanky figure.

"Hey baby," Blaine said, tilting his head up to see if kissing was any good in this fashion, then he decided it wasn't and turned around to kiss his boyfriend properly. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," Sebastian replied. Blaine put his arms around Sebastian's neck and jumped, so Sebastian was essentially giving him a piggy front. (Note: he did turn around, it's up there, I promise.) Everything else the two of them had to say to each other melted away. Sebastian just stood there holding Blaine up, while Blaine hugged Sebastian close, putting his head into the crook of Sebastian's neck.

* * *

Can we take a moment to appreciate how hot this number would be if the Warblers actually did do it?

_I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this jelly  
I don't think you're ready for this  
Cuz my body's too bootylicious for you, babe_

_Move your body up and down  
Make your booty touch the ground  
I can't help but wonder why  
Is my vibe too vibe-alicious for you, babe?  
_  
_Shake my jelly at every chance  
When I whip with my hips, you slip into a trance  
I'm hoping you can handle all this jelly that I have  
Now let's cut a rug while we scat some jazz_

Nick and Jeff had been begging to do Bootylicious since the first night Blaine and Hunter had announced they would be doing performances at Breadstix. But their setlist wasn't over yet, Blaine had chosen another Beyoncé song to do, _Crazy In Love_. Nick and Blaine had almost gotten into a fight over who got to sing it. They compromised. Brittany found her way onto the stage to shake her groove thing around with them. They let her, we're still not sure why.

Just as soon as the number ended, Brittany returned to Sam, and Blaine and Sebastian did too, but then the door to the restaurant opened, and in walked two people.9

"Oh, good, they're here!" Kurt said, excitedly. "Hi, Jeff, where's Blaine?" Blaine and Sebastian, who'd been halfway into a kiss, both froze. Sebastian pulled back, Blaine turned white. Somehow, even though Blaine and Kurt talked at least twice a week, he'd never managed to bring up the fact that he was dating Sebastian. Properly. Then suddenly, Kurt and Rachel were replacing Brittany and Sam across from them at the table.

"Someone's in deep shit," Nick remarked to Jeff from their own table with Thad and Trent, on the other side of the room.

"Yeah," Thad said. "I wonder how Kurt knew to come here." Jeff and Nick tried to look innocent, failing enormously.

"You two?" Trent asked. "You can't want to mess things up for Blaine now! His NYADA audition is in three days!"

"We don't want to mess things up for Blaine," Nick said. "We want Blaine to realize he has other options."

"Blaine loves _Sebastian_," Trent argued. "You can't deny it. You saw him this last week."

"_Blaine orchestrated that_," Jeff replied. "Who does that?"

"Chuck and Blair?" Thad suggested. The other three turned to stare at him. "It's not my fault you got me hooked on Gossip Girl," he said to Trent, folding his arms.

"Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, holding hands. Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, going to the movies," Jeff quoted.

"He traded her for a hotel," Thad pointed out. "Isn't that basically what we just went through?"

"If I was Sebastian, I wouldn't have taken Blaine back, knowing he'd orchestrated it," Trent said. "That's coming from me, and that's saying something."

"Oh, shush, we all know about your long-standing crush on Blaine," Nick said.

"I would have stuck with Hunter," Trent said. "He seems like a better choice for Sebastian. But, for whatever reason beyond my comprehension, they seem to love each other, so who am I to say?"

"You're one of Blaine's best friends, same as us," Jeff said. "Those are your credentials. If Blaine was smart, he never would have started with Sebastian in the first place."

"So you called up Kurt and told him Sebastian was with Blaine, and goaded him into coming here to ruin his life a little bit more?" Thad asked.

"No, we called Kurt and told him Blaine's NYADA audition was on Tuesday, and that we were doing Beyoncé at Breadstix tonight if he was going to be in town," Jeff said. "There's a difference. Kurt can decide if he wants Blaine back, that's not our decision."

"Blaine did cheat on Kurt," Trent said. "That's all kinds of no in my book."

"Shut it, you've never been in love," Nick snapped.

"Just because you're stupid enough to–" Trent began.

"We're not having this conversation," Nick said, getting up. "Not here, not now, not ever." He stormed across the room.

"You just have to ruin everything, don't you, Trent?" Jeff said, making to storm away as well, but Sebastian was collecting his Warblers for an encore: _I Want You Back_ exactly as the year before. Blaine was bright red by the time they'd finished, but smiling happily as Sebastian sat back down with Blaine and Kurt. Not five minutes after that Kurt and Blaine were running out of the restaurant, holding hands, on their way to get hot chocolate and see a movie. Rachel, at some point, buggered off to find Finn at the Hudmel household (which he wasn't there, I doubt, so she just went home).

"I'm bored and my plans got cancelled," Sebastian whined to Hunter. "Can we go home? Or to Scandals? I'm flexible."

"Scandals, all right!" Jeff exclaimed, overhearing. "Nicky! We're going to Scandals, Sebastian's treating."

"I don't really recall–" Sebastian began, but it was no use. The party moved to Scandals. Nick, Jeff, Trent, Sebastian, and Hunter were there, but so were Thad and Beats and a few other Warblers who weren't bothered by the atmosphere of glamorous drag queens and hordes of sweaty men pressed up against each other on a Saturday night. It was many hours later by the time Blaine and Kurt met up with them again. Sebastian, only too happy to have his boyfriend back from Kurt, ordered a beer for Blaine, and for Kurt, a Shirley Temple with extra cherries! Then he seized Blaine and took him out to the dance floor.

"You know, we didn't get you and Blaine together just so you could act like idiots and screw it up," Jeff said, as he and Nick sat down on either side of Kurt.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked, almost choking on a cherry.

"You heard," Nick said. "Come on, now, you don't like Sebastian as much as we don't like Sebastian, and certainly none of us wants to see him with Blaine." Kurt sighed and just looked out to the dance floor, where their first trip here was replaying in his mind. He'd let Sebastian get to him, make him jealous. But there they were anyhow, both in their Dalton sex-god uniforms (although Kurt did note Blaine was wearing the Dalton bowtie he'd given him), dancing to their hearts content.

"Please tell us you still want Sebastian's head on a stake in your front yard," Jeff said.

"Look how happy they are together," Kurt said, sipping his drink. "They look like you two."

"We are adorable," Jeff said. "Word on the street, at least."

"So in love," Kurt said. "What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. I just want to see Blaine happy, y'know?"

"You're really okay with this?" Nick asked.

"No," Kurt admitted, "but I'll work on it. It's been a long time."

"Well then," Nick said. "Do you want to dance?"

"Maybe in a bit," Kurt said.

"I'd, uh, offer to hook you up with someone we knew, but we don't know any other Blaine-types," Jeff said.

"It's alright," Kurt said. "Don't worry about it."

Nick and Jeff left to rejoin their Warbler buddies. Kurt sat, sipping his Shirley Temple, watching them, deep in thought. Finally, Sebastian, laughing, managed to leave Blaine on the dance floor with Hunter, and sat down next to Kurt.

"Dance with us," Sebastian said. "Come on."

"No, no, I couldn't," Kurt said. "It would be weird."

"Don't make me pump you full of tequila," Sebastian said, brandishing a finger at Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thanks for being okay with me and Blaine. It… it can't be easy for you."

"What would you know about it?" Kurt asked.

"I know what it's like to be on the outside of your relationship with Blaine, and, uh… I didn't make it easy on you guys. Given the chance, I'd probably only take back about half of what I said, though. You do dress like something off a Puerto Rican pride float," Sebastian said.

"I still don't like your smirky meerkat face, or your obnoxious CW hair," Kurt said. "And I'm not exactly fond of the way you look at Blaine. But since he's your boyfriend and not mine, I guess I don't have a place to talk."

"Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if he hadn't ever come to Dalton that day?" Sebastian asked.

"All the damn time," Kurt replied, setting down his drink. "Then I think that if he was really as lonely as he said, he would have just found someone else, probably some douchebag on facebook with a lighthouse for a profile picture." Sebastian let out a laugh. "For a while, I wanted to tear your chipmunk head off, not that Blaine would ever admit he'd been with you. I knew, though." Kurt was silent for a moment, taking a sip of his drink. "I should have forgiven him sooner," Kurt finally said.

"Why, do you still want him?" Sebastian asked. Kurt looked at him, and suddenly Sebastian didn't need an answer. "I, uh… I'm sorry, but he's taken." Sebastian got up from his barstool and rejoined Blaine and the other Warblers.

It was still hours even after that when Blaine couldn't stand any more and was falling all over Kurt, and Kurt promised to take him home. Blaine didn't want to go home though, he wanted to go to Kurt's house.

"Nope, you're a taken man, not happening," Kurt insisted, turning on the car (Blaine's) and heading for the Anderson household.

"Just to talk, Kurt," Blaine slurred. "I missed you." Kurt reluctantly agreed. After dodging Burt and all his questions, Kurt finally had Blaine upstairs, in his room, still littered with pictures of the two of them. Kurt hadn't had the heart to take them down when he'd been home over Valentine's – the one and only time he'd been back since their breakup.

"What should I do for my NYADA audition?" Blaine asked, his words slurring together in the worst way.

"Do you remember that song you wrote for me right after we started dating?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Blaine said.

"It was beautiful, powerful, moving, everything Madame Thibodeaux loves," Kurt said.

"Will you stay for my audition?" Blaine asked.

"When is it?"

"Tuesday."

"And you haven't been preparing?!" Kurt asked, shrilly.

"Baby, please, I sing every day," Blaine said. "I wrote that song. I know it like the back of… your back." Kurt turned pink.

* * *

_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It has been 40…no, 56 days since my last confession. Firstly, last week I couldn't bring myself to come to mass, I thought my sin too great. I… I had relations with another man, one of my best friends. It was not the first time. I hope it will be the last. He already has another man in his life, I was just extra. I regret that I fell for the act – that I… I laid with him as I would my future wife._ Tears fell down Hunter's face as he sat in the confessional.

_My child_, the priest replied, _the Heavenly Father loves and accepts everyone for who they are. There is nothing to be upset about._

_Well, I did steal another man's boyfriend,_ Hunter retorted, annoyed that this priest seemed to think God was gay-friendly, since his priest back home definitely didn't.

_Did you give him back?_

_Yes._

_The Lord is proud of you for doing the right thing. Say five Hail Mary's and Our Father. Go in sin no more. I absolve there. In the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit._

_Thank you, Father._

_And Son?_

_Yes?_

_Never forget that you're not alone._

Hunter crossed himself and left the confessional, rolling his eyes. He couldn't wait until he was back home. This priest was getting on his nerves.

* * *

"Nicky?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, dear?" Nick replied.

"We have to talk about colleges some time," Jeff said. "It's getting close to the cutoff for decisions."

"Did you get all your letters?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Jeff sighed.

"And?"

"I got into the dance school in Chicago," Jeff said. "Other than that, just University of Michigan, and Northwestern."

"Chicago it is," Nick said.

"Nicky," Jeff said.

"What?"

"We're not doing that," Jeff said.

"I know it would be hard to go to different schools, but we'll get an apartment together," Nick said.

"With what kind of money?" Jeff asked. "Apartments in downtown Chicago have got to cost more than an arm and a leg. Are you independently wealthy?"

"Well, no, but I–" Nick began.

"My parents have spent just about every dollar they have to send me to school here," Jeff said. "They want to send me to the best dance schools in the country, but they can't, I know they can't afford it. You're here on scholarship, Nicky. You have almost a full ride to any college you want to go to. I'm not going to dance school."

"You have to go to dance school," Nick insisted.

"No," Jeff said. "I'm going to Michigan."

"For dance?"

"Yes," Jeff said. "I got a big scholarship, almost all my tuition, as long as I keep my grades up and stay within the arts programs."

"Okay, I'll call there tomorrow and see if I can't get in on rolling admission," Nick said.

"You should go to Harvard," Jeff said. "You're so _smart_, Nicky, you shouldn't throw away your education just because you think I won't be able to get along without you."

"I want to go where you go because I love you, not because I think you can't get by without me," Nick corrected. "I know you could do just fine on your own. But why would I want you to do just fine when you can do awesome and I can watch?"

"But Harvard–" Jeff protested.

"Would give me an education," Nick finished. "I don't want an education, I want a life. And I want it with you." Jeff's heart started racing, he was sure Nick was going to do it, he was going to propose right now. "I know, we're still in high school, but it's you I want for the rest of my life. So if you're going to Michigan, then so am I. Cuz I love you, okay?"

"Okay," Jeff agreed. That sure didn't sound like a proposal, and Jeff saw no ring.

Why wouldn't he just propose?!

The good news is, Jeff wouldn't have to wait much longer.

* * *

**A/N: I had a dream where the Warblers did a mashup of Bootylicious and Crazy in Love. It. Was. FANTASTIC. Too bad it was a fucking dream. Did everyone like the chapter? I'm sort of meh about this chapter.**

**I love you all, leave me reviews, kay?**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Nationals!  
Later: Lolwut, you think I've written this yet? I've been working on the sequel. Five chapters down already, ho, and lots of smut, yeah?**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Yep, so I just finished writing this, and I've put some good progress on the next chapter. We're coming to the end, folks. There's probably only a chapter or two left, then an epilogue, and of course, a separately posted sequel, which will be called ****_Don't Break My Heart_**** or ****_How Not To Be a Heartbreaker_**** or some shit like that I haven't really decided. Enjoy this chapter while I write.**

**A lot happens in this chapter, even if it doesn't look very long.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Two:_

_"'I love you and I trust you and I know we're going to be together forever.' The words echoed in Blaine's head as the confetti dropped. There was a crowd of thousands and he could clearly see Kurt in the sea of heads, but the only thoughts he had were for Sebastian. Such a simple thing, and yet Blaine knew how much it meant to Sebastian – how much forever really meant to both of them. Blaine had promised it before, to Kurt, but he meant it so much more now. Even if they hadn't won, it would have been worth it, just to bring the Warblers this far."_

"Nationals is not a joke, people!" Hunter yelled at the Warblers. No one seemed to notice he wasn't Captain _or_ Vice Captain anymore, he ran the tightest ship the Warblers had ever sailed on. "Do any of you know what the pressure is like at Nationals? No, none of you do!"

"Scuse me," Blaine said, raising his hand. "Pretty sure I know what it's like to _win_ Nationals. Do we really have to go through this again?"

"Okay, fine," Hunter conceded. "Anything you'd like to add, _Captain_?" He spat the last word.

"Yeah, actually," Blaine said, stepping out of line to take Hunter's place. "Nationals is not a joke, gentlemen. So far this year our Sectionals was a win by technicality. Regionals was a breeze. There are 49 other teams out there and every single one of them wants to win. Vocal Adrenaline came in second last year, second to the New Directions, which this team has lost to _twice_, and tied once. Do you think we even have a shot if even a single one of us is not working his hardest?"

"No," the team mumbled.

"Good," Blaine said. "Now let's run the choreography for Beat It one more time and we can hit the hay. We leave bright and early tomorrow for Philly."

* * *

"I got the mail," Sebastian announced. "Well, actually, Nick got it for us and shoved it at me. Did you know we have a mailbox downstairs?"

"Yeah," Blaine said. "I don't check it much, my mail is supposed to go to my house." Sure enough, they sorted through the mail, and most of it was for Sebastian – a VISA bill, a clean bill of health from the STD checkup center, the last Sebastian would get for a long time – but there at the bottom of the pile, right underneath a letter to Hunter from his mother, was something for Blaine. His NYADA letter. Blaine stared at it. It was the only place he'd applied. He absolutely had to get in. Sebastian was already into NYU for pre-Law. Sebastian's father had bought them a penthouse apartment in Manhattan, they were moving in just a few weeks, right after graduation.

"Open it!" the Warblers insisted, all assembled in the hall.

Blaine had gotten in.

"Congratulations, baby," Sebastian murmured in Blaine's ear as he hugged him and swung him around. "Let's add the cherry to the top of that, shall we?"

"Nationals?"

"Nationals."

* * *

For some reason, the Warblers were driving to Philadelphia. They didn't know how or why really, but it wasn't really _that_ far, and Hunter liked to drive…

That's how Blaine ended up squished between Nick and Jeff in the backseat of Hunter's SUV. Sebastian was in the passenger seat because he was the tallest. And also the whiniest.

"I'm bored, does anyone mind if I sing?" Blaine asked, his head falling on Nick's shoulder.

"No, go ahead," Hunter replied, handing Blaine his phone, which was hooked up to the stereo system of the car.

"No, no, nah…" Blaine said, trying to find something good. "Wait! Perfect!"

_Jitterbug.  
You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky-high when your lovin starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging me  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
You left me sleeping in my bed  
I was dreaming but I should've been with you instead_

_Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't wanna miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Cuz I'm not planning on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high~_

"A plus, ten for ten," Sebastian said. "Number one guilty pleasure song."

"Thank you," Blaine said, also getting a high five from Nick.

"Good, now we're five minutes closer to Philly," Hunter remarked dryly.

"Oh, come on, Hunt, what's your guilty pleasure?" Sebastian teased.

As usual, _'you'_ almost popped out of Hunter's mouth, but he just laughed.

"No, no, I don't want to play this game," Hunter said.

"Okay, how about, instead, we each say one thing no one else knows about us?" Blaine suggested.

"Oh, that's fun! I'll start!" Jeff exclaimed. "I had a crush on Blaine when he first transferred." Everyone in the car burst out laughing. "I'm serious! He was really nice to me, and I wasn't used to that."

"You're a goober," Nick said.

"Alright, I've got one," Sebastian said. "I hate when people shorten my name to 'Sebby'." More laughter. "Oh, come on, it sounds so stupid! Just Bas or Bastian."

"You want to hear stupid names," Nick said. "You know what Nick is short for?"

"It's not Nicholas?" Sebastian asked.

"Copernicus," Nick said. Laughter. "Copernicus Duval. I've never been called that. It's been Nick or Nicky since I can remember."

"I didn't even know that," Jeff said. "Well, you never told me. I did know."

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"Going through your stuff," Jeff said with an innocent shrug.

"Hunter?" Nick prompted.

"I… didn't get a scholarship to come take over the Warblers," Hunter admitted.

"You… what?" Nick asked.

"I almost got kicked out of my military academy for steroid use," Hunter said. "And my father thought it was better for me to recreate my image somewhere low key, so I can go on to West Point next year."

"Wow," Jeff said. Sebastian put a comforting hand on Hunter's thigh. Hunter sighed.

"No, it's okay, when we win tomorrow, everything from last year will be forgotten," Hunter said. It was quiet for a moment.

"Blaine?" Jeff prompted.

"When I'm alone, I like to rock out to Adele," Blaine said.

"Seriously," Jeff asked. Blaine nodded. "Like _Fire to the Rain_? Legit?"

"Course," Blaine said. He pushed a few buttons on Hunter's phone and the track came through the audio system.

_I let it fall  
My heart  
And as it fell  
You rose to claim it…  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me  
My hands feel sure but my knees were far too weak  
To stand in your arms without falling to your feet  
But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
All the games you played you would always win, always win_

_But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cry cuz I heard it screaming out your name  
Your name…_

"I _told_ you Blaine could pull off Fire to the Rain," Nick huffed at Sebastian.

"That was Trent," Sebastian replied.

"I agreed with him," Nick said, folding his arms.

"I think the question was actually tabled, because Jeff was screaming for One Direction," Sebastian reminded them.

"Because One Direction rocks," Jeff replied. Sebastian laughed.

"So, Hunter's going to West Point, then, I'm headed to NYADA, Bas is coming to NYU," Blaine said. "What about you two?"

"University of Michigan," Nick said. "Finally got my acceptance in yesterday's mail."

"He could have gone _anywhere_ and he picks Michigan," Jeff said.

"Go Blue," Blaine said, giving Nick a high-five.

"But I guess we'll both be there, and that's all that really matters, right?" Jeff continued. Nick smiled and tried to get a kiss to Jeff around Blaine, but couldn't.

"This is a super long-ass drive, and I'll probably regret asking, but why don't you tell us the story of how you two got together?" Sebastian asked, stretching out like an asshole.

"Well, it was a beautiful and magical time…" Jeff began.

For a full account of the story of how Nick and Jeff met, please rewind to Chapter One and read all 32 chapters again. (Can also be found in an abridged version in Chapter 21 of _My Dark Side_.) Then proceed:

"We're there already?" Blaine asked, jolting awake. He'd fallen asleep a few hours ago, head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah, sleepyhead, you missed most of the story," Jeff said, indignantly.

"We slammed Sebastian a few times, just to make sure you were really asleep," Nick said. Hunter parked the car, and the quintet gathered their bags. They checked into their rooms, and then loaded up the elevator.

"So, I made a decision," Hunter said. "I know I'm not Captain anymore, or even Vice Captain, and I'm barely on the council, and I'm kind of a jerk, and I sort of made Sebastian come onto me and got Blaine very angry with me…"

"Did this story have a point, because I'm sure pissing me off again wasn't it," Blaine interrupted.

"I want Nick and Jeff to have _Two Princes_," Hunter said. "They sounded so good when they sang it before, and they've never done a duet together."

"Yeah, and I don't think _Nationals_ is the best time to try that out," Blaine said. "We want to win, don't we?"

"Hey," Jeff said. "We gave up Regionals two years ago for you and Kurt. Then you cheated on him and ruined all our good work. You could at least return the favor."

"I'm not saying you can't have the song if Hunter wants to give it to you," Blaine said. "He's on the council, he has the power. I'm just saying, don't sleep with Sebastian while you're dating someone else." Sebastian punched Blaine in the arm softly, and Blaine laughed. "It worked out for me, but I don't think so much for you."

"If you had to date one of the other Warblers besides each other, which one would you pick?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine," Nick said at the same time Jeff declared, "Sebastian." They turned to stare at each other.

"Oh-hoo," Blaine said, looking at Sebastian. "Interesting. What about you, Bas?"

"Oh, definitely Hunter," Sebastian laughed. "Hunt?"

"Yeah, if I _had_ to pick one of you, I guess it would be Sebastian," Hunter grumbled.

"What about you, Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Oh, God," Blaine said. "I don't know."

"If you had to," Sebastian said. "I won't be offended. Tell us."

"I don't know!" Blaine exclaimed. "Hunter, I guess."

"Ew, why Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"You said you wouldn't be offended!" Blaine argued. The rest laughed, except Hunter who seemed revolted. The elevator finally dinged them free on the 15th floor.

"We'll see you later, I guess," Jeff said, as they all went their separate ways.

"Practice in my room at 6 sharp," Hunter called.

"So, a 26-year-old junior manager at the Gap," Sebastian said to Blaine. Apparently Jeremiah had come up at some point during Nick and Jeff's story.

"Yeah," Blaine said, almost wistfully. "If he and I got married, the Gap would give me a 50% discount."

* * *

The Warblers setlist was amazing: First _Two Princes_, originally supposed to be Hunter's solo, but now Nick and Jeff's impromptu duet. Then Blaine's solo _Don't Know Nothing_ by Maroon 5. Then Sebastian got the honor of singing the lead in _Beat It_ (provided there was no rock salt, unless it involved Jesse St. James), and Jeff and a few others were providing lead backup vocals, and there was a lot of dancing, and it was all very awesome and epic and guess what?

_The Warblers won._

Confetti fell on their heads and everyone hugged each other, and everyone who had come to watch them rushed up onstage to hug them as Thad lifted the trophy into the air above his head. Wes was there telling each of them how proud he was of them. Kurt and Rachel and Sam were there, all trying to strangle Blaine with their happiness, but all Blaine could see was Sebastian (who was hugging Hunter and jumping up and down).

Jeff dragged everyone to all the tourist locations after the buzz of winning had worn down a little. Mostly Jeff wanted to go everywhere because he thought at least one of them would make a good backdrop for Nick's proposal. He'd checked before they'd left – Nick had definitely packed the box with the ring in it. He was proposing here, in Philadelphia, at Nationals.

At the Liberty Bell? The Liberty Bell was beautiful. But Nick didn't propose.

Independence Hall? Independence Hall was beautiful. But Nick didn't propose.

By the Rocky Statue? The Rocky Statue was cool. But Nick didn't propose.

Walking down Market Street? Market Street was cool. But Nick didn't propose.

They went to a bunch of different places, because seeing them as National Champions might be different than not. But Nick didn't propose.

Finally, totally dejected, Jeff returned to their hotel room.

"What's the matter, baby?" Nick asked, hopping into the bed with Jeff.

"Nothing," Jeff said. "I was just thinking about next year."

"Next year?"

"When we won't see these guys anymore," Jeff said.

"I was thinking maybe for Christmas we could go to New York and visit Sebastian and Blaine and Kurt and them," Nick said. "Go ice skating on Christmas Eve, walking in the snow through Central Park, see if we can make it out of the city without getting attacked by angels…"

"Sure," Jeff agreed with a smile. "But they jumped and created a paradox, so…"

"Yeah, but just in case," Nick replied. "You know, J, I've been sitting on something for a while here."

"What's that?"

"The future and stuff," Nick said. "We're going to be together for the next four years, but then what?"

"We'd have to start real life," Jeff said.

"Exactly," Nick said. "_Real Life_. It just seems so … scary. We won't have Blaine and the Warblers anymore, it will just be us. You and me, Nick and Jeff, the Niff. And it only seemed logical that we start our life together as soon as possible." He slid off the bed and got down on one knee. Jeff felt like he might die he was so happy. "They'll tell us we're too young to know what we want, they'll tell us we've never been with anyone else, so how can we be sure. But I'm sure, and I've been sure since I was seven years old. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jeffrey Sterling, will you marry me?"

Jeff slid off the bed too, his arms around Nick in a flash, and sobbing out, "yes, yes, yes, of course, yes," not even taking a look at the ring Nick had pulled out of his blazer, just hugging him, crying into his shoulder.

Finally, _finally_, Nick had proposed.

And that's not even the end of the chapter!

"J, you didn't even look at the ring," Nick said.

"I don't care about the ring, I just want you," Jeff replied, slightly muffled by the way his face was buried in Nick's chest.

"Sebastian and I spent a lot of time picking out one you'd like," Nick said, his frown evident in his voice. Jeff pulled back from their embrace to inspect his engagement ring.

"Wow," Jeff said. There were two rings in the box, one for Jeff and one for Nick. Jeff picked one out at random, looking at it.

"That one's mine," Nick said, with a slightly amused expression. Jeff took Nick's left hand and slid it onto his finger.

Jeff took the other one out of the box to look at it. 14k gold, a simple band, and on the inside something was engraved. He tipped it to the light.

_I Niff You_

Jeff was crying again as Nick took it and slipped it onto Jeff's finger.

"Do you like them?" Nick asked nervously.

"Of course!" Jeff exclaimed. "Just… how did you afford them?"

"Every cent of my allowance, birthday, and Christmas money for 10 years," Nick said. "And a small loan from Sbastian for mine, but that doesn't matter. You and me."

"I love you," Jeff burst out, wrapping his arms around Nick again.

"I love you too," Nick replied.

* * *

The next morning, Nick and Jeff were awoken by Hunter banging on the door. They had a long trip ahead of them and Hunter was leaving in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, Nick and Jeff were in the back seat of Hunter's SUV but Sebastian and Blaine were not.

"Where are they?" Hunter huffed.

"Couldn't be having sex again, I think Sebastian may have actually broken Blaine," Nick said.

"Haven't you learned anything about their voices from three years of eavesdropping?" Jeff asked. "Blaine broke Sebastian."

"Yeah, that's what I heard too, but Sebastian's a top, so it doesn't make sense? I mean, you can't break me," Nick said.

"Oh, watch me try," Jeff said with a grin.

Hunter rolled his eyes from the front seat.

"They have five minutes, or so help me, I'm leaving without them," Hunter said.

Six and a half minutes later, Hunter was pulling his SUV out of the parking garage, ready for the 10 or 12 hour drive back to Westerville, Ohio, and Sebastian and Blaine were still nowhere to be found.

"Hunter, can we tell you something?" Nick asked, climbing over the center console into the front seat. Jeff stretched out in the back, taking up the whole seat.

"Sure, anything that's not extremely graphic details of the two of you having sex," Hunter replied.

"Oh, well, I guess that rules out about 85 percent of the stuff I wanted to say," Nick said. Jeff laughed, but Hunter didn't. "What do you think about gay marriage?"

"I think basically everyone I know is gay and I'd really rather not have them live in any more sin than they absolutely have to, so what the heck, why not, let them get married," Hunter said, with a small shrug.

"Jeff and I are engaged," Nick said. They were stopped at a red light, but the news didn't seem to shock Hunter at all.

"You weren't engaged before?" Hunter asked. "I thought you were practically married already."

"No, that's you and Sebastian," Jeff interjected.

"Don't be mean, Jeffers," Nick said, blowing a kiss into the backseat. "I proposed to Jeff last night. And since Sebastian and Blaine haven't had the decency to show up, congratulations, you're the first person we've told."

"Thank you, I'm honored," Hunter said. Nick stole Hunter's phone and hooked it up to the speaker system. The three boys sang at the top of their lungs all the way back to Ohio.

Humming to himself, Hunter unlocked the door to the his dorm room, and an awful sight befell his eyes. Sebastian had Blaine bent over the desk, both totally naked. Hunter sighed and let the door fall shut in front of him, taking a seat in the hallway, staring up at the light, trying to burn that image of Sebastian and Blaine and dozens others just like it out of his brain.

But he couldn't.

And as much as he tried, he couldn't come to terms with the fact that he wanted to be the one Sebastian bent over the desk.

Or did he?

"Hunt, you can come back in, we're finished," Sebastian's voice called from inside the room. Hunter got up from his seat on the floor, shivering as he unlocked the door again. "Nice of you to finally show up."

"Do you have a teleport or something?" Hunter asked.

"We flew," Blaine said, pulling the bathrobe he was wearing tighter around him. "We're gonna take a shower now, but you can have the room." He and Sebastian disappeared into the bathroom, slamming the door with a giggle.

Hunter let out a frustrated grunt and punched the mattress of his bed. The water shuddered on from the shower in the bathroom, and Blaine's giggle could be heard over the sound of it. Hunter sighed and took a jump into his bed, fully dressed.

Only five days left.

Only five more days.

* * *

Graduations are hard for everybody. This one was especially hard on the subjects of this story, who'd lived with each other every day for four years. Even Hunter, who'd only been with the group one year, was sad to be leaving high school. The Warblers were more than just a show choir, they were a family.

A family, who made vows to keep in touch. Nick and Jeff were going to visit Sebastian and Blaine in New York all the time, and Hunter promised to pop down from West Point when he could. Trent was going to be staying in Ohio, but he would pop by from time to time if he got the chance. Thad was staying right in the area, University of Lima, as were a few others, but Beats was off to UCLA with his boyfriend, Mark, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time, and David was going to Northwestern to be a doctor, where his girlfriend was already in the nursing program. (She'd been visiting when she'd come for Regionals.)

Thursday night was Graduation, and the Warblers threw a big party after it, just the Warblers and Kurt, no chicks. No one really knew for sure why Kurt was there, but he was an honorary Warbler, and Blaine's best friend, after all.

For their party, they first proceeded to get really drunk, then they began doing every number they'd ever done, starting with Teenage Dream, and they worked their way all the way up to Bad before hell really broke loose.

Nick let slip to Blaine that Sebastian had been blackmailing the Warblers during Michael Week, and Sebastian ran away from Dalton, thinking Blaine wouldn't love him anymore, leaving only his tie and a small tape recorder behind.

"He's gone," Blaine announced, walking back into the practice room.

* * *

**A/N: Bum bum bum CLIFFHANGER. I'm worse than Ryan Murphy. JUST KIDDING. LOL. That would take a lot.**

**Leave me a review because YOU SHOULD ALL LOVE ME RIGHT NOW.**

**Samantha.**

**Next Chapter: Calm your tits, we find Sebastian, and Nick and Jeff have a lot of behind-the-scenes sex. And something with Hunter. Seriously, I haven't written it yet.  
And later: What part of I'm not there yet do you not understand?**

**:D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: There's sad in this chapter. Just a little. At the end. But it's a good sad. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Three:_

_"'You think he would have stopped blackmailing us just because he didn't go to school here anymore?' Jeff asked. 'He told us he'd destroy it all after Regionals.' 'Did he?' Blaine asked. 'I did.' Sebastian looked up from the couch at Nick and Jeff. 'I hope you're happy,' he said to them bitterly. With that, he stood up and whisked out of the room."_

"He's gone," Blaine announced, walking back into the practice room with the tape recorder still in his hand. He'd put Sebastian's tie on over his head, a reminder of the man he loved who'd run away from him. Blaine pushed the play button on the recorder.

_"Tell me the truth, what did you put in the slushee?" _Santana asked.  
_"Rock salt,"_ Sebastian said. You could hear the grin on his face. _"But it's okay."  
"Why is it okay? I just told you Blaine had to have surgery!"  
"It's okay because I didn't put anything in this one."_

Blaine's chin hit his chest as he hung his head. No one had ever told him what had happened during the rest of Michael week. Not Kurt, not Finn and Rachel, not even Trent when he'd come to see him.

"I just don't even…" Blaine eventually said.

"I know you're hurting, but you could do so much better than him," Trent said, patting his shoulder.

"Of course I could, I'm famous!" Blaine shouted. "I didn't _want_ to do better than him, I wanted _him_! And none of you respected that, not a single one. Except Hunter, which is completely ironic, because he's the only one that wanted Sebastian for himself!" Everyone in the room had the decency to look ashamed, especially Hunter. "I don't believe you, any of you." He held his head in his hands. Something cleared its throat – actually someone. Blaine looked around, he'd recognize Sebastian's voice anywhere, and suddenly realized it was coming from the tape recorder.

_"Blaine, I… I know I did some terrible things, but I want you to know that I'm sorry and I regret every one of them with the deepest sincerity. Even… even if you hate me for the rest of my life, I just want you to know that all I ever did was love you."_

"I love you too!" Blaine yelled at the tape recorder. Sebastian seemed to have recorded a farewell message onto the tape before he'd left.

_"I'm going away, you can tell the others they won't have to deal with me again. Tell them I'm sorry for what I put them through, tell them I'm sorry I talked them into cheating on their girlfriends, tell them anything you want, really. I was a little misguided… okay, a lot misguided last year. I know it might be hard to believe, but I did turn over that new leaf. I have no excuses for what I did, what I did to any of them, especially Hunter. Tell him I'm sorry too."_

Everyone turned to look at Hunter, then back at the recorder.

_"I… I'm going away now. I'll have gone already by the time you hear this. I don't deserve you, I never did. I don't know what I did to deserve even having these six months with you. It was heaven, but I guess it was too good to be true. Don't worry about me, not that you would, I'll be fine. You can have Nick and Jeff hook you up with Kurt again, looks like they were planning to all night. I… I just love you so much, B. I'll never stop."_

There was silence. Everyone continued listening for almost a full minute, just in case he said something else. Blaine turned off the recording, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Blaine, we're really sorry," Jeff said, indicating Nick and himself.

"No, you were right," Blaine said, "to tell me, I mean. You should have told me last year. I… I could have helped."

"What, with one good eye, not able to leave your bed?" Kurt asked. "Blaine, Sebastian hurt you."

"I don't care what he did in the past," Blaine insisted. "You don't get it, any of you. Love is boundless. Nick, Jeff, how far would you go for each other?"

"I'd do anything for J," Nick replied automatically.

"Same," Jeff replied.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "I don't care what he did before. He was stupid, everyone makes mistakes. Bas and I have been dating for six months, and he has never given me a reason to doubt him. Yeah, he messed up, and I could have lost an eye, but I didn't, so forget about it. I'm sorry if any of you got hurt in the process, but… it's time to let it go."

"If Blaine can let it go, I can," Trent said.

"Same," Kurt said, solemnly. Slowly, one by one all the Warblers agreed, all except Nick and Jeff.

"Nicky?" Jeff asked, quietly. Nick shook his head, standing up from Jeff's lap.

"I'll be in our room," Nick said quietly, walking towards the door. Everyone was astonished, no one could remember the last time they'd seen one without the other.

"I Niff you," Jeff called after him.

"I Niff you too," Nick replied. He was gone. Jeff took a deep breath to address the fourteen people staring at him.

"He… he needs to forgive himself," Jeff said slowly. "We… Nick and I …" He shook his head. He couldn't say it.

"What?" Blaine asked, sinking into the couch next to Jeff. "It can't be any worse."

"It…" Jeff began. "I don't know."

He began to tell a sugar-coated version of Michael week to Blaine, leaving out anything that wasn't really necessary. Michael week had been traumatic for everyone, especially Nick and Jeff, if you remember back to Chapter 12 or 14 or something, I'm too lazy to look. After the story, Blaine dragged himself uselessly back to his dorm with Kurt and Hunter to keep him company. Jeff took his own slow walk to his own room, where Nick was lying flat on his back on their bed, staring at the boring white ceiling.

"Hey," Jeff said, sitting down next to him.

"Why," Nick said.

"Why what?" Jeff asked.

"Why can't I just let it go? Blaine turned out fine, and so what if he actually likes Sebastian now, it's none of our business," Nick said. "Yeah, I was an accomplice in the almost-blinding of Blaine, but I was just following orders, protecting the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"It's okay, Nicky," Jeff said. "We'll find Sebastian, we always do. And Blaine will take him back no problem, because they love each other, and we sort of know what that's like, don't we?"

"Sort of?" Nick asked, finally sitting up with a little smile.

"Yeah, sort of," Jeff said. "I mean, we are engaged."

"Yeah," Nick said, his smile growing.

"And you want to know something else?" Jeff asked.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to be spending the rest of our lives with each other. Why don't we start right now?"

"Why, Mr. Sterling, you're quite forward this evening," Nick said in a mock attempt at poshness.

"And that's why Blaine was Posh Spice," Jeff said. "Also, it's way past midnight, so evening is really moot."

"Shush and take your pants off," Nick replied.

* * *

When morning came, Blaine started packing up the dorm, they only had one day left and they were expected to be out, moved on with their lives. Hunter left early, he was going to find Sebastian and bring him back, very much the hero of our story.

Hunter knew, as did Jeff, where Sebastian would go if he was caught between a rock and a hard place. Home. Paris, or, in this case, Chicago, his father's house.

The drive was long, and it gave Hunter time to be alone with his thoughts. Did he really want to agree to an arranged marriage with Courtney, a woman he'd probably never even met, however lovely she sounded? Did he want to go with his parents' plan and attend West Point? Did he want to just disappear entirely? Did he want Sebastian or didn't he?

Very important questions.

It was by chance he actually did find Sebastian. Sebastian was wandering down the sidewalk in some suburb street, when Hunter passed him in his SUV. Doing a double take, Hunter pulled the car over and unlocked the doors. Silently, Sebastian climbed inside and they took off again, back to Ohio. About twenty minutes passed before Hunter said anything.

"Why do you do things?" Hunter asked. Sebastian didn't respond. "Seriously, why do you do things?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" Sebastian finally spat. "I am clearly unbalanced and not worthy of companionship."

"So you ran away," Hunter summarized. "Didn't even give a reason, just ran out like the coward you are."

"I am not–" Sebastian seethed, but stopped midsentence, trying to get a handle on himself. "I'm not a coward."

"Yes, you are," Hunter said. "You run, you always run. When you realized you had some feelings after all, what did you do? You ran to Scandals. What did you do when you came so close to baring your whole soul one night? You ran to Scandals. What are you doing here? Running. You do an outrageous amount of running. And all because you think Blaine doesn't love you anymore."

"He can't love me anymore," Sebastian said. "No one loves me, I'm a loner."

"You are loved, Sebastian, why can't you see that?" Hunter said.

"Because no one loves me!" Sebastian shouted. "Not my parents, not you, not Blaine, not anybody."

"Well, that is just boohockey," Hunter said. "First of all, I don't just take five hour joyrides to Chicago for my health. You're my best friend, and I don't see that changing. Secondly, Blaine is going nuts, so if you wouldn't mind getting out my phone and texting Jeff that I've found you, I'd appreciate it. Now, I don't know your parents, and I can't say for your dad, but from the way you talk to your mother, I'd say she loves you."

"The way I talk to my– what, do you just eavesdrop on all my phone conversations? And we talk in French 98 percent of the time, how do you even know what we're saying?"

_"Je parle français très bien,"_ Hunter said. _"Maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu penses Blaine ne t'aime pas."_  
(I speak French very well. Now tell me why you think Blaine doesn't love you.)

_"Il ne peut pas m'aimer," _Sebastian replied, the French rolling off his tongue. It had been his first language, after all.  
(He cannot love me.)

_"Pourquoi?"_ Hunter asked.  
(Why?)

"I don't fucking need a reason, Clarington, stop it," Sebastian spat, crossing his arms and looking out the window.

"Nick and Jeff told us about Michael week," Hunter said.

"I don't care if the car is moving, I am fully capable of jumping out without getting hurt," Sebastian said.

"And where are you going to go?" Hunter asked.

"Wherever the fuck I want," Sebastian responded.

"But you won't," Hunter replied.

"And why won't I?" Sebastian asked.

"Because you're holding my phone," Hunter said. Sebastian scowled at Hunter, then continued scrolling through Hunter's contacts to find Jeff.

"You know too many people," Sebastian said. "Are these in any kind of order? How do I alphabetize them?"

_"Entre nous,"_ Hunter said, then dropped his voice to a whisper even though there was no need. "Your boyfriend is cray-cray."

"Oh, hush," Sebastian said, finally finding 'Jeffrey Sterling' in Hunter's contacts, then typing a simple _Mission Accomplished_ into the text message and sending it. Then he went back to sorting through Hunter's contacts. "Talk to Lisa often?" Sebastian smirked.

"Once or twice," Hunter shrugged.

"Disappointed that she's not your arranged wife?" Sebastian teased.

"You sure don't take long to warm up, do you?" Hunter asked. "And no, I'm not. Lisa's nice, but I trust my mother's judgment. Courtney will be lovely, I'm sure."

"Really?" Sebastian asked. Hunter didn't reply. "I'd say very-remotely-bicurious-Hunter-Clarington isn't ready to meet his future wife yet."

"Doesn't matter if I'm ready or bicurious, really," Hunter said plainly. "We are betrothed, and so we shall be wed."

"You haven't even _met_ her," Sebastian insisted. "You don't know what she smells like!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hunter asked.

"You have to know what she smells like," Sebastian said. "You just do."

"It's none of your business," Hunter grumbled.

"It's _your_ silly family tradition, and I'm not arguing with it," Sebastian said. "How long after you meet her is the wedding, dare I ask?"

"After my graduation from West Point," Hunter replied. "You'll be issued an invitation, don't you worry."

"What if I don't want to come?" Sebastian asked.

"Something tells me Blaine loves weddings."

* * *

Back at Dalton, Kurt and Blaine were packing up all of Blaine's, Hunter's, and Sebastian's things into boxes.

"You okay?" Kurt asked. Blaine didn't answer, just continued packing. "Probably stupid to ask. I guess I know how you feel." Still no answer. Sighing, Kurt walked to Blaine's closet and began folding his clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle. "What do you like about him?"

"We were in love, I don't need a reason," Blaine said.

"No, I'm sure you don't need one, but… I know you have one," Kurt replied.

"You're just trying to fish 'why him not me' out of me and I don't want to do this right now," Blaine said, frowning at the box in front of him.

"No, I'm not," Kurt said.

"I know you're different. You're very different from each other," Blaine said. "I like that you're different, it doesn't give me much room to compare. Like, as in literally, the only two things you have in common are cocks and a mutual interest in me. And you're both so tall…"

"So, from what I've gathered, you are into guys who are tall, have cocks, and are interested in you," Kurt summarized. "Seeing how short and adorable you are, that's every guy in the world. Except Thad."

"Kurt, please," Blaine sighed. "I don't know why him and not you."

"I didn't ask!" Kurt insisted.

"You didn't have to," Blaine said. "It was implied."

"How can you date someone who voluntarily wears _two_ popped collars?" Kurt practically screamed, his high-pitched voice getting almost supersonic.

"I don't know, I never noticed," Blaine said, chucking a few more things into an "H" box before wrenching open Sebastian's closet and starting to fold all his clothes. "I was more focused on other things."

"Like what?"

"Like, I don't know!" Blaine sighed, very frustrated. He gave up on packing for the time being and collapsed onto Sebastian's bed. "Why are you asking?"

"Forget it," Kurt said, writing 'Blaine's Clothes' on the box he'd been packing. "Forget I said anything."

"Kurt, I love you to death, but Sebastian is my boyfriend now," Blaine said. "I don't know why, and I _don't need a reason_."

"I didn't ask for one!" Kurt exclaimed again. "Sheesh. For the record, I love you to death, too, but I'm seeing someone in New York, so I don't even care about you and Sebastian."

"You don't?"

"Well, obviously I care about you, that you're happy together, you're my best friend," Kurt backtracked. "But I don't care that you're not with me. I honestly want you to be very happy."

"I want you to be very happy as well," Blaine said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff have been having sex in their room basically all day, on and off, interspersed with a little packing. They were each going home to their own respective families for a little while. Nick was going to be packing everything he owned and still wanted – he was moving out for real. All the stuff they wouldn't have room for in their shared room at Michigan would be stored in Jeff's parents' garage for a while until Nick and Jeff got their own place.

* * *

Eventually, Hunter got Sebastian back to school, and pushed him towards the door to their dorm, determinedly.

"I do not do anything for my health, least of all, take ten hour joyrides to Chicago and back. Now get your butt in that room and make up with your boyfriend," Hunter instructed with a sigh and a slap to Sebastian's head. Sebastian took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Kurt answered it, didn't say a word, just looked at Sebastian and left. He didn't want to be in the way any more than he already was. He went down the hall to have a heart-to-heart with dear Trent.

"Hi," Sebastian let out as he stepped into the room. Blaine, who'd had his back to the door, turned around, and so fast that you'd have missed it if you'd blinked, had run across the room and jumped into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian almost dropped the Frappuccino he was holding to grab him.

Nothing needed to be said between them, everything was forgiven just by Sebastian's presence. Blaine cried his _I-missed-yous_ and his _I-was-so-worrieds_ into the crook of Sebastian's neck. Sebastian murmured his _I'm-sorries_ and his _I-love-yous_ into Blaine's ear, but none of it really needed to be said.

A few hours later, the Warblers were all back in the practice room as the sun set on their last day together: Graduation Party, Take Two. The night, as most nights do, eventually rolled to a close.

"I, Nick Duval, owe someone in this room a deep debt of gratitude. In fact, every person in this room owes this special someone a deep debt of gratitude. No, it's not Blaine, our fearless soloist. No, it's not Sebastian… I don't even know what we'd thank him for. And it's not Hunter, our dictator, or Jeff, our choreographer, and it's not Kurt, who showed us all individuality is just fine. Or even Trent, who, for four years, was the sunshine of this group. No, this person has been the backbone of the Warblers since our beginning, four years ago when eleven freshmen joined the ranks of Wes and four seniors to start what would become the number one show choir in the country. This man has been the core of every number we've ever done, and is the most essential person in this whole school. That being said, he is also the only person in this room who has never had a solo. Beats, this is your time."

"Really?" Beats asked, with a big smile.

"Yeah," Nick said. "As, uh, the longest running councilor in the room, on the last day this team of champions will all be together for a very long time at least, maybe forever, you deserve it, bro. I hope you have one planned, otherwise this just got really awkward."

"I've had it planned since I realized everyone else who slept with Sebastian got one and I hadn't," Beats said, pulling a tape from inside his blazer.

"That's everyone," Sebastian said. "Well, except Nick, and Hunter, and Kurt."

"And we've all had solos," Kurt said. "Did you really make them trade sex for solos?"

"No," Sebastian said, while Nick said, "yes." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't leaving you out, Beats, buddy," Sebastian said.

"I won't have it," Beats said. "I have been planning this moment for… okay, only a couple months, but I'm a little slow."

"Rock it, Beats," Nick said. The tape in the player started rolling, and a soft guitar came from the speakers. It was familiar in a depressing way.

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test and don't ask why  
It's not a message but a lesson learned in time  
It's something unpredictable, and in the end is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf, in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while  
It's something unpredictable, and in the end, is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

The Warblers were all getting teary-eyed, it was finally sinking in, this was the end. The end of their little close-knit family. The family they'd had that would hopefully blossom into friendships that would last them a lifetime. They would get together at odd times, during the summers or for Christmas; most everyone would get together for David's wedding, two years later, and, of course, Nick and Jeff's, the year after that.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end, is right  
I hope you had the time of your life_

* * *

**A/N: The End.**

**Oh except there's one more chapter, lol. I'm trying to write it but mostly I just keep crying. Can't seem to get it right. I'm trying to end this and set up the sequel at the same time. Hard work. I'll do that, you leave me a review, and I'll see you in a few days with the end. K?**

**Samantha.**

**Next time: Weddings are happy things, aren't they?**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: I don't want this to be the end. Promise me it's not the end? We can all still be friends and you can read all the other stuff I write and we can form a relationship and if anyone is going to see Darren in Boston SO AM FUCKING I, we need to meet up. Message me.**

* * *

_Chapter Thirty-Four:_

_"'Blaine Warbler, est-ce que tu me maries?' 'Oui,' Blaine replied breathlessly. 'Do you, Blaine Devon Anderson, promise to love me forever and ever, even with my dark side?' 'I do,' Blaine said. 'And do you, Sebastian Smythe, promise to love me forever no matter what?' 'I do,' Sebastian agreed. He leaned into Blaine, capturing his lips in a kiss that seemed to last an eternity, because that's what they were. Eternity."_

Almost three years after graduation, Nick and Jeff were getting married. They'd chosen a date, June third, late Friday evening, and everyone was invited. Most of the Warblers accepted their invitations happily, but every attempt to get one to Hunter bounced back to them, and Sebastian still hadn't issued his answer.

"Bad news," Nick said, carrying the mail into the kitchen of their apartment near campus in Michigan where Jeff was baking cookies.

"Still no word from Sebastian?" Jeff guessed.

"Worse," Nick replied. "His RSVP finally came and he's not coming."

"Has he heard from Hunter?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, doesn't know where he is," Nick said. He turned the card over in his hand as if looking for the hidden message. "It's postmarked from Paris."

"No wonder it took so long," Jeff said. "Man, I was really looking forward to seeing him."

"He must have known Blaine would be there," Nick said. "I can't blame him really."

"No, nor do I," Jeff said. "Blaine ripped his heart out and I still don't think he's really over it."

"It's been, what, a year and a half?" Nick asked. "No, two years. Time really flies, doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Jeff said. "We're getting married in two weeks."

"Wish it was today," Nick said wistfully.

"We've been together a thousand years and you're getting antsy over two more weeks?" Jeff laughed. "Oh, Nicky, you never change."

"I just want to get to the honeym-OO-oon!" Nick exclaimed.

"Why?" Jeff asked. "We've already moved passed the honeymoon stage a couple hundred years ago, you goob."

"You know why," Nick said, stealing a freshly baked cookie from the cooling rack.

"Careful, they're hot," Jeff said. "And yeah, we're going on the same cruise we met on, I know." He sighed. "I really wish Sebastian was going to come. Or Hunter. We were tight, the five of us."

"Yeah, we were, but that was a long time ago," Nick said. "And we still have Trent and Blaine."

"Yeah, but Blaine's with Kurt all the time, and Trent's so busy with his boyfriend, he forgets to return my calls," Jeff complained. "I'm getting married, I'm not dead."

"We've been together for so long at this point, I can't see how this will change anything," Nick said. "Besides your cookie-making ability, that is. Only getting better."

"Thank you, honey," Jeff said, kissing Nick on his cookie-filled mouth. "I Niff you."

"I Niff you too."

* * *

**_NickyDuval:_** Sebastian, come on, Jeff wants you here  
**_BastianSmythe:_** No.  
**_NickyDuval:_** Jeff will be really sad if you don't  
**_BastianSmythe:_** Too bad  
**_NickyDuval:_** Sebastian.  
**_BastianSmythe:_** Nicholas.  
**_NickyDuval:_** That's not my name.  
**_BastianSmythe:_** Whatever. I can't go. I can't see him.  
**_NickyDuval:_** You won't have to talk to him.  
**_BastianSmythe:_**Doesn't matter.  
**_NickyDuval:_** It was two years ago  
**_BastianSmythe:_** Exactly, and if I rush into shit before I'm ready, it'll be another two years before I can get my life on track.  
**_NickyDuval: _**Bas…  
**_BastianSmythe:_** I moved to Paris, I moved into my step-father's house. I just want to forget.  
**_NickyDuval:_**What happened?  
**_BastianSmythe:_** I don't want to talk about it.  
**_NickyDuval:_** Don't you think you should talk about it? To someone? Do you want me to get Jeff?  
**_BastianSmythe:_** Don't tell Jeff anything.  
**_BastianSmythe:_** I'm sorry. I can't come.  
**_NickyDuval:_** Sebastian, please…  
_BastianSmythe is now offline._

Nick sighed, punching the desk.

"Fucking _ow_," he whined, shaking his hand out.

"You okay, hun?" Jeff called from the bedroom.

"Yeah, fine," Nick replied.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, now hanging off the doorway.

"Nothing, just… nothing," Nick said, shaking his head.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"He won't come," Jeff said. "Forget it. Focus on the positive. We're getting married, and of all the people in the world, the person I most want to be there is you."

"Thanks," Nick said. "There's not a single person I want there more than you. Now, I wanted to talk about the ceremony quickly…"

* * *

"This is it," Jeff said to Lisa. "This is the tux."

"It really is," Lisa agreed. "It looks great on both of you."

"Really?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Jeff and Lisa said together.

Lisa had ended up at Michigan as well. She was a year behind them in school, and her long red hair was a welcome presence in the Sterling-Duval household.

"Why am I here?" asked the fourth person in their little group.

"Shush, Riley," Lisa said.

"We value your opinion too, of course," Nick replied. "What do you think?"

"They're white," Riley said.

"I was hoping for something a little deeper, but yes, a solid conclusion, they are white," Nick said.

"Is anyone going to believe you're both virgins?" Riley asked.

"Well, that's rude," Jeff exclaimed.

"I have walked in on you twice in the past month," Riley said.

"Learn to knock," Jeff suggested, crossing his arms.

"You never answer your door even if I do!" Riley protested. Jeff shrugged and turned back to the mirror.

"Is it bad luck to see the groom in the wedding dress before the wedding?" Nick asked.

"At most weddings, it really isn't good luck," Riley said.

"You know what I mean," Nick said.

"Don't know," Jeff said with another shrug. "I guess we'll find out."

* * *

"This is not a bachelor party," Jeff said.

"Does it look like this is up for discussion?" Nick asked, rolling his shoulders around in his vintage World War Two jacket.

"Shouldn't I be having fun too?" Jeff asked, reluctantly pasting himself into the tightest pair of pants he owned.

"You'll have a ton of fun as soon as we get there," Nick said, blowing a kiss at Jeff before pulling his hat onto his head and grinning. Jeff just sighed and pulled his Union Jack shirt on over his head. "Love the shirt."

"It's not the same without Sebastian," Jeff said.

"We don't need Sebastian to have fun," Nick said. "Come on." He led the way out of their bedroom, through the house, and out to the driveway, where Lisa and Riley were already waiting for them. "Ah, Ponds."

"Captain," Lisa said, nodding her head, trying to keep the smile off her face.

"Amelia," Nick said. "Roranicus."

"This is ridiculous," Jeff said, shaking his head and climbing into the backseat of Riley's car.

"You love it," Nick grinned.

It was a lot of fun, even if Jeff would never admit. And the guy Lisa had found to play the tenth Doctor wasn't horrible. But he was no Sebastian.

* * *

It was one of those things that you know is true, but you still don't accept it, like Pluto being a planet. Which it goddam is, thank you very much. Jeff just expected Sebastian to show up halfway through the ceremony, because it was such a Sebastian thing to do.

But he didn't. He didn't show at all. It was the happiest day of Jeff's life, it was, and to be honest, he'd almost completely forgotten Sebastian wasn't there.

"Are we grown up enough to say I love you yet?" Nick asked as they picked up another glass of champagne each.

"No," Jeff replied. "But we've said it before, it's just… I dunno, mainstream. You know?"

"Yeah, I do," Nick said. "Do you hear that?"

"What?"

"Sounds like…" Nick turned around. "Tardis." There was no Tardis, but there was a new present on top of the others, one that hadn't been there a few minutes ago, and it was wrapped in bright blue paper with a white bow on top. "Kinda looks like a Tardis," Nick observed, moving closer to it. He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and began scanning the gift. "No signs of alien tech."

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Jeff asked, stealing the screwdriver from Nick's hand. "We are at a wedding! Our wedding! Why do you have your sonic in your tux?"

"Jeff, please. Why wouldn't I have my sonic in my tux?" Nick asked. Jeff just rolled his eyes.

"Who's it from?" Jeff asked. Nick examined the gift more closely. On the front of the box, where the notice was on the Tardis, there was a card attached. It bore two words: _the Doctor_.

"Sebastian," Nick laughed, turning the card over in his hands.

"What? How do you know?" Jeff asked.

"It's a gift," Nick said, pocketing the card. On the back, there was one more word: _Allons-y!_

"Is he here?" Jeff asked, hopefully.

"Nah," Nick said, shaking his head. Suddenly, a clinking of glasses, Blaine on the stage. He'd finally broken away from Kurt and their phone connection to Ariana, who Rachel back in New York assured them every five minutes was sleeping _very soundly, Kurt, stop worrying._

"Nick made me promise, no long winded best man speech," Blaine said. "So, in lieu of a speech, _we_ have prepared a song for you two." Nick smiled. "Beats?" Beats, out of practice, but no less awesome, hit it. A very soft tune filled the room, coming from the mouths of the Warblers strategically standing around the room.

_The day we met, frozen I held my breath  
Right from the start, I knew that I  
Found a home for my heart beats fast…_

Blaine gestured to Nick, who took over the vocals, singing right to Jeff as they took the center of the floor, dancing in little circles.

_Colors and promises, how to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
Watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer…_

Jeff joined in as well, smiling and swaying back and forth. No other couples dared share the floor with them, this was their song, their dance, their moment.

_I have died every day waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more  
And all along, I believed I would find you  
Time has brought you heart to me  
I have loved you for the thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

_I will love you…  
A thousand years…_

_.fin._

* * *

**A/N: It's too short. I should have dragged it out. But I was crying and ran out of stuff to say. The end. :(**

**Um, Sequel coming out... probably when I get home from the circus late, called 'Don't Break My Heart'. In the meantime, there's a fic in my fics called 'Break My Heart' which is in this universe that you can read for your sequel preview, or you can go read 'My Dark Side' because I know not all of you have, and it's funny, especially the last chapter, which if you're upset about the Seblaine breakup as much as I am, would cheer you up quite a bit.**

**In other news, I'm going to be seeing Darren Criss in Boston, and seriously, if anyone else is going to be there, I'd love to meet you. Message me, I don't bite.**

**Samantha.**

**(Special thanks to ****_AddieNiffler_**** for being generally awesome and being my friend and helping with the writing process when I need to type in all caps at other people.)**


End file.
